Emo
by 2kitsune
Summary: Deidara is a 16 year boy who is clinically depressed and emo. Sasori is a seductive bastard who can always see the fun in life. Will Deidara learn some life lessons from him? Or is it too late?
1. Intrerest

SasoDei: Emo

Deidara is a 16 year boy who is clinically depressed and emo. Sasori is a seductive bastard who can always see the fun in life. Will Deidara learn some life lessons from him? Or is it too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasori, Deidara or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu (:

Warning: Cutting, Depression, M for later chapters.

* * *

><p>The room was black. No light or even happiness would dare enter the dark room, the walls where painted black, the large double bed with a canopy was black, and so where the covers. All his little knick knacks where black with the exception of white and grey. Black cloths lay cluttered on the floor and hung off his dressers, songs and CD's lay where strewn all over the computer desk along with a black laptop which was still on. Over on the other side of his room where three large mirrors, bolted into his wardrobe sliding doors.<p>

Two of the four walls where purple, and the other two where black, His lights where even tainted to be darker than normal.

A moan sounded from the bed and a mop of messy black hair could suddenly be seen from under the covers, a teenage boy sat up and stretched out his long ivory arms, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes as he threw back the covers and slowly sat up, popping out his back, and already fiddling with his snake bites.

Deidara Iwa. Sixteen years old. Enrolled at Konoha High. Long straight black hair which flowed down to his shoulder blades, and a bang covering one eye. His eyes where a striking azure but Deidara wore contacts, making them a dark purple. He had snake bites, an eye brow ring, an industrial in one ear, and three piercings in the other.

Groaning Deidara shakily stood up, he hated mornings but he had school. Personally Deidara just wanted to blow it up.

The only good thing about school is that they where allowed to wear whatever they wanted.

He pulled off his black Evanescence, Replacing it with a simple dark purple tee shirt, black skinny jeans where pulled over his black silk boxers, a silver studded belt shoved roughly through the belt loops. But Deidara abroughtly stopped as he caught glance off his arms.

Sometimes he couldn't believe what he did to himself, Deep red to pink lines littered his arms, sometimes crossing to form shapes, but right over his wrists he had written the words: Misunderstood and Pain.

Deidara winced as he gently traced over the still new scars, feeling the rivulets in the small scabs which had formed over night.

Deidara stared for a while more before remembering he had to be at school soon, he snapped up and yanked a black hoodie off the coat hanger, slinging it over his thin shoulders before rushing into his small bathroom.

Everything in here was decked out in black and purple too, the counters black but the sink purple, the only thing different was that his bath was white, and his shower see through.

He hurriedly picked up his hairbrush, running it through his dark locks and making them smooth, once satisfied Deidara applied eyeliner under and above his eyes, smudging it slightly, and then picking up his contact lenses box.

As said before Deidara preferred the dark purple to his bright blue, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when he put them in, opening the small box he extracted the lenses, cleaning them thoroughly and wincing as he gently placed on either eye.

Looking in the mirror he studied himself, his now purple eyes made his face look just that little bit darker, he truly hated his azure ones, and they made him look to bright.

_Too happy_

When he truly wasn't, smirking at himself he ran his hand through his hair, glancing once more into the mirror, before picking up his school bag and slinging it over one shoulder. He placed his iPod earphones in, turning it on shuffle then shoving it into his pocket. Striding out of his room and out of the house, not returning the _'bye Hun' _that his mother yelled.

He hated the bitch.

_:2kitsune:_

Today was the kind of day Deidara liked, grey clouds covered the sky completely blocking out the sun, there was a cool tinge to the wind and it smelt like rain.

Lyrics ran through his earphones, loud and clear, he noticed the stares he was getting as he walked down the footpath, because everyone could obviously hear it.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_Ive lost all faith in this blurring light_

_Stay right here we can change our plight!_

_We're storming through this, Despite what's right!_

Deidara kept his eyes forward as he crossed the busy street, ignoring the honks and fingers he was receiving, pulling it right back.

_One final fight, for this tonight_

_Whoa_

_With knives and pens, we've made our plight._

Deidara walked through the black wrought iron gates, that was the only thing he liked about the school, the two story main building was orphan blue***** along with the smaller buildings placed around, in front of the main building was two green lawns, fringed with cherry blossom trees, a grey concrete path lead up to the black main buildings doors. The window frames where also black.

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight_

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_

_Everyday it's still the same dull knife!_

_Stab it through and justify your pride._

Deidara walked into the main building, taking down the left hand side to his locker, number 21, he keyed in the right number and opened up his locker, inside it was painted black, pictures of his favourite bands and some of his friends where glue tacked the inside if the door.

_One final fight, for this tonight_

_Whoa_

_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

_Whoa_

_I can't go without your love, you lost, you never held on_

_We tried our best, turn out the light, turn out the light_

A top on his shoulder startled him and he twirled around, a pen held defensively in his hand, the figure held up his hands in a sign of surrender, a flash of orange was seen and Deidara stood down, realising who it was he took the screaming music from his ears the sounds of lockers slamming and teenagers talking suddenly surrounded him.

"Hey pain, un" Deidara yelled over the noise, turning back to his locker and continuing to grab his books, a thump from beside Deidara told him that Pain had slumped against the locker.

"How loud did you have that?" Pain asked, a smirk on his face as he motioned to Deidara's earphones, now dangling against his tee, Deidara could still hear it from where he was.

"That's how loud I normally have it, un" Deidara retorted, shoving his books in his bags and slamming his locker shut, turning back down the corridor to the entryway.

Now I bet some of you are confused, so here, I'll explain. From the entryway in the main building there are corridors leading left and right, those where the lockers, upstairs where classrooms along with the principals office. All the other buildings around the school where also two story, though not as big and only holding twenty lockers, ten classrooms in each, a old hall around the back of the school was their cafeteria, and they didn't hold assemblies.

"Way to loud then" Pain joked, punching Deidara's arm lightly, though he didn't smile, none of them did around school.

Pain was a tall person, well compared to Deidara he was, he had bright orange hair which screamed 'LOOK AT ME', he wore mostly black but sometimes with the exception of orange, his eyes where purple like Deidara's but brighter almost a smoky grey, and they weren't contacts. Six piercings in his nose (Three on each side) and his ears full of piercings, he had snakebites just like Deidara and a eye brow ring, he was an outwardly stoic person when alone, though he was a nicer then Deidara. He wouldn't talk unless spoken to, he wouldn't smile for that person either, unless he really liked them. In fact the only time he would smile was when he was with Deidara and their other friend.

"Hey pain, your fan girls are following us, un" Deidara muttered, just loud enough for pain to hear him, Pain winced and looked behind him, easily spotting the large group of girls who where following them, watching his every move and giggling amongst themselves.

"Bitches" Pain muttered back, smirking as he said this and making Deidara roll his eyes as they traipsed upstairs, towards their first period class. Maths. Great.

"Ignore them, un" Deidara said wisely, earning another punch, Pain did ignore them, but they seemed to come back in flocks, Deidara punched him back and made their way towards the back of class.

"Hey Itachi, un" Deidara muttered as he slid into the seat in front of the dark haired male, his red eyes jumped to Deidara's and then back down to his page.

"Hn" Itachi replied, continuing to sketch, Deidara sat up a little straighter and managed to glimpse a pair of dark framed eyes, the hatred almost seemed visible in the air, Deidara shuddered and looked away, but he couldn't help wonder who's eyes they where.

Itachi noticed him looking and he slapped his hand down, glaring murderously at Deidara, Deidara held up his hands in surrender, and looked over at pain who had sat beside him, before glancing back at Itachi who was drawing again.

Itachi was the darkest one, his ebony hair covered both eyes, making him seem more reserved, his blood red eyes made people scared to even look at him, he wore black and red with chains hooked onto his belt. The only piercings Itachi had was snakebites, and it seemed to add to his stoic side, he was inwardly and outwardly stoic refusing to meet peoples eyes unless he was glaring, he had a huge fan girl group, larger then Deidara's and Pains combined, but no one apart from Deidara and pain knew that he was with his little brother Sasuke. Who conveniently went to the same school.

"Uhmm, Dei?"

Deidara looked up in shock from Itachi's drawing, even pain looked up as well, No girls dared to talk to him, but Deidara knew instantly who it was.

Kitsu, dark brown hair with red highlights, earphones where always in her ears and a art book in her hands, her favourite colour was azure***** so she was always wearing black and azure, her eyes are a deep blue, as deep as the sea with hazel around the eyes, she had a labret but that was her only piercings, eyeliner smudged above and under her eyes, along with grey eye shadow, unlike Deidara, Pain, and Itachi she was hyperactive and loud. And a down to heart Goth.

"Hi kitsu, un" Deidara replied smoothly, turning around to glare at some classmates who had seated to close, they laughed nervously and shuffled another seat down, Making Deidara smirk, they seemed to shrink away from his dark purple eyes.

"Uhmm, I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your skinny jeans" Kitsu asked, looking down and glancing up through her eyelashes at Deidara, using her best puppy dog eyes.

Deidara sighed "What ones, un" He asked, biting the inside of his mouth so he wouldn't smile, at least not in front of these people, he loved the girl really , they had been best friends for ten years, when they had met in Kindi an instant spark flared and from there on they where friends, going through everything together.

"Your black artificially ripped ones" She pleaded, Deidara frowned and thought about it for so long kitsu nearly strangled him; finally he let out a small smile and muttered "Fine, un"

"Yay! Thank you Dei!" Kitsu yelled, jumping onto his lap and hugging him, Deidara hesitated, before smirking and hugging her quickly back, Kitsu took the sign and jumped off him, running back over to her Goth friends, the whole room was silent and staring back and forth at them, Deidara growled and flipped them off, turning back to his friends.

"How much sugar did she have on her breakfast today?" Pain asked, still staring at kitsu, he knew kitsu pretty well actually, for almost five years, and had gotten used to her normal hyper, and then really hyper, he was like an older brother to her, like Deidara.

"I don't want to know, un" Deidara sighed, shaking his head as he watched kitsu talked fast and animatedly with her friends, all smiles and grins.

_:2kitsune:_

Deidara had somehow survived through three periods, ignoring the normal stares he received every day and rude whisperings, people didn't like him just because he decided to be different, screw them Deidara had decided one day.

"Hey! Faggot!"

Deidara tensed but continued walking, seeing Pain and Itachi move from beside him to behind, Deidara knew that voice, everyone knew that voice, it was none other than Hidan and his stupid boyfriend Kakuzu, Deidara sped up trying to move faster down the corridor, a blur of silver and then a solid body was in front of him, making Deidara stop abroughtly.

"Hey, faggot, I was talking to you" Hidan drawled, Deidara looked up to glare at the silverette, his dark purple eyes meeting Hidan's light purples, Both of them refusing to back down.

"What? Un" Deidara snapped, a flash of anger crossed Hidan's face and Deidara suddenly felt a white hot pain on his cheek, it took a while for Deidara to realise that Hidan had punched him, a flash of orange was seen and suddenly pain was in front of him, Deidara flinched and stepped back into Itachi, holding his cheek.

"Step down" Pain said, No demanded, His tone said not too mess with him, a warning hidden but Hidan understood. He frowned but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Whatever, see you later, faggots" Hidan sneered, turning and striding away, his hand snaked around kakuzu's hips and into his back pocket, squeezing as to say 'this is mine bitch'

Deidara straightened up and started down the hall again, ignoring the large crowd which had surrounded them, whispering behind closed hands, Itachi and Pain following him closely.

Sometimes Deidara wished he wasn't so small, so weak.

_:2kitsune:_

It was after school and Deidara was slowly walking home, his music was blaring in his ears, blocking out all sounds, his head banging slightly to the music, making his black hair sway around his face.

Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around his mouth and he was yanked backwards into a hard body, he flailed out but was easily dragged into a dark damp alley way he must have been passing.

He was thrown against a wall, hitting his head as he snapped back, he winced and held the back of his head, feeling something wet, bringing his hand back around to his face he realised it was blood.

"Told you I would see ya, faggot" a voice sneered; Deidara gulped and looked up at his captor, yup just as he thought. Hidan.

He was leaning forward slightly, his hands shoved into his pockets, a smirk was firmly placed on his lips along with a cigarette which he took a long drag off, blowing the smoke into Deidara's face and making him cough.

"What…Do you want, un" Deidara coughed, it smelt horrible and he didn't understand how Hidan could stand it, Deidara glanced sideways and saw the street barely ten paces away, unfortunately Hidan saw this and stepped closer, pressing his body into Deidara's, both arms placed either side of Deidara's face.

"You" Hidan said quickly, sharply. Deidara's eyes widened as Hidan stepped in closer, their faces inches apart. Before Hidan snapped forward and crashed his lips into Deidara's with bruising force.

Deidara tried to push Hidan away but found he was no where near strong enough, a sharp pain shot through his lip and he opened his mouth with a gasp, feeling Hidan shove his tongue in, sweeping around his cavern, Deidara tried again and again to get Hidan off him, a hand came up and pressed against his neck, Making him unable to move as Hidan continued to rape his mouth, the feeling made him sick to the stomache and he could taste cigarette smoke.

It seemed to go on for ages before Hidan let go, Deidara coughed and gasped for air, His head reeling and blood pounding in his ears, that had been disgusting, and Deidara wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

Finally he had his breath back, he looked up just in time to see Hidan move in again, pressing closer and closer making Deidara's back press into the brick wall, it felt cold and clammy. Hidan's hand snaked back to his neck, returning to the same pose, Deidara tried to call out but found he couldn't as his voice box was being crushed, he tried to motion to the people walking by on the side path, barely ten feet away, but they just continued with their boring lives, this was why Deidara hated people.

"That was disgusting, un" Deidara taunted, smirking up at Hidan, rage crossed Hidan's face and he raised a hand as if to punch Deidara again, Deidara closed his eyes and waited for the hot white pain that was sure to follow.

But it never came, the weight left Deidara in a hurried motion and a loud yell echoed in the alley, Deidara opened his eyes and took in the scene.

Hidan was sprawled on the wet ground, rubbish strewn around him; he was wincing and pressing against a large red gash on his cheek which was seeping blood, dripping onto his white V neck top.

Still Not following Deidara glanced the other way, his eyes meeting a strangers browns, he straightened up without breaking the gaze, and Deidara had a chance to look him over.

The guy looked around his age, maybe a bit older, he had startling blood red locks which partly hid his eyes, Deidara just had time to see that he was wearing a black tight fitting top and grey skinny jeans when a loud yell echoed.

"What the fuck man!" Hidan yelled, he was up and brushing off his now wet jeans, a glare fixated on the red head, the red head just stared back, a smirk planted on his face, Deidara could practically see an air of smugness surrounding him.

"It didn't seem like he was liking it" The red head answered, His voice was smooth and seductive, Deidara could faintly see him raise an eyebrow, his gaze never faltering from Hidan.

"It's non of your fucking business though! Isn't it faggot!" Hidan yelled, he stormed towards the red head, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him forwards so they where face to face, Tension could be seen in the air and the red head gave off a murderous glare, a cold Antarctic breeze could be felt and Deidara shivered, man he wouldn't want to get on the bad side of him.

"Let go of me" the red head muttered, dripping with murderous intent, his head was lowered an a red aurora surrounded him, Hidan sneered above him and held on tighter, taking the red heads lowered head as a sign of weakness.

"Make me, Retard" Hidan sneered, bringing a knee up and roughly kneeing him in the stomache, but the red head made no move, a faint chuckle was heard and the red head muttered "You really shouldn't have said that"

A flash of silver and red, to fast for Deidara's eyes flew in front of him, and within a second it was over, leaving Deidara stunned and shocked, just who _was_ this guy.

Hidan was on the ground again, his arm bent in a weird angle as Sasori refused to let ago, Hidan winced, actually winced, and the red head pressed harder, snapping was heard and the silverette gasped, his eyes rolled back so that the whites could be seen.

He had fainted.

Deidara unfroze, he couldn't believe that had just happened, Hidan was the toughest kid in class and this much shorter, weaker looking red head had just _thrown _him, and possibly broken his arm.

"Wh- what? Un" Deidara stammered, still confused, he couldn't understand, the red head looked up at him and their eyes met again, he let go of Hidan's arm and strided towards Deidara, radiating cool.

"Your welcome" he said, stopping a couple of feet away from Deidara with his hands in his pockets, a flash of anger passed through Deidara and he saw red.

"What the fuck! Un, I didn't need your help!" Deidara yelled, placing his hands on his hips and staring the red head down.

"Well, it looked like you did" The red head retorted, his eye brows furrowing in, he stepped closer to Deidara, staring him down, and Deidara stared back, this guy pissed him off, he wasn't all that.

"Fuck off, un" Deidara snorted, pushing off the red heads shoulder and striding past, back into the brightness of the loud street, he glared back once at the red head who smirked and waved, Deidara growled and flipped him off, Striding down the street again.

Earphones already in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Orphan blue is the sadist of all blues (:

***** Yeah, ok azure is really one of my favourite colours, and I am actually a bit Goth in real life (: So I added myself to this story, I won't be here much, maybe in the story later when Deidara has. . . OOPS im not finishing that sentence, Haha no spoilers' guys: P

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you think I did, im really Not good with chaptered stories so I'm really going to take long on this story, just so I can get everything perfect for all of you, because in the end its YOU that counts.<p>

So, please **_RATE AND REVIEW, _**ill give you a cookie and lets face it. We all hate not getting reviews, so think about how I'll feel when I get absolutly None. **RATE AND REVIEW.**


	2. Introduction

Ch 2:

Warning: cutting, swearing, mention of SasuIta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, Or the letter K, but I do own kitsu!

Ohkay, so I forgot too mention this before, I think. Uhm Deidara is 16, Pein is 17, Itachi is 17, Kitsu is 16, Sasuke is 14, and Naruto is 14.

_:2kistune:_

* * *

><p>"Hey, new kid"<p>

"…Un?"

Deidara turned so he could see the front, in his peripheral vision he could see Pein turn around aswell, Itachi just ignored them both completely.

Deidara raked his eyes over the teenage boy standing at the front of the class, his hands where shoved into his pockets, a stoic energy seemed to surround him as he had no care in the world.

Deidara looked him over again and their eyes locked, his warm brown eyes seemed familiar as did his cherry red locks, and all of a sudden it hit him.

It was that boy from yesterday, the one who had 'saved' him from Hidan, he had seemed cocky as he did, and Deidara could tell they weren't going to be friends any time soon.

Well, that's what he thought.

"Class, this is sasori, please make him welcome" Deidara's gaze switched to his teacher, Kurenai sensei, she was sitting at her desk, and she looked just as bored as he felt.

"Sasori, please introduce your self" This time it was directed towards Sasori; Sasori merely blinked back and shoved his hands further into his pockets.

"As you know im Sasori, that's all I feel willing to tell you" Sasori said, his seductive tone sent shivers down Deidara's spine, his gaze locked back with Deidara's and he winked, Deidara stared and then slowly, so Sasori could see every movement, pulled the finger at him.

"Now Sasori, do you know anyone in class?" Kurenai asked, Sasori slowly and carefully stared around the class, his gaze falling on everyone, his gaze went back to Deidara before locking on…

Itachi

Sasori nodded and pointed at Itachi, the whole class seemed to freeze and stare back and forth between them, Itachi noticing the silence looked up and noticed everyone staring at him, he smirked and his gaze fell to the front, locking onto Sasori, his smirk widened further and all eyes widened as he nodded towards Sasori.

It wasn't really the nodding, it was more of the acknowledging part.

Not a big movement either, just a small shake of the head, but it was still there, leaving everyone shocked.

"Sasori" Itachi muttered, nodding towards the red head before going back to his drawing, the same one as yesterday, but today he was putting more detail into it.

"Sasori, go sit with Itachi since you know him" Kurenai's voice broke the silence, and everyone seemed to breath again, Sasori simply nodded and began walking towards them, well aware that all eyes where on him, and it looked like he enjoyed the audience.

Deidara quickly looked over at kitsu, noticing that she was staring right back, her deep blue eyes locked with his purples, he nodded towards her and mouthed _'ill tell you about it later, un' _then turning his attention back to the red head, who had arrived at their desks.

He slid into the unoccupied seat beside Itachi, Itachi nodded slightly in greeting, Deidara and Pein the only ones noticing; sometimes the smallest movements with Itachi meant everything, so you really had to watch him.

Pein and Deidara locked gazes, speaking their unanswered questions as the room broke out into talk again, they would find out more about Sasori at lunch, and how he knew Itachi.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara struggled through the rest of the periods, paying even less attention that he pretended too, his last period had been English with Kakashi, one hour in that hot stuffy classroom was enough for anyone, especially since Naruto had decided to be the <em>'troublemaker' <em>this period, Not that he normally wasn't anyways.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief as they exited the main buildings doors, it was cooler out here, they walked in the shadow of the trees as made their way around the back of the building towards the cafeteria.

When inside they instantly moved towards the back of the room, where they always sat, people ignored this table and stayed far away from all of them, this was just the way it was, and nobody dared to break it, this didn't stop the rude glares and whispers though, they had all noticed it but decided to ignore it ages ago.

The only other person who was allowed to sit with them was kitsu, when she wasn't sitting with all her Goth buddies.

Deidara sat down first, Pein sitting down beside him, Itachi and Sasori on the other side of the rectangle table, the rough wood was chipped and scratched, bearing many rude words and other quotes that people had carved there, Yeah, the school seriously needed an upgrade, but the principal was too cheap, most of the students thought she was a bitch.

"Itachi, how do you know Sasori" Pein asked, Deidara stared at him but she shrugged, it wasn't like he didn't want to know either, but Deidara wouldn't have asked so straight forward.

"Hn" was Itachi's answer, It wasn't unusual, it wasn't unusual for him as Itachi didn't talk much, But even so Pein looked a little irritated, and Deidara felt it too.

"Kindi"

This time It was Sasori who had answered, Deidara looked over with a perfectly arched eyebrow just to be stared down, 'Damn Sasori and his cocky attitude, un' Deidara thought, reaching into his bag and pulling out an apple, biting into it with vigorous force.

"Kindi?" Pein Echoed, obviously he wasn't affected by Sasori's attitude, Deidara looked over to see a amused expression on his face, he thought this was funny?

"Yeah, Kindi, we met when we where five, and so alike that we instantly became mates" Sasori explained, Nodding over to Itachi, Itachi "Hned" again and went back to whatever he was eating, leaving them all in silence.

But Deidara couldn't help notice, that Sasori's eyes where always on him.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>It was now after school and Deidara was so tired, he ran his hands through his hair to relieve the heat, last period had been Japanese with Kitsu, They had talked the whole period about Sasori, Deidara telling her everything he had learnt, which he had realised wasn't really much, he still knew practically nothing about Sasori.<p>

Deidara spotted Itachi and Pein at the school gates, leaning against the cool concrete walls, Deidara made a beeline straight for them, pushing past the slow teenagers basking in the sun.

"Hey, Deidara" Pein said as Deidara leaned against the wall beside him, Itachi on the other side with his eyes closed, They did this a lot, just staying outside the school and talking until everyone left, Itachi ditching them when his younger brother showed up.

Speaking of his younger brother.

"Itachi"

Out of nowhere Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of his older brother, Itachi opened his eyes and looked Sasuke up and down.

Sasuke was wearing black skinny jeans, with a navy blue tee shirt which lined his muscles, along with a black hoodie, the uchiha clan symbol stitched on his back, he had snake bites just like Sasuke and was fiddling with them inside his mouth, his onyx eyes locking into Itachi's raven blacks, his was inwardly and outwardly stoic like Itachi, reserved to everyone apart from his brother and one other.

Naruto Uzumaki

Deidara couldn't even think about how they had become friends, he wasn't emo like Sasuke, actually the opposite, sure Naruto had snake bites as well and listened to heavy metal/screamo like the rest of them, but more energetic, and loud, all smiles and laughs, almost like Kitsu yet he wasn't Goth, Yep how he had become friends with Sasuke was a huge mystery, but they had managed it for ten years.

"Hn" Itachi said, pushing off the wall and nodding towards Pein and Deidara, before retreating down the street, Sasuke close beside him.

"I wonder if Itachi realises their relationship wouldn't be smiled upon" Pein voiced, His eyes locking with Deidara's before looking towards the bright blue sky, supposedly watching the little white clouds slowly move by.

"I don't think he cares, un" Deidara said, he had continued watching Sasuke and Itachi walk away, and was now letting a small smile adorn his face.

"What makes you say tha-"Pein was cut off as he followed Deidara's gaze, smiling also at what he saw.

Itachi had pressed Sasuke against the wall, just before the corner, and was kissing him furiously, a flash of silver was seen as Itachi bit down onto Sasuke's lip, sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, from here they could hear Sasuke moan, and see him pull Itachi closer.

No one knew apart from three people knew about their relationship, those three people being Deidara, Pein, and Kitsu, and yes, Itachi and Sasuke where deeply in love, Now I know what your thinking 'An uchiha in love! Yeah right!' but he really was, when Itachi spoke about Sasuke love was hidden in his tone, he truly cared about his little brother, always looking out for him, and Sasuke loved him back just as equally, They had to keep their relationship a secret, because there are heaps of people who would frown upon it, and both of them realised they would be inherited from the clan, thrown out to live on the streets, and taken out of their fathers will.

But still, that refused to stop them

"They sure do love each other, huh?" Pein asked, looking back towards the sky, at the sun that was just beginning to sink, creating beautiful pink and orange colours on the clouds.

"Yeah, un" Deidara replied, watching as they broke apart and continued to walk away, Sasuke's hand held firmly into Itachi's.

He wished he could find that kind of happiness.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ive fought it for a long time now<em>

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up_

_All my broken things_

Deidara mouth synced along to the words as he walked into his cul-de-sac crossing the road and up his concrete path, his house was the largest in the suburb, a large two story cream coloured house, with black window pains and a black wrought iron fence around the veranda. It was a Victorian house, very fancy, but Deidara didn't like it, sure it was stylish but it was too, bright, standing out to much from the other houses surrounding it.

'_Cause you left me, police scenes, chalk line_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with a feeling that im giving up_

_Everything for you_

Opening the large black wood door he stepped inside, dumping his back in the doorway and toeing off his black converses, his mum would probly yell at him later, but oh well.

The main entrance was basically the same, cream carpet covered the floor, black and crème wallpaper covering the walls swirled into an intrakit pattern that if you stared closely enough at you could see shapes, a staircase hugged the slightly rounded wall on the left side, leading to the upstairs landing.

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you where oh, oh, over me?_

_I think that I should go_

_(GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave, but I won't_

'_Cause Im damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

Pulling the earphones he made his way upstairs to his room, up here the carpet and wallpaper was the same, all the bedroom lined up on the one wall, his was the furtherest away, then the bathroom which was attached to his room as well, and then a spare room, his mothers room was downstairs.

And his bedroom door was the only one which was black.

Sighing Deidara made his way into his room, stepping in and then closing the door behind him, once inside he scanned his room, his mum was known for rummaging around his room, looking for '_inappropriate' _material or something, Deeming that nothing had been moved he made his way over to his computer, opening the lid and quickly signing into MSN

_Hey, Pein un, are we still up for tonight?_

But Pein didn't reply, growling his throat Deidara tapped on his desk, creating a faint beat as he stared outside, the sun was halfway gone, still creating Pink and orange colours on the clouds, he spaced out, not really thinking about anything, for a second he wondered _why_ his curtains where open, but he shrugged it off, he didn't really care right now.

Looking back at his computer her realised Pein had already replied three minutes ago, chuckling quietly to himself Deidara checked what he had written back.

_**Yeah, Itachi is coming too**_

_I thought he'd want to be will Sasuke all night. . ._

_**Sasuke's still too young you know**_

_Oh, yeah, Sorry. . ._

_**S'cool , see you later **_

_Bye._

Smirking Deidara logged out, pushing away from his computer desk and leaning against the backing, tonight was going to be fun, So. Much. Fun.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>"Deidara! Where do you think your going!"<p>

'_oh shit_, _un_' Deidara thought, he considered running, since his hand was already on the doorhandle and the door half open, he could already feel the cool nights air on his face seeing as his house was to warm.

"Im going out, un" Deidara muttered, sighing and turning back towards his mother.

Delilah, 34 with blonde hair and azure eyes just like Deidara, she had him at the age 18 with her boyfriend, but he had left her broken and crying on the streets, Thankfully her mother had taken them in, Letting Delilah raise Deidara till he was 5, They had then left as Delilah had found a house of her own.

But he still hated the woman.

"Its Ten thirty on a school night! You are not going out!" Delilah snapped, placing both hands on her hips and frowning at Deidara.

"I am too! Its just school mother! Un" Deidara snapped back, slamming the door behind him and shoving his hands into his hoodies pockets.

"No you are not!" She yelled "Now get up to your room!" she added, Stomping her foot down hard and glaring at Deidara, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, shaking her hair back from her forehead.

"Make me! Un" Deidara yelled back, crossing his arms as well.

"Deidara iwa! Get back into your room or no iPod for a month!" She yelled, Deidara ground his teeth but pouted, this woman made him so angry, he wished she would just go die, and he was so close to escaping.

"Bi-Bitch! Un" Deidara yelled, snapping up and striding towards the stairs, stomping up them to his room, and then slamming the door behind him with all his force.

His pout stayed in place before a large smirk replaced it, good, this was going just how he wanted it, and just as he suspected Deidara heard his mother walk up the steps pad down the hall towards his room, she obviously thought she was being quiet enough, But Deidara could hear her every move. He had great hearing

She continued towards his room, pausing outside before a small click was heard and then a sigh, another moments pause and she made her way back downstairs.

Deidara let out a large breath he didn't realise he had been holding, grabbing onto his door knob his suspicion came true. She had locked his door.

But that still wouldn't stop him, with a smirk he padded across his room, grabbing his pillows and shoving them under his bed sheets, moving them around so that it looked like he was laying there, Satisfied he nodded moving around his room and picking up the stuff he needed tonight, shoving it into a rough canvas bag.

Ready, Deidara made his way over to his bedroom window, gently sliding it open without noise climbing onto the windowsill, Deidara took one more look inside to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Then jumping down and disappearing into the cool night.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara shoved around some large pine trees, feeling some left over rain fall over him as he ran through the small forest, Soon he was at the edge of the trees, Peering around in the darkness he could see two dark figures a couple of feet away from him, a glinting light was seen now and again moving up and down from what looked like a mouth, Deidara smirked as he realised who it was.<p>

Deidara snuck up behind them, making sure to make no sounds at all, He padded right up behind the largest figure, tiptoed and put on his best Gollum impersonation.

"_What do we have here, my precious? Un"_

Deidara waited for them to scream, to jump to do anything, But all he did was turn and raise an eyebrow at the black haired boy.

"Hey Deidara, what are you doing?" He asked, Deidara walked around beside him too see that it was Pein, and the other teenager standing a foot away was Itachi.

"How did you know it would be me? Un" Deidara asked, disappointed with his outcome, he had wanted to scare the living nightmares out of Pein, but all he got was a '_hey_' seriously, his friends where no fun sometimes.

"Itachi" Pein said, nodding to the other black haired stoic teenagers, sipping from what looked like a beer bottle, in the faint light of them moon Deidara could see a faint smirk, just making him that little more annoyed.

"What are you drinking? Un" Deidara asked, still watching Itachi sip from his beer bottle, he could faintly see the Speight's logo, that was weak shit according to Deidara, and what he had brought was just that much stronger.

"Speight's" Itachi answered, Deidara nodded and smirked as he pulled off the canvas bag, gently opening it and bringing out a large, wide clear bottle.

_Sake _

Deidara sloshed it around, getting the attention of the other two who just raised their eyebrows, they knew how Deidara got when he was drunk, funny as hell but in the end he would crash. And hard.

But that still meant they could enjoy in along the way.

Deidara continued to smirk as he uncapped the bottle and took a long swig of the bottle, feeling the hot liquid hit the back of his throat, leaving a burning feeling, but he loved it, Deidara took another long swig before handing it to Pein, who raised an eyebrow at Deidara as he took a swig.

Oh, Deidara could already feel it working, a hot feeling was pooling in his stomache and he felt light, dizzy, it felt good, really good, and Deidara quickly snatched the bottle back, Ignoring Itachi and Pein who continued to stare as he gulped It down.

"Wow Deidara, you can really hold your liquor" Pein commented, both he and Itachi didn't normally feel the affects of alcohol, unless they drunk a lot.

"I'ss a talent, uuun" Deidara slurred, gulping down the rest of the bottle and throwing the empty bottle into the bushes, grabbing a beer bottle from his bag and taking a quick swig as he sunk to the ground.

"W…who wan's ta pl…play truth or d-dare, un?" Deidara asked, grinning idiotically up at them, Both Pein and Itachi stared back, amused by their friend.

"Truth or dare?" Pein echoed, raising an eyebrow at Deidara as he sat down beside him, throwing his old bottle away and getting a new one from Deidara's bag, unpopping the cap and taking a shallow swig "But that's a old game" He added, noticing Deidara's pout.

"Ahh, co…come on it'll b…be fffun! Un" Deidara slurred, beckoning Itachi to sit as well, Itachi smirked and sat down slowly, taking another swig from his beer bottle, eyeing the black haired drunk.

"Im up for it, how about you Itachi?" Pein asked, He was smiling now, clearly amused by this. "Hn" Itachi replied, nodding slightly and taking another swig from his bottle.

"Ill sssstart! Pe-Pein, Tru…hic…truth or ddare, un" Deidara said, a bit to loudly, Pein smirked and quickly answered.

"Truth" a smirk behind his beer bottle as he waited for Deidara to think of something.

"I d-dare youuu, to te-tell me who youuuur cr-crush isss, un" Deidara said, smiling idiotically as he drank some of his beer, it was now almost gone.

"My crush?" Pein asked, and a amazing thing happened, Pein blushed, like actually blushed, oh heaven help the sun shine through the cloudiest day! Pein blushed.

Infact he continued to blush, trying to hide it by taking a swig of beer and miserably failing as he spilled a little down his top, Deidara and Itachi just continued to watch stunned, and Itachi's smirk just got wider and wider as did Deidara's smile.

"Yussshhh! Un" Deidara yelled, taking another large swig, Pein couldn't help but chuckle at Deidara, His blush now fairly gone.

Pein refused to speak for a while, taking long swigs from his beer over and over, Deidara just waited it out, finishing the last of his beer and grabbing another, drinking from it thirstily, it was obvious _now_ he was over intoxicated, But Pein and Itachi would take care of him, they always did.

"Konan" Pein muttered, quickly and quietly, taking another swig straight afterwards, Deidara had to search his mind to figure out who she was, a quiet girl with deep blue locks crossed his mind, orange eyes always hidden and a Labret which moved as she played with it when deep In thought.

"Assssk her ouuut! Un" Deidara slurred, smiling idiotically at Pein, Pein smiled back briefly, confusing Deidara, then his hand suddenly whipped out and snagged Deidara's beer, throwing it away somewhere behind him, Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, looking like a little five year old, except for the snake bites.

"I will, now lets get you home" Pein said, getting up and moving around behind Deidara, Deidara growled in his throat and tried to resist against Pein who was trying to pull him up, but of course he was no match, a strong sense of vertigo hit Deidara and his vision was blurred, when it had cleared he realised Pein had put him on his back, In a fireman's lift.

"Let me gooooo! Un!" Deidara yelled, pounding on Pain's back with his fists, too soon he realised it was futile, as Pein just continued to walk back the way Deidara had come, being careful not to let the branches hit Deidara's head, Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, staring down Itachi who was silently trailing along behind them, nearly melting into the shadows of the trees seeing as he was so dark himself.

Deidara continued to be silent the whole way, watching Itachi walk closely behind him, Itachi kept his eyes on Deidara the whole way, the silence seemed creepy with him, just his red eyes probably, Deidara was thinking about this, chewing on his bottom lip when all of a sudden he was dumped on the could wet ground.

"Hey! Un" Deidara yelled, jumping up off the ground, Pein placed a hand over Deidara's mouth and Deidara bit down hard, Pein growled and moved his hand away, examining the small, now bleeding, bite mark.

"Be quiet, you don't want your mum waking up, _do you?_" Pein hissed, this made Deidara shut up _very_ quickly, but he continued to glare at Pein, He had sobered down now, leaving him in a hyperactive state.

"Come up with me, un" Deidara whispered, thankfully he had prepared for tonight, he had hung out a bunch of bedclothes tied together out his window, creating a make shift rope to climb up.

"What about your mum?" Pein whispered back, he didn't want to get on the bad side of Deidara's mum, he knew how scary she was, and he didn't want to get in trouble with his rents.

"She'll be sound asleep, I snuck sleeping pills in her food just before she ate, un" Deidara whispered back, already hanging onto the bedclothes, one foot up on the wall, a smirk was in place and a light breeze ruffled back his black hair.

Pein stared back and forth between Deidara and the street, a large sigh sounded from him and he finally nodded, Deidara grinned and began climbing up to his room.

It was dark in here, but he knew his room like the back of his hand so it was easy to dodge all the stuff on the floor, slumping down on the black sheets, his ivory skin shone in the moonlight, easily recognizable against his black duvets, Pein should be able to see him, and Itachi could see in the dark just as well as he could in the light.

A soft thump was heard as Pein slung through the open window and landed on the carpet, Deidara watched him peer around, trying to make out anything that could help him find his way, By this time Deidara couldn't help chuckle.

"Deidara?" Pein whispered, looking around for the source of the sound, his eyes where adjusting now and he padded confidently across Deidara's room towards the bed, slumping down beside Deidara, Deidara was impressed that he hadn't fallen over, his room really was a hazard, even during the day.

"Where's Itachi? Un" Deidara asked, looking around the dark room, he hadn't heard him come in, or move around.

"Here" Itachi muttered from beside Deidara, Deidara had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming, sheesh, the uchiha could be like a ghost sometime.

"Sheesh Itachi! Warn me when you do that! Un" Deidara hissed, he hated being scared, even over something so stupid.

"Hn" Itachi replied, rubbing his fingers over Deidara's duvet, Deidara rolled his eyes and turned back to Pein, who was fiddling with his snake bites.

"So, what do we do now? Un" Deidara whispered, looking around his room, remembering about the small black lamp beside his bed, he leaned over Pein's lap and turn it on, quickly moving off, the lamp now creating a small glow just for the group.

"I don't know truth or dare again?" Pein whispered jokingly, chuckling slightly, Deidara leaned over and whacked Pein around the back of the head, before returning back to his original position.

"How bout spin the bottle? Un" Deidara whispered, earning a death stare from Itachi and a shocked stare from Pein.

"What? Un" Deidara snapped, annoyed, he just wanted to play spin the bottle, it didn't seem a bad idea, to him! Yeah, Drunk Deidara _always _comes up with the best ideas.

"Deidara, were all _guys, _and im straight" Pein hissed, trying to show sense, Deidara pouted and glared, trying to come up with a good comeback.

"But, were all just friends, so it won't mean anything! Un" Deidara hissed back, his eyes narrowed, and he thumped gently on the bed sheets in front of him.

"No Deidara, Itachi probly agrees with me as well" Pein whispered, leaning foreword into the light and staring right at the still glaring and pouting blonde

"Just 'Cuz he has Sasuke, un" Deidara muttered, glancing over at the stoic as ever Itachi, receiving a smirk from Itachi.

A thought struck Deidara and he suddenly grinned, leaning in close to Itachi, their eyes levelly met, Deidara's grin just widened, and he poked Itachi's arm, receiving a amused stare back.

"Hey Itachi, how _is_ Sasuke? Un" Deidara taunted, poking harder, Itachi slapped Deidara's hand away, but Deidara didn't falter, continuing to poke.

"Hn"

"Awh, come on Itachi, un. You can say more than that!"

"Hn"

"I just want to know how he is"

"Hn"

Deidara pouted and moved away, giving up with his game, the damn uchiha was just so, cold. It was a wonder they where friends, Deidara turned back towards Pein, about to engage in another conversation when…

"He's fine"

Deidara's eyes widened and he slowly turned back towards Itachi, he was just sitting in the same placed as before, his eyes down.

"We need to go now Deidara, sorry" Pein whispered, Obviously looking back from the clock, Deidara nodded and felt the bed shift as Pein got up, moving towards the window, somehow he managed this without falling over, And with one final nod towards Deidara he jumped out the window and was gone.

"See you Itachi, un" Deidara whispered, knowing full well that if he turned Itachi would be gone, the darkness meant nothing to him.

Stifling a yawn Deidara slid under his covers, Not bothering to undress or even take out his contacts, Sighing he hugged at the pillow and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, and falling instantly asleep as the alcohol took place.

Completely forgetting that his bedroom window was still open, and his breath still smelt like alcohol.

* * *

><p>So, how was it guys? this took me like a week, 5 days to write and 1 day to edit, ok so not really a week.<p>

Please **REVIEW** we all hate the feeling of having none, so please dont make me go through that? pwease? **REVIEW.**


	3. In   a rage

Ch 3:

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, or the letter K, but I do own Kitsu, and Tsai.

* * *

><p>'<em>am I awake? What is that awful light? Un' <em>

Deidara groaned and cracked open an eyelid; wincing when the sun hit his eyes directly, his head pounded a steady beat in his head, thumping and thumping.

'_Oh man, that hurts! Un' _Deidara thought, reaching up and massaging his head, groaning he sat up, suddenly the room spun and he flopped back down as a pain shot through his head again.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune: <em>

* * *

><p>Deidara winced as locker doors slammed around him, teenagers yelling and running down the hall past him, nearly knocking him over, Deidara groaned and rubbed at his head as he pushed his darkened sunglasses further up his nose, His head down as he hurried down the corridor, well aware of all the stares he was receiving.<p>

First period was maths, Deidara traipsed upstairs towards his class, following all the other students down the halls, he kept his head down, watching all the shoes go by, to soon he was outside his class.

With a sigh he shoved open the door, the room went instantly silent and he glared at them from behind his glasses, making his way up the back to where Pein was sitting, he glanced across at kitsu to see her staring, and prayed to god she wouldn't interrogate him later.

"Hey Deidara, what happened?" Pein asked as Deidara slid into the bench beside him, leaning down and resting his head on the desk, at least it was cool; the nurofen Deidara had taken hadn't seemed to work.

Deidara groaned and turned his head towards Pein, gently reaching up and lowering his sunglasses, the affect was instant as Pein took in his bloodshot eyes and the dark purple rings under his eyes, Pein shook his head and smirked, turning back to the front, Deidara pushed his sunglasses back up and tried to ignore the pounding in his head as the period progressed.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>This was torture.<p>

Deidara was seated in the cafeteria, Pein, Itachi, and kitsu sitting with him, they where all silent, comfortable in each other presence, but the rest of the cafeteria was loud, noisy, teenagers yelling and laughing, even the normal chatter turned into a painful hum, Deidara was really regretting drinking all that Sake last night.

"So, what happened again?" Kitsu asked, she was pushing around her lettuce on her plate and staring at Deidara intently, Deidara groaned and flopped his head down on the table, he had already told the girl ten times and yet she kept asking.

"Deidara met us at the park and got drunk, nothing much more kitsu" Pein said, probly noticing Deidara's unwillingness to answer again, Deidara peaked upwards to see Kitsu frown momentarily as she continued to push around her lettuce, obviously deep in thought, Deidara turned towards Pein and mouthed silent '_thank you_' earning a short nod back.

As Deidara continued to watch Pein he noticed him that he suddenly sat up straighter, and his gaze was locked on something at the other side of the room, Deidara continued to watch Pein thinking it was nothing, But when Pein's gaze never faltered he decided to take a look himself.

Ah, so Pein was looking at her, Konan Yutaka, a silent girl with deep blue locks and beautiful orange eyes, She was into art and origami, creating amazing things with a single piece of paper, as to remind people of this she wore a white paper rose in her hair, creating an aurora of peace. Konan was staring away out the window, he fingers moving gracefully across paper, Did I mention she wrote Poems and songs?

Well she does, and the school used a lot of them, In shows and plays, attracting huge crowds, but even after all that, No one really seemed to want to talk to her, to hang out, so she was always alone, writing or folding origami while staring into space.

Maybe that's what drew Pein to her, he was pretty quiet too, He didn't write music or any Poems but was amazing on the guitar or drums, also used in plays and shows.

"Just go ask her out, un" Deidara murmed softly, Just low enough for Pein to hear and no one else, Pein jumped in his seat and looked back over at Deidara, a small blush was covering his face and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, it was obvious he didn't think anyone was watching him.

"I cant" Pein muttered back, running a hand through his hair and glancing back Konan's way, it was obvious he really liked the girl.

"And just why not? Un" Deidara asked, watching Pein look back and forth between him and Konan, there was nothing stopping at him at all, No other guys dared to ask her to go out, and even if they did it probably wouldn't be many people, as I said before she really didn't have any friends, let alone admirers.

"Because…" Pein trailed off, gazing at Konan again, Deidara sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Pein's face, bringing him back to the world, he glared at Pein and crossed his arms, but a small smile betrayed him, honestly it was amusing watching Pein like this, He had never been this far in….well…love, Sure he had, had girlfriends in the past, but not many, and he hadn't seemed this obsessed with them.

"Because? Un" Deidara echoed, smirking up at Pein who looked down to play with his shirt, Honestly this wasn't how Pein acted, He was normally cool and collected, hardly betraying any emotion, but now, well now he was _blushing._

"I…" He began before sighing out and frowning, bringing his head back up to glare at Deidara. "Have no reason anymore" He finished, replacing the glare with a smirk as he punched Deidara lightly on the arm.

"Go get her then un, right now" Deidara urged, pushing Pein to get up, Deidara growled but got up anyway, Nodding once before running his hand through his hair, shakily breathing out, and striding over to Konan.

Deidara watched as he strided over to her table, noticing the slight falter in his step when Konan looked up at him, Pein greeted her seemingly easily, sliding into the seat opposite her.

At this point Deidara looked away, he didn't want to invade their privacy, not that they really had any to start with.

"So, He's asking out Konan huh? Well that's something that I never thought id see"

That dam seductive voice, Deidara turned to see that Sasori had seated himself _right_ beside him, a bit too close, Deidara growled and shifted away slightly, staring back at the red head.

"What do you want? Un" Deidara snapped, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to Sasori, or put up with him, he still hadn't forgiven him for helping when Hidan attacked him, huh, even saying that sounded weird.

"Brat, I just wanted to talk, you're so hostile" Sasori smirked, resting against his hand, Deidara growled low in his throat and glared at Sasori.

"Fine," Deidara sighed "What did you want to talk about? Un" He asked, he softened his gaze on the red head and saw a flash of confusion cross Sasori's face.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sasori asked, his voice very deep and husky, he leaned in closer to the blonde so their faces where inches apart. Deidara gulped and a slight blush covered his face, he didn't expect for Sasori to be so straight forward.

Deidara blew a piece of stray hair out of his gaze and sighed, answering quickly.

"Because I didn't need your help, un" There, simple and clean, Deidara watched Sasori's face for any betrayed emotions but didn't see any, was this guy really just heartless?

"It didn't look that way, brat" Sasori snapped, his eyebrows furrowing, making Deidara pout and look down, trying to avoid Sasori's gaze, so maybe the red head did have emotions, to bad it was anger.

"Whatever, I was about to shove him off! Un" Deidara snapped back, glaring back, he really didn't need this guys help. Especially when he hardly knew the guy three days ago.

"Sure you where brat, but I don't see how!" Sasori near by yelled, coming even closer to Deidara, Deidara flinched but kept his place.

"What do you mean by that, un" Deidara growled, now he was angry, this guys seriously pissed him off.

"Because you're so freakin weak!" Sasori yelled, straight in Deidara's face, making the whole cafeteria stop and stare at them, everyone had stopped talking and the room held an uncomfortable silence, Deidara continued to stare, if looks could kill, and then.

_Pow!_

Deidara smirked and abroughtly stood up, glaring down at the wide eyed red head who was clutching at his cheek, Deidara spat at Sasori's feet before turning and striding out of the cafeteria, well aware that all eyes where on him.

And for once he didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara was angry, so freakin angry, he wanted to scream and punch something, someone, but he subsided it as he strided down the school corridors, his head held high for once and through his glasses he glared at everyone he passed.<p>

A blur of dark blue swirled past him, and a hard body slammed against his own, throwing him to the ground, surprised Deidara flung his arms out, but that did nothing as he landed right on his ass, the other body landing right beside him.

Deidara winced, tasting blood as he had bit his tongue, he snapped his head up and glared at the raven haired boy who had landed beside him, also wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going! Un" Deidara snapped, glaring at the bemused boy who raised his hands in defence, honestly he wasn't a bad looking guy, his hair the same colour as Sasuke's, his eyes where a warm brown and he wore simple blue jeans and a white top, along with a grey hoodie.

"S-sorry" He muttered, picking up some books he must have dropped, and then gingerly standing up, he offered a hand to Deidara at which he ignored, stumbling up by himself.

"Whoa, dude, what happened to your eyes?" The guy asked, obviously just now seeing the dark purple lines that rested under his equally purple eyes, Deidara hissed and looked around, spotting his sunglasses, he quickly picked them up and slid them on, hiding his eyes.

"Tough night eh?" The guy asked, his voice now sounded somewhat concerning, this threw Deidara off for a bit, but he quickly composed himself, glaring again.

"What's it to you? Un" Deidara snapped, placing his hands on his hips, he knew this just made him look stupid, and womanly, but right now he didn't really care.

"Calm down, I was just askin' "He said, raising his hands again, Deidara sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly feeling really tired.

"Its ok, I was out of line, Deidara, un" Deidara said, putting on a slight smile and offering a hand which the stranger quickly shook, though he still wouldn't look Deidara in the eye, and for once Deidara suddenly noticed he was taller, not by much, but still a little.

"Tsai" He said, smiling and placing one hand in his pocket, his other hand holding his books, Deidara noticed that his eyes where looking over him thoroughly, Deidara growled and cleared his throat, making Tsai jump and look at his watch for something to do.

"Shit" Tsai muttered under his breath, before looking back up at Deidara. "Look I gotta go, Cya Deidara" Tsai said, already jogging away, Deidara didn't bother to reply as he was already striding his way back down the hall, His rage for Sasori re-kindled

* * *

><p>So, there's the next chapter :) this took me 5 days (Can you belive it) I cant understand how it ended up kinda short. . .<p>

Anyway, So if your wondering who Tsai is, well; one of my mates (In the real world) asked if he could be put in the story, cuz he really likes it. And so I created Tsai and placed him in here, im sure my mate will be pleased, but he said no Yaoi, So unfortuantly Tsai will **_NOT _**be in any other chapters. Oh and I actually made him like my real mate, gah this is confusing, ohkay so my mates name is Leo, ok? Dont go stalkin him. Anyway I kind of made Tsai like Leo, as they have the same eye colour and same-ish hair colour.

Anyway Leo, Hope you liked this :)

And please** RATE & REVIEW **I'll make me so happy, and I really need them so that I can continue. Ya know that awefull feeling when you dont get any reviews, well thats what ill get id you dont comment, So please do, please?


	4. Reactions

Ch 4: Reactions

Warning: Swearing, understanding, feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, or the letter K, but I do own Kitsu, She's mine people!

_:2kitsune:_

* * *

><p>Deidara was being dragged to the mall.<p>

Did he have any say if he even wanted to go?

Nope.

Then why had he let Kitsu drag him out of bed, dress him herself in black skinny jeans, along with a plain V neck top and a grey hoodie also grabbing his grey converses and waiting impatiently for him to get them on before dragging him into the bathroom, brushed his hair for him as he added eyeliner and his contacts, before dragging him out of the house and down to the bus stop, barely letting him wake up for the day.

And now they where at the mall, children hung to their parents screaming for candy, their faces red with exhaustion and from crying, Girls strutted around in far to short skirts and low cut tops, their stilettos far to high for their age, as they passed one of them flipped her hair away from he face and winked in a very flirtatious way towards Deidara, Deidara snorted low in his throat and flipped her off before turning back to kitsu.

She was dressed like Deidara in her normal Goth apparel, Purple converses with black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt along with a purple corset; her black hair was tied into pigtails, along with some violet streaks she must have put in last night, replacing her red highlights.

"Where were we meeting Pein and Itachi again? Un" Deidara asked for the millionth time, moving closer to Kitsu and leaning against her small form, he was already bored with today, and really couldn't be bothered with walking around the mall all day.

"At the main entrance" Kitsu replied happily, leaning back into Deidara, they knew that they where blocking everyone, but they didn't really give, Deidara gave kitsu a half smile and looked around, trying to see Pein's bright orange hair anywhere in the crowd, so far he couldn't.

"And how long ago did they say that? Un" Deidara asked, sighing and looking around, it was really busy today, the mall crowded and stuffy, he would much rather be outside.

"About five minutes ago…" Kitsu trailed off, her eyes widening at something behind her, Deidara growled and snapped his fingers in front of her face, No reaction, still grumbling he turned to see what Kitsu was staring at.

What he saw made his own eyes widen considerably, 'N-No way, un' Deidara thought, still staring, his mouth dropping open and his eyebrows raising up to his hairline.

Pein was walking _hand in hand_ with Konan yukuta.

His face was in his usual smirk, one of his snake bites being pushed in and out as he fiddled with them, but even Deidara could see a difference, he was glowing from the inside out, his normal stoic attitude was pushed away and Deidara could tell he was really happy, Konan looked happy to, her face in a small smile as she turned to look at Pein every five seconds.

Deidara nodded once to himself, glad that this was going so well for them, His gaze travelled slightly over Pein, noticing his orange converses, black baggy jeans, a white top which read 'FUCK YOU' in capital letters and then a black hoodie overtop, As he walked all the parents stared, hiding there children's eyes with their hands and shooting murderous glares at him.

"Hey guys, been waiting long?" Pein asked, his eyes flicking over Deidara and then kitsu, he hated being late to things, much like a certain red head.

"Yeah brat, have you been waiting long?" a voice muttered in his ear, before a cool breath tickled his ear drum, Deidara's heart skipped a beat, his palms slightly sweaty, Deidara put on a stony expression before turning towards the red head, his breath catching when he saw the red head.

He was wearing his normal grey converses, but his black jeans was what caught Deidara's eye, they where obviously his favourite, you know that pair of jeans you always wear, and they just seem to look better and better every time you put them on? Yeah, well that's how Sasori's jeans looked like, hugging his ass perfectly like a second skin, but then being baggy around the knees, oh yeah, perfect.

After that Deidara didn't really pay much attention to what else he was wearing, barely looking at his grey V neck tee, hugging his stomach perfect, and a black hoodie, his hair looking like he had just had sex like usual.

"Nope! Your not! Hey Pein, where's Itachi?" Kitsu's voice cut through Deidara's staring and he quickly looked away, hearing Sasori chuckle beside him, creating an significant blush over his cheeks.

"He's coming soon, and he's bringing Sasuke" Pein said, glancing around as he said this, obviously looking for the pair, a smile crossed Deidara's face as he watched Konan stare at Pein, fascinated.

"I wonder if they'll be holding hands, un" Deidara spoke, clamping a hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that, just think it, another blush formed as all his friends turned and looked at him, Yes, he already considered Konan as a friend.

"And why would they be doing that? You know their relationship is forbidden" Pein said, raising an eyebrow at Deidara who just glared and looked down, crossing his arms.

"Well, I mean it's the weekend, so they don't need to hide it, There'll be like No one here they know, un" Deidara mumbled, somehow everyone caught that, and seemed too be deep in thought about what he said, except for Konan, Deidara's heart jolted as he realised he had just told the Uchiha brothers huge secret, He looked over at Konan to see a confused expression on her face, he'd have to get Pein to tell her later.

"Yeah, that's a good point" Kitsu replied, giving Deidara a re-assured smile as she continued to scan the crowd, "Someone text Itachi" She added as a afterthought, looking down automatically at her own purple flip top phone.

Deidara sighed and pulled out his own Black flip top phone from his front pocket, going through his contacts and sending Itachi a quick '_**where are you? Un' **_keeping it held in his hand in case the uchiha texted back

The reply was almost instant, making Deidara jump as his phone vibrated, with a small scowl he opened the text, confused at what he read.

_**Behind you.**_

Deidara frowned and turned right around, and there Itachi was, just like he had said, Hand in Hand with Sasuke as they pushed against the on coming crowd.

Itachi wore what he normally wore, simple red conversed with black skinny jeans, a navy V neck tee and a grey jersey, Sasuke on the other hand wore grey converses, with red baggy jeans, with a lighter blue top and no hoodie.

"Guess they where thinking along the same lines as you, huh Deidara" Kitsu whispered from behind them, watching the two Uchiha struggle against the crowd.

"What? Un" Deidara replied over his shoulder, refusing to turn around.

He heard sigh of annoyance from behind him before Kitsu's reply "The holding hand thing" she said, and Deidara could practically see her eyes rolling, Deidara smirked slightly at this, Itachi was now in hearing range.

"Hey Itachi, un" Deidara said, nodding towards the two uchiha, feeling everyone's eyes on his back, making him shudder in the warm air of the mall.

"Hn" Itachi replied, releasing his hold on Sasuke's hand, Deidara saw Sasuke frown slightly, quickly replacing it with his normal smirk.

"Hey Sasuke, un" Kitsu said from behind Deidara, her voice sounded way to sweet in Deidara's ears, and Deidara remembered that she had, had a crush on Sasuke once, maybe it was rekindled now, but she did realise that Sasuke and Itachi where together.

"Hn, Hi" Sasuke replied, gently grabbing back onto Itachi's hand and sub consciously leaning into him, Itachi's smirk seemed to just grow as he also leaned into Sasuke.

"Wow, what a _great_ conversation this is" Pein said sarcastically, smirking at the two Uchiha who glared back, Deidara grinned at Pein who was full out smirking by now, Konan staring adoringly at him.

"Yeah, just amazing" Sasori added, smirking at the blonde who missed it because he was to watching Konan and Pein.

"So, let's go do what we came her for!" Kitsu suddenly yelled, grinning at Deidara who rolled his eyes at the smaller girl, placing an arm casually over her shoulder.

"What did we come her for, un" Deidara asked, looking around their small group, kitsu hadn't told him where or why they where going to the mall when she told him on the bus, _once _she had gotten him up and dressed.

"Well, I need new stretchers" Pein said, smirking slightly and shoving his hands in his pocket, gently releasing his hands from Konan's as she did.

"Trends it is then, huh Dei Dei" Sasori said, smirking at Deidara, making him pout and glare at the red head.

"Don't call me Dei-Dei, un" Deidara growled, making the group go quiet as they stared between the two, a very awkward atmosphere surrounded them as Deidara continued to glare at the red head.

"Off the Trends then!" Kitsu yelled, breaking the silence, a huge smile on her face covered her face, Deidara rolled his eyes but joined in, smiling just a little bit before grabbing her hand and starting to walk towards the direction of trends, Pein and Konan just behind them, And Itachi and Sasuke beside them, Itachi's hand shoved into Sasuke's back pocket, every now and again Sasuke would growl low in his throat, a blush now slightly covering his face, it took a while for Deidara to realise that Itachi was squeezing Sasuke's ass now and again, another close inspection saw that Itachi was smirking largely, a smug aurora surrounding him, Deidara grinned slightly to himself, turning back to the front and narrowly missing a woman pushing a stroller.

"Hey" Kitsu whispered, pulling on his arm so that she could whisper in his ear.

"What? Un" Deidara said back, not bothering to whisper, no way would he be able to hear her over the yelling and screaming around them.

"Where's Sasori?" Kitsu asked, Deidara frowned and looked around behind him, Pein smiled with his free hand, the other one tightly holding Konan's

"I don't know, wasn't he with us a second ago? Un" Deidara asked, tugging Kitsu around another corner, now walking down another corridor, Trends was right at the end, Deidara continued to walk Hand in Hand with Kitsu, They had always done this, and since they where best friends it just didn't faze them anymore.

Eventually they where all in trends, looking in the cabinets full of stretchers and other kind of earrings, Deidara was compensating if he should by a 6mm or a 7mm stretcher to put in now, seeing as the one he had in now was a 5.2mm, out of his peripheral vision he saw Sasuke come in beside him, his bangs covering his bangs from the side.

"Sasori had…Business to take care of" Sasuke muttered from beside him, Deidara's eyes widened as he processed this information, his mind wheeling, what kind of business was Sasori taking care of, and why? But what Deidara couldn't understand was why his heart had started to beat faster, and a aching feeling setting in his chest, But most of all he wondered '_why do I care? I mean he is just a emotionless bastard who sticks his nose in other peoples business, so why am I feeling like this? Un, Damnitt!'_

Suppressing the urge to scream Deidara turned his attention back to the stretchers, nodding slightly to let Sasuke know he had heard.

Sasori nodded back and moved away, probly going back to Itachi, Deidara let out a sigh and clicked his fingers, getting the attention of a store assistant, She nodded towards Deidara and sashayed over, his hips swinging way to much, Deidara looked her over and regretted it, She was wearing tight black jeans with black high heel boots, a black corset which didn't cover her stomach, showing off a black belly button ring, looking up further he saw heavily mascara clad eyes, and red lipstick, she had 4 piercings in one ear and 5 in the other, along with snake bites, she was pretty, Deidara had to admit that, but she didn't seem like his type, as she proved this as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Hey sweetie, what can I do for ya?" She asked, leaning way to far over the counter giving Deidara an all to good view of what she had going on.

"Yeah, un" Deidara said, looking back up at her face, I mean just because he was gay didn't mean he hated girls, just preferred not to look, and with this girl that was the point.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked, leaning even more over if that was possible, winking at Deidara and twirling a lock of hair around her finger, her smile way to fake.

"Uh, ill take the 6 _and_ 7 mileometer stretcher, un" Deidara said, leaning away from the girl as she fiddled around in the cabinet, leaning to far over as she picked up the stretchers and put in a small clip lock bag.

"That'll be free, if you care to uh, _accompany _me into the back room" She said huskily, leaning over the counter and leaning in closer and closer to Deidara, obviously wanting a kiss, Deidara growled and pushed her back over the counter, receiving a hurt look as he threw $10 over the counter, turning and storming over to Pein and Konan who where looking like labret rings.

"If you need me, ill be outside, un" Deidara snapped, turning around on his heel and storming outside, leaning against the cool glass window, angrily puffing and slinging his black bang further over his purple eyes, he glared around, earning nervous glances back and people trying to hurry past him, he looked around his widening as he saw Sasori confidently striding towards him, but that wasn't the reason he was staring.

Right beside him was a chick, but this wasn't the reason really, the reason was because he had his arm _around her_ as they walked, and she was leaning into his chest, staring adoringly at Sasori, Deidara looked her over, noticing her _very_ skimpy outfit, very high black stilettos, long tanned legs, a very short black plaid miniskirt, so short that if she bent over even a little you would be able to see everything God gave her, a stomache showing black boob tube, her breasts where large to so the boob tube wasn't really covering much, looking up further discovered long black hair falling in ringlets past her shoulders, her eyes where large a doe brown and she kept fluttering her eyes at Sasori who looked very amused at the girl.

Deidara's eyes twitched and he continued to glare at the two walking towards him, suddenly Sasori turned around and pushed the girl into the wall before starting to make out with her, Deidara watched as Sasori bit down on the girls bottom lip making her gasp as he slid his tongue into her cavern, a hand snuck around her back and Deidara watched in disbelief as Sasori squeezed his ass, by now his patience snapped and he stormed towards the two, quickly grabbing Sasori and roughly pulling him off the girl who pouted in loss of contact.

"Hey Deidara" Sasori purred in his ear, nipping gently at his lobe. "Wanna join us?" he added, trying to pry Deidara's grip of his tee shirt, but Deidara had a better idea.

Smiling sympathetically at the red head he brought one hand back, Sasori, obviously thinking he was backing down, relaxed in Deidara's grip.

Deidara seeing this, suddenly fisted his hand tighter in Sasori's shirt before bringing his hand up and punching the redhead.

Yup, right there, in front of everyone, Sasori reeled backwards before falling onto his but, a shocked expression etched onto his face as he stared up at Deidara, Deidara smirked and bent down, straddling Sasori's legs and grabbing onto his tee shirt again, his face centimetres away from the redhead, Deidara smirked at the shocked expression on Sasori's face and lent in further, their lips where now slightly brushing against each other.

"You ever kiss anyone but me again, un. Ill snap your neck" Deidara growled, leaning more into the redhead and staying there, their eyes locked, before Sasori suddenly smirked.

Deidara's eyes widened as he replayed the scene in his head, the punch and then him practically straddling the redhead, a pink hue began to cover his cheeks he realised the situation he was in.

'_If you every kiss anyone but me, un. Ill snap your neck' _

The words echoed in his head and he abroughtly shoved off Sasori, noticing the ache as his member tried to force its way through his tight jeans, still blushing Deidara straightened up and twirled around on his heel, striding towards the closest exit, well aware that everyone in the hall was silent and watching him, Itachi and Pein leaning casually against Trends and smirking knowingly as he strided out of the mall.

'_Dammit! Dammit! Why did I say that! I mean I shouldn't care if he kisses other people, then why did I feel so jealous, and why do I have a hard on right now! Dammit!' _

Sighing angrily to himself Deidara strode down the concrete path to the bus stop, there wasn't much of a crowd out her so his painful walk went un-noticed, and he dropped down onto the bus shelters seat, glad that no one else was around, this gave him more of a chance to notice his surroundings as he had been far to angry earlier too.

It was cold out her, and Deidara zipped up his hoodie, wrapping his arms around his body and peering around, it had just started to rain and the smell of wet concrete flared up, it wasn't a very easy to see in this rain, and Deidara was worried he wouldn't be able to see the bus coming.

Deidara sighed again to himself, roughly pulling out his black flip top phone and peering at the bright screen, It was already 4:15 and Deidara remembered from memory that buses came every half hour, Groaning he turned in the seat, now leaning against the wall and resting his head against the cool glass.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down at the small screen, seeing that he had a text from Pein, scowling he opened it, wondering what Pein wanted to say.

_I saw what happened, and It looked like you enjoyed being that close to Sasori_

Deidara growled and hurriedly texted back, giving no time for any doubt that may cross his mind.

_**I did not enjoy it! un**_

_Then how come your pants where so tight?_

Deidara growled again and moved his phone away from his line of vision, glancing tiredly at his lap, it was true, his pants where still painfully tight and you could see a defined bulge through the black jeans material, growling again he reached down and gently rubbed it once, groaning at the feeling, but he couldn't release _here_ of all places, sighing he picked up his phone again and texted Pein back

_**It was not! Un. It must have been a trick of the light!**_

_Denial, I can practically see your pout._

_**Im not pouting, un…**_

_Sure, ill see you at school Monday, talk bout it then?_

_**Sure, bye, un.**_

Sighing Deidara shoved his phone back in his pocket, just in time to hear the bus pull up, jumping up he pulled his hood over his head, padding out into the rain and stepping onto the bus when the doors open, Deidara sighed at the relative warmth and pushed his hood down, reaching into his pocket to find some change, only to find he had…None…

"Don't worry dear, a free ride for you! Just don't tell my boss" She stage whispered, winking at Deidara and smiling a very warm motherly smile.

"Thanks, un" Deidara whispered back, turning and walking down the small isle to the very back and flopping down into the seat beside the window, pulling his iPod out and shoving his earphones into his ears, cranking it up loud before turning to stare out the window, getting lost in the songs complicated beat and lyrics.

* * *

><p>Im so sorry that this took so long! uhm, my mums being a tiney bit of a bitch and only gives me an hour on the computer from mon-thursday, but then from Friday and saturday im allowed as much time as I want, and sometimes I dont even manage to get on the computer on Tuesdays and wednesday cuz I have Karate and then gymnastics.<p>

Uhm, next week on thursday ( So the 6th of october) im leaving for australia for just under two weeks, and then like just after that we're going up to momorangi, so I might not be able to update for quiet a while, im still trying to convince my mum to let me take my laptop to australia, but I doubt its gonna happen, so Ya'll are just gonna hafta bare with me

Anyways! please **REVIEW! **ill love you if you do, you know that feeling when you get absolutly no comments? Yeah, well I dont want that feeling. So please **REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	5. Situations

Ch 5: Situations

Warning: Guys making out, angst, cutting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor Sasori, nor Deidara, nor the letter K, but I do own Kitsu and Tsai :)

* * *

><p>Today Deidara really didn't want to go to school, he was afraid of facing Sasori and just that thought pissed him off, so he lay under his dark covers, his eyes shut as he tried to ignore his mother thumping around downstairs.<p>

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his heavy head on his ivory arms, it was stifling under here but Deidara didn't even feel like moving the covers back a little bit.

A loud vibrating noise came from under his head, making him shoot up and glare down at the offending item, he had forgotten he had put his phone there, groaning he lay back down, picking up his phone and flipping it open angrily, seeing that he had received a text from Pein.

_Hey, are you coming to school today?_

Deidara growled and slowly texted back, his hands slow and clumsy as he moved them across the keypad, his movements where obviously like this because he had been lying in bed for long after he had meant to be awake.

_**No, un. To tired.**_

_I bet you just don't want to face sasori, baby._

_**No! Im just…tired, un**_

_Sure, get your ass to school, dei_

_**Don't call me Dei, un**_

_Sasori's rubbing off on me, bye_

_**Bye, un**_

Groaning again Deidara pushed himself up till he was sitting, rubbing his azure eyes and peering around his room as he tried to get his bearings, it was just as dark as it had been under his covers, seeing as his black curtains where black outs.

Stifling a yawn he shakily stood up, the room swaying around him, padding across the room he managed to pick up grey skinny jeans and shoving them on, nearly falling over in the process, looking around he saw a black V neck top hanging off his cabinet, stumbling over he grabbed it shakily, pulling it over his head.

Groaning he rubbed his eyes again, making his vision much more clear, yawning he padded into his bathroom, turning on the light and wincing at the bright light, fumbling around and grabbing his grey hairbrush, running it roughly through his black hair before dropping it back onto his counter, then going to pick up his contacts, the box felt extremely light, and with closer inspection Deidara realised it was empty.

Growling he threw the box against the opposite wall, wincing at the loud clattering sound it made, great, just great, now Deidara was going to have to go to school with his actual eye colour, which no one apart from kitsu, Pein, and Itachi had seen, he was going to get so much shit today.

Still grumbling Deidara pencilled on some eyeliner before padding back into his room and grabbing his black converses, toeing them in before grabbing a Navy blue hoodie and slinging it over his thin shoulders, looking around and grabbing his school bag from where it was sitting, roughly shoving his school books into the rough material bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune<em>

* * *

><p>"So looks like you made it to school huh?"<p>

Deidara sighed and leaned his head against the cool metal of his locker, he couldn't wait for this day to end, his eardrums where already ringing from the constant yelling and talking around him, slamming his fist against his locker he turned towards Pein, glaring death, but Pein wasn't fazed, he never was.

"Ran out of contacts?" Pein asked, moving closer to Deidara so that no one could see them, a small smirk now on his face, Deidara just glared harder.

"What do you think? Un" Deidara snapped, crossing his arms and pouting, Pein continued to smirk at him making Deidara sigh and rub at his forehead.

"Sorry, what's the matter Deidara? You seem really, down?" Pein asked, worry leaking into his voice, this made Deidara smile, it was nice to know your friends cared, even though they never really stated it out loud, Deidara sighed and rubbed his forehead again, he really, really, doesn't want to be here.

"I just…Don't want to deal with Sasori, un. After yesterday" Deidara sighed, pushing off his locker and walking slowly down the hall, not having to look up to know that Pein was following him, his first class was English in the closest side buildings, called S block.

"Why? What really happened yesterday, because all I saw was you straddle Sasori, and then a second after jump up and storm out, not to mention you had a hard on" Pein said, looking up at the grey humid sky, tapping his chin, before looking make down at Deidara, smirking.

"I DID NOT HAVE A HARD ON! UN" Deidara yelled, everyone around them stopped talking and stared at the two, a awkward silence filled the air before everyone began talking again in whispers, eventually getting louder, leaving Deidara flushed and _very_ embarrassed.

"I mean, _I did not have a hard on_" Deidara hissed at Pein, glaring at him, earning a very amused stare back.

"Sure you didn't" Pein said sarcastically, chuckling at Deidara as they traipsed upstairs in S block, walking down the short hallway towards room 143, Pein raised an eyebrow at Deidara when he hung back slightly letting Pein walk in front of him, Deidara nodded and watched as Pein slid open the door, following him into their English room, everyone went quiet as he walked through the door frame, making him pause and scowl before continuing up the small isle to the back of the class room, sliding into a two seated desk, leaning against the wall and facing Pein who had taken the seat next to him, Itachi wasn't in this class, neither was Sasuke or Kitsu.

"Do you really wanna know? Un" Deidara said, sighing heavily and staring at Pein, one of his hands tapping out a complicated beat on the hard metal desk.

"Sure, I am fairly interested" Pein answered, leaning back into his seat and leaning on one of his arms, the other one just casually placed on his thigh.

"Fine, un" Deidara sighed, running his free hand through his hair before starting to tell Pein about what had happened yesterday.

"Well, I had just gone outside because one of the store assistants where hitting on me, un. And when I was waiting for you, Konan, Sasuke, and Itachi to come outside I saw Sasori walking towards me with his arm around some bitch" Deidara said, stopping to take a quick breath.

"Then he pushed her against a wall and started making out with her, un. So I walked over to him and pulled him off her then punched him in the face, resulting him to fall on his ass" Deidara continued, looking intently at Pein who was watching him.

"And?" Pein prompted, he looked interested in this story, and Deidara wasn't sure if he was pleased of pissed off that he was listening so intently.

"Well, I bent down and practically straddled him, un. And do you want to know what I so stupidly said?" Deidara asked, earning a short nod from Pein.

"I said '_if you ever kiss anyone but me again, un. I will snap your neck'" _

This made Pein keep silent for a while, and Deidara watched as a confused expression flickered across his face as he tried to figure out, a long time Deidara figured out that when Pein was deep in thought or nervous he would play with his left snake bite, and he barely had to glance at Pein's snake bites to know that he was, suddenly the confused expression left Pein's face replaced with a very smug smile, making Deidara gulp.

"You know Deidara, it sounds like you _like _Sasori" Pein smirked.

Deidara's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened considerably, he couldn't, he couldn't like Sasori, a blush covered his cheeks as he though about the red head, his sexy ass, his sexy '_I just had sex' _hair, the way his stares seemed to bore into the blonde, Deidara's breathing hitched in his throat and his palms became sweaty.

'_I cant like Sasori, I just can't! He's an emotionless bastard, a hot emotional bastard…wait! No! he isn't hot he's…he's. Okay, so maybe he is hot…' _Deidara thought, inwardly sighing, but he couldn't let Pein know, not until he was certain he did like the redhead, Quickly he turned his expression back to mutual, getting his breathing back down to normal and hopefully the blush had left his cheeks.

"I do not like Sasori, un. He's a emotional bastard" Deidara lied, his gaze never faltering from Pein's, he was sure that Pein couldn't tell he was lying.

"But, then what about the Hard on? You got it just after straddling Sasori" Pein pointed out, a flush of heat surged through Deidara's body and he blushed again, swallowing it he came up with the first lie that popped into his head.

"Im a teenager Pein, un. I can't control my hormones" Deidara lied smoothly, making sure to keep eye contact with Pein so it didn't look like he was lying, Pein continued to stare at him for a couple of minutes before shaking his head and turning back to the front, Deidara let out a quiet sigh of relief and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

_:2kitsune:_

Deidara frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the gym wall, it was 3rd period P.E, and they where playing doge ball, well more like his _class _was playing Doge ball as he just sat back doing nothing and watching People being hit, a couple of times someone threw a ball at him, making him scowl and pull the finger at them, then smirking when they where hit out by Pein.

A loud whistle sounded signalling the end of the game, letting out a sigh of relief Deidara pushed of the wall, pushing through the sudden crowd of kids to Pein, picking up his rough black bag and starting towards the changing room when.

"Deidara, Sasori, please help pack up" His teacher called from behind him, Deidara sighed and turned away from Pein, not bothering to signal a goodbye as he retreated back to his P.E teacher, Personally Deidara thought she was a bitch, with her long brown hair always tied into a ponytail which swished back and forth whenever she walked, the blue track pants that she always wore along with polo tops, and her large blue eyes which always seemed to be watching you.

But what threw Deidara the most was that Sasori's name had also been called, Sasori hadn't been in class today but there he was, standing beside the teacher in his black skinny Jeans (The same ones he wore to the mall yesterday) a red V neck top and grey conversed, Deidara's eyes widened when he saw Sasori wink at him, making Deidara blush and look down as he stood awkwardly in front of the teacher in his black track pants and a grey singlet, he didn't have anything to hide his scars so he settled with keeping his arms well placed beside his body.

"Well don't just stand there, Start packing up these balls" She commanded, motioning towards the red doge ball, balls that where littered everywhere, Deidara let out a long sigh and grabbed a large black fishnet bag, grabbing the closest ball and shoving it in, not bothering to check if Sasori followed his example, the sound of sneakers sounded and Deidara glanced up, seeing his P.E teacher stride away, probly to the teachers lounge to stuff her fat face.

Eventually all the balls where gone and his bag was full, scowling he pulled the oversized bag towards the storage room, well aware that Sasori was following his every step, Deidara just wanted to ignore him, but he couldn't help but keep thinking back to yesterday, and what he had said.

Puffing Deidara threw the bag into the back of the room, not bothering to put it in the right place, he turned to walk out when everything suddenly turned black, he stumbled over something on the ground and fell over, his hands failing around to try and grab something, his hands found something smooth to the touch, for a second he thought it was something solid, but then it started to fall down with him.

Deidara landed with a loud '_oof_' on the ground, his back hitting the cool concrete, but what surprised him most was that something heavy fell on him too, seeming to land straddling his hips.

Deidara winced tried to shove upwards, finding that whatever had landed on him was to heavy to move with his weak arms, Deidara frowned and brought his hands up, trying to feel whatever was on him, at first Deidara felt the same silky material, it felt like a…Tee shirt? Reaching up higher he eventually touched something soft and feathery, feeling awfully like hair, for a couple of minutes Deidara felt up and down, trying to figure out what it was when a thought struck him, making his eyes widen and his breathing hitch.

'_its…a person?' _he thought, as to answer his thought a silky, seductive voice rang out in the airy room, making Deidara's heart pound just that little bit faster.

"Have you finished feeling me up, brat?"

Deidara gasped and pushed upwards with all his strength, feeling Sasori fall off him, still gasping Deidara shuffled backwards on his ass till he felt his back bang against the concrete wall.

"Sa-Sasori? Un" Deidara hissed, rubbing the back of his head and peering into the darkness, he could faintly see a persons outline maybe three metres away, a flicking sound was heard and suddenly the darkness was penetrated with a small flame, It took Deidara a while to realise it was a lighter.

"Who else? Brat" Sasori smirked back, sitting up and slouching against a near by wooden box, being careful not to put the lighter to close to the cardboard.

"Since when do you bring a lighter to school, un" Deidara asked, staring at the small flame, it lit up Sasori's face nicely, making him look younger, more fragile.

"Since I started smoking, brat" Sasori replied, another click was heard and the flame went off, shuffling was heard and Deidara peered again into the Near darkness.

"You know brat" Sasori whispered in his ear, making Deidara jump, he hadn't even seen Sasori sneak up on him, Damn he was sneaky, Deidara turned only to see nothing, Sasori had obviously moved.

"I think you look much sexier" He whispered in the other ear, nipping him gently on the earlobe, making Deidara jump again, but Sasori was already gone when he turned.

"When we can see your true eyes" This time the whisper came from in front of him, and when he turned to look he found himself nose to nose with Sasori.

Sasori hesitated, leaning in closer to Deidara, Deidara gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for it, the kiss he had always knew he really wanted.

It was gentle at first, just a small brush of the lips, leaving Deidara wanting more, the next touch was much more firm, pressing their lips passionately together, It felt like a million little electric shocks and Deidara gasped when he felt Sasori nip gently on his lower lip, forcing his mouth open before sweeping around Deidara's mouth, Deidara moaned and un consciously widened his legs from their position against his chest, feeling Sasori move in between them and forcing his legs to open wider, Sasori gasped and pulled away from the kiss, needing air, so instead he nipped down Deidara's neck, creating small love bites, Deidara gasped when Sasori bit down exceptionally hard, bringing up blood.

Deidara moaned and pulled Sasori back up, crashing their lips together, his head swirling with thoughts, it brain was screaming no but his heart was screaming go, gasping Deidara trailed his hand down Sasori's back fiddling with the hem of his tee shirt and pulling it halfway up his back, Sasori smirked against Deidara's lips and gently licked them before moving away, grabbing his tee shirt and hurriedly pulling it off, Deidara oogled at the sight and pulled Sasori back towards him, crashing their lips together.

Deidara kissed back, feeling Sasori's hand travel down his chest, tweaking slightly at a covered nipple before moving lower to gently rub Deidara's arousal through his Grey jeans, earning a loud moan back, Deidara heard a zipper being undone and realised it was his.

This thought jolted him back to real life, what was he doing! Kissing Sasori and moaning like a slut, with a cry he summoned up as much strength as he could and shoved Sasori away, all the weight gone from his heated body managed him to think properly again, the situation he was in, his hard on significant through his jeans, his breathing hitching in his throat and the burning on his face which meant he must be blushing.

"What the hell! Brat" Sasori snapped, trying to move back on Deidara, Deidara growled and kicked Sasori away, standing up abroughtly and zipping his fly back up.

"Stay away from me! Un" Deidara snapped, striding towards the door and yanking it open, the light that suddenly flew in blinded him momentarily, giving Sasori a chance to talk again.

"Dei" Sasori whispered, something touched Deidara's arm and he yanked it forward, turning around on his heel to face a surprised and sad looking Sasori.

"I hate you! Un" Deidara yelled, slapping Sasori hard across the face, watching him fall backwards and land on his ass, a hurt expression flickered across his face, then replaced with anger as he held at his cheek, and Deidara could see the red mark where he had slapped him.

Turning again Deidara strided across the large gym, thought whirling around in his head _'I hate you! Un' _echoed in his head, now they seemed so hurtful, so harsh, but Sasori had taken advantage of him, and he had hated it, absolutely hated it, but if he had then why was a painful ache settling in his chest, why was his breath still coming out in pants, and why was his hands clammy.

Deidara clamped his teeth together and tried to fight back tears and he strided out of the school and practically ran around the corner, he wanted to get away, away from what he had just done, but he didn't get far, only half way down the road he let a scream of rage? Despair? Sadness? Honestly he didn't care as he threw himself down onto the cold concrete, roughly pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his arms, only was it then when the let the first sob sound, followed by more, and more, racking through his frail body, he felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest, and his head pounded, the first _patter _of rain sounded, followed by more, and soon it was pouring down, just adding to his mood as his black hair somehow managed to look…Blacker.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara watched as red ribbon lines appeared on his wrists, dripping Scarlett blood, he watched fascinated as it ran down the palm of his hand to form at the tips of his fingers, then dripping into the once pristine white sink.<p>

He bit back a moan as he cut across his lower arm, following a pattern, bringing up more blood, cutting like this really excited him, made him feel better, he could feel pain, not just have it trapped in his frail white body.

He looked up into the mirror, noticing his now pale skin as his life's blood dripped away, he already looked sunken in his lose V neck blue top, and black/blue bags stationed under his eyes, almost like bruises.

Smirking to himself he brought his arm up in the mirror, and there it was, along with several other deep cuts he had etched another word into his skin.

_Tainted_

Because he was tainted, tainted from Sasori, Tainted from Hidan, Tainted from his every day choices, still staring in the mirror his gaze found the pink lines of old words _Pain _and _misunderstood, _he couldn't wait till they disappeared, so that he could etch new scars over his skin, following the intricate pink and red lines that already adorned his arms, and down the sides of his torso.

Looking back at his arm he made another slash, cutting far to deep, blood started to pour from his arm and he grabbed a close by towel, pressing it onto his arm, his world started to go dizzy and he had to clutch onto the counter for support, a strong sense of vertigo hit and he roughly threw up in the sink, blood turning up as well, choking and dry retching, silent tears falling from his eyes, he reached into the drawer where he had gotten the blade and grabbed a crepe bandage, hurriedly untangling it from another before wrapping it around his arm, securing it with a pin.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief and watched as the faintly crème bandage turned red, scowling he tried ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm as he turned on the tap, flushing his sink down the drain, wincing he reached towards his black towel and wiping his mouth, he didn't have any mouthwash so he couldn't get rid of this horrible taste, still wincing Deidara padded out of the bathroom, flicking off the lights as he did so, making his way through his pitch black room to his bed.

He collapsed on the dark covers, gently getting under them, then curling into the foetal position, pulling up the covers to his ears and trying to relax in the relative warmth.

And soon he drifted into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>So, how was it, please dont kill me for the whole cutting thing, and angst. Yeah. Uhm, so this thursday im goen to australia, this is the last time ill post this week, uhm. Ill try post as soon as I can get back to a computer but that might be like a week, so please people, please stay wit' me.<p>

**REVIEW!** Dont make me go through writers depression.


	6. Texts

Ch 6: Texts

Warning: HidaDei.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, Pein, Itachi, Or the letter K, but I do own kitsu and Tsai

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, tapping his pen against the desk as Anko droned on and on about the First Great Ninja War, Yeah, like anyone gave a fuck, and it was really hot in the classroom too, the sun streaming through the window and hitting all the desks, Anko refused to turn the Fans on as she believed 'You just have to grin and bare it', What a bitch.<p>

Deidara pushed his bang behind his ear, turning to lean against the wall and face Pain, Pain cocked an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing, Smiling at Deidara.

Suddenly a vibration in his pocket made Deidara jump about a metre in his chair, too late he realised it was just his phone, indicating that he had a text, ignoring Pain who was scowling at him, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it slowly, keeping all eyes on the front to see if Anko had noticed, obviously she hadn't, as she was 'interrogating' a student with a question Deidara hadn't heard.

Glancing down Deidara saw that It was an unknown number, frowning he opened the text, trying to figure out who it may have been, thankfully it wasn't too hard

_Deidara?_

Sasori, 'How did he even get my number' Deidara thought, he had been very careful not to talk let alone even acknowledge the redhead after yesterday, his face burned as he thought about their kiss, he couldn't believe that he had let Sasori touch him, let alone kiss him, the lines across his arms started to burn and he thought back to the last couple of days.

* * *

><p><em>X<em>_flashbackx_

* * *

><p>He had been dead to the world, when he kissed Sasori it had been a Friday, and Deidara had end up so depressed he ended up in bed all weekend, moping around and refusing to talk to anyone, he had locked his door so that his mom couldn't come in and force him to go to school when it was finally Monday again, Infact she tried a lot to get it, begging, pleading, threats, yelling, she even tried to pick his lock, but it didn't work, so she left him alone, By Thursday he still hadn't seen any sun, his room pitch black as usual, and now even more scars lined his arms, he had missed so much school and was probly failing, but he didn't care, he just had to figure this out.<p>

Because, no matter how much he truly tried to tell himself he hated the kiss, the truth was, he had loved it, he had loved the feeling of Sasori's lips on his, and his hands touching Deidara's body, their breaths becoming mingled as Sasori nipped and sucked down his neck, creating love bites that Deidara could see even now, and when Sasori had touched Deidara through his Jeans, that's what he had really loved, he had already released over Sasori a couple of times now, and every time it felt good, great even, but at night his heart would slowly break inside, ripping his soul and mind apart, he was losing himself, becoming more and more heartless.

But that's why he had to lie, he couldn't give Sasori the satisfaction in knowing what he did to Deidara, he had to act stony and cold, like he hated him, it was only Pain who really knew how he felt, Because on Thursday morning Pain had practically knocked down his door, striding over to Deidara's bed and pulling the covers off, Causing Deidara to whimper and fold into him self, to start with Pain had yelled at him, demanding that he came back to school and that enough was enough, upon hearing this Deidara had started to cry, like really cry, he just couldn't take it anymore, Pain had been really shocked at first, the last time Deidara had cried was on the first day of Kindi, when he fell off the slide and broke his arm, after that he had never seen Deidara cry, never, not when his dog died, not when his father left his mother for some slut, not even when he fell from a tree, twenty metres up, and broken his arm and ankle.

But being Pain he caved in, getting onto the bed and awkwardly hugging the still sobbing Deidara, it had gone on for ages, like Deidara was crying out all his loss, and he had been, he had been crying out everything that had happened in his life, for all the hurt, betrayal, everything, and especially over the Sasori conflict, eventually he finished, and after that they had talked, like really talked, basically a heart to heart, and Deidara had told him all about the kissing, and how now Deidara regretting slapping and hurting the redhead.

* * *

><p><em>xPresent timex<em>

* * *

><p>So now Pain practically knew everything, after that Pain had told him to follow his heart, and then given him five minutes to get ready for school, which is why he was here now, sitting at this desk, tapping his Pen and contemplating wether he should text Sasori back, maybe it wouldn't hurt. . .<p>

_**What do you want, un**_

That's all he would let himself text, even to him it sounded really harsh, but as he had said he would keep up a cool façade, refusing to be friendly, but after a while he may crack, sooner then he may think anyway.

_I really don't know anymore._

Sighing Deidara fought back tears, Sasori sounded so lost, so broken, but he must be mean, must be mean, why he must be, on impulse Deidara text back the most stupid thing

_**Why?**_

He only had to wait a second for the next text

_Because you cant make up your mind._

Now that stumped Deidara, what was he possibly supposed to send back, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on the redhead, and maybe he should just forgive him.

'_but for what? Un. He may have been the first to kiss me, but I kissed back, leading him on, so this is. . . my fault?' _

Before Deidara could stop himself he sent something he shouldn't have, crossing his fingers that this would work out, maybe It was his fault, but he wasn't going to admit it, he would forgive the redhead slowly, very slowly.

_**Do you want to sort this out?**_

_Yes._

Deidara smirked at this, at least he wasn't the only one who wanted to forgive and forget, so he quickly sent a text back.

_**Meet me**_

_Where_

_**Iwagakure Central Park, Saturday, 12, and only you.**_

_Ill be there, brat_

At least he sounded more like himself with the last text, smiling softly to himself he slid his phone back into his pocket, maybe this would work out, maybe they could just be friends again, but Deidara knew that if he saw Sasori today he might crack, so he would ignore the red head for the rest of the day, go sit in his secret place where he could sketch and maybe talk to kitsu if she turned up.

* * *

><p><em>Xlunchx<em>

* * *

><p>Kitsu didn't find him, either that or she didn't even come looking for him, His secret spot wasn't really secret, just a large willow tree which you could climb up, once settled inside its impossible for you too be seen from the outside, So for the whole lunch Deidara sat in the tree, sketching in his art book.<p>

Suddenly the tree began shaking and Deidara had to hold onto the rough tree trunk so that he wouldn't fall down, peering down through the branches he could see something silver rapidly climbing up the branches, as it climbed up closer and closer It suddenly hit Deidara who it was, and up here, he couldn't escape.

Hidan.

Hidan was the only one in the school with Silver hair, and he was one of the strongest in the school, Deidara was frozen to the spot as he watched Hidan climb closer and closer till he was on the same branch as Deidara.

"Hey faggot! You ready to continue from last time?" Hidan sneered, scooting closer to Deidara who in turn scooted backwards, his back eventually bumped against the tree, Deidara could smell Hidan's cologne, something musky and terribly strong, Deidara gagged as Hidan pinned him against the tree, roughly straddling his hips.

"Get away from me! Un" Deidara yelled, Pushing against Hidan's shoulders, but it was no use, Hidan was built like a rock, and he just wasn't strong enough, he gagged again when Hidan leaned in closer, their noses touching, Light violet met with Dark purple.

"Now, Now faggot, why would I want to do that?" Hidan answered, roughly biting down on Deidara's neck, making him bleed, Deidara gasped and brought his hand up to him, only to have his hand pinned roughly above his head, Making Deidara helpless.

"What do you really want? Un" Deidara hissed, trying to move away from Hidan's grip, But Hidan reached down and gripped at his hip, making him unable to move those as well.

"You" Hidan moaned back, Kissing and biting down on Deidara's chest, Deidara had too keep back the moan that threatened to escape, It may be Hidan, but even he could feel the pleasure it brought him.

"Wh-Why? Un" Deidara gasped out as Hidan reached under his top, Tweaking at a perk nipple, and making Deidara's head fall forward onto Hidan's shoulder

"Because, No one has every had you, so I will"

Hidan's words echoed in his head, it was true, No one had ever touched him intimately, wait, no, that's not true, Sasori had touched him intimately, even made out with him, so does that make him truly desirable?

"Bu-But your with Kakuzu, un" Deidara gasped when he felt Hidan rub him through his pants, It was then when he realised just how hard he was, maybe this wasn't a bad thing, maybe he deserved this, after all the things he had done, after all he had said, maybe someone like Hidan was who he deserved, and no better.

"He's fucking around with other people too" Hidan said, smirking against Deidara's ivory skin, gently unzipping Deidara's pants and dwelling inside, Gently stroking Deidara's hard manhood and making Deidara moan.

"I bet you fuck like a whore" Hidan murmured, at first Deidara didn't process it, but then he did, and it made him snap, did Hidan really think he'd let him have him right here on this branch!, and did that make him a whore? And then he realised, No, he didn't deserve this, He didn't deserve someone as dirty as Hidan, Not at all, he was better then this, So much better then this.

"Get off me, un" Deidara growled, just low enough for Hidan to hear, Hidan looked up, a curious expression was met with a death glare, and for once Deidara felt powerful, so powerful, He pushed against Hidan, surprised when Hidan actually moved back, He stood up abroughtly and zipped himself back up, Taking one last glance at Hidan before jumping down to the next branch, feeling some water droplets fall on his neck when he shook the branch, a couple of more jumps and he was at the bottom, Deidara grabbed his bag from where he had stashed it at the bottom of the tree, throwing it over his thin shoulders, and then marching across the wet grounds, well aware that Hidan was watching him go.

* * *

><p>So, im sorry if this seems a little rushed, because to tell you the truth it is a bit, I just lost motivation for like a couple of nights, because I just got back from Australia, But im going to continue with it because I really like this story . Yeah.<p>

And sorry about the Grammar and Spelling. I havnt been able to contact my beta for about one month, almost two. And I really dont know whats happining. I think I need a new Beta. . .

Anyway: Please **REVIEW!** I only have 16 so far and I need more, You know that feeling that you get when youve had like almost No comments, or no Hits, Yeah. Well thats how ill feel if you dont, So **REVIEW!** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!


	7. Sunset kiss

Ch 7: Sunset kiss

Warning: Fluff and cuteness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, Pein, Itachi, Konan, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai

* * *

><p>Deidara's alarm clock blared through his dreams, snapping his eyes open Deidara groaned and reached over, slamming his hand on the 'Sleep' button and efficiently shutting off the loud noise, Sighing Deidara slumped back onto his bed, rubbing tiredly at his azure eyes, last night he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was thinking about Sasori just before he went to bed, and then he kept thinking about Sasori as he lay there, staring up at the dark ceiling and watching the moon create patterns.<p>

Groaning again Deidara sat up, pushing back his silky black duvet and getting out off bed, Blinking out the sleep in his eyes as he walked across the black carpet floor to the bathroom to have a nice warm shower. The thought of a shower raised Goosebumps on his ivory arms, and Deidara realised he was kind of cold. Hurrying he stripped and jumped into the shower.

He sighed and let the warm water cascade over his body, slumping forward Deidara rested his forehead against the tile walls, Standing there and doing nothing. He knew he was wasting money, But his mind was reeling at what he had said he would do today.

Thursday he had stupidly said that he would meet the redhead Sasori at Iwagakure Central Park. At exactly twelve. Sighing he stood up and wiped away the steam that had formed on his glass doors. Peering through at the small clock he liked to leave on his counter. The red letters read Ten, He had almost two hours to get to the park, Two hours he could keep his sanity and pretend he didn't like the redhead.

See, as soon as he saw the Redhead. Deidara knew he would loose it, maybe jump on him and kiss him into the ground. But he knew he had too keep his ground, Not let the Redhead see he knew that maybe, just maybe. Deidara liked him.

Sighing again Deidara reached over to his blackberry scented shampoo, so what. He liked blackberries, Sue him. Deidara squirted some shampoo onto his palm and lathered it into his hair, making sure to get it all through his hair.

Deidara barely heard the sound of his door opening, the sound of very, barely audible, footsteps pad across his tile floor, a small noise, like a sneer was heard. And then suddenly his door was flung open.

"Deidara!" a Girls voice yelled, loud and piercing in his small bathroom.

"Ahh! Un" Deidara yelled back, crouching into the furtherest corners of his shower, Turning so that whoever it was, wouldn't see his most dominant male feature.

Peering wide eyed over his shoulders, he took in the figure of a small girl. Black hair with a violet streak in her side fringe, Black plaid miniskirt with lots of buckles and small leather belts. Then further up he noticed her Grey top, along with a purple corset and a black lace chocker, this ran through his mind and he was surprised he didn't realise who it was earlier. Only Kitsu. He could relax now.

"Kitsu" Deidara sighed, relaxing his tight shoulders, he was still facing the wall partially, so he had to look over his shoulder to look at the small girl "What are you doing, un"

"Coming to see what you where doing today" Kitsu replied innocently, leaning against the opposite wall and continuing watch Deidara, Deidara itched to reach over and close the glass door, but that would mean he had to turn away from the wall, Yeah. He wasn't going to do that.

"Im. . ." Deidara started, sighing and leaning his head into the spray and rinsing his hair out, he wasn't fully comfortable with Kitsu watching him, but it didn't look like she was going to go away soon, he was also buying time. He didn't want Kitsu to know that he was hanging out with the Redhead, she would throw a fit.

"Meeting up with Sasori?" Kitsu finished for him, Deidara finished rinsing his hair out and stared at the girl, she nodded towards Deidara and walked over to his counter top, Perching herself on it.

Deidara growled and closed the door, glad that Kitsu couldn't really see him through the steamed glass, with another sigh Deidara shut off the water, Cautiously reaching out and grabbing his black fluffy towel, modestly wrapping it around his lower half, in silence he stepped out of the shower, completely ignoring the girl and walking out of the bathroom, Over to his dresser where he proceeded to rummage around in his drawer for clean boxers.

Consciously he heard Kitsu sigh as she walked back into his bedroom, padding over to his bed and plopping herself down, Deidara glanced over his shoulder to see that Kitsu had purposely faced the other way, with a sigh he dropped his towel, Quickly drying his body off, wrapping it in turban style around his head.

"Are you wondering how I knew?" Kitsu asked quietly from behind him, Deidara sighed and grabbed some clean black boxers, pulling them on and then grabbing some black Jeans he had left strewn around, dragging them on before turning back to Kitsu.

"Yeah, a little, un" Deidara mumbled, padding over to the bed and sitting down beside her, grabbing one of his black pillows and hugging it as Kitsu turned back towards him, her blue eyes easily meeting with his azure.

"Sasori told me" Kitsu said quickly, a blush staining her cheeks and she suddenly looked down, refusing to meet Deidara's eyes. Making Deidara wonder what they had really been talking about before that, but he decided to shrug it off.

"Honestly" Deidara said, sighing and running his hand through his damp hair, looking through and out his window, watching a couple of birds fly across the morning sun before turning back to Kitsu " I didn't even know you and Sasori where friends, un"

"Well, we aren't really. But some things we agree on" Kitsu mumbled, playing with a buckle on her skirt, another blush covered her cheeks.

"Like what, un" Deidara asked softly, getting back up and walking over to his dresser, running his hand over the thick dark wood before pulling open a drawer, grabbing a grey tee shirt and pulling it over his head, grabbing a black hoodie and slinging it on.

"That he really likes you and that you really like him" Kitsu said quickly, too quickly. Scowling Deidara looked over to his clock, the large red letters showing that it was already 11:10am, frowning he quickly grabbed his cell phone and wallet, shoving them into his pockets and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara glanced back down at his watch, 11:56, dammit! He was running out of time. Gritting his teeth he ran faster, ignoring all the rude stares. He was puffing by now, seeing as he had been running for a while now. Just so he could get to Sasori on time, Just that thought made him laugh, one minute he's telling himself he hated the redheaded bastard, and then the next moment he couldn't wait to see him smirk, those brown eyes that seemed so bore into him, his hair, everything.<p>

Running faster he skidded into the park, suddenly aware of how hot he was, looking up he saw that it was a cloudy day. Very muggy.

Looking around he easily spotted the redhead, his eyes widened as he looked him over, he looked so good today, not like he didn't every day. His hair was ruffled into the exact same look, but his eyes looked far away as he studied the large blue lake in front of him, Deidara noticed the small smile that graced his pink lips, and he found himself wanting to be smiled at like that, Deidara followed his gaze too see he was watching two little kids playing a game of tag, their continuous laughter reached where he stood, and he found himself smiling.

Still smiling he padded over towards Sasori, easily sliding in beside him. He glanced sideways to see Sasori smile back at him, Deidara puffed out a smile he didn't realise he had been holding, leaning back into the bench and seeing Sasori do the same.

"So Brat, what did you want to talk about" Sasori asked, facing Deidara. He continued to smile, and Deidara felt himself light up.

"Us, un" Deidara answered simply, turning to completely face Sasori, crossing his legs and leaning against the back of the bench, he continued to look down and fiddle with his jeans, feeling the redheads gaze on him the whole time, a thin sweat broke Deidara's brow.

"What is there to talk about?" Sasori asked, his voice and demeanour quiet, which was unlike him. Deidara looked up to see him frowning slightly, no. You could almost call it pouting, he was copying the blonde. Sitting in almost the exact same position, but he was staring ahead, right into Deidara.

"Our feelings, un" Deidara said back, a small smile was bit back and he realised how cheesy that sound, he hated feeling like this, so. Uncomfortable, out of sync. Like he could see right through him

"Our feelings brat? You've made it pretty clear you don't like me, you slapped me last time we saw each other" Sasori murmured.

"I don't hate you. . ." Deidara murmured, keeping his head down, he couldn't look at the redhead right now, he may loose it, and right when he needed his strength. To keep his sanity.

"Then why –"Sasori Started, not getting a chance to finish as Deidara cut across his sentence.

"Because you kissed me! Un" Deidara yelled, his head shooting up to glare at the redhead, He hadn't mean to yell or at least glare, because. He hated himself for slapped Sasori, He really did, and he would take it back. If he could've, and then maybe they would already be together. '_But is that what I want?' _Deidara thought, biting his lip in thought, and he found himself thinking _'yeah, yeah I do'_

"Brat, I kissed you because, because. . ." For once Sasori sounded so lost, so helplessly lost, Deidara looked through his fringe, and was amazed to see Sasori's eyes downcast, like he really was sad. Funny, he couldn't picture him even getting sad, maybe because he was more of the angry type?

"Because? Un" Deidara prompted, out of his own control he lifted himself forwards, leaning over Sasori's legs ending up nose to nose with him, a small smirk found its way on to Deidara's face when he saw how bewildered Sasori looked, really. Like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Say it, Sori" Deidara whispered, leaning in closer, their lips almost touching, their breaths mingling, it would be so easy to lean in and kiss the redhead, and butterflies erupted in his stomach at the thought, his palms becoming sweaty and a blush staining his cheeks, he was aware that right now he probly didn't look very nice, his hair untamed and such. But he wanted the redhead, he wanted him.

"I like you, brat" Sasori whispered back, Deidara stared opened mouthed at Sasori, his azure eyes widened. A un chartered tear escaped from one of his eyes, trailing down his cheek. And he blushed even more as Sasori leaned in closer, kissing the tear away.

"Dei" Sasori whispered, smiling at Deidara, the clouds had shifted and now the sun was streaming in from behind Deidara, lighting up the edges of his hair, making a small yellow halo. Deidara really was pretty, No matter how he dressed.

"Y-yeah? Un" Deidara whispered back, feeling Sasori kiss his cheek again, whipping away another tear he hadn't realised he shed.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Sasori whispered, smiling hopefully at Deidara. And it was like Deidara's heart stopped, his breathing hitched and thought swirled around in his head. Should he? Shouldn't he? This was the first time he had let someone in so far, and maybe he wanted to be more with the redhead. In a small movement Deidara leaned foreword and kissed Sasori.

He kissed him to say yes. To try and make Sasori understand all the feelings whirling around inside his head. The kiss was soft, barely there and almost butterfly like. But sweet, so sweet. A tingle erupted from his lips, raising high into his cheekbones, and he pressed a little hard, making the kiss Just that more special.

Eventually they had to break apart, Deidara panted slightly as he pressed their foreheads together, staring Deep into Sasori's eyes, and then, only then. He accepted that this was his future for now. Sasori was his future.

"Yes Sasori, un. Ill be your boyfriend" Deidara whispered, pressing their lips softly together once more, before cuddling into the Redhead.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>It was getting dark now, Sasori and Deidara had spent their day in the park, hanging out. Talking, Holding hands. Even sharing the odd kiss, And Deidara couldn't get over how great he felt, like Sasori had him on a high, he couldn't stop smiling around the redhead. He made him truly happy, And Sasori was maybe the closest he had ever let someone in, to his heart.<p>

A small smile was still gracing his lips as they walked back to Deidara's house. Their hands held softly in each others and even Sasori was smiling. '_This is great, un' _Deidara thought, taking in a large breath and sighing it out, he felt on top of the world.

"Brat?" Sasori asked, his voice breaking through Deidara's thoughts, Deidara sighed happily again and looked to his side, taking in the redheads face, his brown eyes. His skin, His hair, His smell. He wanted to know everything about the redhead. Everything.

"Yes, Sasori No Danna?" Deidara answered, tugging gently on the redheads hand so that he wouldn't hit an elderly couple walking the other way.

"Im taking you too the movies tomorrow" Sasori stated, squeezing Deidara's hand but keeping his gaze straight ahead as they crossed the road, Continuing down the footpath and sometimes giving Deidara a quick squeeze of the hand.

"You are? Un" Deidara asked jokingly; as though he would argue, he turned to see Sasori staring at him amusedly, and small blush appeared on his face, he smirked at the redhead, causing Sasori too smirk back.

"Yes, I am" Sasori said in a commanding tone, making Deidara smile and chuckle to himself, when he looked up again he realised he was only a block away from his house.

"Okay Danna, un. Ill come to the movies with you" Deidara replied, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sasori smirk again, they continued in silence from there, Walking slowly down the street and into Deidara's cul-de-sac. Admiring the exotic flowers and many Cherry Blossom Trees, Just glad to be in each others company, Deidara tugged Sasori right up to his front door before finally stopping to face Sasori on the doorstep.

With a contented smile Deidara placed his arms on either side of Sasori's head, feeling Sasori put his arms gently around his waist, holding him tightly.

"So Danna, How are we going to break this to our friends, un" Deidara asked, leaning in and resting their foreheads together, staring into Sasori's muddy brown eyes.

"I bet they already know, brat" Sasori murmed back, pushing his head up and gently kissing Deidara. Making him moan and press into the redhead, keeping hands on either side of Sasori's head.

"See you Sasori, un" Deidara whispered, pecking the redhead before turning and gently opening the door, turning back to get once last look at Sasori who stood on the doorstep, a slight smirk as he watched Deidara close the door.

Grinning like a fool Deidara slid down to the floor, his back resting against the door. '_This was the best day ever, un' _Deidara thought to himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them too his chest.

* * *

><p>So. How is it? Because this took me like four days.<p>

Please **REVIEW! **like please. You know that feeling when you get no reviews? Well. I dont want that. So please **REVIEW**


	8. The lion king And then making out

Ch 8: Making out in Sasori's car

Warning:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai!

A/N: With my last chapter. Im sorry if Deidara seemed a little OC at the end, its just really hard writing him in Emo style, So then when he's like all happy I cant make it like he's showing other people, Because he's supposed to be Emo. Yeah, I hope that made sense.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

"Deidara, where are you going!"

Deidara sighed and shut the door again with a small click, Turning back towards the staircase where his mother stood, tapping her foot impatiently, on the bottom step of the staircase. He suppressed a groan of annoyance and felt a flash of anger pass through his body, why couldn't his mother just leave him the fuck alone!

"Out, Do I have to have your permission or something? Un" Deidara retorted sarcastically, rolling onto his hip and crossing his arms, imitating his mother by tapping his foot.

"No. I would like to know where you're going. And with _whom_" She said in a strict tone, _'and since when did people say whom? Un' _Deidara sighed again and stopped his tapping, Glaring at his mother with dark purple eyes.

"Friends, un. Why do you suddenly care?" Deidara growled, flipping his bang gently out of his eyes, rolling back and leaning against the oak door.

"Because, I don't like you hanging around that Kitsu girl anymore" Delilah replied, placing both hands on her thin hips, she was a skinny woman, and always had been. A bit too obsessed with keeping healthy. Hell, a month after she was down to her 85 Kg, Seriously under weight for her actual age

"What's wrong with her, un?" Deidara snapped, she was seriously pissing her off now, Kitsu was just fine. Her normal and bubbly self.

"I don't like her attitude and what she wears, And I don't want you hanging out with her anymore" Delilah snapped, stepping down and padding towards the kitchen, as if too say. This conversation is over.

Deidara gritted his teeth and pulled the finger as soon as she was out of sight. Turning and pulling the door open with far to much force, and slamming it behind him with the same force.

Still growling Deidara made his way down the street towards the bus stop, it was an overcast day, just like yesterday. Deidara blushed as he remembered Sasori's lips on his, and he reached up to gently brush his own lips. Even now he could feel Sasori's lips pressed hard against his own.

Sighing Deidara turned his Black iPod on, gently putting both earphones in and cranking it up loud enough so he wouldn't be able to hear others around him.

_The road I walk is paved in gold_

_To glorify my platinum soul_

_I'll buy my way to talk to God_

_So he can live with what I'm not_

Humming softly to the beat Deidara strided down the street towards the bright orange bus stop, whoever had painted it that colour was obviously Retarded in some way.

_The selfish blood runs through my veins_

_I gave up everything for fame_

_I am the lie that you adore_

_I feed the rich, and fuck the poor._

Sighing Deidara satdown on the rough wooden, leaning against the orange brick and closing his eyes, this was where he had agreed to meet with Sasori. Then drive to the mall.

_I got, you want_

_It's just, don't stop_

_I got, you want_

_Its just, don't stop_

_This is entertainment _

_Lives are entertainment _

_You are down on your knees_

_Begging me for more_

A loud horn made Deidara start, his eyes shooting open to stare at the ceiling. Growling he looked down and onto the street, glaring at the plain black car with a red scorpion air brushed onto the side.

The windows where so tinted that Deidara couldn't see inside, he stood up slowly and pulled his ear buds out, letting them dangle onto his chest, sighing he bent down against the car, surprised when the window rolled down and a familiar red head leaned over the passenger seat, smirking up at Deidara.

"Sasori, un" Deidara sighed, smiling at Sasori, he nodded once and pulled open the smooth metal door, sliding inside and shutting the door gently behind him, he didn't want to ruin such a perfect car. And all the more Deidara now wanted a car.

"Brat" Sasori replied, making sure that Deidara was buckled in before smoothly pulling away from the curb, speeding down the street, well it felt like they where speeding, but when Deidara looked over at the speed metre he saw that they actually weren't

"So, what are we doing today? Un" Deidara asked, staring out the window as streets and people went by, at one crossroad everyone stared at the car, probly wondering how someone could even drive in a car with such tainted windows.

"The mall, lunch and then a movie" Sasori replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead as he pulled into the mall parking lot, making sure not to run into any other cars.

"Sounds fun, un" Deidara replied, unbuckling his seat belt before opening the door and stepping out, shutting the door behind him before going to stand at the back of the car.

Deidara watched as Sasori stepped out, looking him over, Sasori was wearing those black Jeans Deidara loved, a grey stomach hugging tee shirt, defining Sasori well. And then grey converses. His hair was in its normal 'I just had sex' style, and Deidara found himself blushing as an image of him pinned against the wall Sasori ravished him with kisses.

Deidara gulped and shook his head, now noticing that Sasori was standing in front of him, clearly looking him over. And Deidara found himself looking down at his clothes. He wore his purple converses, Black skinny Jeans which also hugged his ass, and a purple Tee shirt. He also opted to not wear a Jersey.

"You ready to go?" Sasori asked, holding out his hand. Deidara smiled softly and took his hand, keeping in pace as they walked towards the mall entrance. Deidara breathed in deeply just before they stepped inside, wincing as all the noise hit him. This many people talking made it too loud now, along with little kids yelling and screaming. Deidara sighed and blocked it all out, only listening for the sound of Sasori's voice.

"So, what movie are we watching, un" Deidara yelled over the noise, looking up slightly at Sasori, Sasori smirked and looked down at Deidara, leaning down so that they could hear each other better.

"It's a surprise, brat" Sasori answered, straightening up and refusing to look back down at Deidara, leaving him pouting and trying to figure out what movie they may be watching.

* * *

><p><em>X a couple of minutes later in the movie cinema X<em>

* * *

><p>"You're taking me to the lion kind in 3D! un"<p>

"Sure"

"Thank you Danna!"

Deidara grinned up at Sasori and held tightly onto his arm as he payed for tickets and the glasses. Deidara wouldn't normally act like this, and he was getting so many weird looks. But he seriously loved the Lion King, even though it always made him cry like a little girl.

"Danna? Brat" Sasori asked after they had purchased their tickets and snacks, smirking down at Deidara who in turn pouted around the large popcorn and drink he had ordered, Sasori was holding his drink along with the two packs of skittles and M and M's

"Yeah, what's wrong with Danna? Un" Deidara asked innocently, watching as Sasori gave in their tickets. Then receiving their seat and cinema numbers back.

"Doesn't it mean master?" Sasori asked, guiding Deidara towards cinema six, easily finding their seats as they where in the front row. And in the surround sound cinema, there was no one else in the cinema, which was weird considering the movie, was starting in 5 minutes.

"Yes, it does, un" Deidara replied jokingly. Shushing Sasori when the opening credits started, earning a quick glare and a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>X after the movie X<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you cried"<p>

"Shut up, un"

Sasori smirked and handed Deidara yet another tissue, Watching Deidara as he blew his nose and wiped away his tears. This really wasn't how Deidara acted, not at all.

"Your so cute, brat" Sasori whispered, leaning down and gently kissing Deidara on his nose, chuckling when Deidara blushed and pushed past the Redhead. Sasori easily catching up to him and taking grabbing his hand as they walked back downstairs, pushing past the dawdlers and hurrying towards the exit.

"I am not cute, un" Deidara sighed, watching the lights flash on Sasori's car as he unlocked it. Opening the door and sliding in before shutting the door beside him. From beside him Sasori did the same, sliding the car out of the parking spot and speeding out, ignoring the honks and fingers he received when he cut in front.

"Yes you are brat" Sasori argued, speeding across two red lights and earning a death glare from Deidara who was hanging onto his seat for dear life. It wasn't that Sasori's driving scared him; it was just . . . okay, so Sasori's driving scared him. A lot.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way home, Very comfortable in each others presence. In truth, Deidara had never felt this way around anyone. Well apart from his friends. But that wasn't sexual; And Deidara knew that this probly would end up like that. But not until he was good and ready.

Sasori sighed and reached forward, switching on his radio. Music immediately began to fill the car, with a loud bass and loud beat. Deidara found himself recognizing the song as he reached forward to turn it up.

"What is this? Un" Deidara shouted over the music. Seeing Sasori smirk from his side profile.

"Escape the fate, Liars and monsters" Sasori replied, his eyes flickering to Deidara briefly, and then back to the road.

_How did this happen to me_

_I guess, Im to blame_

_Im laying faced down on the pavement and im full of pain_

_Im just refuse to see_

_My mind is Anarchy_

_Anticipating and debating what is left for me_

_Me, Me, Me_

Deidara smirked and took a Quick look at the closest street sign, they where on Sunagakure street right now, and he lived in Iwa place. This was about Ten minutes away.

_I am a Liar_

_I am no model figure_

_I am a monster_

_And I am ashamed_

_Call me the Devil_

_My name's what you prefer_

_I come on shameless_

_But I am ashamed_

_I am ashamed_

Deidara sighed contentedly and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes as he listened to the lyrics. He didn't really like escape the fate since Ronnie left. But this was a song he could tolerate.

_I am_

_I am a Liar _

_I am no model figure_

_I am a Monster_

_And I am ashamed_

_Call me the Devil_

_My name's what you prefer_

_I come on shameless_

_I am ashamed, I am ashamed_

_But I am ashamed_

_I am ashamed!_

"Well, here we are" Sasori's voice cut through his thoughts, Soft and seductive. Deidara opened his eyes and looked out the window. Surprised when he realised they where parked outside his house. He hadn't even noticed the time go past, weird.

"Thanks for driving me home, un" Deidara said, unbuckling himself and going to open the car when a strong and firm hand touched his shoulder, gripping slightly. Deidara turned, confused. Only to find his lips locked instantly with Sasori's.

A flash of heat surged through Deidara as he kissed back, Sasori's kisses where consistent and rough. Just how he liked them. Deidara moaned and kissed back, feeling Sasori bite down on his lip, drawing blood, making it all that more electrifying.

Deidara gasped and opened his mouth to Sasori, feeling his slide his tongue inside to taste Deidara's sweet cavern, Deidara moaned again and wrestled against Sasori's tongue. The redhead easily winning dominance.

Too soon air was a necessity; Sasori broke away, settling with nipping down his neck. Deidara groaned and trailed his hand downward, Cupping Sasori through his pants and hearing a satisfying moan back.

By Now the windows where steaming up with their breathing, a thump was heard as Sasori flung his hand against the window, trapping the blonde in.

Deidara grinned and tilted Sasori's head back to his, kissing him with soft pecks, becoming more and more inconsistent until they broke apart completely.

Sasori smirked down at Deidara and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, panting softly. Deidara smiled back and realised that he was panting softly too.

"That was-"Sasori started, whispering in their close proximity.

"Hot, un" Deidara whispered finished. Sasori kissed him gently on the forehead before moving back into his seat, leaning against his own door.

Deidara slowly controlled his breathing, reaching behind him and unlocking the door before stepping out, the cool air on his heated head felt really nice right now, and Deidara breathed in deeply, tasting rain.

Deidara sighed and turned back towards the red head, looking him over as he leaned against the low roof, Sasori's smirk seemed to be etched there, and Deidara could still feel his faint blush.

"So" Deidara started, smiling at the redhead "Ill see you, at school? Un" He finished, winking at the redhead before slamming the door, turning and striding up his footpath, turning in time too see Sasori's car disappear around the corner. Faint honks reaching his ears, making him smile.

"Love you Sasori, un"

* * *

><p>This took <strong>SO FREAKING LONG! <strong>and im so sorry that it did, But here's chapter 8, Hope you enjoyed it :) **REVIEW!** please! you know that feeling that you get when you dont get any reviews? Yeah, well. I dont wanna feel like that **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the make out scene. I was happy with how it came out


	9. Party talk Virgin?

Ch 9: Party talk. Virgin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Deidara, SasoDei, Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Konan, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. You may borrow them if you ask! PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.

Warning: Talking 'bout virginity. Yeah. Thats about it :)

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Sasori and Deidara had been going out for about a week now. The Monday after their date at the movies Deidara was glomped by Kitsu as soon as he stepped through the school gates, from there on she had hung onto his arm and talked, and talked, and t<em>alked. <em>Sometime's she wore him out so much, He had managed to shake her off, seeing as they where going to different classes. Kitsu had hugged him and called goodbye over her shoulder as she practically skipped down the hallway, earning _lots _of stares.

Sighing Deidara ran his hand through his hair, turning on his heels and traipsing upstairs to English, the quick looks out of windows proved that it was a cloudy day again, and Deidara fiddled with his snake bites as he walked down the corridor towards his English room.

Sighing one more time Deidara slid open the door, hearing the low murmur of talk as he walked towards the back of the class, already seeing Pain and Itachi sitting there. Deidara nodded towards them as he sat down, leaning back against the wall.

"So Deidara, you and Sasori, eh?" Pain asked, smirking at the Blackett who glared back up at him, making Pain chuckle and jokingly punch his arm.

"How did you find out so fast? Un, We only decided to go out on Saturday!" Deidara moaned, leaning down and resting his head against the cool wood that was his desk, his black hair falling to cover his face.

"Kitsu" Pein replied, making Deidara groan again and roll his eyes behind his many locks of hair.

"Where's Itachi anyway, un" Deidara asked, bringing his head up and turning around in his seat. Noticing for the first time that the stoic Uchiha wasn't there.

"Oh, hang on. He sent me a text" Pein replied, holding one hand up in the stop sign. While using the other hand to fish around in his black skinny Jeans, bringing out his Grey flip top phone and pressing a whole lot of buttons, he frowned towards the screen and turned the phone around, Handing it to Deidara.

Deidara sighed and brought the phone up closer so he could look at the small screen, reading the text quickly.

'_**This is Sasuke; Itachi is helping me set up for Friday. See you then' **_

Deidara frowned and passed the phone back to Pein, watching him put away his phone in his front pocket.

"What's happening this Friday? Un" Deidara asked, turning and leaning back against the wall, taking a quick look towards the clock hung up on the front wall, still ten minutes till classed started. Good.

"Its Sasuke's birthday, we're having a huge party, I thought you knew" Pein answered, watching Deidara frown and cross his arms across his chest.

"I didn't know, un. Thanks for telling me!" Deidara snapped, pouting at the orange haired man. He was seriously pissed off that he hadn't found out sooner, after all, Sasuke was . . . Kinda his friend as well.

"Sorry Deidara, I thought you knew" Pein replied, Holding his hands up in mock surrender, smirking down at Deidara who continued to glare back.

Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his hair, all of his anger disappearing towards the orange haired man "Its okay, Can I come? Un" He asked. Kind of surprised when a Pein started to look really confused.

"Of course, you where going too come anyway" Pein replied, Deidara went to reply but just then his Teacher, Kurenai walked in, totally halting his conversation.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune: <em>

* * *

><p>"So, Deidara are you coming to the party tonight?"<p>

"What! You knew too Sasori! un"

"Sorry babe"

Deidara pouted as Sasori leaned down and kissed him gently, before gently sliding into the seat and wrapping an arm around the Blackett, Deidara sighed and leaned into the redhead, closing his eyes and breathing in Sasori's musky scent.

"Its okay, un" Deidara smiled softly and opened his eyes, looking around to see all Pein and Kitsu staring at him as though he was some weird homeless guy, it was only Konan who looked totally focused in the piece of paper she was folding. Probably making something for Pein.

"So, how old will Sasuke be turning? Un" Deidara asked, keeping his gaze centred around Kitsu, as she seemed to always be the person to know everything. Always.

"He's turning 15" Kitsu replied happily, watching Konan fold. She looked pretty interested as she never took her gaze off Konan's hand. Maybe she wanted to learn.

"One more year then" Sasori replied from behind him, Deidara frowned, making his eyebrows furrow. One more year what? And then it hit him '_ohh, un' _

"That's disgusting! Un" Deidara growled, jokingly elbowing Sasori in the ribs. Deidara heard Sasori chuckle from above him and his arm wrapped even tighter around his waist, Pulling Deidara tightly.

"True though" Pein mused, looking Konan over. Making Deidara smirk. Bet he couldn't wait for that, Pein's eyes slowly travelled over to Deidara, widening slightly and then shooting straight back to his normal bored expression, a hand came up to rub the back of his head. Making Deidara smirk even more.

"Yeah, do you reckon Itachi wants to though? Un" Deidara mused, suddenly all eyes where on him. And he flushed slightly, looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

"Well" Pein coughed "I guess Itachi has…urges. But he has to wait. . ." Pein trailed off, looking thoroughly embarrassed at the conversation.

"Till he's 16, or over" Sasori finished from behind him, Deidara turned to see Sasori looking totally indifferent, and maybe even bored with this conversation, Deidara sighed and turned back around, looking down and fiddling again.

"Im over 16, un" Deidara murmured. But naturally everyone heard him, Deidara flushed again, refusing to look up.

"Are, you a virgin, brat?" Sasori's voice came smooth and seductive, Deidara didn't register what he said at first, but when he did it just made him blush that bit more, his face must look so red by now.

"N-No, un" Deidara murmured, picking at his nails, he had forgotten to take off his black nail polish and now it was chipping slightly.

Vibrations ran through Deidara's back as Sasori laughed, making him laugh nervously back, maybe he could lie and say he wasn't a virgin, if only Kitsu and Pein would go along with it.

"Oh please!" Kitsu's voice rang out, making Deidara wince and groan. Well, there went that Idea "If Deidara wasn't a virgin then _I _would have heard _all _about it" She added, it was silent around the group for a couple of seconds, all eyes on Deidara, and then, sadly, everyone started laughing, like really laughing. Deidara pouted and blushed again, leaning into Sasori.

"Kitsu" Deidara snapped "Ive noticed that _you're _still a virgin! Un. So you can't talk" Deidara finished. Glaring at the younger girl across the table.

"Yes Deidara" Kitsu replied "But im only 16 _Now. _Where as your 17" Glaring right back at the Blackett. They where to busy glaring at each other to notice everyone else's pointed stares, watching the two. They couldn't tell if this was playful or not. It kinda looked like it wasn't.

"Uh, Guys? It doesn't matter if you're a virgin or not" Pein said, breaking through Deidara's and Kitsu's staring. Deidara jumped as though as he had been shocked, looking very awkward he looked back at Kitsu. His glare gone, she wasn't glaring now either, looking awkward as well.

"So, Pein. Are you a virgin?" Sasori's voice cut through their awkward glances. Deidara met Kitsu's glance and mouthed '_sorry, un' _Relief washing through him when Kitsu Nodded back mouthed back '_its okay' _Smiling softly at him.

Deidara smiled and looked up at Pein, noticing now how he looked uncomfortable, he was doing the 'rubbing my neck' thing, like he always did, making Deidara smirk.

"What about you Sasori" Pein asked, taking all eyes off him. And thankfully the conversation, he relaxed noticeably as all eyes turned towards Sasori, including Deidara who made the effort to turn around.

"Me?" Sasori asked, looking thoroughly comfortable, his usual smirk back in place as he stared Pein down. Deidara frowned, he knew that Sasori _had _probably slept with some of his old girlfriends, but It cant have been that many, could it?

"You know the answer Pein, so why are you asking" Sasori replied smoothly, his eyes briefly meeting Deidara's deep purples, before flicking back towards Pein.

"Just 'cuz" Pein replied, moving his gaze down to his lunch, picking up a fry and eating It, thoroughly chewing and keeping his gaze everywhere _but _on Sasori.

Deidara sighed and just tuned himself out to everyone's talking, he couldn't wait till Friday, only one week.

Only one week. . .

* * *

><p>GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! IM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO SHORT! UN. Yeah, Im kinda tired. And I have to go to bed but I dont wanna. Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be <strong>SO <strong>long. And really awesome :) So please keep with me here

**REVIEW! **Even though this was short. You know that Feeling when you get like NO reviews? please, dont make me go through that, or I might stop writing. Ohkay? thank you so much **REVIEW!**


	10. Partay!

Ch 10: Part-ay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, Konan, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. If you wanna borrow them then PM me

Warning: Drunkenness. Sex, Underage Sex? Drinking, making out, drugs. Yeah :)

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara could tell this was going to be an awesome party. Hell, halfway down the street he could already heard the loud music and the thumping base, lyrics screamed and swore in his ears, filling the air around him.<p>

"What Kind of party is this, un. And for a 15 year old!" Deidara yelled over the loud music, leaning in and clutching into Sasori's arm just that little tighter.

Right now they where walking down Konoha street to the Uchiha mansion, they where only one block away and as I said could already hear the music. It was a cool night anyway, already dark and cloudy, No stars able to bee seen.

"So? A party's a party, brat" Sasori yelled back, Smirking back down at the Blackett, Deidara smiled back and once again looked the redhead over. He was wearing those skinny Jeans that Deidara loved, Grey converses, And a grey form fitting V-neck tee shirt. He had opted to wear no Jersey he would probably end up way to hot later.

Deidara felt underdressed next to Sasori, He was wearing Azure skinny Jeans, wait, Just that thought made him thought, who knew that you could buy _azure _skinny Jeans, He was shopping with Kitsu at the time and she practically forced him to buy them, going on about how they really _complemented _his eyes, Yeah. Whatever. Deidara was also wearing a black Tee shirt, and Black converses, he had also opted not to wear any Jersey, and under Sasori's pleads he didn't put his contacts in, leaving him with his natural eye colour.

"You know, brat" Sasori started, tugging on Deidara's arm to make him stop, before whirling around so that his body was pressed against Deidara's, before leaning down so that their foreheads where touching, their lips inches apart, Deidara's breathing hitched and a faint hue found its way to his cheeks.

"As ive said before-" Sasori started, leaning in and kissing Deidara gently on the lips, pulling away but keeping a firm hand on Deidara's chin, forcing him to keep eye contact "You look so much cute, with your actual eye colour" he finished, leaning in again and kissing Deidara softly, Deidara groaned and pressed harder against his lips, it felt like a thousand butterflies erupting in his chest, he smiled against Sasori's lips and pulled away, pecking him once, twice, three time.

Sasori smirked and stepped away from Deidara, reaching down and holding Deidara's hands firmly in his as they rounded the corner and had once of his first glances of the Uchiha mansion when it wasn't all quiet and sombre.

All the lights where on, flooding out onto the footpath, pink, blue, green, orange, strobe lights flashed and the music was much louder now that they where closer, Deidara recognized the song to be 'Ashley' by escape the fate, they continued up the street, towards the front lawn, bodies where already passed out on the lawn, some making out, and in the shadows it looked someone was . . . Don't worry, you don't want to know.

Deidara sighed and unlinked his hand from Sasori's, gently pushing open the door, a shockwave of sound nearly pushed Deidara back but he continued forward, pushing through the tight throng of people, Deidara stared around in awe, all the couches where pushed up against the wall, making room for a huge dance floor, Deidara counted seven large speakers but he was sure there where more hidden around, a huge speaker stood at the front of the room, along with a DJ.

As Deidara looked around the room more, he noticed all the walls where black, making the lights seem just that little more epic. People where dancing, grounding against each other. Other couples where pressed against the wall, Deidara didn't even want to know what they where really doing. He made his way across the room and picked up one of the many plastic cups placed on the counter, a quick sniff confirmed that it was Vodka, he smirked and took a large swig. His last aware thought was that he had lost Sasori.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara laughed and threw his head back, hitting the stranger he was grinding against, he was happy and well drunk, without a care in the world, he had drunk about five cups of Vodka by now.<p>

He smirked to himself and turned around, pressing his body against the tall strangers, a quick look up exposed dark brown eyes, almost black. Black hair messed just like Sasori's, Sasori. . . Where was he, _'Nope, no thinking, un'_ Deidara sighed and pressed up against him harder, grounding against him, Deidara felt his strangers hard on pressed against his hip, and he was pretty sure he had one two.

Deidara looked back up at his stranger again, thinking again that his hair looked a lot like Sasori, maybe he should go find him, I mean they where boyfriends.

Sighing Deidara pulled away from him, giving the guy a small smile before pushing through the crowd, he looked around the large crowd, trying to find someone he knew, a flash of orange caught his eye and he turned sideways, easily spotting Pein dancing with Konan. He smiled and pushed through the crowd towards Pein, tapping on his shoulder once he was close enough.

Pein turned around, frowning till he saw who it was, he smirked and leant down, letting Deidara yell over the noise into his ear.

"Have you seen Sasori! Un" Deidara yelled, watching Pein's face. First he looked confused, making Deidara shift awkwardly, but then he smiled again and turned his head so that he could yell in Deidara's ear.

"Yeah, I think he went upstairs, he was pretty drunk" Pein yelled back, giving the Blackett a nod and turning back towards Konan, taking her hands in his and continuing to dance. They where the only two people who weren't grinding against each others. Deidara smiled at them and turned around, pushing through the crowd towards where he thought the staircase was.

Deidara stumbled through the last of the crowd, almost falling over. He scowled and straightened up, pulling his tee shirt back up his shoulder to cover his ivory skin. Looking up he realised that he was right in front of the staircase; Scowling Deidara traipsed up the stairs, noticing how dark it was up here, considering all the lights on downstairs.

As he stepped up the last step Deidara realised how cold it was up here, he shivered and wrapped his arms around his thin body, trying to keep in the heat. He barely noticed the loud music as he stared around.

There where heaps of people up here too, seeming to be melting into the shadows in one large group, as he peered closer he could distinct a couple of people, a guy had a girl pinned against the wall, making out with her furiously, both hands where on her large breasts and her hand was down his pants.

Shivering in disgust Deidara averted his gaze, falling on another couple. The guy had the girl pinned against the wall but. . . she was halfway up the wall, being smashed into it, he seemed to be thrusting into her and her small whimpers and moans reached Deidara's ears. A flash of heat ran through Deidara as he realised what they where doing, averting his gaze _very _quickly.

Wanting to get away from these people Deidara looked at the closest door, trying to remember, which was very hard considering he was _very _drunk, whose room was whose. If he did remember correctly, which would be a miracle, then the first door on the right was Sasuke's, and the second door was Itachi's.

Deidara frowned now, ignoring the people bumping past him, the loud music was nothing but a hum as Deidara tried to think, Sasuke _was_ his friend, but he wasn't sure that he would want Deidara in his room, as he had never been in there also. But maybe he would get more layaway with Itachi? Considering that they had been friends for ages.

With a nod Deidara stepped forward and opened the door, feeling very pleased with himself, but that instantly disappeared as he took in the scene in front of him, making his eyes widen and his heart lurch, he had to get away, had to, but he was glued to the spot, his mind was numb, completely numb, and it felt like he was being thrown into a black hole, he just couldn't comprehend this, too much for his now sober mind , but he continued to stare like the idiot he was.

Sasori and Kitsu where on the bed. Naked. Sasori was laying on his back as Kitsu rode him, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Deidara watched in pure disbelief as Sasori reached up and began grinding his hand against Kitsu's breast, Making her moan, That made Deidara wince.

They hadn't seemed to notice him, so maybe he could sneak away. Deidara hesitated, trying to tear away his gaze. And when he finally did, managing to turn faintly away. Sasori's voice _made _his heart break.

"_Deidara?" _

A loud thump was heard and Deidara twirled around on his heel, his heart racing. It seemed like he had thrown Kitsu on the ground, she was huddled against the wall now, clutching a blanket to her body, her eyes wide and scared as she stared back at Deidara, she mouthed _'im sorry' _but it meant nothing to him now.

His gaze moved back towards Sasori, he was leaning forward on the bed, on his hands and knees, a pleading look on his face as he reached out to Deidara. But this only made Deidara madder, Infact he saw red spots. So he ground his teeth and smashed his mouth into a thin line, he wanted to punch Sasori so bad, and kitsu. How dare she betray him! She had, had sex with his _boyfriend _and that was _not _cool. But right now it was really Sasori too blame.

"What! un" Deidara snapped, rolling onto one hip and crossing his arms across his chest. He would hear the faint excuses and pitiful '_im sorry's '_but he wouldn't buy it.

"Dei, I, I-"Sasori started, but Deidara cut him off with his yelling.

"You what! un. You're _sorry_ for sleeping with Kitsu! Well im sorry for ever going out with you, for trusting you. Cuz' you can't take it back now! And another thing. I am _not! _Forgiving you!" Deidara started, letting a large pause and silence fill the room, glaring at Kitsu and Sasori, feeling . . . s_atisfied _with their reactions before he continue.

"We. Are. Over. Sasori Akasuna, un" Deidara ground out, Twisting back on his heel and storming out of the room, ignoring Sasori calling his name from behind him, He was so angry right now! He wanted to yell and scream and hit someone, but he remembered that this was a party. So he just sticked with feeling numb, incredibly numb.

Deidara walked down the stairs as if he was in a trance, waltzing through the large crowd, He saw Pein's face to his left but ignored him, just continued to waltz towards the door, stepping out into the cool night air. There where more people out here, making out, hooking up, someone giving another someone a blowjob, and it looked like a couple where having sex in the bushes, Deidara just continued to walk, Down across the street, soon he was far enough away not to hear the pounding music, he paused and leant up against a random fence, sinking down so that he was sitting, and pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Then, and only then. He let the tears fall, they came out in wracking sobs, making his body convulse, they ran down his cheeks and started leaving a dark stain in his azure Jeans, he was so helpless! How could he think Sasori loved him, how could he, all this time, all lies, all lies.

Deidara felt his heart wrench and he threw his head back, letting out a blood curdling scream into the night air, it echoed and echoed, his pain out there for everyone to hear, Deidara bit back the next scream that threatened to escape, bringing his head back down, and closing his eyes, his tears still leaving snail tracks on his bright skin, illuminated by the bright street lights, even though he had sat down in the shadows.

He saw it now, he saw how Sasori had been playing him, maybe Sasori was only going out with him to get to Kitsu, maybe they had been going behind his back, hooking up and maybe even doing more, In the back of his mind Deidara knew that this was really all lies, but his self confidence was down right now, convincing himself was all to easy, that let out even more tears, still streaming down his face, making his azure Jeans dark with tears.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here, a lone faggot, a harsh voice broke the _now _silent night, he recognized that voice, looking up only confirmed it.

_Hidan_

He had obviously followed Deidara from the party, his silver hair was illuminated from behind, he was wearing a lose white V neck tee shirt and silver Jeans, followed by white converses.

"What do you want, Hidan, un" Deidara snapped, he had _really _had enough with all the bullies, and right now he felt really bad, and sick, he had a pounding headache, and he just wanted to go _home!_

"Whoa Deidara, what's got up your ass?" Hidan sneered, walking closer, he grabbed Deidara's knees and pried them apart, kneeling between them, his face was now inches from Deidara's. Deidara felt his eyes widen and a blush covered his red face from all the crying, he wanted to scream, and kick, but he was mesmerized by Hidan's eyes, why hadn't he noticed how pretty they where? Is Hidan what he deserved?

"Or more likely, what hasn't" Hidan sneered again, moving closer. Their lips where inches apart, their breaths mingling and misting up in the night air.

"Fuck off Hidan, I don't need your _shit _right now, un" Deidara snapped, pushing the silverette so he landed on his ass, Deidara snapped up and tried to get away, but Hidan was to fast. In a blur of silver and white he had Deidara pressed up against the wall, their bodies mashed together, Hidan had Deidara's hands in one of his, the other trailing down Deidara's chest to tweak at one of his nipples, Deidara growled and tried to knock his hands out of Hidan's. but it didn't work, Hidan was too strong.

"Oh Deidara, I think you _want _me here right now" Hidan smirked, trailing his hand down further and further, Deidara's eyes widened as he felt Hidan's hand rub across his clothed member, Deidara wanted to moan, but he bit it back down, he would not give Hidan the satisfaction to know how. . . how. _Good _that felt.

"F-Fuck off Hidan, un" Deidara breathed, wincing inwardly when he stuttered. Hidan frowned and pressed down harder on Deidara's member, a shot of electricity ran from the pleasure sensors in his head, straight to his groin, making his Jeans begin to feel a little tighter, Deidara bit down on his lips to stop the moans, but they could still be heard.

"I don't think you mean that" Hidan whispered, with a quick thrust he ground against Deidara's member, the pleasure was too much, it bubbled up from his throat and he threw his head back, letting out a scream of ecstasy, he couldn't believe that this felt so good, but it did. And it looked like he wouldn't be able to throw Hidan off, and he turned back towards the fact that maybe this is what he deserved.

Hidan smirked and leaned into the Blackett, leaning in and forcefully nipping at his neck, making Deidara whimper and moan, he felt Hidan grin against his neck and bite harder, drawing blood. Making Deidara groan again as he lapped up the blood.

Deidara felt his knees go weak, trembling as though a huge weight had been placed upon, he sighed and sunk down the fence, feeling Hidan follow him down. Hidan was straddling his hips now, rubbing their clothed erections together, he gasped As cold gush of air suddenly hit Deidara's nipples, making him gasp and his eyes flying open, Hidan had completely ripped his Tee-shirt, which now lay to the side of them.

Deidara winced as he felt Hidan bite down on his hard nipple, his other hand reaching up and tweaking the other hard nipple, while continuing to rub Deidara through his pants, the sound of a zipper unzipping reached Deidara's ear and he snapped his head down in shock, Hidan peered innocently back at him but further down he could see Hidan's hand slowly reaching into his pants, he could feel Hidan still rubbing him, and then suddenly. Hidan grabbed his now rock hard member, letting loose heaps of electric shocks, Deidara moaned and threw his head back again, a pink hue was covering his cheeks by now and his breathing was coming out laboured and heavy.

"Hang on Deidara, this'll make you feel so much better" There was something wrong with Hidan's voice; he sounded really evil and _devious. _Confused, Deidara looked down to see Hidan smirking back up at him, a silver syringe glinting in his hands, a cold sense of dread passed through Deidara and he tried to squirm away, but Hidan hold him still.

Hidan smirked and slowly brought the syringe closer and closer towards Deidara's arm, all Deidara could do was watch in horror and fear as Hidan poked it into his skin, easily sliding through all the layers of skin. Deidara gasped and his eyes started to go white, _'shit' _he thought _'this worked fast' _his eyes rolled backwards in his heads and his body felt numb, he couldn't feel Hidan touching him anymore, he wished he could feel the pain again, the sadness, not feeling was horrible, and his last sane thought was.

'_Sasori Danna, where are you? Un' _

* * *

><p>Ohemgee. This took me <em>so <em>long to write, Yeah. I hope its good, i kinda didnt know how to put Deidara's feelings in much, im not that good at it, so please give me good comments :) cuz i love you guys commenting. And i love writing this story for you.

Just so you know, in the chapter i might do a take back with a little _Uchihacest _. Yeah fangirls! scream! haha. So, but the next chapter is gonna be real tragic, so please wait for meh :)

Uhm, ohkay. So next year im a year eleven. 6th former! and my mums said that i need to take a break from all this, i promised her that id give it a little break, but i dont think it'll stay, yeah. Anyway, if it does, then. This might be my last chaptered story for this year, ill keep posting one shots and such, So dont worry, ill still have lots of HOT yaoi for you!

Oh Yeah, that reminds me, i thought of a awesome story idea, and i want your advice if it should be a chaptered story or a one shot. So yeah, and. THIS STORY IS COPYWRITED, PLEASE DONT STEAL IT! I COPYRIGHT! This is vvvvv it below

SasoDei: Never been kissed.

Deidara's never been kissed, Sasori's Kissed countless of guys. Deidara wants it to be special. Sasori doesnt really give a damn. Will Deidara's first kiss be all its cracked up to be? or will it be horrible?

Yeah, There it is. I dont like the '_or will it be horrible' _but oh wellz :)

**ANYWAYS, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! *GaSp* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT. YOU GOT IT? THANKYOU, LOHVE YOUS!**


	11. Hospital

Chapter 11: Hospital

Warning: Smut (Only at the start) Sadness, angst, crying, fighting, swearing - wait maybe in the next chappie, I don't know. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu, and Tsai. You can use them in your stories if you want, Just PM me so that I know :)

A/N: OMG. Last chapter ya'll gave me SUCH good comments :) and im just really thankful. You guys inspire me so much to continue writing. And you know what? im so grateful!

Okay, so this whole chapter will be from Sasori's point of view. And maybe at then some of Deidara's point of view. Ima try my hardest but ive never written from Sasori's point of view. No flames. Comments will be grateful.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Briing Bring, Briing Bring'<em>

Sasori groaned as he came around, the bright sunlight streaming in from the large window assaulted his senses, rendering him to flop back down on the mattress, ugh. His head hurt too, Infact his whole body was screaming in pain.

'_Briing Bring, Briing Bring'_

Oh right, his phone, groaning Sasori flung his hand out towards where the sound seemed to be coming from, he missed a couple of times but eventually came in contact with something solid, his phone.

Groaning again Sasori flipped the phone open, not bothering to look at the screen as he pressed _answer. _He brought the phone to his ear and groggily asked

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sasori, its me. Kitsu"

Kitsu, why was she calling, Last night all Sasori could remember was Sasuke's party, getting way to drunk and loosing Deidara, Infact speaking of Deidara where was he? and why wasn't he sleeping next to the redhead, in his own thoughts Sasori replied.

"Kitsu, why are you calling?" He asked, a quick look towards the clock confirmed that it was eleven. It wasn't as early as he had thought, maybe he should get up and help the Uchiha's clean up, and find Deidara.

"Well, do you remember much from last night?" Kitsu's voice sounded small and scared, instantly making Sasori worry, what could he have done.

"No, why? What did I do?" Sasori asked, pleasantly confused by now, maybe he had just passed out and now didn't remember anything.

"Sasori. We had sex"

The words echoed in Sasori's head, he and Kitsu had what! he couldn't have had sex with Kitsu, he was with Deidara, and he didn't remember taking anyone to bed, thinking back he was suddenly plagued with memories, he remembered smirking as he lent down to kiss some random black haired chick, then leading her upstairs and throwing her on the bed in Itachi's room, they had made out a little and then it had started to get heated. And Sasori remembered with all clarity that Deidara had come in and saw him and Kitsu having s_ex_

"Oh God. Deidara" Sasori breathed, he couldn't believe it. He had betrayed Deidara. So that's why Deidara wasn't in his bed this morning.

"Sasori? That's not all" Kitsu said, she sounded really small now.

"What!" Sasori snapped, anxious now. What had happened? Was Deidara all right, why was he still lying in bed just waiting, Sasori flung back the covers and scanned the room, easily spotting his black skinny Jeans and pulling them on before snapping into the phone "Kitsu!"

A sob was heard and Kitsu replied shakily "Deidara is in the hospital. Hidan raped and drugged him, he isn't stable" She said, all to quickly, but Sasori heard each word, his eyes widened further and he dropped the phone, frozen to the bone, ignoring the loud clatter when it landed on the floor. Deidara was in the hospital! Drugged and raped! No, he couldn't be. Sasori unfroze and hurriedly picked up his tee-shirt, pulling it on and leaning down to pick up the phone.

"Ill be there in 5" He snapped, shutting the phone and shoving it into his pocket, Not bothering about shoes he ran downstairs, ignoring Itachi yelling at him to shut up. He raced towards Itachi's car, the Uchiha had forgotten to lock it and left the keys in the ignition, convenient much.

Sasori swore and started the car, speeding down the small street and cutting in front of a car as he turned, ignoring the loud hoots and fingers he received, he had to get to the hospital, had to see Deidara.

'_Please be alive' _Sasori thought as he sped through traffic lights, easily going 100 on a 60k road, he didn't once touch the brake, not even as he sped downhill.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>"Kitsu!"<p>

Sasori ran through the hospital corridors to the black haired girl, her head was down but as soon as she heard her name it shot up, her blood shot azure eyes met Sasori's browns, it was obvious she was crying.

As Sasori raced up to her, he did something no one would suspect. Sasori took one look at Kitsu and wrapped his arms around her gently, she stared up at Sasori confused before closer her eyes and brought her head down to rest on Sasori's chest, her tears staining his grey top, he wanted to go see Deidara. But this nice, he hadn't realised how close he and Kitsu where now, Friend wise.

"Kitsu" Sasori whispered, she looked up and her azure eyes met Sasori's browns "I have to go see Deidara now, which room" He finished, she was silent for a moment before nodding at Sasori

"The room behind me" She whispered back, Sasori nodded back and unwrapped his arms from around her, stepping towards he left "Thanks" he whispered, before continuing towards the plain light blue door that was Deidara's. With bated breath he gently pushed down the handle and gently pushed open the door.

But nothing could prepare for what he saw.

* * *

><p>lol, cliffhanger. Im so sorry this is soooo short, but the next chapter is gonna be like really emotional and long (My longest chapter has been 5 thousands words) and this is only like 900, My average is 2,000 to 4,000 so Yeah<p>

Please **COMMENT **im loving your guys support. Thanks.


	12. Hospital part two

Ch 12: Hospital part two

Warning: Sadness, angst, Fluffiness (maybe) and just overall shit :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Sasuke, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. You can use them if you PM me :) please do actually.

AN: as ive said before I SUCK at writing in Sasori POV, I just cant get his attitude right, but ill try as hard as I can, In the last chapter im sorry If I made him like a little to emotional, I hadn't like thought about him hugging Kitsu like that, but this chapter will hopefully be more. . . realistic. Yeah.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune: <em>

* * *

><p><em>Nothing could compare him for what he saw. . .<em>

Sasori's eyes where wide and staring as he stared at the Blackett, in little threads his heart lost connection from his body and soared away, he couldn't live without Deidara, and this was breaking his heart.

Deidara was lying in a skinny hospital bed, bars up at each side. A thin white sheet covered his body up to his chest, and underneath that Sasori saw that his chest was bare. Small plastic spheres covered his chest, mostly around his heart, making sure his heart was still beating.

Looking closer Sasori saw how sunken in his face looked, his chest was barely moving as he breathed in short pants, as did his shoulders, more tubes where coming from his nostrils as well, running up beside him towards a IV. The other cables connected to a heart monitor, and the only way Sasori really knew he was alive was the steady _beep _every five seconds.

With his eyes still wide Sasori stepped forward so that he was standing beside Deidara's bed, looking down at the weak venerable Blackett.

"Deidara. . ." Sasori whispered, bringing his hand up to caress Deidara's cheek, watching his sleep peacefully. He couldn't believe what he did to him, how he could have been so stupid, he had slept with someone else _once _and this was his Karma. The one he loved hurt, this sucked.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch; he had completely forgot that Kitsu was in the room with him. Wordlessly she reached into her purple skinny Jeans and brought out a hanky, offering it to the redhead. It was only then he realised he was crying, his tears falling silently down his cheeks, making snail tracks on his tan skin.

They both continued to stare down at the Blackett; silently Kitsu reached out and slipped her hand into Sasori's, squeezing it gently. They continued to cry together, Staring down at their best friend.

A small cough sounded from beside them, Sasori continued to stare at the bed as Kitsu turned around, hurriedly greeting who ever was there, a quiet _'thank you' _was heard as the person walked into the room, his shoes clacking against the white tiles. once he came into Sasori's peripheral view Sasori didn't take his eye off the Doctor, quickly looking him over, he had dark blue/black hair which shagged down off his head down to his shoulders, warm brown eyes greeted his and the doctor nodded. That's when Sasori noticed the clipboard he clutched to his chest, probly all the information about his Blackett.

The doctor coughed, bringing the clipboard away from his chest. Showing his name tag _Keitou. _

"Are you Deidara's Guardians?" Keitou asked, his light brown eyes scanning over Sasori and Kitsu, His eyes lingered a little to long on their intertwined hands, Sasori growled and let go of Kitsu's hand. Keitou's eyes instantly shooting back up to him.

"No, But im Sasori, his boy-friend" Sasori choked on the words, where they still boyfriends or not? I doubt the Blackett would _want _to be after this "And this friend, Kitsu" he finished. Keitou nodded at them before looking down at the clipboard to read out what Deidara's condition was.

"Deidara Iwa. Severely alcohol poisoned and drugged with a heavily sedating liquid, we aren't sure who did this also, but-"Keitou sighed, his eyes flicking back up to Sasori's, their gazes locking. Before the doctor finished killing him slowly inside

"He was raped; when we found him he was naked, lying face down on the street, Blood dripping from his anus from rough penetration and bruises around his hips"

It took a while for Sasori to understand. But when he did it suddenly felt like a huge weight had been placed on his shoulders, his knees quickly gave away and he fell, his head hanging low.

His Deidara, his sweet, innocent, adolescent, slightly stoic Deidara. Was raped. A thousand questions ran through his head who, what, when? WHO! A surge of anger had him convulsing forwards, his hands both turning into tight fists. His veins showing under the skin. And totally un-Sasori like, he threw his head back and screamed, screamed until his lungs burst, till his throat rasped, His heart simultaneously breaking into a million pieces. His hand came up and then down, punching at the tiled floor underneath him.

Suddenly a body pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and binding his hands to his chest, a feminine smell assaulted his nostrils and he knew it was only Kitsu, he could easily break free from her grasp, but suddenly, he didn't feel like it. He slumped forward again, convulsing with his silent tears, his screams echoed in his ears. But one word brought him back, brought him back from the brink of depression.

"_Sa-so-ri?" _

His name, spoken so quietly. But it was still there. His body shot up with its own accord, breaking Kitsu's binds. He heard a thump from behind her and knew that she had probly falling backwards, but all he could do was stare at the deity before him.

Deidara's eyes where half open, exposing those beautiful azure orbs Sasori adored. He looked around confused, his eyes out of focused and staring, but as soon as he stared up at Sasori's face, something clicked. A small smile found its way to Deidara's face. To Sasori it was the most beautiful thing ever, he had been so close to losing his Deidara, so close. But here he was before him, speaking, smiling, breathing.

Alive.

"Deidara" Sasori whispered back, reaching down and caressing Deidara's cheek. Whispers from behind him sounded and a door sliding closed, he knew Kitsu and the doctor had left them for privacy, and he was grateful.

"Sasori! I-I-the party, you and ki-kitsu-then-then" Deidara stuttered, trying to get it all out. Sasori smiled down at Deidara and gently placed a finger over his lips, shushing the Blackett.

"Its okay Deidara, we'll talk when you're out of here" Sasori whispered, leaning down and gently kissing the blonde on the forehead, the smell of morphine and sterilised night gowns filled his senses and he gagged, quickly covering it with a cough.

"Sasori I-"Deidara started but Sasori shushed him again, watching Deidara's azure eyes widen and he stared into browns, a small smile playing on his lips again

"Shh, Sleep. Ill see you in the morning" Sasori whispered, watching as Deidara nodded, sliding his head down marginally on the pillow, his eyes slowly sliding closed and his mouth popping open. A second later a slight snore sounded from the back of Deidara's throat, and he was asleep. Just like that.

With a small chuckle Sasori caressed his cheek again before looking around, spotting a lazy boy right behind him, smirking he brought it closer to the bed, sitting down and turning on his side. Sasori yawned, his eyes sliding closed as well, the sound of Deidara's heart monitor slowly lulled him to sleep, and his last rational thought was if Deidara realised just what he did to him.

* * *

><p><em>:The next day: <em>

* * *

><p><em>Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep<em>

Sasori groaned as he came around, stretching out his stiff limbs and hearing his back pop.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

He groaned and opened his eyes, aware of a soft light coming from behind the crème curtains, looking around he took in the white hospital room, his eyes travelled to beside him, taking in his unconscious lover.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Deidara was still asleep, his breathing low and shallow as he slept, Sasori noticed for the first time how lavender Deidara's eyelids where, leaning in till he was inches away Sasori examined his Blackett. Noticing the small differences from yesterday, Deidara was a little more flushed, and his face wasn't as sunken, he was still connected to all the little wires though.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Ahem" Sasori turned to see Keitou standing in the doorway, his hand raised in half knock. Sasori nodded towards the doctor before turning back around to Deidara, hearing the doctor walk to the bed, coming around the back till he was on the other side of the bed, directly opposite Sasori.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Sasori?" Keitou asked, Sasori sighed and looked up, meeting the doctors gaze, light browns stared into equally light browns, and Sasori found himself holding his breath, waiting for the doctor to speak.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Deidara has stabilized. But he's not totally out of the blue yet, he needs to stay in here for another three days" Keitou explained, his gaze turning back down to Deidara. Keitou nodded to himself before going through all his checks, making some notes on his clipboard after watching the heart monitor for a couple of minutes, taking Deidara's temperature, opening his eyes and shinning a light into them, Sasori was amazed Deidara didn't wake up, he must've been really tired

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Sasori sighed, running a hand through his hair, the reported rape ran through Sasori's mind now, he wanted to know who had done it, he wanted to know so that he could take personal pleasure in killing them.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"So, Doctor-"Sasori started, sighing again before continuing "What was this about rape?" he finished, refusing to meet Deidara's gaze this time, instead he just stared down at Deidara, gently tracing the inside of his wrist

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Well, we still don't know who did it, but once Deidara is ready to leave he'll go to our health clinic and have a test for HIV for AIDS" Keitou explained, taking in a large breath before continuing "And were not sure if he remembers anything, so we need to see if he does when he's ready to leave too" Keitou finished.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Ill leave you too alone now, call one of the nurses if he wakes up" Sasori nodded without looking up, keeping his eyes on Deidara till he Keitou close the door with a soft thud. That's when Sasori let it go, dropping his head as silent tears streamed down his face again, he knew he must look like a wimp, and this wasn't like him, but his Deidara was in the _Hospital _for gods sake, and he was _raped._

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

A soft sigh was heard and Sasori's head shot up to look at Deidara's face. His eyes where slowly opening, showing unfocused and fuzzy azure eyes. Deidara looked around the room for a moment, a confused look on his face. But then he noticed Sasori, and his eyes widened, a small smile gracing his lips.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Sa-sori?" Deidara whispered, reaching up to cradle the redheads face, Sasori smiled back and leaned into the touch, holding Deidara's hand there, they looked at each other with such love, that Sasori almost forgot that they where in a hospital, surrounded by people, when it seemed like they where alone together.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Hey Deidara, are you feeling ok?" Sasori asked, his other hand still tracing Deidara's wrist, with a glance down he saw how thin Deidara's wrists really _where_

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Im fine, un. How long do I have to be in here?" Deidara replied, He looked sideways, eyeing all the tubes running to his heart monitor. Giving an them an untasteful look, before turning back to Sasori and smiling again, Sasori chuckled and leaned down so that they where nose to nose, beautiful azure's staring into light browns

_Beep Beep-Beep Beep- Beep Beep_

Sasori chuckled as Deidara's eyes widened, watching him turn sideways to glare death at the machine. If he could get Deidara so flustered just by being to close, then what if. . .

A hand found its way to Deidara's cheek, bringing his face back so that they where eye to eye again, Sasori leaned in closer so that their noses where touching, closer so that their lips where almost touching

_Beep Beep Beep-Beep Beep Beep-Beep Beep Beep_

Sasori smirked and pressed his lips gently against Deidara's, Smirking when he heard the heart monitor beep faster. With a drawn out sigh he pulled away so that he was standing again, smirking down at his little Blackett as he went back to stroking Deidara's wrist.

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Deidara glared daggers at the heart monitor, grinding his teeth together he said "That's going to be annoying, un" before turning back to the redhead and smiling. Really smiling.

And Sasori found himself smiling too

* * *

><p>So. How was that? Im sorry if i made Sasori too emotional or happy or WE Im just really used to always writing in Deidara's POV

So, please **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! **I love hearing from ya'll so much :)


	13. What? No kiss, un

Ch 13: No kiss?

Ohkay: So in my comments Tiikerikissa was a little confused, and I just wanted to clear this all up, in case all of you may have been thinking some of these things

1: Im not sure if this is true (Cuz I cant be bothered cheeking, sorry) but apparently Kitsu told Sasori that Hidan raped Deidara, but uhm. She didn't tell Sasori, because she had no way to know either, Cuz she was having SEX with Sasori, Yeah, so please forget that, because I hadn't planned for Sasori to know yet.

Uhm , well she asked if Deidara went into memory loss, but I cant say that without giving away anything, I really cant. Sorry.

Oh and Chillybean: Sasori is going to do something very evil and emotionally scarring, if I can write that 0_o

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

Three days had passed, three full days. And Deidara was finally allowed out of the hospital.

He had already had all the tests for HIV and AIDS, they where both negative, but Deidara had to come back in a month to make sure he was still out of the blue.

But right now, they where in a Guidance consolers room, Trying to figure out if Deidara remembered anything, anything at all.

Deidara sighed again, running a hand through his black hair as the 'doctor' wrote furiously on his clipboard, and so far all he had asked was simple questions, like what he was like, his preferences in some things, nothing to do with the rape that_ supposedly _happened to him, really he couldn't remember anything.

He had already tried to, just this morning he lay awake in his hospital bed, trying to remember anything, anything at all. But all he could remember was Sasori and himself walking down a long street, hand in hand, for some reason he also remembered his azure Jeans.

Anything else he tried to remember was fuzzy pictures and noise, first he would feel happiness, and then a arousal, but then his feelings changed to sadness, his hand on a black door was seen and then Deidara would open his eyes, feeling a migraine coming on.

"So Deidara, what do you remember from the party?"

Deidara sighed and felt a hand squeeze his; looking sideways he almost lost himself in light brown eyes. His boyfriend _Sasori _smiled at him before motioning to him too answer the doctor.

"I don't remember anything, un" Deidara answered truthfully, keeping his eye on Sasori, Guilt passed through Sasori's eyes, making Deidara blink, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"At all?" The doctor asked, and Deidara turned back to him, frowning distastefully he looked over the doctor yet again, taking in his shabby light brown hair, his crumpled Jeans with a plain grey top and a equally crumpled white lab coat. His name tag was pinned crooked, But Deidara already knew his name was Shishuu; he had introduced himself when they first walked in.

"At all, un" Deidara confirmed, nodding towards Shishuu. Now he kept his eyes on his free hand, listening to Shishuu write something again, taking ages too May I add.

"Ok, you may go. Please call me if you remember anything" Shishuu said quietly, Deidara frowned as he stood up, keeping his hand firmly in Sasori's as they walked out of the room, traipsing down the long white corridor, opening several white doubles doors, somehow ending up at the front desk.

Deidara sighed and filled in all the forms to say he was allowed to leave. Quickly passing them back to the office attendant and grabbing Sasori's hand again. Marching outside to where Sasori's car was waiting, Deidara pulled open the door and hopped inside, slamming the door behind him, he just wanted to get out of here.

"Deidara?"

Sasori's voice sounded from beside him, Deidara turned in his seat so that his back was leaning against the door, Sasori refused to look at him, keeping his gaze ahead, something about Sasori's voice made him worry.

"Yeah? Un" Deidara replied, looking down and fiddling with some cord on his Jeans.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Sasori asked, he sounded concern, and Deidara found himself sighing. Geez, how many people where going to ask him that, had he done something at the party? Maybe slept with someone else? As that thought crossed his mind Deidara found himself feeling very scared, what If he had? What would Sasori do? He was glad he could trust the redhead thought, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I don't, un. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Deidara asked, trying to sound innocent when he asked, trying to think back just gave him the exact same results, a white flash and a throbbing head, not something he wanted.

"No, you didn't" Was that guilt that he heard, frowning to himself Deidara peeked up through his long fringe, looking the at Sasori's side profile, he didn't look guilty, but that didn't mean much considering he wasn't looking back at Deidara.

"Sasori, tell me about the party, un" Deidara said, it sounded like he was asking, and he hoped that it sounded like that to Sasori too, but really he was demanding, this memory loss sucked, he wanted to know _how _and _why _he ended up with memory loss, and maybe it was because of something he did do.

"Deidara-"Sasori sighed, but Deidara cut him off "No, un" Deidara ground out "I want to know, now tell me, un" He growled, glaring at the redhead, from here he could hear Sasori sigh.

"Fine" Sasori sighed, it was silent again, minutes seemed to tick by, and Deidara was about to snap as he stared out the window.

"Well, nothing much happened" Sasori started, taking one hand off the steering wheel to brush it through his bright red locks "You and I walked to the Uchiha mansion, so many people where there that I lost you easily. I got drunk, danced with some people, and before I could do anything-" Sasori cut off here, easily starting again as though he had only taken a breath or something "I went upstairs and crashed in Itachi's room, nothing else happened"

"So you didn't see me for the rest of the night? Un" Deidara fired off, looking out the window he realised that they where only 5 minutes away from his house, he'd have to wrap this up.

"No, I saw Konan and Pein hooking up though" Sasori said, Deidara saw Sasori smirk widely and he rolled his eyes, turning around in his seat so that he was face forwards again, looking out the windows as the buildings sped by, too soon Sasori was pulling into his cul-de-sac, turning off the engine once he was parked outside Deidara's house.

Sasori smirked at his little Blackett as he turned in his seat, his back now resting against the door; Deidara turned his body towards the redhead, browns once again staring in azures.

"Ill see you tomorrow then? Un" Deidara asked, leaning towards the redhead to give him a kiss, but as soon as he was close enough Sasori turned leaned back a little, leaving time to turn his head so that when Deidara kissed him it was only on the cheek.

Frowning Deidara leaned back, trying to look the redhead in the eye, but Sasori had turned forward again, already starting the motor. Deidara sighed and gently opened the car door, stepping out and closing the door behind himself, and before he had time to turn around and wave to the redhead, Sasori was speeding away. Without even one glance back at the Blackett who stood in the icy cold wind, the first spots of rain falling on his nose.

"What, No kiss? Un"

* * *

><p>Gomen! Gomen! im so sorry this is short-ish. Uhm, so this story is gonna get a LOT more angsty in the next chapters, and for a bit of a long time, initially I never had Deidara getting memory loss, and so now that he has it im not sure if i wanna write him like that, but I have to know cuz I dont wanna take down chapter 12. Because I got so many good comments, So yeah. Just a heads up, But towards the end this is gonna be sexy and hott! (SEX SCENE! thats all im telling you) lol, guess I gave away something HUH?<p>

Anyways, **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! **Im so happy with ya'lls feedback. Thanks so much! 55 comments, I never expected so much :P


	14. Dont tell him

Ch 14: "Don't tell him"

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Naruto, Sai, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can ask to borrow them if you want, PM me kay?

Warning: This is kinda heart wrenching, from here the story kinda gets sad. Ok, so it gets really sad. Stay with me okay?

This will alter from Sasori to Deidara's POV. Ill write either name in _Italics _when its Sasori's or Deidara's turn. Kay?

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_Sasori_

* * *

><p>To say Sasori felt Guilty was an understatement.<p>

So why, why on earth, was he walking hand in hand with one of the not many people who trusted him? Who would look up at him with such love that Sasori wanted to scream.

Honestly he felt really bad, and that wasn't like the redhead, normally he would blow it off, Going through life without really giving a fuck what he did, he had slept with countless people, taking countless drugs, gotten drunk countless times, and every time he was faced with something bad in the morning, maybe the police, or whatever-her-name's-was father yelling at her in the morning, he would shrug and leave casually. Its not that he was going to see her again.

"Danna? Un"

That voice, music, music.

He looked down at the Blackett, aware that he must have been spacing out, he gave Deidara his casual smirk and watched him blush faintly.

"Yeah Deidara?" Sasori answered, looking up again as they walked through the black wrought iron gate, noticing how exceptionally sad all the blocks looked today, matching the weather. As to remind him of that the wind suddenly picked up, making Sasori shiver slightly and wrap his scarf around his neck more tightly, looking up the sky he noticed again how black and forbidding it looked, maybe it was going to rain?

"Are you alright? You've said nothing since this morning"

Looking down Sasori saw that little pout, it made him feel even worse. What would happen if Deidara found out what he had done, that would be so troublesome, and Sasori found himself hoping that he wouldn't see Kitsu today, if she spilt the theoretical beans then it'd all be over.

"Deidara!"

Speak of the Devil and she shalt appear.

Deidara turned around to see who had called his name, and seeing as Sasori was holding onto his hand he was forced to turn around too.

Today Kitsu looked like her normal self, well apart from her hair. She had put in extensions, making her hair long wit ringlets, a simple azure tee-shirt hugged her curved body, Her skinny black Jeans hugged at her hips. Sasori wondered why he was suddenly noticing all of this stuff, further down she was wearing simple azure Converses.

She continued to run towards them, her book bag banging against her back, she was waving at them as he ran, a large smile on her face. Sasori didn't know how she could smile, didn't this make her feel bad too.

"Hey Kitsu, un" Deidara greeted her easily when she finally caught up to them, she still had that stupid smile on her face, honestly, how on earth _could _she smile.

Unfortunately that went away fast

"Hey Deidara, do you reckon I could talk to you?" Her eyes shifted towards Sasori before adding "Alone" the smile went away and she suddenly looked really serious, Sasori just _knew _what she was going to say, and he couldn't allow that.

"Actually, Kitsu. I need to talk to _you, _so maybe you could talk to Deidara later?" Sasori gave her a warning glare which thankfully Deidara didn't see, he also didn't see the look of anger that crossed Kitsu's face, which she quickly replaced with a happy smile.

"_Sure_ Sasori, ill talk to you. See you later Deidara, Kay?" Kitsu smiled at the oblivious Blackett who shyly smiled back.

"Yeah, ill see you later Deidara" Sasori replied, leaning down and gently kissing Deidara on an Ivory cheek, before quickly standing up and walking to his left, towards D block.

They continued to walk in silence, Sasori knew a _lot _of private spots around the back of the buildings, so he lead Kitsu there, standing in one of the blind spots where no one could see them. At all.

"Sasori, what did you want to say?" Damn kitsu and her loud mouth, itd been close back then, sighing he ran a hand through his vibrant red locks, glaring down at the annoying little girl who took a step back in surprise, a confused expression crossed her face as she stared back.

"I don't want you telling Deidara what we did" Sasori demanded, continuing to glare down at the smaller girl, watching her face, shock, surprise, anger, rage.

"And why _not!_" She ground back, stepping forward and stamping her foot down as she did, she now glared back at the redhead, equally matching his gaze, they continued to glare back and forward at each other, anger filling the air, too soon he sighed, rubbing his brow before grounding out his answer.

"Because, it would ruin Deidara and I"

Sasori watched as Kitsu's jaw went slack, her eyes glazing over as she stared up at the redhead in shock, Sasori sighed and stared back, They stood there for ages actually, Just staring at each other, and Sasori could almost see the wheels working inside her head.

Suddenly something clicked, and she hopped back, drawing a long breath in which made a hissing noise, Sasori winced but stayed still, He was going to get an earful now.

Instead, Kitsu seemed pretty calm when she spoke next.

"You know, that's kind of selfish, Sasori" her deep blue eyes tried to meet Sasori's browns, but that wouldn't happen, because Sasori was now staring down at the ground.

"I know" Sasori muttered, biting his lips and breathing in deeply, he didn't w_ant _to do this to Deidara, to Lie, and cheat. But he also didn't want to be alone without his little Blackett, so this was the only choice right now. In _his _opinion though.

"Then wh-"Kitsu started, but Sasori roughly cut her off "No! Don't you _dare_ ask me why, Kitsu! What would you do if you where placed in this same situation, you'd want what's best for them, and right now, telling Deidara is what's best for him. I _know _that sounds selfish, but right now I _don't _really give a fuck. Because you know what? I love Deidara, I love him so much it hurts, and I don't want to see him suffer" Sasori ranted, pausing quickly for a quick breath before continuing "Lie for me Kitsu, let me figure this out, Just back off and let what happens happen, Ok?"

He finished, panting slightly from his rant, he felt Kitsu looking him over, and looking up confirmed that, her eyes ran over his face, dark blue's meeting with browns, and with a small, almost jerky movement. She nodded.

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the smaller girl he found himself liking her more, as s friend of course.

"Thank you" Sasori muttered, turning and stomping through the tree's and bushes and random plants, once he was standing on the grey concrete he realised that it had started raining, small spots landing on his cheeks, noses, forehead, lips as he looked up.

Sighing again to himself he began walking towards the main building, he had English. _With _Deidara.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>Too soon he was outside his English class, a large breath and he opened the door, keeping his eyes to his classmates as he walked in, he didn't want to perceive him as weak, Not that it mattered anyway. No one would even <em>Dare<em> to think about the **Great **and **Wonderful **Sasori Akasuna. Those made him feel kind of sick.

A slight movement had him looking to his right, his eyes locking instantly with Deidara's azures. He smiled and nodded at the redhead, a tentative smile, like he was afraid that Sasori would snap, honestly that made him feel bad. He smiled back and nodded before turning his gaze onto the teacher, Kurenai. He hated how she looked today, more then normal.

"Akasuna, would you please be kind enough to explain why your late?" Kurenai asked, her cold eyes narrowed as she watched the redhead, and Sasori realised just how quiet the classroom was right now, he words seemed to ring with known authority, but Sasori had to act like his normal self, so he wouldn't take any shit. Just like normal.

"None of your business Sensei, Im here now. That's all that matters, right?" He gave her his normal smirk, turning and walking up the middle isle, right up the top. He realised too late that he normally sat next to the Blackett, sliding his eyes forward he saw with some mare surprise that Pein had taken his seat, Itachi sitting behind him with Konan, how many eyes where on him? Raven black, Orange, Smokey grey purple eyes, And then azure, those one's seemed to pierce him the most as he sat down in the desks in front.

"Detention, Mr Akasuna" Shit, Sasori had forgotten about Kurenai, the awkward atmosphere was almost tangible when he breathed in, sure she sounded strong and teacher like, Not like it fazed Sasori either.

"Not like I'll go" Sasori replied, looking back at Kurenai, her lips where pursed and she screamed angry, Sasori smirked to himself and turned to look out the large window, watching the grey clouds move across the sky. It was pouring now, absolutely pouring.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Deidara's POV:_

* * *

><p>'<em>Honestly, what was with Sasori today? He wouldn't look at me at all in English, Just continued to stare out the window, was he depressed? Sure he held my hand to the cafeteria, and let me kiss his cheek and such, but there's no Jokes, no flirting. Is Sasori OK?'<em>

Deidara sighed as he internally ranted with himself, ignoring all the noise and chaos around him. At the table was his normal friends, Kitsu _check, _Pein _check, _Konan _check, _Itachi _check, _Sasuke _check, _Sasori. . . Sasori! Looking around Deidara suddenly noticed his redhead was missing, when had he left? And why hadn't Deidara noticed.

"Hey, Kitsu? Un" Deidara called over the noise of the cafeteria, rainy days made it louder then normal in here, In one way it was better, it meant that no one could listen to their conversations, like a rare few tried. And on the other hand it was annoying; he had to partly yell to be heard.

Thankfully she heard him, she had been idly picking at his food but quickly looked up "Yeah?" she called back, picking up some lettuce with her fingers and delicately eating it, her deep blues always keeping gaze with Deidara's azures.

"Where's Sasori? Un" he yelled, watching Kitsu as she turned her body around, also seeming to notice for the first time that the redhead was indeed missing.

"I don't know" She called back "Try calling him when schools finished" She added, before going back to eating her lettuce, '_like this conversation had never happened'_ he thought. Deidara continued to watch Kitsu for a while, she looked really deep in thought, but her eyes kept flicking from side to side, like she was nervous about something. Deidara shook that off, it was probly nothing.

Just then Hidan decided to walk by, followed closely by Kakuzu. Deidara expected him to call out something rude, something mean. But he didn't, in fact he kept his eyes straight forward. Soon he had completely walked past their table, turning while trying to make it look conspicuous he quickly spied Hidan sitting down at a secluded table, Hidan looked up his light purples meeting Deidara's azures. But unfortunately Deidara blinked, in that split second Hidan was looking down again, muttering something to Kakuzu who looked his way.

Deidara shivered and quickly turned around, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head who had noticed that Hidan looked at him with Guilt, _Guilt._

And that left Deidara completely confused.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I personally think I did pretty well, I think. Well, its kinda up to you guys, Anyways, I like where this story is going, I really do, what do you guys think Do you like how its going?<p>

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	15. Fight

Ch 15: The fight

Warning: Fighting, abuse, swearing, anger management problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can borrow them if you want. Just PM me ohkay?

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Deidara:_

* * *

><p>Well, today had been better.<p>

And worse.

On the up hand Sasori still let him touch him casually, the normal things, like holding hands, standing closer then normal, sitting beside each other, and maybe a faint kiss to the cheek.

On the low hand Sasori was slowly residing inside himself, barely paying attention to the Blackett all day. Sure he would sit beside Deidara in all the normal classes, and as I said above all the normal couple stuff, holding hands, kisses to the cheek.

But in class all Sasori would do was stare outside, refusing to make eye contact with Deidara or anyone else. When the bell rang and they where making their way to the cafeteria Sasori quickly shoved his hands in his jacket pockets so he wouldn't have to hold Deidara's hand.

Honestly, Deidara didn't know what to think right now. They where all in the cafeteria as usual, it was raining outside again, everyone were talking, yelling, screaming, swearing. Apart from their table, everyone here was sitting quietly, Pent up in their own thoughts.

Deidara sighed and glanced sideways at his stoic boyfriend, as usual he was refusing to meet eye contact with anyone, very focused in trying to eat his chips.

Trying not to be caught Deidara looked Sasori over, noticing the small grey rings that where starting to show underneath his eyes, His face seemed shallow, sunken. His eyes looked haunted and his mouth was mashed into a thin line. His black top looked rumpled next to his perfect red skinny Jeans. His usual hair style, the 'I just had sex' one, was no longer there. Today his hair was limp, and rough looking.

Sighing Deidara looked across the table, noticing that Kitsu was looking at him attentively, her eyes held the same expression, her mouth also mashed into a thin line. Deidara blinked and mouthed '_Help me' _jerking his head towards the redhead. At that her eyes lightened up, her mouth curving into a thin line.

"So why don't we all do something in the weekend?" She yelled, Deidara noticed Konan and Pein looked up almost immediately from their food. Itachi and Sasuke did the same all though a little more slowly, Glancing sideways confirmed that Sasori still refused to look up.

"Like what?" Pein asked, smiling a little at the Blackett, he had no idea why Sasori was acting this way either, and he felt sorry for Deidara.

This stumped Kitsu, she looked up while tapping her chin, trying to think of something. It was now that Deidara noticed that she also had black bags underneath all the eye make up. Her azure tee shirt was crumpled a lot more then Sasori's and her normally exiting hair was pulled into a simple bun.

"How about a triple date?" Itachi's voice sounded out, and Deidara turned surprised at him. He was turned in his seat so that the bench seat was between both legs; Sasuke was sitting the same way. Itachi had one of his hands casually placed over Sasuke's, and they where both looking down, their bangs covering their eyes from both sides. Deidara bet a lot of money that they where staring at each other though.

"A triple date?" Pein echoed, he had now scooted closer to Konan, a arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she folded a piece of paper, his smoky purples met Deidara's azures for a second and he smiled, before looking back at what Konan was doing.

"Yeah, Yeah" Kitsu replied, her head was still up but from here Deidara could see her eyes shining "A triple date, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Sasuke, and Pein and Konan" she added, her head was down looking at Deidara now. Though she was still tapping her chin

"Hang on, un" Deidara cut in "What about you Kitsu? You couldn't come with out a date, itd be weird" he finished, too late he realised it sounded a bit mean, and selfish.

"Its okay, Dei" she replied, smiling at the Blackett "I wouldn't want to come and watch you all make out, itd make me feel pretty awkward" she finished, blushing slightly but her eyes where smiling, Deidara cracked a weak smile at her too.

"Im in" Pein said, Konan had finished folding now and Deidara noticed that it was an orange rose, she handed it too him cautiously, keeping her head down. Slightly she nodded, confirming that she would come too.

"We'll come" Sasuke replied. Him and Itachi where still in the same position before, hands on hands, eyes on eyes.

Deidara glanced sideways at his Danna, praying that the redhead would say yes. For the first time in the day Sasori met his eyes, the same haunted look was there. They continued to stare before Sasori finally nodded, confirming he would come too.

"We'll come too, un" Deidara smiled, he tried to place a hand over Sasori's, which where on the table. But before he could Sasori pulled his hand back, placing in under his chin and leaning on it, This made Deidara pout and a feeling of unwontedness passed through him, he almost burst out crying then and there, but he kept it in, biting down on his lip.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Sasori:_

* * *

><p>Sasori felt really bad for how he had treated Deidara today. But every time they touched Sasori just felt so guilty, maybe he should tell the Blackett, let it all out. But he couldn't, couldn't bare to see the hurt expression on his little Deity's face.<p>

"Danna?" Deidara asked, Sasori felt something touch his hand and quickly withdrawled it into his Jacket, feeling bad in a small slip session.

"Yeah" Sasori replied, keeping his eyes foreward on the road, right now he was walking he Blackett home, something he really didn't want to be doing, he already felt bad enough and just wanted to think.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked, that voice sounded so venerable, so weak. Sasori wanted to look down at Deidara so badly, but he kept his gaze boring into the closest stop sign.

"Yeah, ill see you tomorrow" Sasori sighed, quickly turning a left that would take him far _away _from his house, but he didn't care, he didn't want to be around the Blackett right now, and from behind him he heard a small whimper. That sound made him falter slightly, his steps becoming inconsistent. He righted himself and continued walking.

When he was a couple of blocks away Sasori allowed himself to stop, so he did. Right in the middle of the sidewalk, he ground his teeth, taking in a deep breath. Twisting on his heel and suddenly punching the wooden fence beside him, the wood groaned and cracked splinters of wood flying out from where he hat hit the wood. A crunching was heard and he a sharp pain shot up his arm from his knuckles.

Pulling back and examined his knuckles, noticing faintly that they where bleeding slightly. Growling he pulled his hand to his chest, pivoting on his heel again he slammed his back against the wall, sinking down till he was sitting, his knees pulled up to his chest, he was going to cry, Sasori akasuna did _not _cry, So he settled with leaning his head against the wall, staring blankly at the grey sky.

He couldn't do this anymore, he just couldn't. Every look, every touch from Deidara just made him feel worse, it made him feel like screaming, yelling, wanting to punch something.

So he would tell the Blackett, he would. Sometime soon he decided, because he just couldn't do this.

Sighing he closed his eyes, feeling small spots of rain touch his face, soon the rain became more consistent, and a steady pour was hitting his face, his body, his hair. Soon his whole body was soaking wet. But Sasori just continued to sit there, not really caring that he might get a cold, maybe that would stop him from going on this stupid triple date on Saturday (Its Thursday now)

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, the redheaded faggot, what a fucking _lovely _surprise"

Sasori sighed, keeping his eyes closed, just who he wanted to see _Hidan._

"What do you want?" Sasori replied, keeping his eyes well shut, he could hear the slap of Hidan's feet getting closer, the last footstep told him that Hidan was directly in front of him.

"I just wanted to thank you" Hidan sneered from above him, Sasori could almost imagine that horrible smirk on his face, he just wished Hidan would fuck off, but of course that wouldn't happen.

"For what" Sasori snapped, his eyes shooting open and quickly focusing on the silverette, he had miscalculated just how close he was, Hidan was standing right in front of his legs, almost on him.

"For-" Hidan started, the smirk grew and he ran a hand through his slicked back hair "Leaving your little _Deidara _helpless" he finished, Sasori's eyes widened and he growled low in his throat at the silverette, light browns glared into light purples.

"What" Sasori snapped, keeping eye contact with Hidan he stood up quickly, stepping close that their heads weren't that far away. Hidan smirked widened when he felt Sasori grab onto the collar of his white tee-shirt, Sasori first noticed now that Hidan was also soaking wet.

"For leaving your brat hopeless, and you wanna know what, Sasori?" he asked, pausing for breath and not for Sasori's reply "he was so _hot _and _tight _that night, I don't know what you waited for"

_Hot and tight _

Sasori's eyes widened and it felt like his blood ran cold, a cold sweat started on his body and the hand that wasn't holding onto Hidan's top clenched into a tight fit.

"It was you?" Sasori growled, he only noticed now that he was taller then the silverette, both eyes bore into each other, and Hidan's smirk just seemed to intensify.

"Tha's right faggot, I fucked your brat. What you gonna do 'bout it?"

Sasori snapped at that, he continued to glare but let go of Hidan's top slightly, Hidan took this as Sasori stepping down, so he relaxed.

In a sudden movement Sasori stomped his foot down, pulled his arm back, a smirk again at the silverette. Before snapping his hand forward, Hidan had no time to duck or dodge so the punch hit him straight in the nose.

It made that crunching noise that Sasori just loved, he ignored tha fact that his knuckles had cracked and was now dripping blood, he watched in delight as Hidan stumbled backwards, falling on to his back and hitting the concrete hard. Hidan's heat shot up and he glared up at the redhead, scrambling to get up, but Sasori was too fast. In a flash he was beside the silverette, another small smirk down at Hidan before kicking him viciously in the chest, more cracking was heard and Sasori was sure he had broken some of Hidan's ribs, he continued to kick, images of Deidara helpless and being raped filled his mind, just the thought of Hidan deflowering his Dei made sasori sick to the stomache, and as he kicked he also spat onto Hidan's face, watching as Hidan curled up into himself, trying to get away from Sasori's kicks.

Anger took over the redhead now, he continued to kick the silverette, in chest, in the torso, in the legs, in his balls. Infact he did that so hard that he was sure Hidan wouldn't be able to have sex anymore '_good_' Sasori thought, he was panting now, all his anger had evaporated, and he stared down at the silverette who he now noticed was crying faintly.

"You deserve this" Sasori growled 'You deserve this pain after what you have done, don't you _ever _touch Deidara again. Or this will be a repeat" Sasori smirked down at the still cowering silverette, spitting once more on his face before turning and walking the way he had come, he felt great now, absolutely great. But that little voice reminded him what he was doing to the Blackett was wrong, that he should just tell him. Sasori growled at the little voice, pushing it away as he walked home, a large smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>So, I really like the fight scene. Because their just so fun to right, That sounds really bad. . . dont worry people, I wont bite. Much.<p>

Anyway **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	16. Date

Ch 16: Date

Warning: Guilt-tripping, fluffiness, Jokes, normal swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can use them in stories if you want, But PM me first, ohkay?

A/N: would you believe me if I said that this story isn't planned, what I write in the last chapter is like a prompt for what Ima write in the next chapter, so there's no planning. Just following the story on :) in fact im surprised that so many people liked it, thanks for the 72 comments so far guys, I love yah!

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Deidara:_

* * *

><p>A small Ivory figure peered back at him in the mirror. His black hair perfectly straightened, Grey converses, Black skinny jeans. And a loose grey, long sleeved, work top. And a black hoodie, Which somehow still looked presentable.<p>

A sigh escaped the teenager's lips as he picked up some black eyeliner. Pencilling under and over his eyes, not so much that he'd look like a tramp, but just enough to make his azure eyes pop nicely.

Looking once more in the mirror Deidara turned and excited the bathroom, flipping off the lights as he went. Back in his room he quickly picked up his cell phone and wallet, shoving them into both of his back pockets.

Deeming himself ready he exited his room, turning off his lights as he went and shutting the door behind him. A quick look around the landing told him he was alone, smirking slightly to himself Deidara brought out a small intricate silver key. Quickly locking his door and shoving the key back into his pocket.

Deidara locked his door for good reasons. He had noticed lately that a lot of things had been moved around in his room, even if it was sometimes only a couple of centimetres. He suspected his mother of course, who else would snoop around his room. Thankfully his mother wasn't that smart. One day when he arrived home from school he noticed that his laptop was on, when he had turned it off this morning. With a quick inspection Deidara confirmed that his mother had been going through his files, maybe reading his short stories and poems. He just hoped she hadn't seen the small amount of Yaoi he had under there, even if it was pass coded his mother might have figured it out.

Straightening up quickly Deidara made his way downstairs, noticing for the first time just how hard his heart was thumping. I mean, this _was_ only the second date he and Sasori had been on, even if it was with Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, and Pein. A butterfly feeling in his stomache told Deidara he was nervous.

As he was walking down the stairs Deidara noticed that his mother was sitting on the small couch against the wall, the sight made him frown a little. What did she want; Deidara hoped it wasn't about her wanting to meet his _'girlfriend'_

Even thinking that made Deidara a little guilty; he had lied to his mother and told her that he had a girlfriend, a pretty redhead with light blue eyes and a angels voice. Delilah immediately believed him, and the only reason why he was lying was because he was _sure _his mother wouldn't approve to him being Gay.

"What are you doing? un" he tried to make it sound a little bratty. Delilah looked up just as he stepped down from the bottom step. Deidara scowled in turn and sat down, making sure to keep his gaze on the front door, Sasori had agreed to pick him up.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Delilah snapped back, But Deidara heard her sigh and when she talked again it was much softer "I just wanted to meet your girlfriend"

"Well, I don't want you to meet her, un. So go away" Deidara replied quickly, his eyes bored into the dark oak door, begging for the knock which would tell him Sasori was here, anything to get away from his mother.

"And why would that be?" Delilah asked, and when Deidara refused to answer she began to talk to herself. Well, it was really directed towards Deidara, but he was pretending not to listen "Oh god, she doesn't have piercings on her _face_ does she, or any tattoo's, she better not Deidara because I refuse to let you date _anyone _like that. And you know I don't even like ear piercings or _industrials _or whatever you call them. I won't let you date her if she has that aswell-"She continued to rant on and on, Deidara was surprised she managed to get it all out without taking a breath.

_Ding dong, ding dong_

Deidara's eyes widened and his intake of breath increased, _'Oh no, Oh no. She cant see Sasori' _from the corner of his eyes he saw Delilah stand up

"Ill get it! Un" Deidara stammered, shooting up and racing towards the door, from behind him he heard his mother huff and continue to walk up behind him.

With his heart beating somewhere in his throat, and his palms considerably sweaty Deidara breathed in deeply and grabbed the doorknob, Slowly turning, turning until the door clicked and opened. Slowly exposing his redhead god on the doorstep.

"Brat" Bittersweet, Deidara hoped that Sasori or his mother heard that. Azure's quickly met browns and a small smile graced Sasori's lips. Deidara's heart picked up and he smiled back.

"Hello Sasori, Im Deidara mother. It's very nice to me-"Delilah's voice cut off, and Deidara completely forgot that she thought Sasori was a _girl. _

'_Oh shit!, un' _Deidara whispered, a cold breeze floated in from behind him and he felt his mother glaring daggers into he back of his head.

Thinking quickly Deidara stepped out onto the doorstep while twirling around, pushing Sasori back slightly. He was now facing his mother and saw that dagger glare.

"Ill see you at 11, un. Bye mother" Deidara smiled sweetly at Delilah, who opened he mouth as though she was going to say something, before slamming the door in her face and letting out a long sigh as he lent back onto Sasori's chest.

Another quick sigh and he twirled around, leaning back into Sasori and looking up into Sasori's eyes again, the small smile was still there but it wasn't reaching his eyes.

Deidara felt a small dip in his stomach but he quickly smiled back, hoping like hell Sasori hadn't seen the faint disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey Danna, un" Deidara whispered, tiptoeing to gently kiss the redhead, and that's all it was. Because as soon as he tried to push in harder Sasori backed up. Making Deidara frown slightly as he went back down to his normal height.

"Dei, you ready to go?" At least the smirk was back, even if it was as wide. Deidara nodded gratefully and grabbed Sasori's hand before he could withdraw it. Walking down the short path to where Sasori's car was parked, Deidara noticed for the first time how cold it was, he shivered slightly and pulled his hoodie around him more tightly.

As they walked Deidara looked Sasori over, noticing for the first time what he was wearing. Fire truck red converses with black skinny Jeans, a casual red work shot with the top two buttons undone, showing off his rock hard ivory chest. No jersey or Jacket in sight, and he obviously hadn't tried to do anything with his hair. As it was still in the normal _'I just had sex' _style, ruffled and sexy. Just how Deidara liked it.

Too soon they where at Sasori's car, Sasori roughly pulled his hand out of Deidara's. Deidara in turn pouted, gently opening the door and sliding into the smooth black leather, pulling the door closed behind him. As Sasori got into the car Deidara did up his seatbelt, watching the redhead do the same before turning the car on, a low purr as usual, running perfectly.

A small scowl flitted across Sasori's face and he turned the heater and stereo up, there was no more need for his hoodie but Deidara kept it on, knowing that when he got out of the car itd be cold again.

For the first time he noticed the song, frowning slightly he leant forwards and turned it up more. Complicated piano cords and guitar filled the car, seeming endless. This wasn't the type of music Sasori listened to! Who knew his redhead had a soft side.

"This is beautiful, un" Deidara whispered, leaning back in his car seat and turning to look at the redhead, Sasori smiled when he noticed Deidara staring at him, though he kept his eyes well on the road.

"Debussy" Sasori replied simply, Deidara nodded and turned to look out the window, keeping his attention on the music as they drove towards his favourite Pizza parlour, _Luigi's,_ his favourite in fact. It was actually pretty fancy, that made Deidara love it just that little bit more.

* * *

><p><em>:Like ten minutes later (What's point in that. . .):<em>

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Sasori's voice cut through his thoughts, Jerking up Deidara realised that he had, had his face pressed against the window this whole time. How embarrassing.<p>

"Cool, un" Deidara muttered, watching out the window as Sasori pulled into the parking lot, parking next to a black bright orange sedan, Pein's car.

Sighing gently to himself Deidara unbuckled his seat belt, gently opening the door so that he wouldn't hit the car next to him, Once he was outside he shut the door Just as carefully. Before going to stand at the end of the car as Sasori locked the car, shivering to himself Deidara once more pulled his hoodie more tightly around his body and arms.

Looking around as he waited for Sasori he noticed a Dark red Mercedes, Itachi's car.

"You ready?" Sasori's voice once again startled him, and he looked up to see a Joking expression in Sasori's eyes, Pouting quietly to himself Deidara took Sasori's outstretched arm, walking in-step with the redhead towards the restaurants doors.

A smirk found its way to his face as Sasori stepped forward and opened the door for the Blackett. Sasori was being such a gentle man tonight, much better then totally ignoring him.

To bad that a second later Sasori shoved his hands in his pockets so that Deidara couldn't hold his hand, his smirk went away and a scowl returned.

Every time Deidara stepped in this restaurant his breath caught a little. They had re decorated in here. Making it seem much more private. Crème walls with a black carpet, all the equally black curtains where drawn. All the mini chandeliers had been dimmed making the room fairly dark. Looking around Deidara noticed wax candles on every table. The bar lights where also dimmed though all the Bar tenders seemed to be able to finding their ways, Not that any of them could Drink anyway.

Just then Deidara also noticed how quiet it was in here, the low chatter was a hum in the background, the constant clink of eating utensils of plates also sinking into the background. It was even the perfect temperature, Not to hot, not to cold.

"Hey, Sasori, Deidara. Over here!" Pein's voice sounded to the right, and looking around Deidara saw Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke already sitting in a secluded booth.

Deidara nodded to them and shrugged of the server who had yet to ask where they wanted to sit. Quickly walking up to them, well as quickly as he could when dodging waiters, waitresses, and tables before sliding into the booth, He was sitting beside Sasuke, Sasori following him suit.

"Hey guys, un" Deidara greeted, looking around the table at all his friends, Sasuke and Itachi barely nodded in their table, However Pein and Konan actually looked up and gave him a smile and a small wave.

Looking around Deidara assessed his friends as well as he could. Sasuke was wearing a black V neck top, with black skinny Jeans and white converses, His hair sticking up in its normal 'duck but' hair style. Next to him Itachi was wearing a grey button V neck top, like Sasori, the two buttons undone; he couldn't see his pants but guessed it would be black skinny Jeans aswell.

From what he could see of Pein he was wearing a white V neck top, his piercing had obviously been changed, now all little silver studs. Next to him it looked like Konan was wearing a simple Black dress, a small zipper led just down underneath her breasts, she had a Crème belt under her chest. And at the front the buckle was a white flower, looking up he saw the exact look alike in her hair.

"So, have you ordered? Un" Deidara asked, noticing the menu's on the table, No one had drinks though.

"No, we waited for you" Pein replied, smiling at the Blackett as he picked up one of the many menus. Deidara quickly followed as did everyone else.

Looking down he couldn't choose what to have. Luigi's didn't only serve Pizza. They served the normal stuff that you'd expect at other restaurants, You know, Hamburgers, steak and potatoes, salads, noddles, curry, all the Yummy stuff. It was just that their Pizza's where normally the best.

Looking down the list he quickly decided on a Hawaiian pizza and a coke, setting his menu down and waiting for everyone to choose, Just then a waitress appeared out of nowhere, quickly pulling out her notepad and pen before expectantly waiting for their orders.

"What can I get you today?" She asked in a husky voice, and it was then when Deidara really looked at her. She was wearing the usual black apron from her waist but underneath she was wearing a _very _short black miniskirt, The uniform blouse looked way to small on her as her breasts where nearly falling out from the thin garment, not to mention she had most of the buttons undone, showing off her black with purple lace Bra. Looking up at her face all Deidara could see was her heavily lined eyes, mascara included. She had gone easy on the bright red lipstick. But overall she still looked cheep.

Deidara looked back down at his menu and quickly answered "Ill have a Hawaiian pizza and coke, un" shutting his menu and looking anywhere but her as she scribbled it down.

"Ill have the vegetarian pizza and a strawberry milkshake" That was konan, So she was vegetarian huh? Interesting. Deidara looked up to see her orange gaze on him, he gave her a small smile, watching as she smiled back before looking at Pein.

"Ill have the sweet and sour pork with a ginger beer" Pein answered, Deidara noticed that he also refused to look at the waitress. That made him smirk a little.

"We'll share meat lovers, with two coke and raspberry's" Itachi said, He and Sasuke where both also looking down, but Deidara saw Itachi's gaze flickering towards the younger uchiha now and again.

"I'll have a chilly pizza with extra hot peppers, and a red wine thanks" Sasori answered, Deidara's eyes widened but he said nothing. Turning his gaze towards the waitress who nodded and scribbled that down. A quick look sideways and he saw Sasori smirk; he was going to get away with this.

"Sasori, un" Deidara hissed once the waitress had sauntered away into the kitchens "Your not old enough to drink!" he finished, glaring at the redhead who looked back with a bored expression.

"Only if I don't get caught" Sasori replied, Looking around the table for someone to back him up, but no one did. So he settled with pouting as every one talked.

"So, what should we talk about?" Pein asked, looking around the group. Nothing from the Uchiha brothers, Nor from Sasori or Konan.

"Id like to know how you asked Konan out, un" Deidara answered, he couldn't keep quiet for long. And he had been meaning to ask for a while. He continued to watch Pein as he blushed slightly, _slightly. _and glanced towards Konan who was now folding the napkins. Was there anything she wouldn't fold?

"Etoo" Pein started, quickly correcting himself. Did I tell you he spoke fluent Japanese, well yeah, he does. "You where watching me Deidara, there's no need to ask"

"I _wasn't _watching you _actually_, un" Deidara retorted, that shut Pein up. Making Deidara smirk triumphantly.

"Well, I walked over to Konan sat down, and casually asked her if she wanted to go out with me" Pein grinned, very widely at konan who continued folding.

"That's not how it went" Konan spoke up for once, she didn't talk much. So it was rare "You where all nervous and stuttering, even blushing a little" looking closely Deidara swore he saw even smirk a little.

Now Pein's smirk was gone, replaced with a frown. Deidara smirked at him aswell, watching as he mouthed _'if you ever.. . .' _for the record that just made Deidara smirk that whole lot more.

"So _now _we hear about the true Pein, un" Deidara sneered, very slowly and certainly he raised his hand and pulled the finger at Deidara.

"Shut it Deidara" he growled, Konan lent sideways and kissed him gently on the cheek. It looked like they where holding hands under the table, looking up Deidara saw that Pein was now smiling.

"So, Itachi. You popped Sasuke's anal cherry yet? Un" Deidara asked Jokingly, turning towards the two Uchiha's. Two bad they didn't take it as a Joke.

It happened to suddenly for Deidara to really see what happened, all he knew was that he saw Itachi pick up and knife and very quickly throw it at him, thankfully Deidara was just that little bit faster and he managed to duck, the knife going well over his head to pierce the wall across the room.

Deidara brought his head up just far enough to peer at the elder Uchiha. He had resumed his calm position but his eyes told a different story as he stared down the Blackett, His eyes glinting red.

"S-sorry, un" Deidara replied nervously, looking down at his lap and twiddling his thumbs. Thankfully their food arrived at that very moment, all of them staying silent as the waitress slid their foods in front of the correct person. Too soon she left, leaving them all in silence again. Deidara picked up his drink and took a quick drink, placing it back down. He could feel a Antarctic breeze coming from the Uchiha's

"So, un" Deidara started and looked back up, looking straight ahead at Pein as he picked up a piece of his Pizza, roughly taking a large bite from it.

"Anyone remember Deidara in Kindi? I sure do" Sure it was an icebreaker, but Deidara didn't want to go there. He was very _embarrassing _in Kindi.

"Don'." Deidara ground out, glaring daggers at the orange headed man who just smirked back

"I will dare" Pein retorted, taking a bite from his Pizza and then taking a slow drink, Deidara scowled and did the same, hearing Pein speak again

"He used to run around yelling 'I WILL EAT YOOOU!' before hugging whoever he had targeted and fake biting them, I still have some of the scars" brushing was heard and Deidara looked up to see Pein pulling down his sleeve, exposing his shoulder. From here he could indeed see tiny bite marks. Deidara was now frowning as he watched Pein pull his top back up, smirking at the Blackett.

"Oh yeah? What about you Pein, the one who used to run around and lift up all the girls skirts, before kissing them on the cheek and running away" Now it was Deidara's turn to smirk as Pein scowled back at him. He heard a chuckle from beside him which just made his smirk widen, Sasori obviously found this funny. Looking sideways at the Uchiha brothers he even saw them smiling.

"I did not" Pein argued, looking around with his eyebrows raised, when he got no response he just sunk back into the booth crossing his arms and muttering "Did not"

"What about Itachi and Sasuke? Un. What where they like?" Deidara asked, he had only met them in primary school. So he knew nothing about them before that.

"Well, Itachi was pretty much the same as he is now, Stoic and Emo" Itachi looked up and smiled a big fake smile before pulling the finger, Sasuke smirked from beside him and leant forward to take a bite from his Pizza and a large gulp of his drink.

"But Sasuke, Sasuke was trouble. Running around all laughs and smiles, he had a best friend called Sakura, they where always hugging and holding hands, what happened to her? Sasuke" all eyes turned towards the younger Uchiha. He was glaring back at them all, a black aura surrounded them but none of them where smart enough to back away, just continuing to smile and lean in towards him, even Itachi was smirking.

"Well, she uh. Moved, and we lost contact" Sasuke stammered, looking down and fiddling with his hands on his laps, it was really surprising when he acted like this. Because he never does normally.

"You want to know something else?" This time it was Itachi who spoke up, Sasuke seemed to sink further into himself, reaching forward and picking up a slice of Pizza, eating it all in about five hurried bites.

"What? un" Deidara asked, he wasn't one for gossip but this was too damn funny seeing Sasuke act like this.

"Sakura" Itachi smirked, in a flash a slap was heard, Sasuke had lashed out sideways but Itachi had easily caught it, his gaze still fixed on them all "was Sasuke's first kiss"

This set off a small uproar at there table, Deidara could hear Sasori chuckling again as he stared at the younger Uchiha, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Pein had a similar expression; even Konan was looking up with mild interest as she ate her Pizza

"She was! un" Deidara asked, his eyes gleeful, this was really funny. And he watched as Sasuke sunk further and further back into his seat.

"Yes. And it was even innocent. I saw him using tongue" Itachi replied, sticking his own tongue out a wiggling it at Sasuke, at this the Sasuke had, had enough. And he lurched forward, slamming a fisted hand down on the table; thankfully it was muted so no one else in the restaurant heard it.

"That's enough! Tachi!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he brought a hand up, covering his mouth. His eyes flicked up and he glared at everyone again, daring one of them to laugh at Itachi's pet name.

Thankfully no one was that dumb.

"Why, Sasuke? Is this to embarrassing for you?" Itachi taunted, smirking down at his younger brother who glared back up at them, by now Itachi had let go of Sasuke's arm. But everyone saw Itachi move his hand and deliberately place it on Sasuke's upper thigh. This made Sasuke in turn blush as Itachi rubbed that spot gently.

"T-Tachi" Sasuke muttered, he sat up a little straighter and his breathing hitched as Itachi's hand probably moved higher, Deidara had looked away by now. Deidara was watching Pein now, who in turn continued to watch the Uchiha brothers, a gasp from Sasuke was heard and a small whine had Pein looking away.

"Now, Now Itachi. We don't need a turned on teenager right now. Leave your little brother alone" Sasori cut in, but his voice still sounded very sarcastic and suggesting, looking towards the redhead Deidara saw him smirking. But Sasori refused to meet Deidara's eye as he looked down and picked up his Pizza, taking a bite.

"Hn, your right" Itachi replied, shuffling was heard and a whine again. Looking back at the two Uchiha brothers Deidara clearly saw both of Itachi's hands as he ate some Pizza and took a drink. Sasuke was still slightly blushing and he scowled back at the group.

"We're teenagers too, un" Deidara pointed out, scanning the group as he leaned forward and picked up a piece of Pizza. Rolling it before putting the whole thing in his mouth, chewing a lot before swallowing and taking a drink of his coke.

"Yeah, but we don't do _that _kind of things in public" Pein pointed out, following Deidara's example with his Pizza while waggling his eyebrows at Konan. She smiled back at him and leaned down, Kissing him gently on his nose before going back to eating her own Pizza.

"Well, we could" Sasori's voice sounded but that's not what surprised him, what surprised him was that he suddenly felt something on his upper thigh. Looking down he saw that it was, in fact, Sasori's hand. Deidara's eyes widened considerably as Sasori ghosted up higher, gently rubbing him through his Jeans. Even he couldn't keep back his red blush and the small whine that escaped his mouth.

Chuckling sounded again and Sasori's hand was removed, looking up through his eyelashes Deidara saw that everyone was smirking as they stared at him. His cheeks felt like they where on fire by now.

"Shut up, un" Deidara mumbled, reaching foreward and picking up a piece of pizza, bringing it back to his mouth and nibbling on it quietly.

"Well, at least we know who the Uke is" Pein Joked, smirking at the Blackett, from beside him Konan rolled her eyes, the Uchiha's where smirking. And Sasori was laughing again.

"But what about Sasuke! Un" Deidara half by yelled, bringing his hand up and slamming it on the table, his gaze was back on Sasuke who looked. . . Kinda scared.

"He's a Uke too! un. Itachi probably has his ass owned" Deidara smirked back at Sasuke, glad that the attention wasn't on him anymore.

"But Sasuke's only 15. The legal age to have sex is 16. And anal isn't allowed till 18" Pein's voice sounded up. Deidara turned towards him with his eyebrows raised.

"I looked it up" Pein retorted snappishly, glaring at the Blackett.

"So-rey, un" Deidara smirked, leaning back in his seat but looking at the two Uchiha's. For once a worried expression crossed his face and he muttered.

"You two _haven't _had sex yet, un. Right?" both of their faces stayed immaculate. But a faint blush had embedded its self on Sasuke's cheeks, giving him away.

"At least tell me it was protected, un" Deidara didn't usually act like a worried mother. But these things weren't something to laugh at. Especially when you could get Aids or HIV.

Itachi simply "Hned" looking anywhere but Deidara as he ate more of his Pizza. But it was Sasuke who nodded slightly, keeping his eyes down.

"That's good. So, what was Sasori like in Kindi? Un"

They continued to chat all night. About Kindi and Kindi School, being a young teenager, first kisses, first dates, girlfriends, boyfriends, eating all their food and drinks, including dessert, everyone was smiling and laughing. Even the Uchiha brothers.

But through the night. Deidara noticed Sasori becoming more and more distant, he would talk less and just seem content with staring around the restaurant boredly, Deidara tried to bring him into the conversation heaps of times. But he would simply say a mare sentence before going back to staring. Soon Deidara just simply gave up, he was here to have fun. And by god he would get that.

Too soon the night ended, everyone went thirdsies on the bill and said their goodbyes outside, disappearing quickly in their cars.

Deidara and Sasori walked slowly towards the car, Sasori once again had his hands in his pockets so that Deidara was left with doing the same, It was cold out here but he waited patiently for Sasori to unlock the car. Quickly sliding into the relative warmth but frowning when Sasori turned the music up so loud that they couldn't talk without yelling.

When they where halfway towards Deidara's house Sasori did something unexpected, he leaned forward and turned down the music. Clearing his throat to talk to Deidara.

"So Deidara, do you remember anything yet? About the party"

Honestly, Deidara was really surprised; he thought Sasori would have forgotten about that. He sure had. So why had the redhead brought it up now? Did he know something that he wasn't telling?

"No, I don't remember anything about it, un" Deidara replied, sighing and leaning back in his seat, brushing his hand through his hair. He _had _tried for a while to remember, but every time all he would remember was really loud music, and blurred faces, a white light which just got brighter and brighter till he stopped trying to remember, and once it was over he was left with a really bad headache.

From beside him he heard Sasori sigh, peeking sideways through his peripheral vision he Guilt flash through Sasori's eyes, wait guilt? Why guilt? Why would Sasori feel guilty?

"Sasori, are you . . . Ok? un" Deidara gently placed a hand on Sasori's knee. Noticing how Sasori tensed up slightly, his knuckles stark white against the black staring wheel.

"Yea, im fine" Sasori turned towards the Blackett and gave Deidara a quick smile, before turning back to the road. But Deidara didn't believe him really. The redhead had been acting strange for so long that Deidara _knew _something was wrong. He would ask Sasori about it tomorrow, let this night end happily.

"Brat, Im taking you to the beach tomorrow. Ok?" that sounded more like Sasori, and Deidara could see that he was now smirking. Letting out a relieved sigh Deidara turned to look out the window, watching the random streets and street lights zoom past.

* * *

><p><em>:5 minutes later (Haha):<em>

_:Deidara:_

* * *

><p>"So, Ill see you tomorrow? Un"<p>

"Sure. See ya, brat"

Deidara straightened up, waving slightly to the redhead and scowling when he didn't get any response back. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heel to walk up to his house. He noticed faintly that all the lights where off but pushed that thought aside as he unlocked the thick wooden door, flipping the lights on as he toed off his shoes.

"Why hello there, Deidara"

Ice. Pure Ice. Turning his gaze quickly found him mother, sitting perfectly in the middle of the couch, her legs where crossed at the knees and he glared at the Blackett with ice cold orbs.

"Hi mom, un" Deidara replied, he pushed the door shut behind him and dropped the keys into the bowl beside the door, looking back up he saw that Delilah was now standing up in front of the couch. Her arms folded with a scowl on her face, she was even doing that annoying foot tapping thing, Deidara just wanted to laugh.

"Do you realise what the time is?" Delilah raised her eyebrows her gaze turning towards the large clock at the foot of the stairs, Deidara followed her example and looked at the time. Seeing that it was exactly midnight.

"Sorry, un. We where just talking" Deidara replied, starting to walk towards the staircase, he got exactly five feet before his mother's voice shot through him.

"Stop"

Deidara froze and turned towards his mother, his eyebrows raised and he stepped backwards, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and glaring back at his mother with the exact cold force.

"What is it now mother, un" Deidara asked, sighing and running a hand through his hair, he was really tired and just wanted to go to bed. Seeing as he had a date with Sasori tomorrow. Just that thought made him secretly happy, he loved the redhead, really.

"You didn't tell me that you where _gay"_ She spat out the word as though it was some bad disease, and Deidara's eyes widened, his mother was a homophobe? Oh, shit.

"So what if I am? Un" Deidara sneered, glaring now with more force, he took in his mother's rigid posture, tightly lined lips and cold eyes, her arms where still crossed tightly, and that foot tapping was still there.

"I don't approve of you being Gay"

He would never tell anyone this, but those words really hurt the Blackett. The feeling quickly passed and he raised his head, now sneering down at Delilah, he crossed his arms more tightly and raised his body height, well it felt like it. He was taller then Delilah anyway, so this wasn't really needed.

"Does it look like I care? Un" Deidara snapped, pushing off the wall and stomping towards the staircase, moving up the stairs quickly, though his mother still yelled at him.

"And you are not going to be dating Sasori again, I forbid it!" She screamed, by now Deidara was on the second floor. He took in a deep breath and leaned over the side banister, looking her squarely in the eye before smirking and spitting on her. Yup, and it landed right on her forehead. He threw her a fake pity look before twirling around and stomping into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Screaming "I hate you! Un" as he went

But once he was inside him room. He sunk down against his door and began to cry.

* * *

><p>You wanna know something? this is my longest chapter, 5 and something thousand words long. yeah. Cool :) it took me ages to write too. Four days exactly. I havnt edited because I wanted to put it up straight away for you guys and girls :)<p>

So **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT ***Gasp* **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT ***Gasp* **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT ***Gasp* **COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	17. Beach

Ch 17: Beach

Warning: angst, cutting, swearing, drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can use them in stories if you want, but PM me first kay?

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Deidara:_

Deidara really couldn't put his finger on why he was so excited, maybe it was because he was going on _another _date with his hot redhead, maybe it was the fact that he was betraying his mother. Or maybe it was because he had never _been _to a beach before, Deidara suspected the last one the most.

Humming to himself Deidara rummaged around in his drawers, looking frantically for those bright blue swimming trunks he brought two years ago. Still searching through the sea of black, dark blue, purple, and grey Jeans. Finally a flash of bright blue caught his eyes and he pulled out the swimming trunks, smiling maniacally as he held them too his hips.

Deidara smirked and pulled off the grey satin boxers he had slept on, pulling on his swimming trunks. Looking back in his Jeans draws he pulled out his baggiest black Jeans and pulled them on over top so that his mother couldn't see them.

Pleased with himself Deidara closed that draw and opened the top one, looking around for his favourite grey V neck tee shirt with bright blue **PARAMORE **logo running across his chest. He kept rummaging around for it before scowling and slamming the draw shut when he couldn't. Deidara turned and looked hastily around the room, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it just strewn on the ground. At the same time he grabbed his cell phone, shoving it into his front pocket. His grey Jandals where by the door so he slipped them on.

Now that he had everything on and ready all Deidara had to do was pack sunscreen a hat and some water . . . well the sunscreen was already in his room so he hurried across the room and shoved it into his canvas back, looking around he spied his azure cap with the dark purple beak, packing that too.

Now for some water, Deidara had to go downstairs for that, great. Letting out a long sigh Deidara ran his hand through his already straightened hair. He still hadn't brought any purple contacts so it was his azure eyes that checked the room before softly padding over to the door, pulling down the handle slowly till it was fully down and gently pulling open the door, peering out onto the landing. The coast was clear.

Smirking to himself Deidara stepped out, turning and shutting the door quietly behind him. Another quick look around Deidara let out a quick breath before turning and tiptoeing across the landing to the banister. Peeking over the edge he couldn't see no hide or hair of anyone downstairs. Pleased with himself Deidara tiptoed towards the staircase, looking around once more before traipsing down the stairs.

He crossed across the crème tiled floor, right to the other side where the kitchen was. Letting out a quick breath he gently pushed open the door (It's a sliding door) wincing when it creaked a little. Peering around the side that he had opened Deidara couldn't see anyone in her either. Deidara nodded to himself and stepped inside, quickly padding over towards the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. Quietly closing the fridge and padding back over to the sliding door, stepping into the entrance room and closing the door behind him.

**BEEP! **

"Shit! Un" Deidara about a foot in the air before shoving his hand in his Jean pockets and pulling out his phone, glaring down at the small device which blinked back innocently back at him. Sighing to him before flipping his phone open, glaring down at the screen.

_Im outside_

It was from Sasori, a small frown crossed Deidara's face before he realised that this is what they had planned, last night after Deidara fought with Delilah he had phoned Sasori and made a plan that Sasori would text him when he got here, rather then honking and alerting his mother that the redhead was here, let alone that Deidara was sneaking out.

_**Okay. Be out in 2, un**_

Deidara texted back before shoving the phone back into his pocket, taking one last look around the quiet house, before smirking and letting himself out, locking the door behind him.

Once he was outside Deidara noticed just how nice it was, the sun was already out and high in the sky, seeing as it _was_ 11. The sky was a perfect blue with no clouds, and it felt like it was already 20 degrees, Deidara felt a light sheen of sweet break on his arms and forehead as Deidara walked down his grey concrete footpath, quickly spotted Sasori's car, parked right outside his house.

Smiling to himself Deidara quickened his pace, finding himself by Sasori's car. Even from right beside it he couldn't see into the car, due to the very dark tainted windows.

Deidara smiled and gently opened the car door, sliding inside and making sure the door was closed behind him before turning to look at the redhead.

And there he was his perfect boyfriend. Deidara raked his eyes over the redhead, taking in the bright red swimming trunks he was wearing, the thin black singlet that covered his hard chest. He was wearing black jandals.

"Hey, un" Deidara breathed, light brown eyes met his and Sasori smiled back gently at him.

"Hey" Sasori replied, reaching around the steering wheel and turning the car on, it roared to life underneath him, idling into the perfect purr.

"So, the beach, un. Ive never been to a beach before-"Deidara trailed off as Sasori caught his eye. He was staring at the Blackett as though he was some kind of alien, the car lurched forward and suddenly Sasori was going a lot faster.

"You've never been to a beach? Really, brat" Sasori asked, amusement laced his voice and Deidara had the overwhelming urge to blush.

"No, my mom refused to take me. She says that beaches are dirty and unsanitary, un" Deidara said. It was true, Delilah hated anything that was or looked dirty, that's why she never went into Deidara's room. She always carried around a bottle of Detol with her so she could clean her hands every freakin second of the day.

"Your mom sounds like a bitch, No offence" Sasori commented, taking a sharp left, looking around Deidara saw that they where already at the bench entrance, he felt so excited to be here that Deidara started jumping around in his seat.

"No offence taken, un" Deidara replied, his face pressed against the window as they parked underneath a large beach tree, casting shadows over the whole entire car, As soon as the car was parked and turned off Deidara flew open the car door, pouncing out of his seat and slamming the door behind him. It was hotter out here, already in the low thirties. Deidara smiled like a maniac and ran off laughing towards the beach, letting the redhead trail behind him.

It was beautiful, just like Deidara had imagined it. The waves where light and dark blue as they pounded onto the grey sand. The sand up further was pure white from here, glinting and shimmering in the sand, there wasn't a breath of wind making it all that much hotter. Deidara breathed in deep and could almost taste the sea air, and above him various sea birds cried and called out as they circled endlessly.

"Wow, un" Deidara sighed, reaching up and brushing his fringe away from his face, he reached out with his other hand and gently grabbed Sasori's hand "Its beautiful, un" Deidara breathed, watching the waves continue to pound the sand.

"Not in caparison to you" Sasori muttered, Deidara turned towards the redhead, eyes wide. Sasori gently smiled down at him before leaning in and gently pressing his warm lips against Deidara's. it was soft and gentle and everything Deidara liked, and even now it still felt like a million little electric shocks. Deidara moaned gently and pressed himself closer. Both of his hands now intertwined with Sasori's.

Soon their kisses became inconsistent before breaking off completely, Sasori lent down and leant his forehead against Deidara's, brown eyes staring into Azure's

"So, the beach? Un" Deidara questioned innocently, Sasori raised his eyebrows and smiled back at the Blackett, leaning in and kissing him once before whispering "Go ahead"

"Thank you Sasori! Un" Deidara yelled, unlatching his hands from the redheads and pushing off Sasori, turning and running down the beach, the hot sand burned his feet but he just kept running, the sand kept getting cooler and cooler as he neared the water, soon the cold water was lapping his toes but he plunged in deeper, he got up to his waist before diving into the cold water, his skin raised Goosebumps and it felt like his skin was on fire. He swam upwards and broke free of the surface, breathing in the salt scented water and wincing as his nose burnt.

Deidara turned and nearly feel over as the water crashed into his lower back, nearly bowling over. He writed himself, raising a hand up to look back at the beach. Thankfully his redhead wasn't that hard to find. Deidara watched as Sasori set up a huge red umbrella, setting out his black towel and Deidara's purple towel underneath. From here he could see how tanned Sasori really was.

"Sasori! Un" Deidara yelled, Sasori turned around on the beach just as Deidara raised his hand up higher, waving to the redhead "Come swim with me! Un" Sasori nodded and started making his way down the beach as Deidara lay down in the water and waited for the redhead.

They continued like that for most of the day, swimming, laying around in the sun, building sand castles, having water fights, making out, more swimming. By the time they finished Deidara was exhausted and the sun was already setting, he almost fell asleep in the car, even with the window wide open letting warm air wash over his face.

* * *

><p><em>:Sasori:<em>

* * *

><p>Today had gone ok. Everything seemed to amuse the Blackett and he hadn't really noticed that Sasori wasn't as friendly. Sasori had a really good day, apart from Deidara guilt tripping him every second of the day. Just the simplest things they had done would make Sasori feel the worst, maybe a casual glance, when their hands brushed for countless time, how in the water Deidara had pounced on him, his half naked body against the redhead's back nearly drove the redhead insane with guilt and desire.<p>

Of course, he was supposed to tell Deidara the truth today. But every time he tried Deidara would do something unintentionally cute and would end up guilt tripping the redhead again, but he had to tell the Blackett. So he would, maybe when he got Deidara home.

"Sasori? Un"

Sasori sighed at that voice, he wanted to turn and look at the blonde, if he did he would end up feeling guilty, so Sasori just kept looking forward. He was driving, so that was yet another reason.

"Yeah?" Sasori answered, keeping his eyes on the road, they where near Deidara's street by now, maybe he should work up his nerve, just thinking about that made Sasori want to laugh. The great Sasori Akasuna had to get his _nerve _up. How stupid

"I had fun today, thank you" Just one look couldn't be that bad, turning he was almost star struck by those big azure eyes, sparkling up at him, how on earth to eyes sparkle anyway. Sighing Sasori tore himself away to look back at the road.

"Your welcome brat, just don't race off next time without helping me unpack the car" Sasori said, looking around he spotted Deidara's cul-de-sac quickly pulling in, turning around in a full circle before parking outside Deidara's house.

"Thanks for today, un" Deidara whispered, leaning over and kissing Sasori's cheek, Sasori winced slightly but cracked a smile, watching as his Blackett opened the door and get out. He had to do this, had to. Sighing to himself Sasori turned and opened his own door, it was still hot outside so he pulled off his Jacket, flinging it inside the car as he got out and slammed the door behind him. Quickly walking around the back of the car. He felt Deidara's gaze on him but he just continued to walk beside the Blackett.

Too soon they where at Deidara's front door. The Blackett stepped up on the doorstep whilst Sasori stood where he was, they where now the same height which somehow seemed funny to the redhead making him chuckle slightly, Deidara raised his eyebrows questionably but didn't say anything.

"Look Deidara, I want to talk about the party" Sasori said in a low voice, Deidara's eyes widened and suddenly Sasori found his hands locked into Deidara's with a steel grip.

"Yeah, un" Deidara muttered, his eyes searched Sasori's for anything and once again guilt tripped the redhead. Sasori sighed and looked Deidara square in the eye before uttering words he couldn't take back without questions.

"Im not being totally truthful with you" Sasori admitted, Now it was Sasori's turn to search the Blackett's face for emotions and he found them surprise, Sasori suspected more but all he saw was surprise.

"About what? un" Deidara asked, he gripped Sasori's hands tighter and rested his forehead against Sasori's and wouldn't look away from his eyes.

"About what happened that night" Sasori replied, in his eyes he pleaded for Deidara not to be mad, not to be angry about what he was going to say.

"Sasori! Un" Deidara's grip was steel, crushing all the bones in his hands, his eyes where locked on Sasori's face and the redhead found himself unable to look away "Do you know, who raped me? Un" he finished, Sasori could almost feel the hope coming off the Blackett, he had obviously fretted over this, the hope in his eyes betrayed him easily.

"Yeah, I do. I also have something else to tell you" Deidara's eyes could only watch his lips as he uttered the words that would break their relationship.

"I slept with Kitsu"

_:Deidara:_

"I slept with Kitsu" as soon as Sasori uttered those words Deidara wanted him to take them back. But the redhead couldn't, so he just stared, and stared at the redhead. Inside him though it felt like his heart was breaking, and _snip, snip, snip, snip _there went everything that tied him to the world, his heart his soul meant nothing to him now.

And there Sasori was, suddenly trying to plead with the Blackett; Deidara could only listen as his face betrayed no emotion, he waited for the tears, sure his eyes where stinging, and he wanted to look anywhere else, be anywhere else. But his body wouldn't obey him for once, so he had to listen to Sasori's pleading

"I swear Deidara, I was drunk. Completely drunk, and I had no idea what I was doing, if I could take it back I would, Deidara?"

But it didn't help; there was no use in his pleading. He had cheated, and his useless pleading was useless cries to Deidara's ears, Deidara suddenly felt really hot and he let go of Sasori's hands, clenching his hands by his sides. He saw red and had to look down, his whole body trembling as he looked down.

"Sasori, un" He whispered, pounding started in his ears, but somehow he could hear what he was saying, and Sasori's hurtful words

"Deidara?" Sasori answered, trying to get close. Deidara growled and with one fowl swoop he pulled back his arm and punched Sasori right in the face, it made a really satisfying crunch and blood began to flow instantly from Sasori's nose, Deidara watched as Sasori landed right on his ass, looking up with a mixture of shock and hurt. Deidara smirked and leant down, watching Sasori flinch.

".You. un" he growled, saying it very slowly and clearly. He put up a huge fake smile, watching as guilt crossed Sasori's face, guilt? How long had Sasori kept this all in.

"How much did you keep from me? Un" Deidara growled, "You have thirty seconds" he added, glaring down at the redhead, he felt hot again, and had an overwhelming urge to blink as he watched Sasori blink back at him, he looked really confused and guilty and everything.

"Well, you caught Kitsu and I having sex, so you ran outside" It came out in a low voice, and Sasori looked down, like he was trying to make himself as small as possible

As Sasori spoke Deidara remembered it in shallow flashes, he could hear music, loud with lots of bass, a dark corridor swam in his vision and he could feel the sexual tension in mouth, a ivory hand swam in front of his mind and suddenly he was in front of a large black door, the hand was pulling down the door knob, pushing open the door. A great sense of unease pushed back against him but he kept going. Soon the door was open and Deidara just wanted to scream.

It was dark in this room too, the curtains open and the moonlight streaming through. But that wasn't what his attention caught on. Sasori was laying on his back, fully naked. Kitsu on top of him, her head lolled back and her eyes closed as he impaled herself on Sasori's manhood. Her moan echoed in Deidara's mind again and again, a closed up on her head as she lolled her head back again and again.

Deidara sighed and opened her eyes, looking back down at the redhead who was watching him with mild interest, he still looked guilty.

"What else? Un" Deidara snapped, he stepped in closer to the redhead, straddling his waist loosely but propped up on his knees so that he wasn't touching Sasori's body. He grabbed Sasori's collar in both hands, pulling up his upper body and head closer to the Blackett's body, he was now eye to eye with the redhead, and neither could look away with the close proximity

"Well, I didn't see you again after that" Sasori spoke, the continuous eye contact told Deidara that he wasn't lying. Deidara sighed but wouldn't lessen his grip.

"Then how did you know it was Hidan! And how could you keep it from me! Un" Deidara yelled, right in Sasori's face. Watching as the redhead flinched, this wasn't like Sasori, but Deidara bet that he had never been placed in a situation like this.

"Hidan told me Dei!" Sasori yelled straight back, he paused and looked down, breathing in deeply before looking guiltily back through his eyelashes.

"Don't call me Dei! Un" Deidara yelled back, feeling his anger snap, he rolled his head down and stayed silent as his grip on Sasori's top became tighter and tighter, his eyes where squeezed shut but loose tears began falling "How could you do this to me! I trusted you! And you betrayed me, this is what happens every time! I let someone close and then they . . . they" Deidara yelled and it felt like his heart was breaking, he trailed off towards the end, letting the tears fall more freely, rustling was heard and he felt something on his cheek. Immediately he growled and snapped his head back "They stab me in the back! Un" Deidara finished, shooting up and away from the redhead, so fast that even he didn't follow.

And so there Sasori lay, maybe the last time that he would ever come near the Blackett. Deidara was panting now, looking down at the redhead with obvious distaste.

"Just go away, and never come back, un" Deidara whispered, his tears fell off his cheeks and fell on the ground, making a dark puddle, he reached up and wiped his face aggressively. With a sob he twirled around on his heel, roughly pulling down the lever and pushing open the large wooden door. Deidara stomped inside and was about to close the door when a small whisper made him stop

"Dei, forgive me"

Deidara turned, well aware that his face was pulled into a nasty sneer, his eyes probably portrayed anger. He looked down at the redhead, crumpled and bruised on his doorstep, looking up at the Blackett with a almost pure expression. Deidara felt his heartstrings tug but he wouldn't budge as his mean azure's met with Sasori's sad and guilty browns.

"We're over" He snapped, spitting once in Sasori's direction before twirling around and slamming the door behind him, he noticed faintly that no lights where on. But right now he was to busy falling to the ground, hitting the carpet hard and curling into a tight ball as his heart heaved, his eyes rained, and he felt like he could never trust Sasori again

* * *

><p>So, how is it? I re-wrote the break up scene so many times its not funny, and it took me like three days to edit this, So i hope it good and that Ya'll enjoyed it :)<p>

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT **


	18. Making Sasori Jealous

Ch 18: Making Sasori Jealous

Warning: Something you may not like, DeiHida.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, or the letter K. But I do own kitsu and Tsai. You can borrow them if you want, Just PM me.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>To say Deidara was sad was an understatement.<p>

He was heartbroken, irrevocably heartbroken. As he lay under his bed sheets in his darkened room he wondered how on earth Sasori could do this too him, he slept with Kitsu for god's sake. And when he w_as_ going out with the blonde. Kitsu was no better either, having sex with Sasori when she knew him and Deidara where together. He couldn't really forgive her either, so left him without a best friend or a best friend.

He still had Pein and Itachi though, maybe even Konan. Pein had already come over after Deidara didn't come to school for a week. At first Deidara had been reluctant to tell the orange headed teen, thinking that he could handle this by himself. But after consistent talking and Pein refusing to leave Deidara finally told him about the whole thing. Resulting in Deidara crying on Pein yet again. Let's hope that wouldn't become a habit.

So after his third week of staying at home, miserable and heartbroken, Deidara finally began to feel a bit better, and that heartbreak was replaced with something else.

Revenge.

Why not go out and completely break the redhead, show the world what he really is like. At first he had thrown that thought aside as he wasn't that kind of person. But when it refused to leave Deidara started to devise a plan so purely evil that he knew it would break the redhead.

And it all began with a certain silverette.

So on the forth week of no school, Deidara had gotten up, Dressed in his normal black attire, straightened his hair and put in grey contacts, he had decided to change from the dark purple. Packed his school bag and abroughtly left the house to go to school.

But as Deidara walked to school he began to feel a bit nervous. This would be the first time in a month seeing Sasori after their breakup. Deidara was sure he had his feelings under control; he should after crying for three of the four weeks non stop.

Sighing Deidara took a look up at the clouds, it was normal Konohagakure weather right now, considering they where coming into winter, soon it might snow.

Looking down again Deidara put his earphones in, they had been just laying on his chest, Turning on his IPod and quickly choosing a song, a pop song blared through his earphones rather then the usual rock

_Now and then I think of when we where together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you where right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company _

_But that was love and it's and ache I still remember _

Mouth syncing Deidara continued to walk down the road towards school; he was only two blocks away from school now, and that familiar butterfly feeling started in his stomache. But he pushed that down. He had to stay strong around the redhead and not show how much this had hurt him.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness _

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when he found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But ill admit that I was glad that it was over_

Continuing to mouth sync Deidara pushed past some businessmen just standing on the footpath talking, all of them stared after him and a muffled yell sounded around his headphones but he ignored it and just continued to walk, it was their fault for just standing there. Retards.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we where nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

And now he was outside the school gates, the black wrought iron gates seemed to loom above him. With a quick breath in Deidara stepped forwards through the school gates and pulled out his earphones so he could hear the faint slamming of lockers and the yells of teenagers.

Sighing to himself Deidara pinched the bridge of his nose and instead of walking towards the main building he walked towards the south building, crossing the rough grey concrete and then the lush green lawn.

Too soon he was outside the south building, taking one look up at the two stories building before pushing open the large oak doors and stepping inside.

As soon as he was inside he was buffeted by teenagers walking in all different ways, Deidara remembered faintly that Itachi's locker was in this building, as well as the person he was specifically looking for. If he remembered correctly then _his _locker was to the right.

Sighing Deidara turned right, keeping his eyes peeled, there wasn't very far to go, even if all the buildings had small wings they weren't as long as the main building where his locker was, keeping his eye peeled for the give away silver hair he quickly spotted him through the sea of brown, black, and blonde hair.

Taking in a deep breath Deidara put on a mock smile and pushed through the crowd to him, ending up right behind him in less then a couple of seconds, taking in another deep breath all the noise of teenagers yelling and lockers slamming died away as he tapped on the tall boys back and said confidently over all the noise.

"Hidan, can I talk to you? Un"

There was a second's pause before the silverette turned around, a scowl on his face till he saw who it was. And when he did his scowl was replaced with a large smirk as he looked down on the Blackett.

"Hey Deidara, Sure ill talk" Hidan replied, his smirk widening. Deidara nodded at the taller man and turned around, hoping that Hidan would follow him. Thankfully through the noise he heard Hidan slam his locker closed and Hidan walking right behind him. Deidara smirked secretly to himself as he thought of his plan.

Deidara pushed open the large oak doors again, a small gush of wind hit him as he stepped outside, and making him shiver. Pulling his black hoddie tighter around himself he walked straight down the left side of the building. Turning so that he was now at the side of the building where he stopped, leaning against the orphan blue building and waiting till the silverette was directly in front of him. Grey orbs met light purples and Deidara smirked

"Will you help me? Un" Deidara asked. For a second Hidan looked really confused, but then he just smirked back, rolling onto one hip and crossing his arms.

"With what?" Hidan asked, he looked vaguely interested by now. And that was a good sign to the Blackett.

"Helping me make Sasori Jealous, un" Deidara replied. Hidan looked him over, his mouth pulled into a small frown and he looked confused again. Suddenly a huge maniac smile crossed Hidan's face.

"Id be glad to help"

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune"<em>

* * *

><p>"There he is, you ready? Un"<p>

"I was _born _ready"

Deidara rolled his eyes but smiled deviously up at the silverette. In one quick moment he grabbed Hidan's hand in his own, trying to resist the urge to shudder and move away from him as quick as he could. From the corner of his eye he saw Hidan frown slightly, but they weren't here to be real, just fake it.

"Lets go, un"

Hidan nodded, and they both stepped through the cafeteria doors at the exact same time. The people closest to the door fell silent as they watched Hidan and Deidara walking hand in hand; It was almost a ripple affect as everyone else noticed them, also falling silent. Deidara searched the crowd till he found the table where he normally sat.

Sasori's brown orbs seemed to be the first to pierce him; Deidara let a huge smirk cross his face as he saw Sasori's gaze slip down to his and Hidan's intertwined hands.

Drawing around from the redhead Deidara quickly locked eyes with everyone else, Pein, Konan, Kitsu, Sasuke, and even Itachi looked really interested and betrayed at what he was seeing. Infact everyone looked betrayed that he was walking hand in hand with the _enemy _

Turning his attention back to the front he kept his gaze on the table he was _going _sit at today, and longer. Kakuzu, still Hidan's real boyfriend, was already sitting there, talking blankly to Kisame.

To soon they where there, and Deidara shuddered at the cold atmosphere that seemed to radiate from this table as he sat down. As soon as they where seated Deidara gently took his hand out of Hidan's, when he really wanted to yank it away, and pulled his bag off, getting his lunch out and using his hands more then necessary so he wouldn't have to hold Hidan's hand again.

It was then when he realised he had sat with his back to his normal seat, cursing silently he looked towards Hidan.

"Hey, what are they doing? un"

Hidan was faced away from his normal table so Deidara was surprised when Kisame answered in his deep gravely, somewhat husky voice.

"Their all just staring, what's this about? Hidan" He asked, Deidara heard Hidan sigh from beside him and began to explain what they where doing. Deidara just sat there eating, blankly staring at the wall.

'_This is going really well; I bet Sasori is so jealous by now. But why is Kitsu sitting with them' _Deidara frowned at the last part, why was Kitsu sitting with them, wouldn't Sasori not want anything to do with here. But Deidara decided not to dwell on it as he continued to stare at the wall and smirk.

* * *

><p>Would you believe I typed this up in a hour. I really like this chapter, because of the plot twist :) Oh, and please dont kill me! because of the DeiHida kind of part, this stories gonna get it really interesting, well more then it normally is. Haha.<p>

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT , COMMENT!**


	19. It wasnt worth it

Ch 19: It wasn't worth it

Warning: Swearing, yelling, Hidan and Deidara bonding, hurt, angst, sadness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, You can borrow them If you want. PM me

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>To tell you the truth, Deidara did feel a little guilty about all this.<p>

But he couldn't really back out now, not after what happened yesterday.

Today was a normal Tuesday; he had gotten up, gotten dressed, packed his bag and walked outside only to be met with a cloudy sky and a cold wind.

Peering around he noticed a sleek sliver car parked right outside his house. Walking quickly down the footpath and knocking on the window. No answer, sighing he pulled open the car door, sliding inside and shutting the door behind him before turning to face the driver.

Hidan

He was turned around in his seat as well, his usual sneer in place. Looking Hidan over Deidara noticed his black Jeans, thin silver V neck top and silver converses. Looking back up Deidara smirked back at the silverette.

"Hello, Hidan, un" he said coolly, pulling the seatbelt across his chest and hearing the car turn to life underneath him, looking back to the silverette he managed a small smile as Hidan turned around in the cul-de-sac and raced down his street.

"Hey there Blondie" Hidan replied, once they where on the main road. Deidara sighed and ran a hand over his face before replying to the silverette a little snappishly

"Don't call me Blondie, un" at that Hidan turned his head fully and grinned almost wolfishly at the Blackett "Then what the fuck should I call you" Hidan asked, turning back to the road when all he got back was a large glare.

"Deidara, un" The Blackett replied, smirking to himself when Hidan fake pouted and turned back to the road. He was surprised that they where getting on seemingly well.

"Shouldn't you be mad at me?" Hidan asked, well. There went his good mood, frowning Deidara turned in his seat, so his back was resting against the car door, so he could look at Hidan properly as the silverette drove

"For what? un" Maybe if he put on a innocent voice Hidan would drop it.

"Raping you" Damn, no such luck. Scowling to himself Deidara looked down and played with a loose thread on his Black V neck top, refusing to look back at Hidan.

"I suppose I am mad, un" Deidara replied truthfully "But I also pretty much forgive you. I mean, you didn't hurt me. And it _was_ my fault for getting so drunk. And its not your fault Sasori kept it from me" Deidara trailed back and looked sideways out the front window screen, noticing faintly how quiet the silverette was being. A small smile crossed his face and he looked back to Hidan.

"Im also far to weak to hurt you, un" Smiling a genuine smile Deidara looked back towards the front and basked in silence as they made their way to school, about halfway there though Hidan spoke up again.

"I could train you, ya know. To be fucking strong like me" at this he lifted a hand off the steering wheel and flexed his biceps, one quick look had Deidara smirking.

"I'll take you up on that sometime, un" Deidara replied, mock punching Hidan in the arm. Hidan in turn mock frowned and pretended to swoon as though it really hurt, making Deidara laugh at the silverette and roll his eyes.

They where outside the school now, pulling into the vast parking lot. As Hidan circled Deidara ran through their plan.

"So, we walk in holding hands, and as we both leave you give me a quick kiss, un. _Quick" _Beside him Hidan just simply nodded, they had already talked about this, all they had to do was walk around the school together when they could, and pretend to be together. It shouldn't be too hard. And Deidara was already seeing just how nice Hidan could be.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do" Hidan replied, quickly pulling into a carpark where another student was about to park. Ignoring the honks Hidan turned off his car and turned in his seat to look at Deidara.

"And ive already told Kakuzu and Kisame what's going on, they'll be your fake friends" Hidan ignored Deidara's faint frown and quickly opened his car door and got out. Deidara sighed in turn and quickly opened his car door, stepping out and then slamming the door maybe a bit harder then needed.

Ignoring Hidan's pointed glare Deidara shouldered his backpack, walked towards the end of the car where Hidan was already standing, and took his cold hand. This time he couldn't stop the small shudder. And he was sure Hidan frowned slightly before replacing it with a smirk.

"Ok, lets go. Un" Deidara whispered, stepping in time with Hidan as they walked towards the main block. As soon as they stepped away from the shelter of Hidan's car they where getting weird stares and glances, But Deidara just kept his head forward. He didn't want to think about whose hand he was holding, right now he was pretending it was Sasori's.

Wait, Sasori's? Shit, reeling into himself Deidara quickly shook that though out of his mind and went to not pretending it was Hidan's hand. Instead he focused on that thought; he didn't feel as disgusted as he thought he would. No, this felt like he could be holding anyone's hand.

Focusing where they where Deidara now noticed that they where walking across a lush green lawn towards the main block, a couple of steps more and they where halfway, now he could clearly see everyone standing around, their gazes trained on his and Hidan's intertwined hands.

"Stop here, un" Deidara whispered, pulling Hidan to a stop. Surprisingly it was easier done then he would have thought. The silverette spun around so that they where toe to toe. Deidara gently pulled his hand out of Hidan's, and with no recoil, placed them on Hidan's hips.

A flash of red was seen in his peripheral vision, Turning his head slightly to the side he saw Sasori leaning against the side of the main block, his arms where crossed and he was staring straight at the Blackett. He smirked slightly and turned back to Hidan.

"You ready? Un" Deidara whispered, locking his light greys with Hidan's purples. The silverette nodded and leaned down, Deidara leaning up. Their lips met halfway, just a quick brush, and Deidara felt nothing. No spark of attraction, nothing at all. Smiling to himself Deidara pulled away, surprised when Hidan didn't at least try and hold him back. Maybe he understood finally that he had absolutely no attraction to the silverette.

"Bye, un. Im sitting with you at lunch" Deidara whispered, watching Hidan nod back. Deidara smirked and pulled his hands away from the silverette, ignoring his small hiss, and turned his back. Walking towards the main building with his head held high, everyone was still staring at him, a quick glance sideways proved that Sasori was staring as well.

Deidara sneered as he passed the redhead, curling his upper lip in a almost feral snarl, watching as Sasori's eyebrows raised and he took a step back, his brown orbs met Deidara's greys and Deidara just widened his sneer.

Too soon he was past the redhead, turning his attention back to the front he opened the large oak door, stepping inside the busy hall. As soon as the door slammed shut he lowered his head, a sense of guilt passed over him and he fisted his hands. At first he thought this was a good idea, but maybe it wasn't. He was really hurting the redhead and he still cared for him more then he'd like to admit. Maybe he should call all this off?

'_No, un' _Deidara thought, Sasori had hurt him by sleeping with Kitsu, and then kept from him that it was _Hidan _who raped him. He was letting the silverette of a little too much though.

Sighing Deidara un fisted his hands and, a little shakily, walked towards his locker, pushing past the various teenagers who still stared back at him with modest curiously.

Completely unaware that a certain redhead was watching him from the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>:Sasori: <em>

* * *

><p>Honestly, how much was that stupid brat going to hurt him before he realised he was sorry.<p>

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he watched his Blackett walk hand in hand with that stupid, ignorant, fat headed silverette. When they where halfway across the lush green lawn Sasori watched them turn into each other. A vein in his forehead twitched as Deidara placed his hands on Hidan's hips.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Deidara whisper something, Sasori could read lips, but they where to far away. Then suddenly, Deidara was tiptoeing up as Hidan leaned down, and something inside him snapped as their lips brushed against each others. He was about to yell, howl maybe, and storm up to them. But as soon as it happened it was over. And Deidara pulled away, Sasori felt faintly better.

Deidara said one more thing to the silverette before breaking away from Hidan and turning his back, walking across the lawn straight towards the main building where he was standing.

As Deidara neared Sasori mentally prepared himself, watching as Deidara raised his head, a unfriendly sneer slid onto his face as he passed the redhead, his lip curling up as if he was snarling. Mentally Sasori felt like he had just been slapped, run over by a train, and whirled around in the eye of a hurricane. And when their eyes met it just felt worse, Deidara's eyes where so cold, unfriendly. And he felt like stepping back, instead he just raised his eyebrows and stared right back, refusing to step down.

And too soon Deidara had completely passed him, pushing open the large oak door and stepping inside. Slowly the door shut, blocking Deidara from his view.

Sasori let out a long breath that he didn't realise he was holding, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking down to the ground. He felt slightly nauseated and had to lean against the wall again. Did Deidara know that Sasori was still pinning after the Blackett? That he was so sorry it hurt that if he could take back that night with Kitsu he would, and that he would've told Deidara it was Hidan who raped him.

Sighing Sasori twirled around and made his way towards the door, pushing it open. As soon as he was inside he saw Deidara's retreating figure, Sasori watched as his hair swayed slightly over his black tee-shirt, the way his hips would move in those black skinny Jeans. Sasori looked towards Deidara's pale arms, he had rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie so Sasori could see his forearms well, just as he expected, more scars, deep red one crisscrossing across his wrist and up his arms, he could still faintly see the _Tai _of _tainted _etched into his skin. He had noticed the scars yesterday when he walked into the cafeteria, his sleeves where rolled up then too.

And he found himself wondering if Deidara knew he was watching after him.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

_:Deidara:_

* * *

><p>This was a little repeated.<p>

When he had walked into English that morning he immediately went up the back, though on the right side instead of left. Pointedly ignoring Pein and Itachi who where seated where he used to sit. And ignoring Kitsu who sat with her Goth friends two rows down. No one sat back here anyway, so he was surprised when Hidan's friend Kisame came and sat right down beside him. Now and again he took little glances at the teenager, taking in the upright spiky blue hair, his plain white baggy Jeans, the deep blue V necked top. He wasn't wearing a hoodie right now so Deidara could all too clearly see his very muscled upper arms.

They stayed in silence for most of the period, well really till there was fifteen minutes left, the class around him where all talking, creating a loud murmur which Deidara just shut out. Sick of the silence and wanting to know why Kisame was sitting beside him, Deidara cleared his throat and tried talking to the stoic male.

"So, you're Kisame? Un" he asked in a low voice, it was a simple question which Deidara already knew the answer too, but it was something to start with.

"Yeah" Kisame grunted back, his voice was really low and gravely, when he opened is mouth Deidara got an all to clear glimpse of razor sharp pointy teeth, sheesh. What was this boy? A shark?

"How old are you? Un" Deidara asked, trying to be polite. Even though he was never polite to anyone and didn't know why he was starting now, maybe because it was he was _Hidan's _friend.

"Im 17" Kisame replied, turning slightly towards the Blackett and smiling a little, Deidara just sat there a bit shocked, stuttering when he talked next.

"S-so _why _are you sitting next to me? Un" he asked, turning around in his seat and leaning against the wall. Kisame looked back at him with curious eyes.

"Hidan told me too, something about not letting your old friends talk to you" Kisame replied, he smiled again but Deidara felt like growling, what? he needed protection now? And from his friends? Like he needed any protection. Looking around Kisame Deidara looked at Pein, the largest guy in his _old _friends. Noticing just now how muscled he was in his upper arms, Pouting to himself Deidara leaned back against the wall again. Maybe he did need protection, not like their going to hurt him. Maybe it was just that he was with Hidan now, and Hidan didn't want them talking to him. . . wait, that wasn't good. He should be allowed to talk with them, when he finally did and if he felt like it.

"Thanks Kisame, but I'll have to talk to them sometime, un" Even to him that sounded really optimistic and far fetched. Kisame was obviously thinking that too because he was smirking a little, obviously over confident.

"I think you that won't happen for a while" Kisame replied, before turning back to the front and stopping their conversation completely. Deidara pouted and opened his blue folder; roughly sketching whatever his hand decided to draw, he wasn't really paying attention.

But when he looked down, he realised that he was drawing Sasori with perfect accuracy.

* * *

><p><em>:2kitsune:<em>

* * *

><p>A couple of periods more had Deidara really frustrated.<p>

Of course, after English he had, had morning tea. Instead of going to the cafeteria where he was sure he would've seen Sasori, he made his way to his old form class, begging his teacher to let him eat in here. After much begging and pleading his form teacher had relented and let him stay. His sigh of relief was quick because just then Kakuzu walked in, quietly taking a seat beside the Blackett and refusing to speak unless Deidara did first. Which he did not.

It was now lunch time. Last period was maths, one of the classes he had Sasori with. Like in English he sat right across the room from Sasori, and Itachi. Kakuzu sat net to him in this class too; both ear phones in so Deidara couldn't talk. It didn't deter Deidara though, he just continued to sketch.

As he walked down the corridor, he couldn't help the scowl on his face. For once it had nothing to do with that he was holding hands with Hidan. It was that Kakuzu and Kisame where flanking them on both side, honestly he didn't _need _all these body guards, and it pissed him off slightly.

"Hidan, un" Deidara called over the noise, they where already outside by now. Walking around the edge of main block towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah Blondie" Hidan replied, looking down towards the Blackett and cocking an eyebrow while smirking. Deidara rolled his eyes but replied.

"Why do I need them as body guards, un" Deidara asked, motioning to the two stoic males flanking them closely. Hidan turned his head and nodded to Kakuzu so slightly that Deidara wasn't sure he even saw it.

"Because, I don't want that Sasori prick talking to you, not after what he did too you" Hidan replied, he sounded serious. But Deidara couldn't see his face because he had it tilted towards the sky.

"You're no better, un" Deidara replied, chuckling to himself and closing his eyes momentarily. He felt Hidan squeeze his hand slightly which just made him smirk.

"Careful" Hidan warned, Deidara looked up to Hidan looking down at him. That same wolfish grin planted on his face "Ive been known to bite" He added, biting in mid air to prove his point. Deidara shock his head and looked forwards.

"Down boy, un" Deidara whispered, partly to himself. But seeing as Hidan laughed from beside him he obviously heard it too. Making Deidara smirk.

_: like 1 minute later :) :_

Deidara could already here all the noise from here. Suddenly Hidan's grip was iron and Deidara looked up with slight fear. He knew he had started this, but he couldn't do this for much longer, not as guilty as he was feeling. Hidan smiled back down at him and squeezed his hand.

Taking in a shaky breath Deidara lifted his head high and kept his gaze forward. They stepped forward and straight away all the talking stopped, Deidara felt his legs go shaky but he refused to falter from their large strides. Keeping his gaze forward, and ignoring the voice in his head which was screaming at him to look for Sasori, he strided across the room. It didn't take as long as Deidara thought it would, and he was letting out a shaky sigh as he slid into place at Hidan's table.

"You ok, Dei" Hidan murmured, pressure on his leg was felt and he looked down to see Hidan's hand on his thigh, Deidara felt his gut wrench and his head snapped up to glare at Hidan. The silverette got the picture and quickly removed his hand; let alone it may be chopped off.

After that Deidara settled with glaring at the wall. His mind was firmly planted on the redhead he knew was behind him, probably staring holes into his back. For a brief second Deidara contemplated on walking right over there, leaning over Sasori's back in a seductive manner and kissing at his neck. Sasori would turn around, surprised, only to find his lips firmly connected with Deidara's lips.

And after that Sasori would carry him off into the sunset and ravish him.

Unfortunately that wouldn't happen. Not with what he was doing to the redhead, not after the redhead had hurt him so bad, and not after what he, in turn, had done to Sasori. His sasori, those brown eyes, that smile. And when he laughed it was music to his ears. And in the deep recess of his mind he realised he had forgiven the redhead, he just wasn't acting upon it.

And it was then when he realised he still loved the redhead with all his heart, and all this wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>How's it going people? I really like this chapter and IDK why, Guess im cool like that huh? anyway, I put this up as soon as I was finished, so Im sorry if there are spelling mistakes, Auto correct shouldve taken care of it though. . .<p>

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT *GASP* COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	20. Fucked up teenager

Ch 20: Fucked up teenager

Warning: angst, swearing, Normal stuff that you find in a story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, kakuzu, Kisame, Or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can borrow them, PM me.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

_: Kitsu :_

* * *

><p>Kitsu was getting progressively angrier and angrier.<p>

One it was because, for once, when she wanted to talk to Deidara _without _having to get around his body guards first. Or maybe it was her killer headache. The first one sound more appropriate, Ne?

Sighing to herself Kitsu stormed through the schools gates, her usual butterfly step gone. Today she was wearing her usual Black Jeans and azure tee shirt, though she wasn't wearing as much make up as usual. Just a little eyeliner and mascara.

Looking around she easily spotted Deidara sitting down underneath, one of the many, cherry blossom trees planted on the lawns in front of the school. Looking closer she noticed Hidan opposite him, Behind them Kisame and Kakuzu sat against the tree trunk, staying guard probably.

So there went that idea, she wanted to talk to Deidara so badly after what happened at the party. Apologize and make things right before helping him and Sasori get back together.

Sighing again and deeming trying to talk to Deidara impossible, Kitsu lowered her head and quickly walked past them, she could feel Deidara's gaze on her, he always looked at her for some reason. Too soon she was past the lawn where they where sitting, traipsing up the five stairs towards the oak door and angrily pushing it open. Earning some glares back.

Ignoring them. Kitsu stomped over to her locker in the left wing, Deidara's is in the right _remember _that, angrily putting the code and pulling open the door, Then proceeding to shove the books she needed into her bag, and slamming the door shut.

She stayed there at her locker, breathing out and in sharply as she glared at the grey locker. In one fluent movement, she pulled back her hand and viciously snapped foreward. Punching at the locker and visualizing it was Hidan's face.

Then the pain hit here, she swore loudly and it felt like her knuckles where on fire, maybe it was broken?. Wincing Kitsu pulled back her hand, examining her knuckles, they where bright red and bloody. One was split open and Kitsu could see bone through the blood weeping from the wound.

Sighing Kitsu stepped away from her locker, she would probably have to go to the nurse's office. It was then when she noticed everyone staring at her, and the silence. She sneered at them and growled low in her throat, some people turned away but others didn't.

"What, have you never seen a girl punch something before, fuck off!" She snapped, pushing past the students closest to her and excited the main building as quick as she could, the nurse's office was around beside S block. Thankfully that was pretty close; Sighing to herself Kitsu shouldered her bag and began the trek towards the nurse's office.

Completely unaware that Deidara was watching her with a uneasy expression.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

_: Deidara :_

* * *

><p>Deidara really wished he could be anywhere but here right now.<p>

He was leaning again one of the many cherry blossom trees planted on the lawn outside the main block. Hidan was sitting cross legged right in front of him, whilst Kisame and Itachi where on the other side of the tree, talking quietly too each other and keeping guard so no one could talk to him.

"Hey, Hidan? Un" Deidara asked, turning his attention back to the silverette. Hidan looked down and roughly pulled out some grass

"Yeah Blondie?" Hidan replied, continuing to rip up grass. Deidara pouted with the lack of attention, quickly un-pouting when he realised what he was thinking.

"Can we go do something? Un" Deidara asked, copying Hidan but looking around instead of looking down. The first thing he saw was Kitsu was walking through the school gates, her head down and making sure not to keep any eye contact. He looked her quickly over, noticing how her face looked a little sunken, and her tee shirt hung off her where it hadn't before.

"No, we stay here until the bell rings" Hidan's voice sounded in the background but he was too busy watching Kitsu walk purposely across the yard. Noticing that when she was outside the main blocks door, she opened it maybe a little bit to forcefully. He tried to keep her in sight until the door blocked him, making him sigh and look up towards the grey clouds.

"Okay, un" he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and someone swore, Deidara's head shot up and he kept his eyes peeled on the main block where it came from. None was seen and it felt silent again, when suddenly the oak door flung open and kitsu stormed out, cradling her left hand to her chest.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara really wanted to be alone right now.<p>

As soon as fourth period was over he shoved his books into his bag and hurried from the room, traipsing down the stairs and making sure to make no eye contact. Instead of going out the door underneath the stairs, which led to the cafeteria. He made his way out of the main oak door and rushed towards the back of M block.

Unfortunately Kisame decided to follow him, as soon as he was halfway across the courtyard Kisame appeared from no where, quickly flanking on his right side.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't need this, especially when he wanted to alone.

"Go away, un" He snapped, from behind him he heard Kisame chuckle making Deidara pout faintly.

"Im sorry, cant do that" Kisame replied from behind him, Deidara rolled his eyes again but kept his gaze permently fixated on the orphan blue M block in front of him.

"Please kisame, un" Deidara whined, he almost sounded whiny then, and pleading. Deidara never said please only when he really needed too. Deidara blushed a faint chagrin when he realised he almost sounded _uke like. _

"Please what? Kisame asked, he was playing with the Blackett now. Deidara could tell by his tone, he felt his eye brow twitch and had the sudden urge to turn around and punch the blue skinned teen.

"Don't fuck with me right now, un" Deidara growled very lowly, they where now just passing M block, and Deidara would soon be able to get around the back to his hiding place, he didn't want Kisame seeing that. Even if Hidan had been there once and has probably already told Kisame and Kakuzu "Just leave me alone, un" He added in a much calmer tone, wondering faintly if he would be able to talk this way to Kakuzu, probably not. Kakuzu didn't look that threatening, but Deidara bet a lot he was.

"Hidan would be angry if I did" Kisame retorted, Deidara growled again and rolled his eyes, seriously! Just how on _earth _did Hidan get Kisame wrapped around his pinkey finger?.

In one fluid movement Deidara twisted around on his heels Kisame, who had no expected his sudden movement, banged right into him. Making the Blackett nearly fall over, thankfully for him Kisame had really good reflex and grabbed his upper arm before he could fall.

"Just lie, un" Deidara begged, looking into kisame's black eyes and trying to look cute. It obviously failed because Kisame just smirked and stepped back a little "I doubt its not the first time, un" He added, changing his expression and smirking instead.

Kisame looked back down at him, and Deidara noticed for the first time that he had a cheek piercing, his cheek gently pulled in and out and Deidara guessed that he was pulling on it in thought. He looked up at the sky, continuing to tug. This continued for a good couple of minutes and Deidara was ready to start yelling when kisame looked down again.

"Fine, ill leave you alone. But just this once" Kisame replied, he sounded really serious and not sure of himself. But Deidara smiled back up at him anyway. Kisame nodded once before twisting around on his heel and walking back the way they came, waving over his shoulder.

Deidara smiled and turned back his way. When he and Kisame had stopped they where already directly beside M block, so all he had to do was stomp around the back, and make his way towards his favourite willow tree. It loomed up ahead of him as he neared, Soon he was at the trunk. And threw his bag down, reaching up towards the closest branch and pulling himself up, This was the only time he had enough strength to do such thing.

Repeating the action again and again he was soon on his favourite branch, sighing he leaned against the trunk and stretched his legs out, crossing his arms just above his waistline. He looked up and out, catching sight of the grey sky through a convenient hole in the leaves. That's why he loved it here, he was so high up but yet he seemed no closer to the sky.

He continued to stare up at the sky, his thoughts no where. For some reason the word _red_ came into his mind, and that didn't really make sense because there was no red around, just grey, green, and brown . . ._ brown_. Now he was thinking about brown as well. Pouting cutely Deidara tried to push that out of his mind, but it wouldn't leave the colours red and brown. But then someone's smirk came into view, why did that seem so familiar?

Closing his eyes he immediately saw the profile of a teenage boy standing not to far away, Lights came from no where lighting up his face, Deidara saw those brown eyes, that blood red hair and that damned smirk. Deidara's eyes snapped open and he blushed freely, sinking back into himself and running a hand through his hair.

So he was thinking of Sasori, why was it that the redhead was always in, or on, his mind. Always hiding at the back of Deidara's memory but letting himself be seen clearly when needed. Guilt rushed through the Blackett's body and he sunk further into himself. Tears sprung into the corner of his eyes but he pushed them away. He had no reason to cry, I mean. All he was doing was dating a silver hair psychopath who believed in a fucked up religion, swore all the time, and raped him! That's not to bad!

'_Who am I kidding! Un. That's horrible, im horrible! Im a fucked up teenager who's using Hidan to get to Sasori!'_

At that Deidara felt something inside him snap, all the guilt and sadness he didn't realise he was holding in came out like a storm, making him scream and claw at his hair, tears of anger, rage, sadness, guilt came pouring out. Making his cheeks basically soaking, but he made no attempt to wipe them away. He pulled up his legs and cradled them to his chest, bringing his head down to rest on them but continued to pull and tug on his hair, not even wincing when he pulled out a couple of hairs.

He was so fucked up, he was. He realised now just all the hurt and pain he had probably caused the redhead, all the time's he probably stayed up, pining after the Blackett and wanting to make everything right. Deidara realised now that what he was doing all along was wrong. He should break it off with Hidan, even if it was fake, Apologize to Kitsu, and Pein, and Konan, and Sasuke, and itachi, but most of all. Sasori.

Hiccupping Deidara untwined his fingers from his hair, bringing his up and sighing loudly as he stared back up at the sky, small tears still fell from his eyes but he made no motion to wipe them away, his heart thudded though it felt heavy, so heavy. Every time he thought of everything he had done, even if he was now going to make it right, made it just seem that more heavier, he was going to have Sasori soon or he might break.

Sighing once more he smacked his head back against the tree, small droplets of water fell down on him and he giggled a little, it felt so good!. When was the last time he laughed? Looking back Deidara couldn't remember when he had last laughed; still smiling Deidara stood up and jumped down to the lower branch. Making his way down the tree.

And when he was at the bottom of the tree, he picked up his bag again and pulled it over his shoulders. Before making his way back across the grass, intent on finding Hidan.

And then Sasori

* * *

><p>I really love this chapter, and I think the next one I write is going to be awesome. I have this thing where I write for however long it takes to write a chapter, post it up, and then have a day when I play Feista (An awsome RPGMMO, you guys should play it, it is a downloaded game but its free) And like go on the internet and such<p> 


	21. Punches in the Rain

Ch 21: Punches in the Rain

Warning: Angst, Anger, Swearing, Hitting, Sadness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Kitsu, Konan, Pein, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. You can borrow them, as long as you PM me.

A/N: So im making it Saturday, I know that might confuse people because in the last chapter it was Wednesday . . . I think (Even though I didn't add that) Ill Kinda add that in this chapter, so I hope you likey. And yes, in this chapter Deidara is _'_breaking up' with Hidan, woot! Ive found it so hard to write HidaDei but now its all good because im going back to SasoDei! Yay!

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune:<em>

_: Deidara :_

* * *

><p>Holding onto his breath Deidara hesitated for a second before quickly pushing the send button. Sending. . . Sending. . . Sent<p>

Sighing Deidara flipped his phone shut, letting out a long sigh. His fate was sealed by now; Hidan would've already gotten the text. And was probly swearing his head off.

Deidara looked down at his black phone again, in a sudden compulsion he threw it aside hearing the faint _thud _when it hit the wall beside him.

Groaning Deidara ran a hand through his silky smooth straight black hair, moving from his sitting position on the bed, to suddenly standing up. The room tilted a little and he reached out to steady himself, Once the room had righted itself, Deidara padded across the room, picking up his favourite black skinny Jeans' and pulling them on over his ice blue boxers. Not bothering to change out of his plain grey top. Waltzing across his room Deidara picked up his deep purple hoodie, slinging it on whilst continuing into the bathroom, flipping on the lights as he went.

Once in the bathroom Deidara did everything methodically, brush his teeth, Brush and re-straighten his hair, put in his grey contacts to cover his azure eyes, he didn't need any memory of those eyes, not after Sasori was the one who loved him so much.

Letting out a deep, shaky, breath. Deidara took a real look at himself in the mirror. Almost instantly he noticed how sunken and white his face looked, probably because he had stayed home from after Wednesday. He also looked whiter then usual from lack of sunshine, because he had refused to leave his bedroom.

So it was now Saturday, Deidara had skipped out Thursday, and Friday, Doing what any normal teenager would do in these circumstances. Thinking about how he was going to do this, how he was going to 'break up' with Hidan. By Friday morning he had no idea. But at about three on Saturday morning he woke up sweating.

There was a simple way to do this, and here he was trying to think of the most complicated. All he had too do was text Hidan and tell him to meet up sometime, Then he would go talk to the silverette _instead _of being a pussy and just texting it.

Sighing again Deidara flipped his hair further across his eyes, trying to ignore how badly his Tee shirt and hoodie hung off his shoulders. And the small bags underneath his eyes.

Scowling into the mirror Deidara twisted around on his heel and padded out of the bathroom, turning of his lights as he went. Once back in his room Deidara rushed over to his bed, quickly picking up his Cell phone and shoving it into his back pocket. Also picking up his I pod and shoving that into his pocket as well.

Now that he was ready the nerves set in, his stomache feeling as though butterflies nestled there. Gulping Deidara padded across his room, opening his door and peering out. His mother still didn't know about all this, and didn't know that he was still technically dating guys. The cost was clear and Deidara stepped out, quietly shutting the door behind him, with his heart lodged somewhere in his throat Deidara padded over to the banister, looking down into the entrance court, he could faintly hair music coming from the kitchen, so that meant that Delilah was up already.

'_Shit' _Deidara thought, padding across the landing while continuing to look down on the entrance room, praying like hell his mother wouldn't decide to come out of the kitchen. It all went good as he traipsed down the stairs, slinking across the wall like a ninja and ending up beside the main door with no hitch.

Taking one more look around Deidara quietly opened the door, stepped outside, and eased the door shut behind him, letting out a huge sigh of relief when it shut into place.

Smirking to himself Deidara turned and began down their footpath, noticing how dark and forbidding the sky looked; it was probly going to rain later. Sighing Deidara flipped up his hood and turned left to leave the cul-de-sac, he had to walk into town because his mother _defiantly _wouldn't take him.

Sighing Deidara put in his earphones, quickly turning on his I pod and turning it up to its louder volume so he couldn't hear any one around him and easily distracting him from the butterflies in his stomache.

* * *

><p><em>: 10 minutes later :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed for what felt like the millionth time, watching families and couples walk past with their large umbrellas. And across the road he could see people sitting inside star bucks, drinking hot chocolates and such. It was probly warm in there, but he had decided to meet Hidan outside.<p>

His breathing fogged up in front of him and Deidara shivered, pulling his hoodie around him tighter as he stared out into the rain, it was a heavy downpour, making everything soaking wet and slippery. He leaned against the large oak tree he was standing under and faintly looked towards the sky, it was darker now, almost completely black. Deidara shuddered and hoped like hell no lightning or thunder would come along today.

A glint of silver caught his eye, turning towards his left he saw the reason why he was here.

Hidan was storming towards him, from here Deidara could feel the dark aura coming off him. He was holding a large black umbrella to keep the rain off. His shin high boots sloshing through the puddles. From here Deidara could see he was wearing a Black rain Jacket, a silver jersey, What looked like a silver collard shirt, and plain Black Jeans.

Looking up at his face Deidara could see what resembled a scowl, only ten times worse. It resembled something that even Pein would be cowering under, and that dark aura just seemed to get worse and worse as he stepped closer.

Silence followed Hidan's arrival, too soon he was standing directly in front. Hidan's gaze instantly met Deidara's and he found himself shuddering, the look was murderous and insanely angry, making Deidara want to cower. But he stood his ground and stared right back.

Hidan scowled and pulled out his phone, flipping it open and pressing a couple of buttons. Seconds later he turned the phone around and held it out in front of him.

"What the _Hell _is this?" He growled, Deidara frowned and leaned in closer to look at whatever Hidan wanted to show him. The bright screen made Deidara wince a little, but when he realised what it was Deidara frowned a little. It was his text to the Silverette.

_We need to talk. Today, un. In the park opposite Star bucks" _

Deidara sighed and looked back up at Hidan, cocking his eye brow at the Silverette.

"I think the text pretty much implies the answer to that, un" Deidara replied sarcastically, leaning back onto the tree and watching Hidan's face twitch.

"I know that faggot" Hidan snapped "What I want to know is _what _we need to talk about" He finished, Glaring down at the Blackett as though he expected Deidara to back down. But that wasn't going to happen. Deidara smirked and tried to put on his most fearless face, even though on the inside he was shit scared right now about the reaction he was going to get from the Silverette when he delivered the bad news.

"Well, un" Deidara started, taking a quick look back up at Hidan and then looking down. He couldn't look at the Silverette when doing this "I want to stop this" He mumbled. '

Silence above him, Deidara hesitated before looking up through his lashes and hair, Surprised at what he saw.

Hidan looked, calm. And that was never good, never. When he was too angry to be form it into words or facial expressions he was calm, and that was the worst time to be around the Silverette.

They continued to stay silent, Hidan staring down at Deidara with that calm face, his mouth mashed into a line. Deidara couldn't even stare back, so he contemplated with staring out into the rain. Neither of them talked for what felt like ages, every _thump _of Deidara's heart passed by a second. Deidara turned his gaze to the cars passing by, noticing how many yellow cars seemed to be going by.

After what felt like ten minutes when it really was only five Deidara cleared his throat, looking back up at the Silverette it seemed like he had calmed down a little, his eyes a little less hard. But his mouth was still mashed into a thin line and when he talked it came out harshly.

"What?" Hidan snapped. Deidara flinched and tried to step back only to find the Tree there, looking up he saw Hidan smirking back down at him. Hidan seemed to get a idea and stepped forward, making Deidara gulp and his eyes widen. Hidan smirked and stepped forward again, his body was now lightly pressed against Deidara's making the Blackett gulp. With eyes wide Deidara watched as Hidan raised a arm and leaned it against the Tree, directly over Deidara's head. By now Deidara was unable to talk and he just stared up at Hidan with a confused look.

"What" Hidan repeated, this time his voice was smooth and seductive. For some reason that just made Deidara even more nervous. The eye before the storm as some would say. By now Deidara was disgusted at himself, here he was backing down to Hidan just because he was a little taller, and a little more intimidating. He was backing down to someone he didn't normally back down to, and that thought made him sick. He never backed down to anyone before, something inside him snapped and he stomped his foot down, making Hidan move back a little but still keeping his arm in position.

"We're not pretending to be boyfriends any more. I don't want to make Sasori Jealous anymore, un" Deidara said everything punctually and clearly, hoping that Hidan would back down. Unfortunately _is _Hidan we're talking about.

"Look, brat" Hidan growled, pushing Deidara backwards into the tree and stepping in so their bodies where practically on top of each other "This ends when I say it ends, no way are you running back to that fuckin redheaded faggot who's a fucking spineless freak"

Deidara scowled up at Hidan, the silverette may be way taller, and imposing, and he had Deidara pinned against a tree right now, but no _way _was Deidara going to let him talk about Sasori like that.

"No, you listen Hidan, un" Deidara snarled, poking the Silverette roughly in the chest and then smirking when Hidan flinched at his sudden change of attitude "I will not be played by you. We are over, you can run back to your pussy assed friends and leave me the fuck alone, un" Deidara's lip curled showing off a very mean smile, almost dog like. And now he was putting as much hate and fire overall hardness into his gaze. And before his eyes Hidan seemed to shrink a little.

"Fine, I see how it is" Hidan said sharply "You used me as a play thing and then dropped me for something new and shiney to play with, you think your all better then us when really you're a pathetic excuse for a fag, and you know what?" Hidan smirked and leaned down so that his mouth was beside Deidara's ear.

"Im glad I raped you; it'll show you just how bad some people suffer"

Deidara's eyes widened at Hidan's words and his heart lurched a little, for once in his life he felt a little bad for the silverette. He had no idea what Hidan's situation at his own home may be. But then again, he was insulted by Hidan saying '_Im glad I raped you' _There was no need for that, and it just made Deidara remember things he really didn't want to remember. Said Blackett's hands clenched into fists, and he felt like he was shaking. Hidan had moved back and he was looking down on Deidara with hurt and angst in his eyes, but he was faking it. Because Deidara could see the glimmer of malice hidden by lies.

And in one quick moment he brought his hand back, as far as he could, before snapping forward and punching Hidan directly in the face. Crunching was heard and Hidan's eyes widened as he looked back down at the Blackett who he had no idea was that strong. Now it was Deidara who was staring up at Hidan with malice, and Hidan looked back down, his eyes un focusing and then rolling back into his head. A look of surprise passed Deidara's face as Hidan fell backwards and then kept on falling. And then with a loud splash which seemed to echo in Deidara's ears. He hit the ground.

Deidara stood their paralysed, he couldn't move. He stared down at Hidan with wide, uncertain, eyes. And he had no idea what to do. His breathing came out in short gasps and soon Deidara was having a panic attack, making him lean into the tree as he watched blood pour from Hidan's nose and down his cheeks to drip onto his silver hair, staining it red. All his thoughts where whirling around in his head but all he could hear was his body screaming him at him to move.

And so he did. With eyes wide and blank he stepped over Hidan's unconscious body. Staring forward as he stepped out from the shelter of the tree and into the pouring rain, soaking him in seconds. He hadn't bothered to bring an umbrella so he continued on and didn't let the rain deter him as he slowly trudged home.

And his only eligible thought. Was that he was _glad_ he and Hidan where over.

* * *

><p>I kinda feel sorry for Hidan. I havnt really portraid this well but he really does like Deidara, not just wanting to fuck him. Though he will stay away from them more.<p>

Well, this story is near the end, nothing really more exciting is going to happen. Or will it? :P haha, I cant tell you. Because that would be spoling things. Okay, so I lied, im going to try make the ending awesome and keep you guys on your seats so you better watch out.

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	22. Lets take this slow

Ch 22: Lets take this slow

Warning:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasuke, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. You can borrow them. Just PM me.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara stayed home Sunday.<p>

Half was because he felt just a tiny bit sorry for Hidan. He could see now how much the Silverette had really liked him, But he was still caught up on Sasori and couldn't just switch like that. That, and the thought of being with Hidan repulsed him. It wasn't that Hidan was a bad guy, its just that he swore, smoked, drank, and had no respect for anyone on the earth. Sure Deidara had some of the same similarities, he swore too, and sometimes drank. But he had respect for his friends, and he didn't smoke.

The other reason was he couldn't get in contact with Sasori. He had the right number and everything; it's just that Sasori refused to reply. On the fact Kitsu refused to reply to his texts too, and so did Pein. He didn't have Konan's number so there went that Idea.

So now it was Monday. Deidara didn't want go for his classes; he was only going so he could talk to Sasori. It didn't help that Delilah was outside his room, pounding on the door and screeching for him too get up. He just ignored her like usual, she would get tired soon.

Looking over at his clock Deidara saw it was 11:45. Lunch started at 12:30 and Deidara wanted to talk to Sasori before that. It was fourth period anyway so Sasori had Textiles. Perfect.

Sighing Deidara pulled on a plain grey V neck tee shirt, pulling on a dark navy blue hoodie and then brushing off some imaginary dust on his Black skinny Jeans. Looking around he spotted his bag beside the door and padded across the room to get that. There where books inside, just not the right ones. Walking back over to his bed he picked up his cell phone and I pod.

Now he was ready, turning his I pod on and placing his earphones in, turning the volume up to it's loudest. Good, now he couldn't hear anything. Letting a casual smirk fall into place he waltzed across his room and flung open the door, side stepping his mother who was standing in the way, and then slamming and locking the door behind him. Whistling Deidara placed the key in his pocket and made his way across the landing. He was well aware that Delilah was yelling and screaming at him, but he payed no attention, as usual.

Still whistling Deidara made his way down the stairs, all sound blocked out from his music. At the bottom step he quickened his pace slightly. Now speeding across the entrance room to the main door.

When there Deidara suddenly turned to face his mother. Her weight was rolled onto her left lip, eye brow cocked and arms crossed, her lips where pulled into a thin line but Deidara could tell she was scowling.

Reaching behind him he grabbed the doorknob, twisting the handle and pulling the door open slightly. While doing this he smirked largely at his mother, raising a hand to his forehead he saluted before pulling the finger. Watching his mothers reaction was priceless. Her face swelled up and turned red till she looked like a tomato, her lips mashed into a even tighter line and she glared at Deidara.

In spite of himself Deidara laughed, out loud. Not facing away from his mother he walked backwards and out the door. With a smirk planted on his face he abroughtly shut the door in her face. Chuckling to himself Deidara turned around and began down the concrete path. Looking up he saw the normal weather for Konohagakure, cloudy and humid, it was probly going to rain later. A small breath of wind danced across his face and he sighed a little that felt so nice.

Away from his house Deidara began paying attention to what song was playing, His eyes widened a little and he mouthed a couple of words. He forgot he had this song, so as he walked down the street to school Deidara lip synced a little.

_Take a breath, take it deep._

_Calm yourself, he said to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun, and count to three_

_Im sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go._

Deidara really did like this song, seeing as it was about sacrifice. Still lip syncing he made his way down the street. This time merging in with people instead of pushing past. He had no rush to get to school, so there was no need. Stopping at a crossing with a herd of business men he waited patiently till the little man turned green before crossing the road with everyone else.

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh, you can see it through my chest_

_Said im terrified, but im not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test, so just pull the trigger._

He was pretty close to the school now, only one more block. Deidara stopped mouth syncing and just settled to listening, he had to think how to get the redhead to talk to him. Seeing as he wasn't going to class maybe he could wait till morning tea? _'No, to many people watching, un' _So what about getting Sasori's out of class? _'That may work' _Smirking to himself Deidara walked a little faster, he was only five minutes away from the school by now.

_Say a prayer, to yourself_

_He says close your eyes, sometimes it helps_

_And then I get, a scary thought_

_That he's here, means he's never lost._

Still smirking Deidara walked through the black wrought Iron gates, pulling out his earphones and turning off his I pod before shoving it back into his pocket. Looking around he saw the campus deserted, not a student in sight. Looking down at his watch it read 12:10, he had time before lunch.

Looking around again Deidara tried to remember where Sasori's Art block was, If he remembered correctly it should be in A block, which was too his. . . Left.

* * *

><p><em>: Because Im too lazy :) :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed and continued to stare at the classroom of his interest. If he was correct it should be Sasori's, but he couldn't check because it was on the second floor. And he was sinned to the ground, looking around he made sure no one else was looking out from the front bay windows, and listening deeply he decided that no one was going to exit the building from the doors directly in front of him.<p>

Looking around Deidara noticed all the small pebbles on the ground; he continued to stare at them waiting for an idea. After a good three minutes of staring he smirked and leant down to pick one up, casually rolling it around and checking how heavy it was, this should work.

Bringing his arm back behind his head, he aimed, closed one eye and . . . . Fire! With flick of his wrist he let go of the pebble. In less then a second he heard a small _Ping. _The pebble had hit the window dead on centre, with a smirk he continued to watch the window waiting, waiting.

Suddenly a girls head came into view. Her cold blue eyes narrowed when she saw it was Deidara, and she flicked back her long black hair. Deidara had no idea who the girl was; he had certainly never seen her before. With a small scowl Deidara tilted his head up and mouthed _'Get Sasori'_

She must of understood, because she nodded and twirled around. Making Deidara loose sight of her. Deidara sighed and rolled onto one hip. A couple of minutes past and he was still standing here, though now impatient. Puffing out his hair Deidara continued to stare up at the window. Though nothing prepared himself for when Sasori came into view, His blood red hair shining in the light, though his brown eyes where cold and heartless, seeming to bore straight through the Blackett.

Though that wasn't all, Deidara didn't know if it was because he hadn't talked or seen Sasori in a while. But his chest suddenly felt tighter, and his heart was in his throat. He experience unimaginable heat to his cheeks and it felt like thousands of butterflies where fluttering inside his stomach.

Not a minute had past and Sasori was still staring down at him with that cold, bored, look. Deidara frowned a little and resisted the urge to yell. Instead he mouthed _'come down' _while beckoning. Sasori continued to stare coldly before nodding and twirling around. Immediately lost from Deidara's view.

Letting out I sigh of relief Deidara rolled onto his other hip. His gaze now trained on the large entrance door; hopefully Sasori _was_ going to come outside, and wasn't just bluffing.

Thankfully it didn't appear Sasori was, with a small groan the oak door was pushed open. First hands, then arms, then a torso, and finally Sasori himself. That cold look was still in place as he stepped away from the door and walked over to Deidara. At all times they kept eye contact, greys against light browns. When Sasori was about three paces away he stopped, rolled onto one hip, and crossed his arms.

"What is it?" He snapped, making Deidara wince at how cold he sounded. Though, he never expected this to be easy, nor did he expect for Sasori to hear him out fully. Might as well start from the basics.

"I-"Deidara stuttered, clearing his throat nervously, watching Sasori roll his eyes made his face flame up. But he did try again.

"I-Im sorry, un" Deidara said, in his ears it sounded quiet. But he kept his eyes and head down and didn't check in Sasori heard him. It stayed silent and every second which passed it seemed like Deidara's heart beat just thumped louder and louder. Too soon he couldn't resist the urge to look up, blinking slowly Deidara looked up through his lashes and through his hair, but what he saw surprised him a lot.

Sasori actually had some emotion now; he looked mildly surprised as well as pissed. Though he was smirking now, that was a hopeful sign though seeing as how pissed Sasori could get.

"Excuse me?" Sasori asked his smirk widening. It actually looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Deidara fisted his hands and brought his head up, looking the redhead directly in the eyes. _'No fear, No fear. How stupid is this anyway? Ive never been this nervous around anyone' _Shaking his head Deidara replied very clearly and loudly.

"Im Sorry, un" No stuttering this time, He was standing up to the redhead and his riddles. Even though _he _was the one apologizing for all the shit he put Sasori through. All this made Deidara want to sweat drop.

"And why should I forgive you?" Sasori asked, he was smirking really loudly now. His eyes twinkling in amusement. Deidara wanted to scream at him for being so cocky, to take this seriously. Instead he ground his teeth and tried to reply sanely.

"Because I realise now all that I did wasn't worth it, un. I don't even _like _Hidan for Gods sake" Deidara replied, throwing his hands up in aggravation before copying Sasori and rolling onto his hip, crossing his arms over his chest. But he didn't smirk, just deadpanned.

"So that was all fake?" Sasori asked, well more like snapped. His eyes where furrowed now, and his eyes narrowed. That cold expression was back.

Deidara recoiled and pulled his arms tighter to his chest, looking anywhere but Sasori's accusing gaze, down was the best option "Y-Yeah, un" He mumbled. Nothing was heard from Sasori, but Deidara decided not to talk either, he would wait.

"Why?" Sasori asked, his voice suddenly much to close. Deidara whipped his head up, stepping back a little. Somehow Sasori had walked up close to him without the Blackett noticing, and now he was directly in front of Deidara, their chests almost touching in the proximity.

"I-I" Deidara struggled to find the words, But he couldn't find any. Looking down again Deidara somehow recoiled even further into himself.

A feather soft touch was felt on his cheek. Looking up slightly he saw that it was in fact Sasori's hand. Smiling to himself Deidara self consciously leaned into the touch.

"Hey, look at me" Sasori whispered. When Deidara refused the redhead softly slid his hand over Deidara's cheek , gently brushing over his lips and making the Blackett shiver, before placing his hand under Deidara's chin and gently pushing upwards. Deidara looked down to Sasori's collar, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"I-I did it too make you jealous, un" Deidara mumbled, due to Sasori being so close of course he heard it. And suddenly Sasori's hand wasn't underneath his chin anymore. Looking up quickly Deidara flinched, Sasori eyes had gone back to hard and cold, his mouth was mashed into a thin line again, his arms seemed pinned to his sides while his Hands where clenched into tight fists, so tightly that his knuckles where white.

"Deidara" It sounded so cold, so rude the way he said it. Deidara let out a hurt expression but it did nothing to hinder the redhead. Infact sasori took a step back instead.

"Sasori, I really am sorry, un" Deidara was pleading now, begging. Sasori looked back at him with absolutely no emotion, the calm before a storm as some people said. And it was then when Deidara realised this was going to end up with them yelling.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Sasori snapped back, his head was down and his bangs covered his eyes well. From here it looked like he was shaking, and he probly was. His hands where still clenched and Deidara could almost _feel _the murderous glare coming from him.

"But Sas-"Deidara started, but he was cut off.

"No Deidara, I don't think you understand" It wasn't that he yelled it, its just that Sasori said it in such a cold, blank tone that Deidara didn't think he could talk.

"I don't think you realise just how much it hurt when I saw you walking hand in hand with _Him"_ Sasori had such emotion this time, he sounded hurt and miserable. Deidara's eyes widened because he _swore _he could see small tears running down to Sasori's chin. And his eyes widened even more when he saw Sasori reach up and actually wipe them away. Deidara wanted to hug the redhead so bad right now but he stayed where he was.

"Do you even realise how sorry I was after I slept with Kitsu, Ive regretted it ever since. But you fail to _see_ that Deidara!" At the mention of his name Sasori flung his head up, startling Deidara. He was right, Sasori was crying. But his expression was pained, and hurt. Deidara stayed in his place, not like he could move anyway. Right now it felt like his whole body was paralysed. A splash of water hit his hand and he looked down in time to see a tear slide off his skin. He was crying? Deidara didn't even have the courage or movement to wipe them away. So he let his tears fall as he watched Sasori stomp up to him, bringing his face so close to Deidara's he could feel the redhead's breath on his face.

"I love you Deidara, and you ruined that by fake going out with Hidan" Sasori spat, right at Deidara. Meanwhile Deidara's heart lurched up to his throat, his soul exited his body, and his tears increased.

"Danna I. . ." Deidara whispered, his mouth hung open as he tried to think of what to say, but none of the right words surfaced. So he acted on impulse, what he had wanted to do all this time. He leaned forward and with such gentleness gently captured Sasori's lips with his own.

Sasori immediately stopped moving, going rigid. Deidara took no notice of this and continued to kiss the redhead softly, when he needed air he pulled away, looking for any sign of reaction and surprised at what he saw.

Sasori was furiously crying now, and Deidara found his tears where escaping at the same rate. Sasori looked up at him with such vulnerability that Deidara immediately took the redhead in his arms. Hugging him tightly and whispering nothings in his ear. Slowly they sunk to the ground where Sasori moved himself even closer and let himself cry. Meanwhile, even though Deidara was crying along with him, he was smiling. Smiling because he knew Sasori would never let anyone else see him like this, and he trusted the Blackett enough to be like this.

"Deidara?" Sasori whispered, Deidara pulled back a little and looked down at the redhead. Deidara was glad to see Sasori's normal smirk back, though it was ruined slightly by the inconsistent tears still falling from his eyes.

"Hm? Un" Deidara replied, pulling Sasori back close and resting his chin on top of Sasori's head. Something black above him caught his eye and he looked up towards Sasori's classroom. That girl from earlier was staring back down at them, but now she was smiling. She nodded once before turning away to give them privacy.

"Tell any one about this and ill kill you" Sasori said, it sounded like he was being serious but Deidara knew he was probly joking, well. He hoped.

"Don't worry Danna. I won't, un" Deidara whispered, pulling back a little as Sasori did. Deidara leaned down a little more as Sasori leaned up, connecting their lips together in a sweet and innocent kiss.

"Let's take this slow Danna, un"

"Sure brat, whatever you want"

* * *

><p>I wanted to yell Kawaii when I finished writing this but my parents where in the room.<p>

Anyway. Im not sure if im happy with how the fight and make up scene went, Maybe its not too detailed or something else? Can you tell me what you guys think? Please? Thank you if you do.

Oh, and that girl that Deidara saw twice isnt going to be a character in the story, she's just. . .There. Yeah.

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS im posting this a day short but this is my Christmas present to you guys okay? Your welcome

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	23. No son of mine

Ch 23: No son of mine

Warning: Yelling, swearing, angst, profanities, love, coyness, and the rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai. You can borrow them if you want, just PM me.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara couldn't be happier as he walked through the school gates Tuesday morning.<p>

Maybe it was because he was walking hand in hand with maybe the most perfect guy in the world. Well, perfect to him, he was sure other people in the school thought differently.

Or maybe it was because the guy in question made him feel like he was walking in air, caught in the eye of a tornado, and thrown into Tsunami. In a good way.

Deidara was pretty sure it was both and possibly many other things he had yet to mention.

Deidara turned his head slightly to look at Sasori, only to find that the redhead was already watching him. Deidara blushed a little and smiled coyly, watching Sasori smirk back.

Turning his gaze back to the front, Deidara looked up a little noticing today it was sunny, instead of the normal cloudy weather. So maybe was a turn for the best.

A flash of orange to his left caught his eyes, turning his head he saw Pein staring at them intently as he leaned against one of the cherry blossom trees. When Pein saw he was watching his eyes hardened and narrowed, his mouth turning into a faint scowl, Taken back Deidara's step faltered a little but thankfully Sasori was there to catch him.

"You ok?" Sasori muttered as he pulled Deidara back into an upright position, gently brushing back a strand of Deidara pure blonde hair and tucking it behind his ear. His brown eyes searched Deidara's bright azures; Deidara nodded lightly and re-intertwined their hands, continuing towards the main building.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, squeezing Deidara's hand lightly. Deidara sighed and pushed his bang back a little more, they where halfway towards the Main building and already a lot of people where staring at their hands. Deidara expected this a little, only a day ago he _was_ going out with Hidan, a lot of people where probly wondering what happened.

Sighing he walked up the short amount of stairs towards the oak door, pushing it aside and stepping into the main room. It was really crowded in here and so many people where talking. Sighing again he pulled Sasori to the general direction of his locker while pushing through a crowd of people. When he was there Deidara quickly put in his combination and almost yanked the door open

"Nothing, Pein just gave me a weird look, un" Deidara replied, grabbing one of the books he needed, shoving it into his rough canvas bag, a sudden slam above him had him looking up, and around him people looked around too.

Sasori had placed one arm on the locker beside him, the other hand holding onto his locker door, Deidara was completely trapped in-between the locker and Sasori's body. Looking up, confused, he saw that Sasori was smirking down at him. His brown eyes twinkling in amusement, Deidara looked straight back up with a blush slowly covering his cheeks.

"Dei-" Sasori sighed, leaning down till he was face to face with Deidara, meanwhile the Blackett was experiencing high temperatures in his cheeks, his heart beating fast and loud in his chest.

"Don't worry about him" Sasori whispered, his breath felt cool on Deidara's fairly heated face, and then in front of everyone. Sasori kissed him.

Blood boiled under his skin and he moaned audibly, placing his arms around Sasori's neck and pulling him closer so that there was no space between their bodies. Sasori smirked against his lips, immediately making the kiss open mouthed and hot. Sasori's tongue wrapped around his own and this time he moaned, pressing his crotch against Sasori's leg just to show how semi turned on he was.

Sighing Sasori pulled away, pressing his lips against the Blackett's inconsistently until they broke away completely. Deidara panting heavily while Sasori just smirked down at him. In one fluid moment Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, slammed the locker behind him, and began pulling him down the hall and up the stairs. Giving Deidara no time to recover or see all the looks and murderous glares he was getting.

* * *

><p><em>: In English :<em>

* * *

><p>It was only once they where outside his English room that Deidara remembered Pein and Itachi where in this class to, so he did the rational thing . . . Hide behind Sasori.<p>

Sasori in turn smirked down at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance, pushing open the door and walking inside with Deidara close behind him. As usual as soon as Sasori opened the doors all eyes where on him. Glares from murderous girls who probly thought that they had, had a chance with Sasori as soon as they broke up. Glares from guys who where probly dumped by those girls, and then just all glares in general.

Deidara, with his head low, and Sasori with his head high, staring down all the glaring people who coughed awkwardly and looked away, strode to the back of the room where they usually sat. With a gulp Deidara stepped away and out from behind Sasori and looked tentivly at Pein and Itachi.

It wasn't too bad; really it was just Pein who was glaring at him. Itachi looked bored as usual, sketching again. Though Deidara didn't know to be worried or not, seeing as sometimes you couldn't tell with the oldest Uchiha.

Ignoring them Deidara focused intently on his seat, stepping behind Pein made him slightly nervous, but as soon was he was clear of that Deidara sat down in his seat. Still keeping his head down and refusing to look up at Pein, he knew Sasori was right behind him so he _really _had no reason to be worried.

"So, what gives you the right to sit there? Deidara" Pein's voice was low and murderous, holding fake concern. Deidara bit his lip and picked at his nails, noticing now that his black nail polish was chipped.

"I-"Deidara started, then stopped, panicking when he really did have no right to be sitting there, I mean. Breaking up with Sasori must've hurt Pein too, because he had to sit around with Sasori and listen to the redhead groan, if that's what he did. And it probly hurt how Deidara betrayed him as well as Sasori, and Itachi, simply because they all did hate Hidan and decided long ago that he was no good.

"I don't have a reason, un" Deidara started, picking up the courage he tilted his head slightly and looked up through his eye lashes, when Pein's face was in view Deidara was pleased to see that he didn't look angry, pissed maybe, but no angry. And he also looked almost sympathetic "But, im really sorry, to what I did to Sasori, to what I did to you, and Itachi, and maybe Sasuke, un. I realise what I did now was wrong. . ."

Keeping his eyes on Pein, Deidara saw something next to a miracle. Pein was smiling again, and it looked like he forgave the Blackett. Deidara smiled tentivly back and swept his gaze sideways to Itachi, the Uchiha was still drawing, and didn't look like he had heard the conversation.

Turning back to Pein he mouthed _'What about Itachi' _Pein shrugged and looked towards the front, it was then when Deidara remembered Konan was in this class as well. But he had never noticed her in here, maybe because she was very quiet anyway.

"My feelings are mutual" Itachi's voice sounded, making Deidara look around. Itachi wasn't drawing anymore, he was staring directly at Deidara, his eye seemed to taint red for a second before going back to his usual raven black.

"And what does that mean? Un" Deidara asked, cocking an eye brow at the stoic teenager. He felt a tiny fluttering in his stomache which told him he was nervous, as he usually was around Itachi.

"That we are still friends, what you and Sasori do has nothing to do with me" Itachi reminded him, and Deidara found himself roll his eyes, Itachi couldn't be that cold hearted, cold he.

Coughing slightly Deidara asked "You can't be that cold Itachi, un" Itachi's bored expression was back, as well as deadpanning. Deidara stared right back with the same bored expression, though his mouth twitched slightly.

"Cant I?" Itachi asked, the corner of his mouth turned up though it looked like he was smiling, even his eyes showed slight amusemt.

"No, you can't, un" Deidara replied sarcastically, poking his tongue out and watching as Itachi actually smiled this time. Deidara smiled again and turned back to the front just as the bell rang and Kurenai walked in.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>So it was lunch now.<p>

Deidara was sitting with his friends again, leaning against Sasori's side while the redhead wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. The other hand was holding his tightly.

Around him sat Pein and Konan. The bluenette was folding paper as usual while Pein ate with hand, the other arm probly wrapped around Konan's waist.

Beside them sat Itachi and Sasuke. They where both sitting side by side, looking bored and from anywhere else it probly looked like they weren't making any contact. But Deidara bet a lot that Itachi probly had his hand on Sasuke's thigh under the table, as to prove that fact a pink hue faintly raised to Sasuke's cheeks, making Deidara smirk to himself.

Though it didn't seem like Deidara wasn't paying much attention to his friends, he was paying a lot. He just didn't want to look around the cafeteria and see all the teenagers glaring at them, in his mind he realised that he really shouldn't care. He never had before.

But most of all he didn't want to turn around and see the glares from Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. He knew they would be there, watching him, making up painful ways that he would die.

"Hey-" Sasori whispered, leaning down so that he beside Deidara's ear "Don't worry about them, Hidan wont ever touch you _again_ with me around, promise" Sasori added, he sounded so sure of himself. And Deidara giggled when he felt Sasori kiss his ear gently.

"DEIDARA!"

Deidara winced, he knew that voice. Kitsu. _"Great, un" _Deidara moaned nearly inaudibly. With a sigh he looked up to see Kitsu running towards him. Her hair was slightly fly away and she was struggling with her bag as she ran across the cafeteria, all eyes where on her and no one was speaking. He could cut the tension in the air if he wanted to.

"Deidara!" She half shouted, by now she was halfway to the table. Deidara could see the wide grin on her face and the fact that she was holding up a azure blue poster caught his eyes. She continued running till she was finally at the table, plonking herself down directly opposite Deidara and pulling the poster up in front of her face, the right way around.

'**PROM' **it read it big yellow letters, white doves on either side of the heading. Looking closer he read more.

_Theme: Blue and Silver_

_All seniors are cordially invited to 'A night to remember. Friday the 12__th__ of November. Starts at Seven (Pm) and ends at 12 (Pm). Tickets can be purchased at the school office $8 each. No juniors are allowed to attend. _

"Great, un" Deidara moaned, being totally sarcastic. November 12th was only a week away. Across from his Kitsu had been absolutely beaming, but now she was pouting at him with her big blue eyes.

"Your going of course, _aren't you _Dei?" She asked, putting on a huge fake smile, but underneath was a deadly snake like tone. Pretty much saying that he had to go or she was going to really hurt him.

"S-sure, un" Deidara replied, a little scared. He wasn't afraid of many things, but Kitsu was something he _was_ afraid of. That was really sad.

"But if I go then Itachi has to take Sasuke, and Pein has to take Konan, un" he said, looking around the group. Itachi and Sasuke looked indifferent. But Pein was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck and even Konan looked faintly amused as she twiddled with her labret.

"But wait-"Deidara started, looking back towards Kitsu who's giddy expression was back "You don't have a boyfriend, who are you going with? Un" He asked, at this Kitsu's giddy expression went away and suddenly she was blushing and looking down as he pressed her fingers together (AN: who does this remind you of?)

"W-well, I-I" she stammered, unable to look up at them. She continued to blush and press her fingers together, obviously trying "I-Im dating Tsai" she mumbled, keeping her eyes down.

Now that name sounded familiar to him, thinking back Deidara tried to remember why it _did _sound familiar. Then it hit him, Tsai was that guy who ran into him in the hall ages ago.

"You're going out with Tsai! Un" Deidara exclaimed, a image of Tsai flashed into his head. Same blue black hair, brown eyes, warm smile. A nice guy to be going out with Kitsu.

"Y-Yeah" Kitsu replied, continuing with the twiddling thing. She was being totally unlike herself, but Deidara had to get the most out of this.

"Soooo-"Deidara trailed "When did you start going out with _him? _Un" he asked jokingly. Kitsu's head shot up and her mouth took in an O shape.

"A week" She replied, simple and clean. Just like that, Deidara already missed the nervous stuttering Kitsu. You didn't see her like that often.

"And how come you haven't told us? Un" Deidara was a little pissed; he was Kitsu's best friend. Oh well, if she didn't want to tell him till she felt like it Deidara was fine.

"Because I didn't want to" She replied, before turning and starting to talk to Konan about Prom, leaving Deidara in his own thoughts. With a small furrowed expression he turned towards Sasori, silently asking if Sasori was going to take him.

Sasori stared right back down at him; he looked really amused at Deidara's expression which just made Deidara pout even more. With a small sigh Sasori nodded, making Deidara smile and mouth _'thank you, Danna, un' _before leaning up and kissing Sasori gently.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p><em>: at Deidara's house :<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Delilah Iwa. May I ask who this is?"<p>

"_You don't need to know that, but im here to tell you something about your son, Deidara"_

"What? is he ok!"

"_Yeah, he's fucking fine. But that's not why im here"_

"Then why are you calling?"

"_It has something to do with your sons fucking relationship"_

"That absurd, Deidara isn't dating anyone. I would know if he was"

"_Well, he is. Do you know someone by the name Sasori Akasuna?"_

"Yes, I know him. Deidara was dating him before I forbid it, and that was it"

"_Well, your son fucking lied didn't he? He and Sasori are still going out" _

"Their what!"

"_Yeah, have a good fucking life Delilah"_

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep**_

"DEIDARA!"

* * *

><p><em>: 2Kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara whistled as he unlocked his front door, pushing the door open and stepping inside, toeing off his shoes and pushing his keys back inside his front pocket. He was in a good mood for some reason, maybe it was prom? Maybe It was because he was going out with maybe the most perfect man on the earth.<p>

"Deidara, we need to talk"

Deidara could almost feel the happiness exiting his body, turning around he tried to keep the happy smile on his face when he saw his mother standing in he middle of the entrance room, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Her usual angry stance, looking up he saw that she was scowling at him.

"What is it? Un. Im busy" He replied, moving towards the stairs. He really didn't care what his mother had to say, and he never did anyways.

"Its about that boy, Sasori Akasuna"

Deidara stopped, his heart beat seeming to step up in tempo. What did his mother have anything to do with Sasori? And how'd she even know him? Sure she meet him once but Deidara didn't think she would remember him. He had just left after she said she forbade it.

"What about him? Un" Deidara snapped, he copied Delilah's pose, arms crossed, his weight rolled onto one hip. Though he didn't tap his foot. His eyes narrowed and he looked over his mother's smaller body, he could take her if he needed, easily.

"I thought I told you I forbade you to go out with him" She snapped back, she rolled out of her pose and stepped towards Deidara till they where only a foot apart. Meanwhile Deidara was going over her words, she did tell him that, and he didn't expect her to remember, but if she did, then why'd she bring it up now?

"You did, un" Deidara pointed out, he would act dumb. That should get around his mother. She wasn't to smart if you just knew how to get around her.

"Then tell me _why _your still going out with him?" her tone was really cold, and snappy. Her eyes seemed to narrow even more, her azure eyes seemed to darken in colour. '_Oh shit, un. she knows' _Deidara thought, his eyes widened and his mother smirked. It was then when he realised that he had just given away he was going out with Sasori.

"So you are huh?" She asked, nodding to herself. Her face expression seemed to turn to glee and Deidara found the sudden urge to punch her, gritting his teeth he clenched his fists and prepared himself for whatever she may do.

All too soon her expression turned back to ice cold, her eyes turned even darked and she smiled, it looked assuring as well as devilish, and Deidara had the urge to run. He felt like he was the prey to some great beast which was his mother. But in reality he couldn't move.

"You know Deidara, I figured out just now that its your fault your father left" She said, nodding to herself and pursing her lips. _'How is it my fault?' _Deidara frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out how that worked, he didn't have any remembrance of his father because he left when he was five.

"How is it my fault? Un" Deidara gritted out, he tried to sound pleasant, he didn't want to anger his mother more then possible, these fights normally got really violent.

"Well, obviously he could sense you where gay. So he left so that he wouldn't be left with a gay son" she replied, her tone was overly sweet. The calm before the storm. A devil in a human's body, that's a better explanation.

"I doubt he could _sense _I was gay mother, un" Deidara scoffed "Even I didn't know I was gay till I was 15, un" his mothers expression went from playful and nice to cold In a second, Deidara braced himself for what he knew was coming and suddenly his mother was shouting profanities at him.

"You son of a bitch! You made my precious husband leave! We where fine before I gave birth to you! You're a monster! a gay nobody! I don't want you anymore!" she yelled, every word sunk into Deidara and he took it, took it like he had every other time they had fought.

But even after ive said that, Deidara still felt uncontrollable anger. He clenched his hands so hard that nail prints where etched into his skin and the small wounds started bleeding, his teeth mashed together and he saw red.

"I wish you where never born! You've ruined this family and I hate you! You have no respect for this house! Or for everything Ive done for you! Ive given you food! A bed to sleep! A place to stay! Those clothes on your back! And all your luxuries! But what have you done? NOTHING! HEAR ME! NOTHING!, I WISH YOU WOULD GO BURN IN HELL YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!"

And then suddenly, Deidara was yelling back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GIVEN ME EVERYTHING? YOU NEVER TALK TO ME! UN. YOU IGNORE ME LIKE A PLAUGE! EVERYTHING YOU'VE GIVEN ME WAS JUST TO SHUT ME UP! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE BITCH IN THIS FAMILY!, UN"

The whole room was silent now; Delilah was staring at him with anger and frustration, her mouth was clamped into a thin line and her eyes glinted with anger. Deidara on the other hand felt pathetic, he never yelled, and he should be grateful for everything his mother had given him. Though it was the next few words that made it feel like he was empty.

"That's it; I want you out of this house. Your no son of mine"

* * *

><p>Hows that guy? I love the ending :) and such. Though I dont really like how i wrote this, Idk. Maybe not enough detail in it to me? hm, tell me what you think.<p>

**COMMENT, COMMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT , COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, *GASP*, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT**


	24. Home coming

Ch 24: Home warming

Warning: Smut, sex, Smut, BoyxBoy don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu, you can borrow her if you want to. Just PM me. Please, someone use her. . .

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>It had taken a whole weak for Deidara decide who to live with.<p>

Well not really decide more like ask around and see who would take him. And of course Sasori was the first person that he thought of asking, but he didn't want to intrude. No matter how silly that sounded. So he asked Kitsu first.

Kitsu was all too enthusiastic for him to live with her. Unfortunately, her mother didn't agree. Even though Deidara had slept over at her house countless of times, and at all ages, and her mother had never given a flying shit. But now at the prospect of living with them Kitsu's mother had said a definite no. So there went that Idea.

Then he had asked Pein. The stoic orange haired teen lived by himself anyway. Though Konan was over at his house all the time, even sleeping over most of the time. Apparently Konan used to live with her parents but she left as soon as she turned 17. So _they _lived together. And Deidara didn't want to intrude there either.

So then he asked Itachi and Sasuke, the idea of living with them was really far fetched seeing as the brothers _still _lived in their parent's house even if they where never there. Itachi's reply didn't really surprise him, which was No by the way. In one way Deidara was worried because he still hadn't found anywhere to live, and in the other kind of happy. Because he didn't want to hear them going at it all night.

That left Sasori, every night he still spent at his own home he felt more and more unwelcome. And Delilah refused to talk to him at all, leaving the room when he entered and always staring him down with cold Glares and heartless words.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>So when Deidara woke up Saturday morning, he decided to call his boyfriend and beg to stay at his place. He couldn't afford actually flatting or buying a house by himself. So if he didn't get this then he would be homeless.<p>

Groaning Deidara fumbled around his bedside cabinet, blindly finding his phone and clutching it tightly as he slowly pushed himself up from underneath the warm, dark duvet that was his bed.

With his eyes still closed he yawned and flipped open the phone, pressing down on the number one which speed dialled Sasori directly.

_Bring, Bring. Bring, Bring. _Click_._

"_Hello?" _Sasori's voice sounded groggy and musky. Obviously meaning he had just woken up, smirking to himself Deidara replied just as sleepily.

"Hi Danna, un"

"_Brat, why are you calling so early?"_ Sasori sounded kind of pissed now, meaning that _yes _he had just woken up. Yawning again Deidara cracked open an eye slowly and blinked slowly at the clock. It was eleven; even he would be awake by now.

"Its not that early, un" Deidara retorted, hearing Sasori growl slightly. The sound of bedcovers sliding sounded through the phone, Indicating that Sasori had probly lay down again.

"_Whatever" _Sasori yawned _"So, what do you want anyway" _he asked.

Deidara hesitated slightly, a little bit afraid that Sasori would turn him down. But if Sasori really loved him then he wouldn't, hopefully.

"Well-" Deidara started, taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his hair "I was wondering if I can come live with you, un"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, a long pause. In fact a couple of minutes pause. Deidara sighed and reached up to pick at his lip as he looked around him dark room. He didn't mind waiting for Sasori's reply, Deidara just hoped like hell it was a yes.

"_Brat?" _Sasori's voice echoed through the phone, and Deidara resisted in answering straight away. He didn't want to sound desperate.

"Yeah? Un" Deidara replied, trying to sound casual. Putting his hand down he started to play around with the duvet.

"_Where did this come from?" _Sasori asked, he sounded really amused now. And Deidara bet a lot her was probly smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Well-"Deidara started, drawing out of the word. He really didn't want to tell Sasori the whole story "Im not allowed to live at home anymore, un. Mom threw me out" rolling his eyes he ran his hand over the soft grey rug that was pushed of onto one side, he couldn't help it if he rolled around in bed a little.

A sharp inhale on the other end of the phone had Deidara wincing, and Sasori's voice sounded really sharp all of a sudden.

"_What did she do to you?"_ Deidara really wanted to laugh at that point; there was his usual over protective red head. But Deidara loved it, really. Smirking he pushed the covers a little further down the bed, exposing his ice blue boxers and ivory white legs.

"Nothing, un. Really. Can I tell you later, maybe not over the phone?" Deidara asked, it sounded like he was pleading to his own ears. And now he was running his hand over his ivory white leg and sighing gently at the soft tingles that ran over up his spine.

Through out this whole time Deidara realised Sasori was being pretty quiet.

"Danna? Un"

"_Yeah" _The answer was immediate, so Sasori was defiantly there.

"Am I allowed to live with you? Un" Deidara thought that Sasori would have the answer by now. It sounded weird that he was asking again. He wanted an answer now though, no that sounded demanding. A sigh resonated through the phone.

"_Yes, you can come live with me"_

"Yay! Un" Deidara yelled, then realising just how loud he was. A hand flew up and clamped over his hand, his eye brow's raised and he looked towards the door. He couldn't hear any stomping, so Delilah wasn't coming up to yell at him

"I mean, Yay, un" Deidara whispered. Hearing a chuckle through the phone. He could almost see the redheads smirk and eye roll.

"_When do you want to move in?" _Sasori asked. Deidara smirked to himself and hoped that Sasori wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Uh, right away? Un. Im _really _not welcome here right now. Well, anymore really" Deidara replied, finally looking away from the door to look back around his room. It was its usual, messy as hell and really dark.

"_Ill come around and pick you up, pack essentials brat. We'll come back for the rest, that's if your mother doesn't burn it while you're gone"_

Deidara smirked at the last comment, he was lucky that he had such a great boyfriend. Though now, he felt nervous. Really nervous. He was nervous about living with Sasori; they would be all alone for most of the day. A very intimate situation.

"Otay, un" Deidara said, realising he sounded really cute and quickly stopping that "Bye Danna, ill see you soon" he added.

"_Yeah, see you soon brat"_ Sasori replied.

_Click._

Deidara smiled faintly to himself and flipped the phone shut, clutching It in both of his hands and bringing it too his chest. He was finally getting away from his mother, and was living with one he loved.

In the spur of the moment, Deidara realised that he had never told Sasori that he loved him. And it wasn't until now that Deidara realised that he didn't just like the redhead.

He'd have to tell Sasori that soon.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>After and hour of swearing and debating just how much he could take Deidara was ready. In the end he had a middle sized bag filled with Jeans, Tee shirts, and boxers. Then in a smaller-ish bag he placed shoes and socks and other what nots around his room that he wanted to take now rather then later. And then his school bag, which he shoved his hairbrush, tooth brush, toothpaste, hair straightner, eyeliner, razor, deodorant, and his small black teddy holding a red heart with a huge crack through it.<p>

Finally, he was ready. Sighing to himself Deidara decided it was time to get dressed, seeing as he had packed his bags in just his ice blue boxers and black tee shirt. Deidara padded over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pure white Jeans, the only one left after packing all his other, pulling them on and feeling rather happy when he couldn't see his boxers, leaving on his plain black tee shirt that he slept in

Running a hand through his hair he decided he couldn't be bothered unpacking his toilet bag to get out his hair brush, instead he looked around and picked up his white beanie that he saw sitting nearby, shoving it on when he deemed his hair helpless.

A car horn sounded outside and he flinched slightly. He smiled to himself and took in a deep breath, since when had he been so jumpy? Looking around Deidara remembered that he needed his cell phone, eyeing it exactly where he had placed it on the bedside. Chuckling to himself Deidara padded around his bed to his bedside cabinet, picking up his cell phone and shoving it into his front pocket, and in the last moment he remembered to pick up his iPod and shove it into his other pocket.

Now in a hurry Deidara rushed around the back of his bed, picking up all three of his bags and sauntering over to his door, with slight difficulty he rolled the bag strap back onto his wrist and pulled open the door, stepping around and out into the corridor.

The car horn sounded again and he hurried his movements. Pulling out his bedroom key and locking the door before shoving it into his back pocket, rolling the strap of his bag back into his hand and continuing down the balcony, padding down the staircase while looking around for his mother. No sign of her, with a small sigh of relief Deidara continued down the stairs, hurried over to the door and wrenched it open, stepping outside and ignoring it when his bags hit the doorway making him stumble a little.

Straightening his stride Deidara turned around, pulling the door shut and smiling to himself when it shut with a barely audible click. With a small _'yes, un' _and a fist pump Deidara turned around and started down the small concrete path. Almost immediately noticing Sasori's pitch black car parked directly outside.

Continuing down sudden sunlight assaulted his eyes, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes he glanced towards the sky. Not a cloud in sight and the sun was already pretty high in the sky. It was going to be a warm day.

Letting a small smile grace his lips Deidara hurried towards the car, continuing to smile as he reached the car. Pulling open the back door and throwing his bags inside ungracefully and catching a small glimpse of Sasori's red hair before he slammed the door shut. Turning slightly Deidara now pulled open the front door, sliding down into the passenger seat and pulling the door shut behind him.

"So brat, what was with the sudden moving in thing?" Sasori's voice sounded from behind him as he slowly buckled his seat belt across his chest before turning towards the redhead.

Sasori was perfect as usual. Those plain black Jeans that Deidara loved, a dark red V neck tee shirt which hugged his stomach, he wore no jersey showing of his slightly muscled upper arms. His hair was in the usual style which Deidara had really started to love, the usual smirk hung onto his face and his brown eyes where really warm.

Deidara groaned and flung his head back into the seat, pulling his arms up to cover his eyes "She's just being the same usual bitch, un"

"Mind giving me a better explanation than that?" Sasori's voice sounded from beside him. Sighing he put his arms down and turned around in his seat so he could talk to the redhead.

"Well-" Deidara started "I kind of told her ages ago that we weren't really together, and then on Tuesday she found out that we _are_ together. So she kicked me out" he explained. Now to think of it, he wasn't sure how his mother found out, he never told her. And he wouldn't have anyway.

"Homophobe?" Sasori asked simply, though sounding very amused. From here Deidara could see the sides of his mouth turning up, meaning he was smiling.

"Yeah, un" Deidara replied in conformation.

"Damn"

"Well, there is one good thing about this, un" Deidara started, smiling gently to himself as he looked down and started playing with the hem of his tee-shirt.

"And what's that?" Sasori asked, looking up again Deidara saw that Sasori was looking at him now. A faint blush found its way to Deidara's cheeks but he kept eye contact.

"She won't bother us. Ever, un" Deidara replied, smiling at Sasori. Sasori looked confused for a second before he smiled back, his eyes turned into liquid warmth and Deidara felt all warm.

Still smiling Deidara turned towards the front, small rays of sunlight beamed through the car windows, warming up his skin. It was then when Deidara realised the radio was playing, listening intenently Deidara soon realised it was paramore.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it._

_And my mother swore that she would, never let her self forget._

_And that was the day that I promised, id never sing of love, if it does not exist._

_Darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

Smiling again Deidara continued to look outside, they where moving in closer to the city but still driving around the outskirts. They where well away from Iwa drive by now. It was then when he realised Sasori was driving towards _Suna _drive, the next most expensive part of town apart from where he lived. The last and most expensive place was Konoha drive, where the Uchiha's lived might I add.

_Well maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that loves never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a straight face._

_And ive always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, Distance._

_Up until now I have sworn that im content with loneliness, Cuz none of it was ever worth the rest_

_Well, you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. _

Deidara didn't realise he had closed his eyes until the music was abroughtly turned off. Opening his eyes he caught Sasori leaning back again, meaning it was him. He gave the redhead an accusing look which Sasori just shrugged off.

"We're here brat" Sasori said, turning back to the road. His voice sounded slightly strained but Deidara decided to shrug that off as he looked with awe at all the fancy houses. They where even more fancy then his, he didn't know that it was that impressive here. Faintly he realised that Konoha drive was even more impressive, with the Uchiha mansion and all.

With a small left turn Sasori turned into a large cul-de-sac, filled with even more impressive houses. Large Victorian houses which just got more and larger then each other. Looking ahead Deidara's eyes widened excessively, his mouth opening to a large O and small vein throbbed on his forehead.

This was easily the largest house, and tallest. With two stories of crème brick, and black window frames it looked a lot like his. From here it was pretty much a large wall, and then behind that it cut of halfway to almost look like a large L. Most windows where facing this way but Deidara could see right through the windows on the second story, showing off large black chandeliers and such. And of course, the wing was actually separated from the house; from here Deidara could see the end of thick black pillars holding up the wing.

Looking down to the first floor, Deidara could see the large black oak door. Large windows on either side showing off pure white net curtains. And upstairs he could only see the doors of room which he suspected where bedrooms, but what threw him off was that he could see four rooms. Sasori never told him he had relatives, or is he just in there all alone?

And Beside the house was a large concrete driveway with a large garage. It was then when Deidara also noticed a much smaller kind of hallway that connected to the house. It was completely see through seeing as windows covered every second centimetre.

Wordless Deidara could only stare and blink as Sasori pulled up into the driveway. Missing it when he pulled down the window visor and press a green button which opened the pitch black garage door.

But when the door opened fully Deidara could only gasp. The garage was actually really big, but that wasn't what made him gape. No; it was the cars that where parked in there.

A bright red convertible was parked on the right, the roof down. The number plate read BgScorp1an making Deidara smirk. So maybe Sasori did have an older brother?

On the left side was another pitch black car, though it looked faintly blue in the light. This time it was Porsche, and the number plate read Danger0us. That made Deidara smirk even more, whoever these car's belonged to they where obviously very confident. Deidara was a little jealous though with all the amazingly expensive cars.

"Whose car is the Porsche? Un" Deidara asked as Sasori drove inside, parking in between either car and turning off the low purr of the motor.

"Shared car, brat" Sasori replied, pulling the cars out of the ignition while unbuckling his seatbelt. In one fluid movement the redhead opened the door and climbed out, leaving Deidara slightly awestruck as he sat dazed in the car.

Without blinking Deidara turned around in his own seat, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his own door. In less fluid moments he climbed out stiffly before slamming the door behind him. With a barely there noise the garage door was closing and sasori was over by the black door leading towards the house.

"Come on, don't just stare" Sasori called across the garage. Deidara nodded and stepped around and across both cars towards Sasori. In silence Sasori opened the door for the Blackett, Giggling slightly Deidara stepped through the doorway. The sunset streaming through both windows on either side was really nice, looking to his left Deidara saw a huge lawn lined with exotic trees and bushes.

Sighing Deidara continued down the small hallway, hearing Sasori shut the door behind him and follow silently, too soon he was at the other door leading inside. Now Deidara felt a little nervous. If Sasori's house looked amazing from the outside imagine what it looked like on the inside, hesitating Deidara held his hand inches above the bright silver door knob. Trying to encourage himself to go inside.

A small sigh was heard from beside him and a hand appeared under his, grasping the doorknob and pushing the door open slowly. Leaving Deidara to gape as he stepped inside the house.

It was amazing. All open and bright, to his left was the same black door. Then a small wall which separated the door and the large lounge in the center of the room. Across the other side was a huge black staircase with no railing and a dark grey almost black carpet leading up the centre.

To the right was the kitchen, a archway directly beside them to lead inside. And then further down there was another archway to lead in and out of the kitchen into the lounge.

Then he noticed all the expensive stuff inside the house. In the kitchen was pure black tile, white counters with black tops lined the walls and then the same with the island in the middle. A large silver fringe in the middle of the counters and then in the far left corner there was a huge deep brown cupboard. Walk through of course.

In the lounge thick black caret lined the floor, light crème walls all around with paintings, drawings, and pictures placed almost everywhere on the walls. A large 36' inch TV bolted onto the right wall with surround sound speakers beside it. Next Deidara's eyes where drawn to the two, three seated couches. One placed directly in front of the TV and almost halfway back across the room, and the other couch on the right; placed sideways.

Looking up Deidara's eyes widened again, the roof was _really _high up; Along with four large glass Chandeliers placed evenly apart. The light created a nice warm glow, apart from all the Black. Deidara felt himself sighing and relaxing visibly. This place was amazing, and Deidara could see himself living here.

"W-wow, un" Deidara chocked out, toeing off his shoes and gently stepping onto the thick lush carpet, It felt so soft and barely there, still looking around Deidara kept his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe someone could be this rich. It was truly amazing.

"Its nothing really" Sasori's voice sounded from beside him and his hand was suddenly enveloped in Sasori's. Without taking any heed to the Blackett Sasori dragged him across the large room and towards the marble staircase. Traipsing up stairs whilst dragging Deidara along behind him. Once at the top of the stairs Sasori let go of Deidara's hand and leaned against the nearest wall, letting Deidara take a long look around.

It was amazing up here too, considering it was a hallway. On his left where all window. Placed almost a centimetre apart, net curtains where drawn to the sides and above that where pure black _velvet_ curtains. Looking up Deidara noticed the same chandeliers, the same four placed evenly apart as usual. They where on too, though there was no sun up here, Deidara guessed it only came through here in the morning. But the carpet was immaculately white instead of black.

Now looking to his right Deidara saw the same four black doors. Each placed evenly apart with the same exotic looking plants. Each door looked exactly the same door but looking closer Deidara could see small gold plates placed in the middle of each door, with a small black inscription.

"Why are there four doors? Un" Deidara asked, still staring. From his right Sasori chuckled and stepped back towards, grabbing Deidara's hand again and kissing him gently on the cheek, making Deidara blush a little.

"You find out later" Sasori started, starting to walk forward and gently tugging Deidara along the hallway right to the end door "Right now, focus on this room" He finished. With that same small smirk Sasori took one last look at Deidara and reached foreward, gently pulling down the doorknob and pushing the door open before ushering Deidara inside.

Now this was defiantly Sasori's room. Three of the four rooms where painted black and the fourth was bright red. The one on his right. Directly across from them that wall was also covered with about six windows, evenly placed. The same white net curtains where pulled across but the black curtains where pulled to the side. The floor was lined with the same pitch black carpet, and instead of chandeliers the lights where sunken into the black ceiling, from here Deidara could tell they where dimming lights.

Now looking around Deidara noticed all the other stuff. Sasori's huge double, four posted with a canopy, bed was against the right wall, facing out. A blood red duvet covered the bed and dark grey sheets where pulled over the top. The pillow cases where black again and a grey blanket folded at the end of the bed. Two dark brown oak bedside cabinets where placed either side. Black lamps on both with a digital clock blaring the time.

In the centre of the left wall was a dark brown oak door, obviously it lead to the next room but Deidara pushed that thought away when he noticed the cabinets placed on either side of the doors, They where dark brown oak but with Black knobs, and it looked like there where a lot of drawers. On top of the Cabinets where all Sasori's knick knacks, but from here Deidara could see a lot of little dolls which looked suspiciously like puppets.

Looking straight ahead again Deidara noticed the three desks placed side by side by side. The two from the right where covered in carving tools and such, and the same small dolls where scattered everywhere on both desks. The last desk simply had Sasori's black laptop along with sheets of paper which looked suspiciously like music paper.

Behind him Deidara heard the door shut; turning around Deidara noticed the 34' inch flat screen plasma TV bolted on the wall, on the right side. Speakers on either side as well, it was then when Deidara noticed the two seated grey couch directly in front of it, a black cabinet underneath the TV drew his attention and from here Deidara could see a PS2, Xbox, WII, and thousands of DVD and games.

The room was immaculately clean, nothing like Deidara's. Deidara had to remember to ask Sasori about that, opening his mouth Deidara was about to comment when suddenly Sasori's lips where on his.

Heat arrived in his cheeks and he moaned audibly, instantly Sasori bit down on his lower lip and slid his tongue inside Deidara's mouth, their tongues wrapped around each other and Deidara noticed faintly that Sasori tasted like musky wood, not in a bad way.

Deidara moaned again when Sasori drew him closer, lining them up so that there was absolutely no space between them. Deidara reached up and locked his arms behind Sasori's head, feeling Sasori do the same only around his waist. Suddenly Sasori opened his mouth even further, making the kiss all that more pleasurable. Deidara moaned again and opened his mouth open even further, smashing their lips together.

Suddenly they where falling backwards. Deidara panicked slightly and was about to break apart when suddenly he was lying on something very comfortable.

Sasori's bed.

Deidara didn't even notice them moving back, with a small shrug Deidara realised he was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, Infact. His head was already spinning. With a groan Deidara broke away, breathing in deeply. Sasori contented with nipping and sucking harshly around his neck, making Deidara's vision turn slightly white as he tried to understand his situation.

He was lying down flat, and Sasori was somehow lying down on top of him. It was then when Deidara realised Sasori was straddling him, their crotches pushed against each others. Suddenly Sasori bucked down and Deidara groaned when insensible pleasure erupted up his spine, he had to get more of that delicious friction.

Suddenly Sasori crashed their lips back down for a pressured hot kiss, lips instantly open and tongues wrapping. Their hot breath melted into each other and even the windows where already getting slightly fogged. Deidara smirked and bucked upwards into Sasori, hearing the redhead moan above him and press back down. By now Deidara's hard straining against the material of his Jeans, begging to be released.

Sasori's body was suddenly taken off his, he was about to protest when he felt Sasori's hand on his crotch; Pressing down hard. Deidara groaned when he heard the sound of his zipper echoing around the room, and then Sasori was grabbing his hard manhood, stroking it softly through the materials of his boxers and electing pleasured moans from Deidara.

Sasori's lips weren't on his any more, no; they where slowly kissing down his neck again. Deidara rolled his head back and stared blankly at the black canopy as Sasori pushed up his tee shirt. Pinching at one of his hardened nipples while sucking on the other one with his hot, hot mouth.

"W-wait, un" Deidara panted, and suddenly Sasori's hands and mouth where gone. Looking back down Deidara saw Sasori staring at him patiently and expectantly.

Deidara struggled to get his breathing back under control, propping himself up on his elbows he continued to stare down at Sasori.

"Whe-where is this going? Un" Deidara panted. A confused look crossed Sasori's face before his usual smirk was back, leaning down he gave Deidara a small, quick peck before going back to usual distance.

"Well-"Sasori started, with one hand he reached down and intertwined his hand with Deidara's. Gently rubbing the inside of Deidara's hand with his thumb "I hope this'll go far, really far. I can't imagine being with out you Dei" Sasori murmured, Giving Deidara a heart warming smile. And it was heart warming, Deidara's heart raced again and he realised the look Sasori was giving him was love. Absolute love; And it was only then when he realised he loved Sasori back.

"I love you, un" Deidara blurted, wincing when it came out too fast, rolling his head sideways he buried his head in the soft sheets, heat in his cheeks told him he was blushing. That had gone so bad! What if Sasori had thought that was pathetic and he wanted to break up! He was so screwed now.

A chuckle brought Deidara back from his musing and a hand was suddenly under his chin. He tried to resist but Sasori was so much stronger. Looking down at his own cheeks Deidara let Sasori pull his face around to the front.

"Deidara, look at me" Sasori whispered. He sounded smooth and seductive though there was a little bit of hurt in his voice. Moaning lowly Deidara slowly looked up through his eyelashes. Sasori's brown eyes met his azures and Deidara blushed again when he saw how warm Sasori's eyes where.

"I love you too, Dei. It doesn't matter how you say it" Sasori murmured, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Deidara's. This time it was soft and sweet, filled with love and caring. With a small sigh of content Sasori pulled away and returned Deidara's smile.

"Sasori, un" Deidara started, before snapping his mouth shut and blushing deeply. He wanted to say it, wanted to do this. Taking in a deep, slow, breath Deidara looked Sasori directly in the eyes.

"Make love to me? Un" Deidara said, well more like asked, almost a Question. He could tell how corny that sounded. Keeping his eyes locked on Deidara's face he noticed how Sasori looked away slightly. His eye brows furrowed as he thought over Deidara's words, with a tentative touch Deidara reached up and ran a hand gently over Sasori's cheek.

Suddenly Sasori's eyes flickered back to his, and he was smirking again. Deidara blushed at the intense look Sasori was giving him but he kept his gaze.

"Of course, Dei"

Sasori leaned back down and tentivly kissed Deidara, like he was scared he was going to hurt the Blackett. Deidara would have none of that and reached up to lock his hands behind Sasori's head, pulling him down forcefully to make their kiss even more heated.

Slowly Sasori tentivly ran his hand back down to Deidara's nipple, tweaking at it again. At the same time he bit down on Deidara's lip, making the Blackett gasp and open his mouth expectantly, immediately Sasori's tongue was on his making Deidara groan when he started to feel pressure in his stomache.

Unable to stop himself Deidara thrust his hip upwards, feeling his hard on smash against Sasori's and creating the delicious friction they both loved. Deidara did it again and smirked against's Sasori's lips when he heard Sasori groan. That was new.

"Deidara" Sasori whispered, un connecting his lips from Deidara's and staring to bite down on Deidara's neck, right where his pleasure spot was. Deidara whimpered and lolled his head back when he felt blood rise to the surface and Sasori all the subtly lick at the Scarlett blood which was probly running down his neck by now.

With smile Sasori kissed at the spot before sliding his body down Deidara's so that his mouth was above the Blackett's crotch, hesitantly he blew gently on the clothed manhood, Deidara whimpered and bucked his hips up slightly as well as rolling his head back, his face was aflame and he stared without seeing. That felt so amazing he couldn't even describe it, and the thought of Sasori being inside him made Deidara all that more hot.

With Deidara's head lolled back he didn't see the small smirk that Sasori let out, all he knew was that Sasori's mouth was suddenly licking and gently kissing him through the material of his boxers. The feeling of material brushing down his manhood and thighs made Deidara snap his head down, but the image in front of him almost made him almost coming.

Sasori's mouth was centimetres away from his hard, twitching member, pre-come was already leaking from the tip and he watched in fascination as Sasori bent down and gently kissed it away before licking his lips, of course that made Deidara completely forget about Sasori managing to take off his pants without him noticing.

It was then when Sasori's mouth completely engulfed his hard, twitching member. In retaliation Deidara threw his head back, letting out a long guttural moan while fisting the duvet so hard that his nails cut through making tiny tears. It was so hot! Scorching almost, small whimpers and moans escaped Deidara's lips. A scorching tongue slowing and purposely licked up the inside of his member before pressing down on the small vein under the tip, making Deidara let out another low guttural moan.

Sasori smirked and slowly slid Deidara's member back into his mouth, sliding it back the recess of his mouth till he was deep throating the Blackett and Deidara's wiry curls where pressed against his nose. Humming gently Sasori heard Deidara cry out as he bobbed his head up and down, hands smacked down onto his head, curling around his hair before tugging and pulling harshly. A symphony of moans and whines escaped Deidara's lips and the Blackett closed his eyes, throwing his head from side to side as the pressure in his stomach grew till it was almost uncomfortable.

"Sa-sasori, un" Deidara moaned, clutching at Sasori's red curls and Sasori reached around with one hand and began pumping as well as deep throating, making Deidara moan even more. His eyes where shut so hard Deidara saw red and he cried out when Sasori began to hum even louder, the vibrations from his manhood ran all over his body making his body so sensitive it hurt.

With his eyes still shut Deidara felt Sasori slowly and tantalisingly run his hand up across his stomache, over his chest, and then slowly and harshly pinch at his nipples, Deidara cried out again and threw open his mouth, making no noise as he silently screamed out.

Sasori's mouth fastened the pace, deep throating and humming so hard Deidara could feel it up his spine, and he could feel that he was close, so close. The familiar pressure in his stomache intensified and he could feel even high up in his chest, so close, so close. And with one final harsh bob and pinch Deidara was coming

"SASORI! UN" Deidara screamed as he released his load into Sasori's mouth, a bit out of it Deidara looked down with blurry vision to see Sasori look up and clearly but slowly Swallow his whole load before licking his lips, a small trail of salvia connecting from Deidara's member to Sasori's mouth. One small smirk from Sasori again and Deidara was already back to being fully aroused.

"Deidara" Sasori panted, looking closer you could see a small sheen of sweat covering Sasori's body, a bright red covered his cheeks and his mouth hung open imitation Deidara, though he looked at Deidara with so much love right now that Deidara knew what they where doing was right.

In one fluid moment Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulders and tugged him up harshly, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss, Both mouths opened to full capacity and tongues wrapped around each other, eyes slid shut and Sasori intertwined both of his hands with Deidara's before pushing them up above the Blackett's head and pinning him there.

Deidara continued kissing and had a complete mind failure as Sasori's tongue was suddenly halfway down his throat, panting Deidara pushed away to get his breath and mind back, Sasori in turn gently kissed down Deidara's chin before gently moving off the Blackett to pull open the top drawer of the bedside cabinet.

While waiting Deidara turned around on the bed so he was lying the right way instead of sideways, Still panting he failed to notice Sasori climb back onto the bed, straddle him and grind their arousals together while throwing a small tube of lube and condom onto Deidara's stomache.

Deidara rolled his hips up and watched as Sasori lolled his head back and closed his eyes, making a low guttural moan which almost sounded like a growl. Doing it again Sasori obviously got his composure back under wraps and looked back down at Deidara while sometimes making small moans.

Deidara watched eyes wide as Sasori opened the bottle of lube, pouring a reasonable amount onto his hands before placing the bottle down beside Deidara's torso, smirking deviously down at the Deidara which made the Blackett gulp and stare back up innocently.

Keeping eye contact Sasori slid down Deidara's body, pushing open Deidara's legs as wide as they would go and exposing that perfect, twitching pink hole. One last look up at the Blackett had Sasori smiling gently as he watched Deidara mouth _'I love you, un'_ his visible azure eye was darkened considerable with lust and he was blushing just as hard as Sasori guessed he was _'I love you too'_ Sasori mouthed back before reaching down, between and under Deidara's legs, and gently pushing inside.

It was really hot, Sasori's manhood twitched in anticipation at how it really was, keeping his eyes on Deidara he watched the Blackett's face twist into pleasure, his head hanging back and mouth wide open, Sasori felt a warm tingle erupt up his spine making his moan and loose a little bit of control.

Smirking he roughly pushed in deeper, watching with sick fascination as his finger disappeared and re-appeared, bringing out his whole finger Sasori pushed in two. Below him Deidara moaned, he was feeling so much pleasure right now, It erupted up his spine and made his eyelashes flutter, Sasori's finger probed deep inside him and suddenly he was arching up when Sasori pressed against his prostate.

Seeing Deidara arch his back like that Sasori guessed that he had hit Deidara's prostate, smirking to himself Sasori pushed back into that same spot, hearing Deidara gasp out and his hand's coming to thump against the bed. Soon Sasori thought that was enough, stretching and scissoring Deidara a couple of more times Sasori pulled his fingers out, smirking at the small _pop_ it made.

Deidara was looking back up at him with half lidded eyes, his skin flushed and sweaty, high colour was racing in his cheeks and his lips looked bruised and plush.

Reaching down onto Deidara's stomache Sasori snatched up the condom, ripping the packet open at the right end he pulled the condom out, rolling it on and then down his stiff member and groaning at the contact, picking up the lube once more he poured out the rest of the bottle and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. Running his hands over his own member and smearing the lube around. A hand some out of no where to gently pump at his member and he looked back down at Deidara with a cocked eye brow.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow right back and continued to pump, letting out a small giggle before pulling his hand back and waiting for Sasori's next command. He didn't really get one, in one fluid moment Sasori grabbed both of Deidara's legs placed them over his shoulders, Deidara's body was no slightly lifted up and he was directly in line.

With a deep sigh that was all to audible Deidara looked Sasori right in the eye, emitting as much love and trust as he could, he was ready for this, truly ready. With a quick gasp Deidara nodded quickly and tried to relax as much as he could.

Sasori gritted his teeth and gently pushed inside the Blackett, beneath him Deidara let out a guttural moan that matched his own. The feeling of Deidara's tight muscle rings felt so good, and he was so tight, letting out more moans Sasori waited, he didn't want to rush Deidara, he knew he was probly in a bit of pain.

Sasori wasn't completely right, Deidara was in quite a lot of pain, it erupted up his spine and throughout his body, throbbing deeply and uncomfortable. Sasori felt _huge, _whimpering Deidara closed his eyes, ignoring Sasori's hands which gently caressed against his stomache in a attempt to sooth him, soon the pain and throbbing did go away and he felt ready to start.

Opening his eyes Deidara saw Sasori looking back down at him, Sasori's warm brown eyes shimmered in the sunset, his skin was flushed just like how his felt, and red was raised in his cheeks and he panted right back down at Deidara. In a slow motion Deidara nodded and grinned like a fool, Sasori's eyes widened but he quickly nodded and with one harsh movement her thrust in.

Deidara whimpered, that felt so good but it still hurt. Deep inside him he felt Sasori pull back and then roll his hips back in, quickly pleasure took over the pain and Deidara was pulling Sasori back down for a open mouthed, tongue fighting, hot passionate kiss which made both of them moan.

"Ha-Harder, un" Deidara moaned, Sasori moaned in agreement and pulled out all the way before slamming back in, continuing to kiss his brat. He reached down between the gap in his body and grasped Sasori's hard member in his hand, another hard thrust and he was pumping Deidara in the time with his slams.

Soon their breathing was guttural, a symphony of groans and moans and whimpers filled the room, Sasori thrust in hard and deep, pulling Deidara up slightly and digging his nails into the Blackett back, drawing blood as he clawed there. Deidara reached up with his own hands hung onto Sasori's neck like he was a lifesaver, digging his nails in just as hard and drawing lots of blood which clung underneath his nails.

Both pulled each others flush bodies against each other, their tongues wrapping, Sasori's hand continued to pump as he thrust into Deidara, drawing out guttural small whimpers between their slurping mouths. And then suddenly Deidara was arching upwards, crying out Sasori's name. The redhead had hit his prostate, smirking against Deidara's lips he aimed for that spot and slammed in relentlessly.

"Sa-SasORI!, un" Deidara moaned as Sasori pounded into him, he was so close, that pressure was back and growing, behind his eye lids he saw white and felt faintly dizzy, Tentivly he rolled his hips back into Sasori's as the redhead thrust in, wincing when he slammed maybe a bit too hard, thought it felt so good. Gritting his teeth he rolled back again, groaning when Sasori rolled back in too deep

"Dei-dara" Sasori moaned, thrusting in and hitting Deidara's prostate dead on, Deidara screamed out and rolled his hips back in with Sasori's thrusts, pulling away from their kiss Sasori began to nip at Deidara's nipples, that was too much, that pressure was so intent right now, and with one final thrust in pump Deidara was screaming out

"SASORI, UN" Deidara screamed, releasing his load onto their stomache's and chests; the slick liquid made everything smooth slick, making it easier for Sasori to move up and down his body.

The feeling of Deidara's hot walls clamping around his manhood was to much. "DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled back, releasing inside the condom, his eyes went white and he rode out his orgasm on top of Deidara.

They lay there like fish out of water, slowly Sasori pulled out of Deidara, taking off the condom and throwing across the room into his red trashcan. Both panted and panted and tried to get their breathing back under control, Deidara's come still lay splattered on both of their chests, but neither could be bothered to get up and clean themselves. Deidara lay perfectly still and stared up at the canvas, thoughts whirling around in his head.

That'd been amazing; the best experience Deidara had ever had in his usually boring life. He felt so much closer to the redhead then he had with anyone else in the whole world, he felt complete and happy, a little tired with his right hip throbbing faintly, as did the bottom of his spine. But everything else was perfect, absolutely perfect. With a hand placed on his chest he turned his head sideways to look at Sasori.

All he could feel was warm fuzzies, Sasori looked pleased too, he smiled back at the Blackett, the warm sunset from behind him illuminated through his hair making it look like he was on fire, and Deidara was pleased to see he was just as sweaty and flushed as he was, his lips even looked a faint purple and Deidara was sure he looked like that too.

"That was amazing, un" Deidara panted, smiling coyly at Sasori who rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Deidara, pulling him closer so that Deidara was rested against his chest. Once there Sasori began gently running a hand through the Blackett's hair, making Deidara hum, he loved having his hair stroked.

"Hm, it was" Sasori agreed, his eyes shut and his mouth made a tiny O shape as he yawned, watching him made Deidara want to yawn aswell, but he kept it at bay when Sasori spoke again.

"We should go to sleep"

"Now? Un. But im still covered in come" Deidara blushed when he realised what he said, watching as Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed his head tentivly.

"You're so cute" Sasori replied before yawning and closing his eyes, Deidara blushed and was about to protest when a small snore sounded from the redheads neck; he was asleep. Smiling to himself Deidara let a yawn over take him, gently closing his own eyes and snuggling up closer to chest.

"_I love you danna, un" _

And with that, Deidara was asleep.

* * *

><p>So, I really like this chapter. Not just because of the sex scene. even if i think that it was pretty good. I dont think i discribed Sasori's house very well though, pretty fancy house eh? at first I was going to make it a really horrible home but that wouldnt work in becuase Deidara wouldnt want to live there.<p>

Anyway, please **Review**. And ill see ya'll after I write the next chapter ;)


	25. Meeting new people

Ch 25: Meeting new people

Warning:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu, PM me if you want to use her.

AN: Okay, so I don't know if some of you are confused about the Prom, seeing as Prom's are normally at the end of years. So, This story started out somewhere in August, Yeah. And so lets say its November and schools about to end so that's why there's a Prom. Sorry if I didn't clarify that. Really sorry.

AAN: So, keep on reading!

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>When Deidara first woke up he realised he was being held in someone's arms, his face up against the other persons chest. His first natural instinct was too struggling and then run, but then all the events from yesterday came flooding into his memory.<p>

The next thing was at how bad his lower back was throbbing, it seemed to rotate all over his body and a sharp pain made itself known when Deidara shifted around.

Blushing now Deidara let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer into Sasori's arms, hearing Sasori's heartbeat soothed him as he just lay there, waiting for the redhead to wake up.

Unfortunately Sasori woke up about a second later. Deidara watching as he yawned, blinked twice, looked around, before finally looking down at Deidara with a small smile and warm brown eyes. Deidara smiled gently back and rolled out of Sasori's arms when the redhead let go.

"Morning" Sasori whispered, throwing back the covers on his own side and climbing out of bed, Deidara turned unceremoniously red and flung himself down face first while Sasori smirked down at him.

Sasori was naked, stark naked. They had obviously forgotten to clean themselves as well and Deidara's come was dried onto his chest. With his head still face down he missed Sasori smirk and silently pad into the adjourning bathroom, closing the door with a small click behind him.

The sound of water running was what made Deidara realise Sasori wasn't in the room anymore, cautiously pushing himself Deidara looked around the quiet room, trying to remember everything he saw yesterday. As soon as he was sitting up fully a small ray of light hit him right in the eye, making Deidara wince and raise a hand to block out the sunlight.

Someone had already pulled Sasori's thick, black curtains across. Letting a soft but consistent light shimmer through the net curtains. Of course that made Sasori's room full of small shadows, the same desks where placed just away from the window, full of puppet and art stuff. Sasori's laptop was already running and humming gently.

Looking around Deidara took in the same oak cabinets, the dark red couch opposite the large TV bolted onto his wall. Someone had already turned the TV onto the weather for today, even if it was on mute. Smiling to himself at the large, tranquil room Deidara pushed back the black duvet, blushing when he saw he was also naked.

Standing up a little shakily Deidara gasped and nearly fell over when the sharp pain became much worse in his lower back, little white spot swam in front of his vision, thankfully it passed as soon as it started, leaving him with that same throbbing feeling.

Deidara yawned before looking around. Looking around he noticed for the first time that his three bags where placed on the trunk at the end of his bed.

Smiling gently to himself Deidara padded around the end of the bed, running his hands over the silky duvet. When at his bags Deidara quickly unzipped the bag that held all his clothes, looking distastefully at his boxers he picked up some pitch black ones and pulled them on while wincing all the time and covering himself. Looking back into the bag he picked up some black skinny Jeans, ripped slightly at the knees, shoving them on over his boxers all the while continuing to wince at the throbbing. Before grabbing a plain white V neck Tee shirt and pulling that over his skinny shoulders.

A wolf whistle sounded behind him and he twirled around, a blush rising on his cheeks. Soon he saw the offending teenager leaning against the bathroom, Sasori. He was smirking down at Deidara, while the Blackett blushed and stuttered as he looked the redhead over.

Sasori's hair was soaking wet, making it look a loot darker red, it also hang around the base of his neck and into his eyes. Deidara's eyes roamed over the redhead's naked chest, watching as small droplets of water ran off his chest and lost site as they ran under the small red towel he was wearing hung loosely over his hips.

"Like what you see? Brat" Sasori's seductive voice cut through Deidara's ogling, making the Blackett snap and shake his head. He watched with hungry eyes and Sasori sauntered into the room over towards the closest cabinet, turning so he was facing away from Deidara, before unceremoniously dropping his towel.

Of course that made Deidara blush even more, with wide eyes he ogled at Sasori's perfect ivory ass, looking away when Sasori wiggled his ass and turned to smirk over his shoulder.

Now looking down at Sasori's thick black carpet, Deidara continued to look there until he heard Sasori pad up in front of him, Sasori's ivory feet coming into view, he looked up to see Sasori's face inches from his. Azure eyes staring straight into bright browns.

"You finished blushing?" Sasori whispered, Deidara in turn blushed even more making Sasori smirk. The redhead reached up with one hand and gently cupped Deidara's cheek, before leaning foreward and gently kissing the blonde. It was short and sweet and Deidara noted that Sasori now tasted like black berries before the redhead pulled away.

"No, un" Deidara retorted, looking back up at Sasori who smiled at him. Letting his hand fall, Sasori now intertwined his fingers with Deidara's and gently pulled him towards the door.

"You ready for breakfast?" Sasori asked, pulling open his black oak door and stepping out with Deidara. Turning around he gently latched the door shut with a small audible click and continued pulling Deidara down the hallway.

"Yes im starved! un" Deidara replied, before wincing loudly and holding his mid back with his other hand when they moved to suddenly. Sasori stopped and looked down at him with a amused expression, which Deidara just pouted back up at.

"Does your back hurt?" Sasori asked, Deidara nodded in turn before continuing down the hallway by himself, hearing Sasori slowly follow behind him. Tentative hands rubbed gently over the small of his back and he sighed while continuing to walk, the upper view of Sasori's lounge came into view. Sasori's hands continued to rub before he stood at the head of the stairs, looking down at the lounge.

It was as beautiful as Deidara remembered, the high roof with chandeliers which where already on, the large TV bolted into the wall with the huge couches opposite, the same large oak table behind him which could seat six people, the large kitchen where he could hear someone moving around in. That made his eyes widen, Sasori had never told him anyone else lived here, but then again there where three bedrooms up here.

With a awed sigh Deidara turned and started down the hall, Sasori stepped in beside him and intertwined their hands, reassuringly squeezing the Blackett's hand whenever he winced. Deidara continued to look around as they traipsed down the stairs; the redhead's house sure was amazing.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Sasori immediately began tugging Deidara towards the kitchen. Deidara was going to protest but his back really hurt and Sasori was much stronger then him anyway, with a small sigh Deidara continued to let himself be pulled along before Sasori abroughtly stopped, making him bang into the redheads back. It hurt more then he'd like to admit.

Pouting and rubbing his head Deidara stepped from behind Sasori's back, going to yell at the redhead before movement in the kitchen caught his eyes. Turning Deidara caught site of someone who looked exceptionally like Sasori.

His hair was cut in the exact same shape, though longer so it hung just below his shoulders, seeing as he was facing away from the pair all Deidara could see was his long sleeved, form fitting, black top. And deep saggy blue jeans which hung off slim hips. He looked maybe a year older then Sasori, so still a teenager.

"Seita" Sasori's voice sounded from beside him, the teenager's hands and arms stopped with whatever he was doing, his broad shoulders tensing visibly as he slowly turned around while answering Sasori.

"Sasori, what is –"He cut off abroughtly when seeing Deidara, his eyes widening. And Deidara's eye widened just as much. He was wrong; this teenager wasn't a teenager, more like a man. His face was a little longer and slimmer then Sasori's, and his eyes where a much darker brown, his hair was defiantly longer at the front, creating bangs which covered his eyes slightly.

"Who's this?" He asked, Deidara noticed that his voice was much deeper, and huskier then Sasori's. He had to be around twenty, maybe older. And he was defiantly Sasori's brother. His eyes looked amused and his tone sounded very interested in who Deidara was.

"Seita, this is Deidara. My boyfriend" Sasori said it with such calm and ease that Deidara was faintly surprised, he whipped his head sideways to look at Sasori only to see the redhead already looking at him with a smile. Sasori nodded and gestured back to Seita. With a small pout Deidara slowly turned his attention back to Seita who smiled at him gently.

"Hi Seita, un" Deidara said quietly, giving a small smile and wave. Seita nodded back towards him before focusing on Sasori and smirking, it looked so much like Sasori's that Deidara was taken back a little. Seita studied him for a very long time, cocking his head sideways which reminded Deidara if a dog.

"So Sasori, was this the guy I heard screamin' out your name last night" He asked in a loud, but really devious tone. The reaction was instantaneous, Sasori growled from beside him and Deidara whipped his head around to see Sasori scowling at his older brother.

"Seita! That wasn't necessary!" he snarled, glaring daggers at his older brother. A blush was flaming over Deidara's cheeks '_He heard that! Where we really that loud! Un' _Deidara thought, he couldn't believe it. That was such a bad thing to be first introduced by.

"It was very necessary, Sasori. If your going to live in _my _house by _my _rules then you need to keep it down" Seita said in a jokingly tone, smirking down at Sasori who was still scowling, but even now he was blushing "Or learn to keep it in your pants" he muttered, this of course made Sasori and Deidara both burst into flames as Seita turned back around to finish making his coffee.

Of course Sasori was the first one to snap out of it and retort back to his brother "Oh, like _you _and your boyfriend? Do you know how loud you two _are!" _He snapped, and now Sasori was smirking while Deidara just sunk back into himself. This wasn't going to end well "I have to have my music up on full volume! And even _then _I can hear you screaming out his name!" Sasori added, that made Deidara do a small re take _'Seita is the uke! Un' _he screamed at himself _'isn't he a bit too, well built to be a uke! Un' _

A loud thump was heard which brought Deidara back around. It had seemed that Seita had slammed turned, crossed to the other bench so that he was almost directly in front of Sasori, and slammed his mug down. The two brothers where now having a glaring match. Deidara could almost see the tension in the air, and probly cut it with a butter knife too.

"Just because im the uke doesn't mean you can have sex non stop Sasori, I need my quiet at night time and don't want to listen to my younger brother fucking someone at all hours of the night" Seita snarled, Deidara watched in awe as his top lip curled up exposing long, almost dog like, canines. Of course Sasori didn't back down, he hardly even blinked really.

"Well don't listen then, *cat" Sasori growled, curling his lip up to expose nearly as long canines. _'Jeez, what is it with the teeth? Their like dogs! Un' _Deidara thought as he blushed, with a small sigh he gently tugged on Sasori's Black tee shirt, only to have no response. Sighing again Deidara looked towards Seita, surprised to see that he had moved without Deidara noticing. He was now leaning against the counter on his elbows; one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, from here Deidara could hear the long sigh he let out.

"Sasori, stop. I want to have a nice breakfast and get to know your boyfriend Deidara" Seita muttered in a low, but dangerous tone. Looking back towards Sasori, Deidara saw that he had stopped snarling and scowling. He was now looking Seita with a bored expression.

"Sure" Sasori replied his tone was bored now, not a hint of threatening. With a small impatient sound he grabbed onto Deidara's hand again, gently tugging him towards the table "Come on Deidara, Sebastian will serve us" he added, Deidara let himself be dragged towards the table sit down where Sasori directed him. The redhead then sitting opposite the Blackett, watching with modest curiosity.

Deidara ignored Sasori completely and watched Seita move from the kitchen, gently padding towards the table while drinking from a deep red mug; with a small sigh he pulled away a chair at the far side of the table, lowering himself down while taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, Deidara. How old are you?" Seita asked, placing his cup down inaudibly on the table before looking Deidara straight in the eye, Deidara blushed and looked towards Sasori who was also watching him quietly. Deeply Deidara was really embarressed, he had never blushed like this before, and was so usual casual and collected around everyone, so what changed so suddenly? Taking a small sigh Deidara looked back at Seita and answered as casually as he normally would.

"Im 17, un" Seita nodded at him and took another sip of his coffee, leaving Deidara to ask questions.

"How old are you then? Un" Deidara asked, Seita in turn chuckled, propping his elbows up on the table and folding his hands underneath his chin.

"Im 21" Seita replied simply, taking in a long breath before watching Deidara intently with a questionable look. He obviously was waiting for Deidara to ask more questions, and so Deidara did.

"What do you work as? Un" Deidara asked, he was interested to ask what a 21 year old did. Seita chuckled again and took yet another sip of his coffee.

"I work as a Yuri artist for the fukishawa Manga and literature company, though I'm still majoring art in Konoha university" Seita replied all in the same breath. Deidara's eyes widened as he took that piece of information in _'Wow, a Yuri artist! Un. And still in university!' _Deidara thought, that was pretty impressive. Looking towards Sasori he gave the redhead a questioning look which Sasori just shrugged back at.

"What about you Deidara, what do you want to do once you leave high school?" Seita asked, looking back towards the older redhead Deidara raised his eyebrows as he looked back at Seita. Well, he asked.

"I want to open my own art store, selling sculptures and other art, un" Deidara replied, it had been his dream ever since he was little he wanted his own art store. And ever since he was five Deidara had started to make his own sculptures, Birds, spiders, dragons, centipedes, nearly any natural animal.

"I see, and what's with the Un at the end of all your sentences? Its terribly annoying" Seita asked, Deidara felt a blush raise in his cheeks and he looked at Sasori who was now glaring daggers at Seita who stared right back. Deidara looked down at the grain of the wood and made sure his gaze stayed there until he answered.

"It's a speech impediment, un. The doctors say then have no idea why it started" Deidara answered truthfully, it was true. The doctors had no idea what had started it, so they had given up after seven years of treatment. Deidara didn't mind anyway, he had no problem with his speech impediment.

"I see" Seita replied in a low tone, taking another sip of his coffee before yelling out "Sebastian!" immediately a dark figure appeared by Seita. Seita began ordering off what he wanted for breakfast, but Deidara could only stare.

He was really very dark, long dark hair tied into a elegant ponytail, bangs covering his eyes. His face was an ivory white and that's all you could see of him. He was dressed in a dark tailcoat, a purple waistcoat and a dark grey dress shirt, along with black dress pants and elegant polished black leather shoes.

"Deidara" His name broke off from his studying and he shook his head while looking around "Yeah? Un" he replied stupidly. Watching as Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Sebastian was asking what you wanted for breakfast" Sasori said, sounding annoyed. He had probly already said all this, looking back at Sebastian he saw that the man was smiling at him, though it looked a lot like a smirk.

"Oh, ill just have some toast with chopped up banana and maple syrup, un" Deidara replied, it suddenly felt very hot in here to him, and he watched as Sebastian gave him another smile and left so quickly that Deidara almost didn't see him move. Deidara didn't like the strange, dark man. He gave Deidara the creeps.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>They continued to make small, and then rather big talk around the table as they ate their breakfast. More sexual jokes where passed and Deidara found out pretty quickly that Sasori made fun of his older brother for being a uke. He did find that a little funny, and even chuckled a little whenever Sasori made a uke related joke. Of course Seita made Jokes about not wanting to listen to Sasori having sex all the time, he even went as far as teasing Sasori about how loud the younger redhead used to be when he first masturbated, Deidara had blushed a heap at that.<p>

But through all this, Deidara could see the brotherly love. And that it really was all teasing, it was easy to see Seita would do anything for his younger brother, as Sasori would for him.

After Seita had finished his breakfast he immediately excused himself to leave for work, Deidara and Sasori had both called out goodbye from where they where sitting at the table. Hearing him open the garage door, though his car was really quiet as well, so Deidara didn't hear him driving away.

"So, un" Deidara started, relishing in the quietness after Seita had left. He already liked Sasori's older brother, quite a lot. And thought he was really funny how they kept teasing each other

"Im so sorry about him" Sasori started in a low tone as he finished eating his salmon on toast "He's like that all the time" he added, taking a sip from his no pulp orange Juice while watching Deidara. The Blackett smiled back as he took a bite from his chopped up banana and syrup on toast.

"Oh no, un. I find him really funny" Deidara replied, watching as Sasori nearly choked on his orange Juice and stared at him incredulously. It was funny to watch Sasori like this, flustered and such,

"You find him funny?" Sasori asked in a amused tone, smirking at Deidara "What so funny about that *cat?" he asked, cocking his eye brow he waited for Deidara to answer as he took the final mouthful of his toast.

"They way you two always fight, un" Deidara answered, copying Sasori and taking a couple mouthfuls of his toast, swallowing and then adding "I can tell you two really care about each other, even with all the sexual innuendo, un"

"Deidara?"

"Hm? Un"

"Shut up and eat"

"Yes Danna, un"

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>They both finished their breakfast with no trouble, Sasori told Deidara to leave the dishes at the table because Sebastian would get them. As soon as he uttered the butlers name Sebastian appeared beside the redhead, picking up both of their plates elegantly and taking them into the kitchen to wash.<p>

Now they where both lounging around on the couch, watching Sucker Punch and laughing at how sluttly the girls where, though secretly they where both enjoying the movie and its violence. Sasori was sitting up with his legs crossed; Deidara's head placed in his lap as the redhead slowly stroked his hands through deidara's pitch black hair. It felt amazing and Deidara was wondering why he had never let anyone do that before, maybe it was because he had never let anyone this close to him.

Deidara hummed gently and watched the as the main character in the movie slit the dragons throat, the movie was really detailed and Deidara had a hard time believing these where real people considering how beautiful they where. Still watching the movie Deidara failed to notice Sasori's other hand run down his back before slowly caressing the small of his back, the touch set tingles up Deidara's spine and he let out a breathy sigh, arching gently off the couch.

That felt even better then the hair stroking, and Deidara realised pretty soon he liked it. So he continued to let Sasori slowly caress the dip in his back, letting the small tingles wash up his spine as he took in sure, deep, breaths.

"Does that feel nice? Brat" Sasori's tone sounded amused and a little devilish, of course making Deidara blush. With a small pout he turned so that he was laying on his back, effectively moving Sasori's hand. Now he was looking upside down at Sasori, the redhead looking back down at him with a small, amused, smirk.

"Yeah, un" Deidara breathed, Sasori's hand moved to his front and gently trailed his hand from Deidara's chest too his abdomen, it felt just as nice as the touching on his back, and it made him blush a little as Sasori's smirk widened just that little more.

Still smirking Sasori leant down, softly capturing Deidara's in his own, it was closed mouth and just as sweet, Sasori tasting like strawberries. Slowly wanting a little more Deidara pressed harder, a sharp pain shot into his lower lip and he gasped when he faintly tasted blood, Sasori slowly poked out his tongue and licked at Deidara's lips, making the Blackett moan.

Deidara poked out his own tongue to meet Sasori's and they clashed a little, licking around each other, every touch made Deidara tingle a little and he reached up with both arms to latch around Sasori's neck. Smirking against Deidara's lips Sasori pressed his tongue fully out, making it a hot, open mouthed kiss. Deidara did the same and felt Sasori's tongue sweep around his mouth, their tongues twisted around each other and Deidara realised all of the sudden that he really liked strawberries.

To fast Sasori pulled away, making their kisses small and inconsistent, when Sasori pulled away completely a small string of saliva latched between them, making Deidara blush furiously as he watched it thin out and then break completely. Looking back up at Sasori he saw another smirk gracing the redhead's lips.

Deidara experienced unimaginable heat in his cheeks and he whipped his head back towards the TV, now watching the movie with all this attention as Sasori decided to play a little. His skin was overly sensitive to Sasori's touch, so when the redhead slowly swept his fingertips over Deidara's cheek and down his chin, Deidara shuddered inventorially. Still ignoring the redhead Deidara felt Sasori lean down and kiss at his neck with butterfly touches, making Deidara moan and arch his neck slightly.

Now all his attention was defiantly on the TV as Sasori started nipping around the juncture of his neck, sucking just as gently and probly making small love bites, Deidara moaned almost inaudible and arched his neck again, the motion was only just seen as what it was. Sasori's lips curled up from his neck and suddenly he was biting harder, making tingles erupt and pleasure shoot down his spine and around his body. With a long, drawn out sigh, Deidara suddenly slapped a hand down on Sasori's knee and turned to give him a death glare, dark aura echoing off his body.

"What is it Dei?" Sasori asked, and Deidara almost hit him again at how innocent he sounded. Instead Deidara growled and narrowed his eyes.

"You know perfectly well what! un" Deidara growled, giving him another glare. In turn Sasori's smile became even more innocent and he looked down at Deidara through his eyelashes, the picture of innocence. Deidara went to growl again but he ended up smiling, Sasori was actually really cute.

"I cant resist you Dei" Sasori muttered, his light browns twinkling through his eyelashes, he leaned up towards Deidara's face so his mouth was beside the Blackett's ear "It's a curse" he whispered, it was breathy, filled with lust and amusement, Deidara blushed and shivered a little at the tone, deciding very quickly that he liked it.

"A-ah, tha-t's-" He was cut of quickly by Sasori's lips back on his, immediately making it open mouthed and hot, Deidara groaned as their tongues twisted and the Blackett grabbed the front of Sasori's tee shirt, latching onto it and pulling Sasori down so that Sasori's chest was against Deidara's shoulder.

Sasori chuckled against his lips and pulled away, drawing a longing moan from Deidara, smirking Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara gently on his nose before leaning back and turning his attention back to the movie, leaving Deidara to pant and try to get his breath back as a blush continued to dust his cheeks.

Still panting and sure that Sasori was laughing at him Deidara turned back towards the TV to try and watch the movie, unfortunately he forget completely what it was about and sat there staring blankly at the screen.

They spent the rest of the day like that, laying around and watching movies. Taking a look towards the clock Deidara was shocked to see that it was already seven, time had flown really fast when he was with Sasori. Looking back towards the TV Deidara contemplated wither he should ask Sasori or not for some dinner, at that moment Deidara's stomache startling gurgling quietly, just enough for him to hear. Now scowling towards his stomache even if he was watching TV he was sure Sasori had heard his mind.

"You hungry brat?" Sasori asked in a low gently tone, scaring the absolute shit out of Deidara. Sighing gently to himself Deidara slowly turned his head to look up at the redhead, noticing that the redhead was smiling gently down at him.

"Yeah, un" Deidara replied, smiling back before making a small O shape when his stomache gurgled again, looking up at Sasori through his eyelashes he added "Starving"

Sasori grinned back and looked towards the clock "Hm, Seita will be back soon" Sasori said before looking back towards the TV to continue watching *Pokémon "He'll probly bring home takeaways, as well his boyfriend" He added, not looking back down at Deidara.

'_I wonder what Seita's boyfriend will be like? Un' _Deidara thought, smiling gently to himself as he turned back towards the TV just in time to see Ash's Pikachu beat May's squirtle. He really liked Pokémon ever since he was seven, and no one but his friends and Sasori knew that.

It ended up that Seita was home moments later, Deidara didn't exactly hear the car pull up but he did hear the garage door open, and close. Straining his ears he didn't hear any of the doors open into the lounge, so of course he was scared shitless when Seita's voice suddenly sounded from behind them.

"There better be no come stains on this couch, Sasori"

Of course Sasori growled and flipped his brother off from where he was leaning against the back of the couch, before going back to running his hand over Deidara's torso. Deidara chuckled from where he was and abroughtly sat up, effectively knocking Sasori's arm away as he turned to look around the back of the couch.

And his eyes affectively widening when he saw who had accompanied Seita home this afternoon.

This guy radiated stoicness; His hair was raven black and cut into a shaggy cut which hung just below his shoulders. His bangs covered his eyes so at first Deidara couldn't see his eyes, but when he tilted his head upwards Deidara saw the most vibrant green eyes and large smirk, a cigarette was hung between his lips and he reached up with an ivory hand to take it out of his mouth and breath out deeply, leaving smoke to hang in the air. His chin looked very firm, and was narrow. His shoulder's very broad; Deidara could see how he was the Seme, easily.

Next Deidara looked him over; he was casually dressed, and looked fairly like Seita. A light blue form fitting, long sleeved, tee shirt. Some black Jeans that might have been skinny Jeans if they weren't just that little bit baggy, the same coloured blue converses stuck out from beneath his Jeans. Over all he looked around twenty four, maybe twenty five.

"Deidara" Seita's voice cut him out of his staring, and he looked towards the older Akasuna with slightly wide eyes. Sure when Deidara's eyes where on his Seita purposely stepped in closer to the man, wrapping an arm around his waist and smirking at the Blackett on the couch.

"This is _my _boyfriend, Takashi" Seita's voice sounded very prideful, and Deidara looked back towards Takashi to see him smirking, his eye's trained on Deidara now.

"Nice to meet you, Deidara" His voice was low, and deep, though very smooth and seductive like Sasori's. He sounded like he was hiding something, though Deidara doubted that. He immediately liked him anyway, Takashi seemed nice.

"You to, un" Deidara replied, flinching when he felt someone's hand on his thigh, rubbing gently. And then relaxing when he realised it was just Sasori. Turning towards Sasori with a questioning look Sasori just shook his head and smiled, obviously telling him not to ask.

"Seita, what'd you get for dinner?" Sasori called. Turning back towards Seita, Deidara saw that he had now taken Takashi's smoke and was puffing off it gently, with a flick of his wrist that Deidara barely saw Seita threw the cigarette into an ash tray located on kitchen bench, before turning away towards a white plastic bag resting on the main table.

"Chinese" Seita replied, pulling a steaming plastic container out of the bag and sitting at the end of the table, chopsticks already in his hands as he dug in to eat. Takashi followed suit, sitting down beside Seita, facing Sasori and Deidara, and digging in "And we're sitting at the table, you and Deidara included" he called between mouthfuls.

From beside him he heard Sasori sigh, the hand left his thigh and the couch dipped, indicating that Sasori had moved. Sighing as well Deidara moved off the couch, following Sasori as he padded towards the table. Once there Sasori picked up another container from the plastic bag and sat down beside Seita, opposite Takashi, leaving the seat next to him for Deidara.

"I hope Chicken fried rice is Ok for you Deidara, I didn't know what else to get you" Seita's voice sounded from beside him and Deidara simply nodded as he sat down beside Sasori, the younger redhead passing his own container down, along with chopsticks, for Deidara to eat.

"Its fine, un" Deidara murmured, taking off the lid of the container and quickly tucking in, the food was really nice and very hot, Deidara nearly burnt his mouth with large quantities he was eating, but he didn't care. It was so freakin good! Deidara _never _got to eat Chinese.

"So-" Seita started through a mouthful of food, quickly swallowing before finishing his sentence "What'd you two do today?" looking around at Sasori, Deidara swore he saw him snarl a little, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

"Nothing much, just watched movies" Sasori replied between mouthfuls, keeping his eyes on his brother while Deidara kept it on his food, he found it slightly weird how Takashi wasn't speaking much, maybe it just came with the territory.

"Better not have done anything else" Seita warned, waving his chopsticks at Sasori while chewing at the latest part of food he had in his mouth. Deidara nearly chocked at the implying tone and quietly looking towards Sasori, he wasn't snarling like usual, and didn't even looked pissed off.

"Oh, and like you two don't all the freakin time" Sasori replied, his tone was dark and quiet as he munched on his own food, though the mock was defiantly there. Deidara swore he heard a little chuckle coming from Takashi but when he looked up at the stoic man there was no sigh of emotion, Sighing Deidara looked back down to eat his food and hear the two brothers bicker.

"My house, my rules" Seita chided, looking up Deidara saw him doing that same chopstick waving thing while chewing on his own food, it made him look like some old folk lord, completely random.

So Deidara just continued eating, they all did in fact, eating in silence. The irony of It all made Deidara want to laugh, So he finished his food really quickly, like in ten bites, it helped that he was hungry. Pushing his container away and looking back around the table Deidara was faintly surprised to see that Takashi had already finished, Seita and Sasori had yet to finish.

Sighing to himself Deidara wasn't paying attention, so of course it scared him when a white gloved hand swept in beside him to pick up his eating container and chopsticks. Looking up Deidara caught sight of onyx eyes before black bangs quickly covered them again. Sebastian straightened up and moved around to Takashi, picking up his container and chopsticks. By now the Akasuna brothers had finished their food and Sebastian picked up their stuff to before almost disappearing.

Deidara really didn't like the guy.

"Im going to bed" Seita stated, pushing back his chair and standing up really quick. As on queue Takashi stood up as well, quickly moving over to stand beside Seita. Seita took Takashi's hand on his own and started tugging him over to the stairs, completely ignoring Sasori and Deidara who stayed sitting at the table.

"Night, Seita" Sasori yelled, waving towards Seita. Seita made no advance to yell back, he was already at the top of the stairs and continuing to drag Takashi down the hallway. Deidara watched with slightly wide eyes as they disappeared from sight and a bedroom door slammed. Turning back to Sasori, Deidara saw a vein in his forehead twitch before changing back into his usual expression.

"Brothers, what can you do?" Sasori asked, in turn Deidara shrugged, watching as Sasori slowly stood up, stepping around his chair before ending up behind Deidara where he began to run his hands over the Blackett's shoulders. Deidara moaned faintly and felt Sasori run both arms over his shoulders, his hands gently rubbing over the Blackett's nipples.

Rolling his head back Deidara barely had time to see Sasori smirk before the redhead leaned down to kiss him, short and sweet, all closed mouth. Deidara whimpered and tried to push harder only to feel Sasori pull away, completely removing his arms from around Deidara's neck and moving away.

Not waiting to see where Sasori went Deidara hurriedly pushed away his chair, standing up and stepping away from the table. Turning away from the table and looking around Deidara quickly spotted Sasori at the top of the stairs, his feet hanging down, over the edge as he watched Deidara with curiosity.

"What you doing down there brat?" Sasori called; from here Deidara could see him smirk. Sasori leaned foreward and rested on his elbows, continuing to watch Deidara.

"I was about to ask myself the same thing, un" Deidara called back, poking out his tongue and watching as Sasori mockingly flipped him off. Deidara realised then that tonight was going to be a hell lot of fun.

Especially if they where competing against Seita and Takashi

That made him smirk.

* * *

><p>Okay, so if you guys where wondering what the * thing was it means im going to tell you what it is, because no; it isnt Seita's nicknames.<p>

*Cat; In sexual terms the 'Cat' is the word to describe the uke, the female, the one on the bottom, You know? Hope that cleared that up.

Anyways. I love Seita's name, it sounds so cool to me. And I hope you like him too. The sex talk was really funny to write and I was cracking up while writing it. Takashi, I really like that name even if its a really simple name, dont know if you liked him. Sebastian; he creeps me out too, if non of you got it I was kind of using sebastian from Black butler, And i tried to describe him like that, its really just a small joke and he wont really be heard that much from.

Yeah, do you like this chapter? I really love it. Dont like the ending though, I dont know why.

Anyway: **COMMENT** please, My goal is 120 so please help me get to that before this story ends, maybe even more.


	26. Pool Party and Dress Shopping

Ch 26: Pool party and dress shopping plans

Warning:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, or the K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can borrow them if you'd like. Just PM me.

AN: Ok, so I don't know if you remember this but at the start of the story, maybe chapter 2. I wrote that Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and that Naruto was dating Sai. Well, Im going to add them in either this chapter, or another after this at some point of time. So bear with me people.

AAN: Also, Ill say it here as well as the story. But there is only week till prom. Meaning that today in this story is Monday and the Prom is on Friday. And as ive put in the AN of last chapter, it is nearing the end of the year, and the story started out when it was august or something :) and it is now November. Confused? I am.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Monday morning and the school was humming.<p>

On one topic it was about Prom this Friday. All the girls where gossiping non stop about their perfect dress, and the perfect date, and that the night was going to be _perfect. _And then you had all the guys talking about how they had the hottest girl with the biggest rack and apparently was _defiantly _going to get laid.

On the other hand It was that school was finishing this _Thursday _leaving all the seniors to get ready for Prom. And of course all the year 9's where excited because they where finishing their first year at the magical place they call high school. The year 10's where excited to be year 11's but where dreading it because of exams this year. The year 11's where thanking god that they had passed all their test and where going to be year 12 next year, apparently the gap year. The year 12's where so excited to leave school in a year and find their _perfect _career.

And then the year small proportion of year 13's where pent up in a room of depression because their leaving school and suddenly have to get a job, moaning that they had no preparation and basically blaming their parents. And then the even smaller proportion, mostly of girls, where excited about getting Jobs, excited about meeting hot career guys they get to work with and already thinking about work office sex.

To Deidara it was pathetic.

Of course, that's what Deidara guessed it would be like from what he saw from all the years he has been at Konoha high school, and no, he was never like that. He wouldn't know until he and Sasori where actually _at _school.

Somehow, throughout their four month's of dating. And three days that Deidara was living with the redhead, the failed to notice that Sasori was _not _a morning person. At first he started to blame Sasori but then Deidara remembered that he normally at to be screamed at to get up, and in the weekends he didn't get till around mid day.

So now he was leaning against the door frame screaming at Sasori to 'get his ass down here or they'll be late' while Seita sat at the table chuckling at them. He had even caught Sebastian smiling.

Deidara sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning, puffing his fringe forward as he stared in vain towards the stairs. He had woken up this morning due to his cell phone alarm. Then proceeding to get up, get dressed, brush and straighten his hair, add some eyeliner, go downstairs and eat some breakfast with Seita, return back up stairs, brush his teeth, pack his bag with the books he really didn't need, and then turn towards the bed where Sasori was still sleeping; even with all the noise Deidara had been making.

And trust me; he had been making a _lot _of noise.

So of course he tried the usual things to wake people up. First he tried shaking the redhead, only to hear the redhead moan something inaudibly and snuggle deeper into his blankets, fast first on the pillow. So then Deidara shook him harder, telling Sasori to get up, and that didn't work. Next it was Deidara practically shaking the whole bed whilst screaming at Sasori to get up, of course it shouldn't have surprised Deidara that Sasori still didn't wake up.

So then Deidara grabbed a cup from the bathroom, filled it with ice cold water from the tap, stormed back over to the bed, and abroughtly poured the water right over Sasori's head. And even _that _didn't wake up Sasori. So then he called Seita up, Deidara watched in amazement as Seita took one look at Sasori, turned around and disappeared down stairs, a couple of minutes later he re-appeared with a _bucket _of cold water, waltzing over to the bed and throwing the water over Sasori.

So of course Sasori woke up _now. _Almost jumping a foot in the air before giving Seita his normal death glare which did nothing to faze the elder Akasuna, Deidara was roaring with laughter as he watched the redhead, holding onto the wall to keep himself up, it was just so funny. Deidara had never seen anyway be woken up like that, or with such a reaction.

So Seita left immediately, saying that he saw this every day and didn't really find it interesting anymore. Deidara stayed behind in Saso- well, their room now, just thinking about that made small Goosebumps raise on Deidara's skin. He had sat down on the bed, the non wet side, and proceeded to watch Sasori as he ran around half naked, picking up random clothes and shoving them on before hurrying into the bathroom. At that moment Deidara deemed himself bored and left the room.

Back to present time and he was still waiting for Sasori to come downstairs, again and again he rolled his weight onto either hip, crossing and re-crossing his arms before pulling his cell phone out of his Black skinny Jeans and hurriedly flipping it open; 8:30am they had fifteen minutes to get to school. And at this rate they where never going to make it.

"Sasori! Un" Deidara yelled out as he shoved his phone back into his front pocket before looking back up to the top of the staircase "Hurry the fuck up! Un" Deidara added, it was silent from upstairs and Deidara was about to scream out again when Sasori suddenly appeared at the head of the stairs. Traipsing half way down before jumping off the side, Deidara's eyes widened as he watched Sasori fall and then land, letting out a small sigh of relief when he didn't hear anything break.

"Calm down brat, im coming" Sasori called from the staircase, already hurrying towards the Blackett. As Deidara watched him come closer he also looked the redhead over, he had obviously not looked at what he placed on this morning, and Deidara had to giggle a little. Sasori was wearing black converse, Bright red Jeans which where a little baggy, a loose fitting Black V neck top with, and last of all; a black beanie which was pushed back so it was barely on his head. His black canvas back pack was held over one shoulder and kept bumping against his back as he ran

"What about breakfast?" Seita yelled from where he was sitting, Deidara had no time to yell back as Sasori zoomed past him, grabbing onto his hand and promptly dragging him into the garage as Sasori yelled over his shoulder "I'll just have a big lunch" before slamming the door into the house shut, continuing down the short passage way before opening the door into the garage and shoving Deidara inside, nearly making the Blackett trip.

Scowling in the relative darkness Deidara tentivly padded over to Sasori's car, he could barely see anything and really didn't want to trip. Finally at Sasori's car he pulled open the door, climbed inside carefully, and shut the door behind him, barely having time to do up his seatbelt before Sasori opened the door garage and backed out really fast, turned around in the cul-de-sac, before speeding towards the direction of school, leaving Deidara to hold onto his car seat for dear life.

"Sa-Sasori slow down! Un" Deidara yelled as Sasori sped through a red light, narrowly missing two cars who's drivers honked and pulled the finger at them, But Sasori payed no heed to him and just continued driving, cutting through three more sets of red lights and changing lanes to speed past people he claimed to be going to slow when they where really doing to speed limit.

Five minutes of Deidara screaming and yelling as Sasori sped through town they where finally at school. Sasori honked at some students who where just lounging around, smirking when they pulled the finger but moved anyway, driving into the school grounds and parking in the nearest spot, who someone else was about to take. With a small relieved sigh Deidara looked towards the clock In the dashboard; 8:40 classes started in five minutes, thank god they had the same class.

With another sigh Deidara quickly unbuckled his seat belt, seeing Sasori do the same beside him, pushing open the car door and clambering out in a rush, car doors where slammed and then locked while the pair locked hands and practically ran towards first period.

On the way out Deidara really didn't have time to look at the sky, looking up and around now he noticed that the sun was already out, warming everything up and leaving almost no shadows on the campus. There weren't many clouds either meaning overall that it was going to be a sunny day, Deidara wasn't sure to be happy or angry at the weather, and he could tell it was going to be a boiling hot day later.

With their quick walking the pair where already at the main buildings door, letting go of Sasori's hand Deidara pushed open the door, wincing when it creaked, it was totally empty in the corridors, no one in sight. Only having a small moment to appreciate the shade Deidara started to run across the foyer, traipsing up the stairs in big bounds, he was sweating a little by now and his breathing was a little laboured, which made no sense to Deidara because he was perfectly fit and a bit underweight. Shaking it off Deidara ran down the corridor to their classroom, paying no attention to Sasori who was right behind him.

Once at their class room Deidara threw open the door, noticing how the whole room went silent, with a quick look around the front Deidara deemed the teacher not there and halted his run to a walk, changing his expression into a somewhat casual he sauntered in, making his way up to the front where Pein and Itachi where already waiting.

With a small smile Pein's way Deidara hurried around the back of the orange haired teen's seat and sat down in his own, hearing Sasori do the same behind him. With a victorious smile Deidara pulled out his phone and scanned the screen for the time; 8:42 they had made it in time. Looking around the classroom all the student immediately turned back to their friends and began talking, just like they should/

With his smile still in place he turned around so he was facing Pein, and leant back against the wall as he got the little bit of breath he needed back. Pein smiled at him and abroughtly began speaking below the small hum of everyone else.

"Im having a pool party tonight, you're coming" Pein told him, giving Deidara a dead serious look. Deidara smirked back and quickly decided that he wanted to go, Seita shouldn't mind.

"Who else is coming?" Sasori asked just as Deidara was about to, pouting a little Deidara leant back into his seat and let Pein proceed to speak while out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasori smirk at him a little.

"Me, Konan, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai" Pein listed off, ticking people off on his fingers, it sounded like a pretty cool idea and Deidara was keen, but he wondered faintly why Pein didn't say Kitsu's name; She was welcome? Wasn't she?

"What about Kitsu? Un" Deidara asked, instead of looking at Pein to hear the answer he looked around the room, noticing for the first time that Kitsu wasn't here, her Goth buddies where sitting in the exact same place without her, gossiping away.

"She said she couldn't come, something about going dress shopping all day rather then school. That's why she's not here" Pein said while motioning around the classroom, Deidara nodded a little to himself and sunk back into his seat. That sounded like something Kitsu would do.

"Danna!" Deidara whined, turning towards the redhead who looked back at him with moderate interest, even though that damned smirk was back, Deidara decided to ignore that "Can we go? Pleeease!" He added, from beside him he heard a small chuckle from Pein and decided to ignore that too.

Sasori continued to watch him with a very amused expression, Deidara could tell right now that Sasori was probly going to tease him "Weeeell" Sasori drew out, looking up at the ceiling and tapping his chin with a almost thoughtful expression on his face. Pein was cracking up now and Deidara could even hear Itachi chuckling, Deidara decided to ignore it as usual.

Still watching Sasori tap at his chin Deidara realised that this may take a long time, and it did, Sasori moved his head to look around the classroom, taking his time to keep it there, soon Deidara wanted to yell at him but he just stayed there looking up at Sasori with puppy dog eyes.

Finally Sasori decided to look down at Deidara, brown eyes met azures and with another smirk Sasori finally answered Deidara "Sure" He said, his voice was laced with amusement and it sounded like he wanted to laugh like Pein was s_till _doing. Deidara let out a huge sigh and dropped his pouty look, replacing it with a smile.

"Thank you Danna! Un" Deidara chirped, a little too late he realised he really wasn't being himself but shrugged it off, he was always like this around his friends and Sasori, but not around classmates.

"But" Sasori started, making Deidara drop his smile and look back up at Sasori with his innocent look "I'll have to text Seita and tell him what we're doing first, not that he'll say no. I have some pretty good blackmail on him and he owes me" Sasori sounded so evil that Deidara shuddered and tried not to think just what that blackmail might be.

"So, Sasori" Pein started just as Deidara was leaning back into his chair, completely relaxed "You go by Danna now?" He added before laughing again, Deidara In turn blushed to imaginable heights and looked at Sasori for back up who nodded simply at his embarressed look before answering Pein.

"I wouldn't talk if I where you, Pein chan" Sasori's voice cut through Pein's laughter like an ice bolt, immediately making the orange man scowl and stop laughing, staring back at the redhead with a murderous look. Deidara just sunk back in his chair, he didn't want any of this.

"What did you call me?" Pein voice was thunder and lightning, making Deidara sink further back in his chair. Looking at Sasori, Deidara couldn't understand why Deidara wasn't even remotely scared. He was, Pein was bigger and stronger then him so he figured out pretty quickly not to piss the orange haired man off to much.

"Pein chan, why? Is there a _problem _with that?" Sasori's voice was ice, and Deidara looked in awe between the two teenagers. It was then when he remembered Itachi was sitting with them, looking towards the stoic Uchiha he wasn't surprised to see Itachi staring out the window, completely oblivious of them.

"Call me that again and you're dead" Pein threatened, drawing himself up in the chair to look taller. He was now looking _down _on Sasori but the redhead just continued smirking as though this was all a joke, and It probly was to him, he never backed down from anything.

"Pein-chan" Sasori said, loudly and clearly so Pein could defiantly hear him. A vein in Pein's forehead twitched and his dark aura surrounded him. It was then when Deidara decided to intervene.

"Hey! Un" Deidara called, as expected both males turned to him almost immediately "Stop it you two, un" Deidara demanded, surprised when Pein's scowl immediately was replaced with a smile, the dark aura getting up and leaving. Sasori continued to smirk so that was really much of a change.

"Sorry Deidara" Pein mumbled, turning to the front and ignoring Sasori. Deidara went to say something but just then Kakashi sensei decided to walk in and start his lesson, making him unable to talk.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around slowly and Deidara prediction came true. It was a boiling hot forty degrees, even in the shade. Deidara cursed to himself over and over again about deciding to wear Jeans, not that he would wear shorts. Though the funny thing was that he did this every summer and he had never had problems before, even Sasori and Pein looked a little warm in their Jeans as the four walked towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile Itachi looked as cool as ever, and he was wearing black Jeans just like Deidara<p>

"Its so HOT! Un" Deidara whined as they excited the main building through the back doors, walking slowly towards the cafeteria which looked like heaven right now.

"No shit" Pein replied, not even turning as they walked. Deidara scowled and stopped talking as they stepped closer and closer to the hall, in and out of the shade at a torturous pace that had Deidara wanting to scream, but if they walked any faster Deidara felt like he would explode.

Finally at the cafeteria doors Deidara let out a small sigh of relief as he stepped into the shaded and cold room, all the air conditioners where going at full blast, making ice cold currents around the room. Without so much as a second's hesitation the four made their way towards their table, glad to see that no one else was already sitting there. Not that any one would, they where all to scared of the seniors.

With another sigh of relief Deidara sat himself down at the cool silver, metal table, Sasori sitting down beside him and placing a arm protectively around his waist. Pein and Itachi both sat down on the other side of the table, leaving enough space for when Sasuke and Konan arrived. Looking around the cafeteria Deidara watched people talk and laugh and such, but all the time he could feel someone's gaze piercing his back, he had a good idea just who it may be, but he didn't want to turn around and find out.

"So, Konan's going to be the only girl?" Sasori asked from beside him, his voice was low and laced with amusement making Deidara sigh, this was going to be just like the Pein~chan thing.

"Yes, why?" Pein asked, he sounded innocent so maybe he didn't get where Sasori was going? Deidara hoped that, that was the story.

"The only girl at a party full of _guys" _Sasori replied, making quotation marks around the word '_guys' _a smirk adjourning his face, Pein looked back with an amused expression, just daring Sasori to go there.

"Hm, you'd like me to be worried about that, wouldn't you Sasori" Pein asked, this time it was him who was smirking back. But he didn't even look worried, Deidara had a good feeling that this was just all joking and he wouldn't have to pull them apart again,

"Yes, yes I would" Sasori replied, leaning forward to rest on his elbows, then placing his chin in the arch of his hands before leaning further forward with amused expression. Hard brows stared into light greys though it wasn't menacing, just joking around.

"Well, im not particularly worried. You are all gay, and with boyfriends" Pein retorted, leaning forward and copying Sasori's pose exactly, Deidara was a little offended but brushed it away, after all this was only joking around. With a small sigh he leant forward lay his arms on the table, his head on top as he watched the two.

"We might want to experiment" Sasori replied, it sounded like he was about to burst out laughing and Deidara could see him actually biting the inside of his cheek to stop that. Looking closer at Pein it looked like he was too, even though he was scowling now.

"I highly doubt Konan would do that"

"Do what?" Konan's musical voice sounded from behind him, looking up Deidara watched in amusement as Pein's eyes widened and stared at the opposite wall. Smiling to himself Deidara looked up in further to see Konan arrive at their table, gracefully sliding into the seat before looking expectantly at Pein.

While Pein continued staring Deidara looked Konan over, deciding quickly that if he wasn't gay then he would've probly fallen for her, she was beautiful in her own graceful way, and Deidara couldn't understand why no-one used to talk to her. Looking Konan over he noticed her soft, dark blue top that was maybe a little to tight, it kind of low cut so Deidara couldn't help stare at her boobs, wondering faintly when he became such a pervert. Steering away from that idea Deidara noticed the long arch of ivory skin that was her neck, exposed today because she had her hair tied up in an elegant bun. Small parts of hair fell softly down beside her ears, and her bangs covered her orange eyes.

"Deidara?" Pein's voice pulled him away from his staring and he looked guiltily back at the orange haired man. Pein was looking at him with amusemt and that look that said '_I know what you where just doing' _Deidara smiled innocently back at him as in to say _'I was not, un' _Pein just rolled his eyes.

"We where just talking about the pool party after school" Pein said, Deidara watching as he wrapped an arm around Konan's waist, pulling her closer to him so that she was smashed against his torso. On his hip he felt Sasori's squeeze him gently and he looked around at the redhead, blushing slightly, Sasori smirked down at him before replying to Pein.

"Yeah, Can we borrow some togs? Seita doesn't want me home after school if im going to your house" Sasori asked, Deidara blushed and shuddered a little at that, he didn't want to know what Seita was doing if he didn't want them home. And he was pretty sure Sasori came to that conclusion as well.

"Yeah, you can" Pein replied before turning Itachi, Deidara had completely forgotten the Uchiha was there, looking towards Itachi with a guilty look all the had in return was Itachi staring back at him, quietly eating some mango "Do you and Sasuke need some togs?" Pein asked, it was then when Deidara decided he wanted some food.

"No, im good. And so is Sasuke" Itachi replied just as Deidara was reaching around his bag, totally ignoring the conversation Deidara grabbed his bag from where it was thrown on the ground, picking it up and placing it on the seat beside him, before unzipping it and looking inside. All he could see was books, but he was sure there was an apple in here _somewhere _continuing to dig Deidara grasped something round and was about to pull it own when. . .

'_Brrrriiiiiing!' _

Sighing in defeat Deidara dropped the apple; pulling his hand out of the bag and zipping his bag back up. With another sigh he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking back around the table he saw his friends already with their bags on and standing up. Not wanting to be left behind Deidara quickly stood up, grabbing Sasori's outstretched hand before making his way out of the cafeteria and back into the torturous heat.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Finally it was after school, as soon as the bell rang he and Sasori ran to the redheads car, getting in before speeding away to Pein's house, Deidara couldn't wait to go swimming because he was absolutely sweltering seeing as it had gotten hotter and was now at forty six degrees in the summer, he couldn't really expect any less as this is what happened every year.<p>

To his surprise Deidara found out that Pein lived in Konoha drive, the most expensive street and cul-de-sac. When he younger and went to stay at Pein's place the orange haired teen used to live in Suna drive, just like Sasori though he didn't know the redhead then.

This time Deidara didn't find Sasori's driving so scary, not at all, in fact he joined it immensely to the point of rolling down the window and hanging his head outside, the wind felt so good as it washed over his face and whipped his hair around and in front of his face, earning all different kind of reactions. Some people honked, some pulled the finger, some laughed, and little kids pointed with gleeful looks as Deidara pulled funny faces at them.

All to soon they arrived at Pein's house, it was bigger then what he remembered Pein's old house to be, even though the time frame he was thinking of was when Pein was still living with his parents.

It was a fairly simple house, a white bricked, black window framed house, two stories high with a dark navy blue house, the bottom stuck out a more on the right leaving a large porch for the one bedroom on the top story. a small white bricked garage stood at the left of the house, just big enough for Pein's bright orange car. A small white stoned path lead up to the door, a pure white fence starting on the left, running down the length of the path, cutting across just in front of the foot path till it joined the next door's fence.

"Pretty house, un" Deidara commented as they parked right outside the house, the blood red car in front of them told the two that Itachi and Sasuke where already here.

"Yeah, good enough" Sasori replied from beside him, with a small smile at that retort Deidara unbuckled his seat belt, opening the car door and climbing out, he didn't need his school bag so he left it in the back seat and slammed the door shut, hearing the small _'beep' _which meant Sasori locked it.

"Its not as big as mine, though" Sasori said as he came around to stand beside Deidara, grabbing the Blackett's hand. Deidara blushed a little but brushed it off and began up the small path, Sasori walking a little behind him. The Large light oak door loomed closer and closer till they where standing in the doorway, with a quick sigh Deidara reached up and quickly knocked, feeling a little scared now as he stood outside Pein's house.

A small chuckle was heard on Sasori's part and Deidara was about to knock again when a small _click _sounded and the door opened inwards, exposing Pein in bright orange swimming trunks, his hair was plastered down and his bangs where almost in his eyes, small beads of water ran down his ivory chest and Deidara impressed to see that he had a six pack.

"Sasori! Deidara! Come in" Pein laughed, giving them a huge smile as he stepped back and bowed jokingly, Deidara smiled just as huge and Sasori was now laughing as they both stepped in at the same time, Pein shutting the door behind them before joining in the doorway.

It was made out kind of like Sasori's house, straight ahead was a small kitchen with two simple counters on either side, a small white fridge hummed in the corner but no other kitchen appliance was seen, apart from the sink.

That lead out into a lounge, a three seated orange couch was directly opposite a small plasma screen on top of a black wood cabinet, Behind the couch was three large window doors, they where open and lead out into Pein's back lawn. Across the other side of the room was the small black wooden staircase which lead upstairs to what was probly Pein's bedroom.

Now noticing the smaller details Deidara looked around impressed, the tiles in the kitchen where Black and Orange cheeckered, the carpet in the lounge was pitch black and tied nicely with the bright orange couches, the walls where really cool, black with small orange dots here and there, it gave off and illusion effect that had Deidara's head whirling. It was really nice in here and Deidara found it really funky.

"Now, you two wanted to borrow togs?" Pein asked, ushering them to walk with him as he padded into the lounge and leant against the lower steps of the staircase.

"Yeah, un" Deidara replied, Pein rolled his eyes and turned around to walk up the staircase, cocking an eyebrow at Deidara and asking him silently to follow him. Beside him Sasori let go off his hand, Deidara looked over at Sasori only to see the redhead smiling back down at him, a small nod from Sasori and Deidara followed Pein upstairs, Sasori turning to go outside.

With a small sigh Deidara traipsed up the stairs, noticing that Pein was standing at the head of the staircase and smirking down at him, Deidara smirked back and pulled the finger till Pein disappeared through the wide archway, leaving Deidara to stop and stare.

It wasn't a large room, but Deidara immediately loved it. A double bed with a bright orange duvet and black sheets stood directly in front of him, small black wood bed side cabinets on either side with lamps which had orange lampshades, beside him against the archway wall where two cabinets on either side, and Deidara guessed that one side was Pein's and the others was Konan's. Looking around again Deidara noticed the thick lush black carpet, the black roof with sunken lights, small knick knacks and such where laying around, and Deidara swore he saw a leather whip under the bed, though he didn't go investigate.

"Will these do?" Pein's voice sounded from his right and he turned to see the orange haired man standing beside one of the black cabinets, he was holding up some ice blue trunks that Deidara immediately loved, it was much better then the bright pink thong he could just see.

"Yeah, they'll do fine, un. Thanks" Deidara replied, Pein smiled back at him and threw the togs, somehow making them land directly on top of his head, even through all of Deidara's flailing.

"Ill leave you to get dressed" Pein's voice sounded, and by the time Deidara pulled the togs off his head Pein was gone. Frowning to himself and thinking that even for Pein that was a little freaky, with a small sigh Deidara unbuckled his Jeans and began to get changed.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara took one last look inside before stepping out into the sun, immediately it blinded him and Deidara reached up with one hand to shield his eyes. When he could see again Deidara's eyes popped and his mouth hung open.<p>

It was a _huge _pool, almost half the size of a Olympic pool, on one corner it was rounded and lead into stairs, small lights adjourning every step. On the other side of the pool was obviously the deep pool seeing as there was a diving board bolted into the white tiles. On the far side large oak tree's made the far side shady, cutting the pool exactly into a sunny side and a shady side. Overall it was amazing.

The pool tiles itself where dark blue, making it look deeper then it probly was, with a small sigh Deidara looked around for the others, easily spotting them. Sasuke and Itachi where sitting to his left on large white lounge chairs. Itachi was wearing pitch black swimming trunks which where low on his hips, and Deidara was surprised to see that he had a six pack, looking over at Sasuke he noticed that the younger Uchiha was wearing dark blue swimming trunks which he where wearing properly, and even he had a small four pack. Deidara didn't have any abs but his stomache was toned and hard, no flab to be seen. Both held beers in one hand and the two Uchiha brothers nodded to acknowledge him before going back to speaking with each other.

A loud splash sounded making Deidara whip his head back around just in time to see the gigantic splash someone created, that someone appeared a second later, popping up from underneath the surface of the water, shaking his bright orange hair and making water splash everywhere, some of it even hit him.

"Oi! Careful! Un" Deidara laughed, Pein just laughed back before diving under water to swim around. Another smaller splash had Deidara looking back towards the diving board, this time it was Konan who had dived, and she was just coming up, shaking her long brown hair before looking around with her careful orange eyes, noticing Deidara she gave him a small smile before turning her attention back towards Pein who was at the other end of the pool, giving time for Deidara to notice the small, perfectly white bikini top she was wearing, showing off her rather large boobs, looking further down in the water Deidara noticed the dark blue short shorts which covered probly white bottoms. She was very pretty Deidara concluded, though Deidara would never fall for her

"Come on Deidara!" Pein yelled, waving at Deidara. Deidara in turn gave him a huge smile before running towards the pool and diving into the water.

It was cool, and light, raising small Goosebumps on Deidara's skin as he glided underwater, gently breast stroking towards the other side of the pool. Air became a necessity and Deidara pushed up off the bottom, shaking his hair when he was above water and opening his azure eyes to look around at the door where Sasori had just appeared.

Deidara's eyes roamed over his boyfriends slightly toned body, his perfect six pack hard chest, moving down lower Deidara noticed the blood red swimming trunks he was wearing, hung very low on his hips to show off the V of his hips and the small red snail trail which Deidara followed before loosing sight under the trunks, gulping noticeably Deidara looked back up t his chest to see that Sasori had a nipple ring, that simple small ring made Deidara flush and wonder why he had never seen it before.

"You like what you see? Brat?" Sasori was supporting his usual smirk, brown eyes roamed over him just like he had. Ignoring the chuckles from Pein and the two Uchiha brothers Deidara watched as Sasori raised his arms, his strong arm muscles rippling slightly, in one fluid moment Sasori brought his arms down quickly and sprung off the side of the pool in a perfect dive.

Following the redhead underneath from underneath the water Deidara watched as he swam closer and closer till he popped up just in front of the Blackett, quickly stepping foreward and latching his arms around Deidara's neck.

"Hey, you come here often? " Sasori asked, Deidara laughed out loud before reaching up and covering his mouth with his hand. Water trickled off Sasori's hair and ran down his face onto his perfect lips, looking up through his eyelashes Deidara put his hand back down under the water and hesitantly leant foreward to kiss the unsuspecting redhead.

The kiss was soft and gently though Deidara felt Sasori twine his hand's into the Blackett's hair behind his neck, Deidara followed his example and wrapped his own arms around Sasori's neck, unconsciously pulling the redhead closer, Sasori smirked against Deidara's lips and pressed a little harder, making the Blackett gasp.

A drawn out wolf whistle behind him had Sasori sighing and pulling away. Looking around the redhead Deidara scowled at Pein who was laughing at them both while running a hand through his hair and showing water around him and onto Sasuke and Itachi who both scowled at them.

"God, he's so annoying, un" Deidara muttered, watching Pein now try and pull Itachi out of his seat, so far it wasn't working well, from here he could hear Sasuke sigh and get up off the bathing chairs. Padding over to the steps and slowly stepping in till he was on the middle step before sitting down, the beer was still in his hands and he took a long sip while watching his brother fight of Pein.

"Yeah, he is" Sasori responded before unlatching his hands from around Deidara's neck, sidestepping the blonde and leaning against the pool wall beside him.

"Pein! Leave him alone" Konan's joking voice sounded from the sliding doors and Deidara looked up to see her holding a beer and promptly laughing at Pein's antics. The orange haired man now had Itachi standing up and had picked him up bridal style, meanwhile Itachi was scowling his head off and a dark aura surrounded him but he had stopped trying to get away from Pein only just now realising that the he was much stronger.

Pein now had Itachi at the side of the pool, Pein swung his arms foreward and with a large splash Itachi was thrown into the water. A second of silence and Itachi slowly came back above the water; Pein paused for a millisecond before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, almost doubling over. Deidara stared before a small burst of laughter escaped his lips, unable to hold it back the laughter increased and he was almost bent over laughing just like Pein, his eyes closing and wrinkling up. From beside him Sasori was laughing as well, Sasuke was chuckling and Konan was giggling.

But what they had all failed to notice was Itachi's hands slowly reaching up out of the water, grabbing the bottoms of Pein's bright orange swimming trunks, pausing to himself, before quickly and quietly pulling Pein's trunks down to pool at his ankles.

Pein abroughtly stopped laughing; noticing the lack of sound Deidara stopped laughing himself and opened his eyes. When his eye's trained onto Pein his mouth hung open and his eyes widened considerably, he couldn't look away, and Pein was _huge _bigger then Sasori or himself. A red blush formed on Deidara's cheeks and he looked away to Sasuke, the younger Uchiha was looking away and a small pink hue was formed on his cheeks as he stared over at the fence. From beside him he could hear Sasori chuckling which probly meant he hadn't looked away. Apart from that it was completely silent around their small group

The signal that he could look back towards Pein was when Sasori gently tapped him on the shoulder, looking back at Pein he now saw that the orange haired teenager was blushing himself and was rubbing his neck, looking up towards the sky as he did so. Looking towards Konan he saw that he bluenette was blushing herself even though Deidara could hear her giggling, totally unlike herself, and still no one else was speaking or laughing really.

Sasuke was looking back towards Pein now and Deidara realised that somehow Itachi had managed to swim over to his little brother without anyone noticing, Itachi was sitting one seat lower then Sasuke was and the younger Uchiha was sitting in his lap.

"Nice to see you've grown up a little, eh Pein?" Sasori's joking voice sounded from beside him and Deidara laughed a little when Pein's head snapped down, immediately his mouth turned into a fake smile and he pulled the finger at Sasori with both hands. Konan had walked up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"You can't talk Sasori, you haven't grown up at all" Pein retorted, now smirking at the redhead. Looking sideways at the redhead Deidara saw that he was scowling a little and Deidara was sure he could hear Sasori growling a little.

"Actually, un" Deidara started, realising to late that once he had started he was probly just digging himself a hole "He's grown up quite a bit, un" to late now, hearing Sasori chuckling beside him he smirked up at Pein who was smirking back.

"And how would you know _that? _Deidara" Pein asked, putting emphasis on _that _and still smirking, from behind him Konan was smiling a little though she was blushing. At his words Deidara flushed a little and was about to reply when Sasori had to go and open his big mouth.

"How do you think Pein?" Sasori asked, Deidara watched in amusement and a little shock as Pein's mouth now proceeded to hang open a little, from beside them Itachi was laughing, actually laughing, it sounded warm and totally unlike the stoic teenager. Meanwhile Deidara was blushing, a lot, and he felt hot in the cool water.

"Wait, what?" Pein asked stupidly. From behind him Konan rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at Deidara who was still blushing, she really wasn't being anything like she was at school, and this is what she was really like.

"They've had sex, Pein. How dumb are you?" Itachi's cold, resonate voice sounded from the steps where he was still sitting with Sasuke, it felt like Deidara's face was on fire now and he slowly let himself sink down till only his mouth up was showing, blowing bubbles gently in the water.

"So Sasori finally found the guts to do that sort of thing? Bet you where the uke" Pein teased, Deidara just continued to blow bubbles and Konan unattached her arms from around Pein's waist and moving over to where Sasuke and Itachi where sitting, gently stepping down the steps to the one above Itachi and sitting down, now watching Sasori and Pein bicker.

"Im _never _the uke" Sasori replied, sliding in closer to Deidara and wrapping his arm over the Blackett's arm and pulling Deidara into his shoulder. Deidara just continued to blow bubbles as he tried not to listen to their conversation, images of him and Sasori filled his heads and he blushed a little deeper as he remembered how it felt when they made love, and shaking his head when it became to graphic for him to be in public.

"Hey, you two take your testosterone down a little" Konan called, looking over towards the bluenette Deidara saw her shake her head and roll her eyes at the two teens. Even Sasuke and Itachi where shaking their heads, Pein scowl turned to a huge smile as did Sasori's only not that wide. Mentally Deidara was thanking Konan as he dove underwater towards the stairs, it was cooler when he was moving though he swan luxuriously underwater, seeing as he was a fast swimming the stairs loomed up in no time and he pushed off the bottom of the pool to come up above the water.

Ignoring Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke he traipsed up the five steps, ignoring the water falling off him he padded over towards the large white beach chairs, plopping down in one and stretching out, for the first time he noticed the large chilli bin settled between both chairs, a small smile found its way to his face and he opened the chilli bin lid, grabbing an ice cold Stein Lager and popping the cap off, the sound of the bottle opening made him smile again and Deidara took a long swing, sighing when the ice cold lager hit his throat.

As he settled back into his chair and closed his eyes a shadow fell over him and but he didn't opening his eyes, a feminine sigh sounded from beside him and he realised pretty quickly it was Konan, keeping his eyes closed he heard the small creak of the chair as she sat down and leant back.

It was silent between them, the only sound coming from Sasori and Pein still bickering in the background. The hot sun felt really nice on his skin and he hoped like hell he wouldn't burn, content in taking sips from his lager Deidara found he was comfortable around Konan as his mind wandered to this Fridays Prom.

Towards people who were watching him at school he pretended to not really care, maybe even hate the idea. But deep down he was pretty excited, the year 13 prom was something he had looked foreward to ever since he started year 9 at Konoha high, being emo and all. The only problem he could think of was that he had nothing to wear, as pathetic as that sounded, immediately he began thinking around to people who could help him, he would ask Kitsu but she would probly end up dressing him in something really gothic.

So then his thoughts turned towards Konan, she was a girl as he so observantly noticed. And was probly very good with fashion and maybe even dressing other people. He liked her style as well, which was classic and modern with a little of her own touch.

"Hey, Konan? Un" Deidara asked hesitantly, taking another sip of his lager, from beside him he heard a small sigh before Konan's voice sounded.

"Yes Deidara?" she sounded really relaxed, the perfect time to ask.

"Have you bought your dress yet? For the prom I mean, un" Deidara asked, as soon as the words left his mouth he felt really stupid. '_a guy asking about dresses, un. How pathetic' _Deidara scoffed to himself. Instead he focused on the red colours on the inside of his eyelids, waiting for her reply

"No, I haven't" Konan replied simply. Deidara wanted to groan and roll his eyes, could he make it any more obvious what he wanted to ask, she wasn't make this very easy for him. Still focusing on the red colour he took a deep breath and rushed out his question.

"Could you help me? Un" Deidara rushed out; opening his eyes he turned his head to look Konan. The bluenette had turned her head too and was already watching Deidara with curious and amused eyes, Deidara watched as she pulled her labret in and out as a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

After a couple of minutes Deidara was going to burst, he knew that Konan was just pulling his leg and drawing this out as long as she could. Her answer was probly already a yes.

"Sure" Konan started, giving him a smile "Ill help you, im going dress shopping Wednesday. Do you want to come?" she asked, smiling gently at him.

"Yeah, thanks for this, un" Deidara replied, smiling before turning his head back towards the sky, closing his eyes again and taking another sip, he was getting a bit hot now but couldn't be bothered moving "Oh, and please don't tell Sasori, un" he half by begged, a chuckle sounded from beside him and he rolled his eye's behind his eyelids.

"Sure, I won't tell him. If you don't tell Pein what the dress looks like that I buy" Konan replied, knowing she was still watching him Deidara nodded simply, hearing her sigh and the seat creak which meant she either left, or had rolled onto her stomache. Deidara didn't turn to look as he fell into a haze and took another long sip of his beer.

* * *

><p>GOMEN NASAI! Im so sorry this took so long to post up. Ive been camping for a whole week and only just got back like today. and then tommorrow im going away camping AGAIN so I wont get another chapter up just before the 2nd of january. When school starts -_-' year 11. . .Yay?<p>

Anyway **REVIEW **as ive said I would like to get this up to 120 reviews and maybe above

Sorry once more. love ya's!


	27. Dress shopping

Ch 27: Dress shopping?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sai, Naruto, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can borrow them if you like. Please do. . .

Warning: Swearing, joking, loss of testosterone, sweat drops, sarcasm.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>It was really hard to keep the shopping trip from Sasori.<p>

First he had to explain why he _couldn't _go home with the redhead after school. Then he had to make up some lie, that didn't work at all because a simple kiss from the redhead made his head whirl and unable him to think correctly. Then Deidara just completely gave up lying after realising it was hopeless, and told Sasori that he was going dress shopping with Konan.

Of course at first Sasori thought he was joking, he even laughed and did the whole 'Light punch' thing. But Deidara's straight face soon told the redhead that he wasn't joking, and then Sasori was roaring with laughter and trying to stand up straight as he clutched onto Deidara.

Once Sasori had stopped laughing and was finally taking Deidara seriously he proceeded to ask why on _earth _he had to help Konan with dress shopping, this time Deidara's lie wasn't caught as he blatantly told the redhead it was a '_girl thing' _and Konan had asked him specially.

So with a kiss Sasori finally gave in and with a head swirling kiss that almost made Deidara _want _to go with him, the redhead left. Leaving Deidara to try and find the bluette after school had finished. Which was harder then it seemed.

Deidara sighed as he looked around the crowded corridor, students where still filing out of class and buffeting him around. He had rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang to begin looking for Konan, her classroom was supposedly around his, but he couldn't see Konan anywhere yet. Maybe he'll look downstairs.

Running a hand through his hair Deidara began following the rest of the student body down the blue painted holidays; sun streaming in through the window was making it especially hot in here, even the large bay windows where steaming up. Barely paying attention he plodded along at the slow pace, while looking around for the bluette.

A drop of footing made him almost stumble into the people in front of him; thankfully he corrected himself before he needed to take anyone down with him. Sighing again Deidara realised he was really bored at the forced pace and without thinking he shoved past the people in front of him, almost running down the stairs as he shoved people aside, earning glares and fingers back, and all of them swearing.

Finally in the foyer Deidara looked around, noticing quickly that there where much less people down here how did that even work? Looking around the foyer he couldn't spot Konan here either, sighing to himself he pushed past a couple more people and rolled onto one hip while trying to think where Konan could be.

He could go look for her car, but he had no idea _what _her car looked like so that was out of the question. He could just continue walking around the school and maybe towards her class, but he had no idea what her last class was either so that wasn't helpful. '_wait, un. I could go find her locker' _he had a faint idea where that was and could find it if he just thought.

Humming to himself Deidara tried to remember, it couldn't be in this block because he would have defiantly seen her before. Sasori's locker was in S block and he didn't remember him saying anything about Konan's locker being beside him. Sighing to himself he rolled onto the other hip and looked down at his feet, screwing his eyes shut in concentration.

Then suddenly he remembered where Konan's locker was and nearly slapped himself, Konan's locker was right beside _Pein's _and Pein's locker is in P block, he knew this because when they where year 11's they would meet at the orange haired teens locker.

Chuckling to himself he started walking towards the front doors, looking around he noticed that it was completely deserted in the foyer, making Deidara wonder just how long he had been standing there? Sighing he pushed open the large oak doors, hearing them creak as usual. The bright outside nearly blinded them and he raised a hand to block it out as he walked out onto the lawns.

A squeal sounded and a blue blur clouded his eyes and he snapped them shut when a heavy weight pressed on him and arms wrapped around his body, tentivly he opened his eyes too see bright orange ones staring right back, still confused he looked further and noticed the girl's blue hair and labret, it was Konan.

"You ready Dei?" Konan asked, moving back a little but still not moving her arms from around his waist, it made him feel a little uncomfortable but pushed that away as he answered

"Yeah, un. Where are we going to go look?" Deidara asked, he was a little interested to find out where girls brought dresses, considering Kitsu refused to wear them herself _and _all his friends are guys, a couple of times when he was inside Jay Jay's he caught a small glimpse of the woman's isle from where he brought his skinny Jeans, but that really told him nothing.

"Just the mall" Konan replied, smirking when she saw Deidara roll his eyes start fiddling with his snake bites "But we're going to look in different stores" another eye roll as Konan removed her arms from around his waist, turning and walking towards the carpark without watching to see if Deidara was following.

Sighing and puffing away some hair that had fallen across his eyes Deidara quickly caught up to Konan and walked directly beside her to the carpark. No conversation was made but it was still comfortable; Having a chance to look around Deidara looked around, his eyes has gotten used to the bright sun but everything looked much lighter around him. Smiling he watched the small shadows the cherry blossom, and oaks.

With another small sigh he turned his attention back to Konan, watching her from sideways it looked like she was smiling at something, but he wasn't about to ask. Turning back to the front Deidara felt Konan gently grab his upper arm, steering him towards the last car in the carpark, with the slow pace they where taking Deidara could take a good look at her car.

It was a convertible, that's what surprised Deidara the most. He kind of thought she would be borrowing Pein's car, but no, she had her own. It was painted a deep blue that matched her hair perfectly, but on the hood of the car was painted a large black-and-purple butterfly; It was detailed and hollowed out making it look absolutely awesome and was perfect for Konan. The rim's where bright silver and looked like those time which spun around as you drive.

"Like my baby?" Konan's voice sounded around his inner musing, shaking his head he found that Konan had let go of his arm and was standing beside her car, and he was somehow now standing in front of Konan's car. Still completely amazed by her car, it was really cool and suddenly he wanted his own when he realised what Konan had said.

"Your baby? Un" Deidara asked, rolling onto one hip and smirking, he knew she can't be serious. No girl liked cars, period. And he had never met a girl who could tell him otherwise, or show him. That's why he dated guys.

"Yeah, my baby. Her name is Ko-chan" Konan replied, her expression had turned into something totally serious as she rolled onto one hip, cocking a dark blue eyebrow and rolling into one hip. Deidara cocked an eyebrow as well at her, no way would a _girl _name her car, deep in his mind he knew that he was being really sexist. But right now he didn't care.

"Ko-chan? Konan, you cant be serious, un" Deidara retorted, to this Konan's expression turned sour and she suddenly looked kind of angry, that progressed to a dark aura surrounding her and Deidara took an uncertain step back.

"Yes, _Deidara. _My baby. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, bright orange eyes bore into Azure's and Deidara faintly realised he was being stared down by someone much smaller but maybe stronger then him. He really didn't want to be beat up by a girl so he gave in quickly.

"No, No problem, un. Ive just never met a girl who knew cars" Deidara replied. Immediately her sour expression changed into a smile and Deidara gave one back tentivly before moving back to the driver's side and opening the door, hearing Konan do the same on the other side, gently sliding onto the black leather seats and closing the door behind him. Beside him Konan checked the middle mirror before turning the car on and revving as hard as she could. Gulping Deidara quickly clicked his seat belt and self consciously held onto the seat a little tighter.

"Don't worry" Konan said from beside him. Deidara quickly turned towards her just as Konan gave him a wide smile and revved even louder "Ill be gentle" with a loud squeal the car lurched forward and suddenly they where speeding out of school and down the main road towards the mall, Deidara holding on for his dear life the whole time.

Deidara had to admit the wind rushing around and over him felt really nice, and after Deidara let go of the seat with his steel grip and started smiling again, the ride was comfortable even without them talking to each other and soon Deidara was hanging out the window while Konan laughed at him.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>"Konan, just pick a shop for fucks sake! Un"<p>

Konan ignored him totally, continuing to tug him along at a slow pace by his hand. Realising it wasn't going to be any use complaining Deidara sighed and decided to look around.

They where in the middle of the mall, the bright lightning gave everything a warm look. There was barely anyone in here which surprised Deidara a _lot, _normally after a school day the mall was packed with students; well, I guess things change. So far they had been to almost all the shops, starting down the far end and moving down while sweeping the shops. Everything Konan had tried on so far was rejected by the Bluette, Deidara thought everything she had tried on so far looked pretty good, even the shop assistants had agreed, but that wasn't enough for Konan.

So now they had only one shop left, a elegant dress shop for fancy people and elegant outgoings. Deidara had no idea how Konan was going to be able to _pay_ for anything in there, but Konan seemed to have a way so she was just going for it.

"Deidara?" Konan's voice cut through his musing and he looked around to her voice. She was staring up at him expectantly with a dark eyebrow cocked, looking away from her he realised that she had lead him to the shop while he was thinking. Looking upwards Deidara read that the shop was called _elegance. _That made Deidara roll his eyes.

"This is the last shop" Konan whispered, her voice sounded breathy and a little desperate. Deidara didn't really see why this shop was so important; she could just go to another mall. While watching her Konan raised her hands and clasped them, her eyes going wide and innocent like. Her red lips moved in a silent prayer, well, that's what Deidara thought it was.

Letting out a loud sigh with still no reaction from Konan he grabbed one of her hands, holding onto it tightly and abroughtly dragged the girl into the shop without listening to her small protest.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>"Deidara? How about this one?"<p>

A little sigh escaped his lips as he looked up and towards the girl. She was now wearing a short, strapless dress, it hugged her body like a corset before billowing out slightly at her waist, and ended up well above her knees, the neckline went almost directly across her chest and even Deidara had to admit it looked totally wrong. At the waist was a large black belt which covered a part of her stomache. The corset was detailed with small rivulets and patterns that kind of looked like flowers.

"Uhh-"Deidara started, not really sure what to say. The last time he just said _'okay' _konan had practically yelled at him, jumping to the conclusion that he thought she was fat. So he hurriedly looked the dress over to find a flaw that would make Konan turn the dress down, she would anyway. Quickly he decided that was to short, and that the corset was a little big.

"It's too short, un" Deidara replied, "And the neckline is too long, un" he watched with a little bit of uncertainty as Konan narrowed her orange eyes a little, pursing his lips and crossing her arms. A thoughtful expression crossed her face as she thought about what Deidara had said.

As she did that Deidara looked back around the room for around the millionth time. Directly across from him, and behind Konan, stood the changing rooms. A small white door hinged on one side, Deidara had watched it flip across and across because Konan had tried on _Heaps _of dresses. And the door wasn't floor length either, it was made to hang about quarter of the way up and end halfway up.

The walls where crème hinted with pink, and then the ceiling _was_ pink, however light it was. Small chandeliers hung across the room with fake crystals which shone light everywhere and created a warm glow. The floor was carpeted with thick, lush, white carpet which somehow was immaculately clean. He was sitting on one of those small couches with no sides, made out or dark wood with white, really comfortable, material. Deidara really didn't know which kind.

Then the smaller decorations, some fake plants here, some fake plants there. Small, cherry painting hung on the wall and what sounded like waltzing music was playing through the speakers hidden around the room. They where in a private dressing room, seeing as the assistants had deemed this very important, they where girls. And that explained everything.

Realising that he now had nothing else to study around here he looked back to Konan, she was still looking up at the ceiling but a second later she looked back with a very serious look.

"Your right thanks" Konan replied, turning around on her heel and padding back into the dressing room, the small white doors flapping after her. They worked perfectly on her, the bottom of the door was just above her knees, and the top was just above her cleavage line.

Just as she was beginning to pull the dress above her head and Deidara was looking modestly away. One of the dark haired assistants whose name Deidara didn't know, and didn't care. Holding a pitch black dress which almost looked like a coat, as soon as Deidara saw it he was watching the girls every move, if Konan didn't like the dress this girl was going to be slapped, or fired. Either way it was going to be funny.

"Konan?" Deidara winced at her voice; it was high pitched and girly, a demon voice "I think you'll like this one, it was just imported all the way from _France_" and now her voice sounded breathy; as she finished talking she was already outside Konan's dressing stall. Small squeals sounded from Konan's side and Konan's expression turned to pure happiness as she grabbed the dress over to her side.

The girl nodded to herself as Konan was pulling the dress on, they couldn't see her face anymore because she was bent down. The assistant seemed to notice Deidara for the first time and her deep brown eyes widened as her eyes roamed the Blackett over, a hungry and feral expression came over her face and Deidara winced even more at her coy smile.

With the feral look still in place she sauntered over, swaying her hips _far _to much. It was then when Deidara noticed she was wearing a mid thigh, high waisted, black skirt. Small boots covered her ankles and bare legs looked tanned, a apron covered her top so Deidara couldn't really see what she was wearing there.

At the couch she placed herself down, crossing her legs and making a small content sigh. Her long brown hair was flipped over her shoulder and large brown eyes stared up at him with what Deidara guessed was an 'cute' look. Long black eyelashes cluttered with mascara fluttered over her eyes and Deidara winced again, wishing like hell she would go away.

"And, you name is?" She asked in that high, girly voice. Sighing and rolling his eyes Deidara flipped his fringe further over one of his azure eyes and tried to answer with a straight face.

"Deidara, un" His voice was deadpanned, perfect. Deidara wished yet again that he would go away as the girl promptly scooted closer, leaving almost no space between them. Deidara cleared his throat a little and totally ignored the girl before looking back towards Konan and wishing that she would hurry up.

The second after he'd thought that the white door flung open and a beaming Konan stepped out.

A squeal sounded from beside him as he watched Konan twirl around. The dress was floor length and pure black, the front plunged into a long neckline which ended around he waist, a long slit up the side uncovered her whole leg and Deidara could see the bottoms of her panties. Watching Konan turn her back to them Deidara got a good look at the back; it plunged just as deep as the front, though this was covered in black lace with the pattern of small flowers. And through the lace Deidara could see a black ornate rose tattooed on her lower back.

Overall it was entirely sexy and totally Konan, looking back up at her face Konan was still beaming, even small tears where escaping her orange eyes. Beside him the squeals suddenly got much louder and in a blur of brown the assistant leapt up, suddenly standing directly in front of Konan and grabbing her hands before jumping up and down in a fit of squeals just got louder and louder as they jumped around.

To Deidara it was scary how girls acted like this, and disgusting. Deidara wished that they would hurry up and stop, the squealing was hurting his ears, and the heat of the mall was finally getting to him. He just wanted to go home, closing his eyes he waited patiently for them to stop.

Instead he focused on the music in the background; it had turned into something darker, with growling lyrics. Just the music that he liked, listening around Konan and her new '_girlfriend' _it sounded a lot like Black Veiled Brides. Strange.

Finally the girls had finished squealing and Deidara could hear them gushing to each other, opening his eyes he saw that both girls had pressed themselves close to each other, though it was _how _they where looking at him which was scary. It was evil and plotting, like that look when older sisters dress up their younger brothers and then laugh and take photo's

"Hey Dei-da-ra?" Konan called, the way she said Deidara's name made the Blackett gulp, his eyes widening and his shoulders tensing, he was ready to bolt at any second, and the way this was looking he might just have too.

"Y-yeah? Un" Deidara stuttered, clearing his throat again. Both girls looked at each other and nodded before slowly sauntering over to him. A evil smile on each others lips and eyes narrowed devilishly, both girls sat down on either side of the small couch and latching onto Deidara's arms before leaning in far to close, either mouth at each of his ears.

"Wouldn't you think its _wonderful _idea if you wore a dress for Sasori? I bet he would _luuurve _it" Konan whispered sexually in his ear, running a hand over his chest and pinching slightly over his nipple. Deidara left all that out and actually listened to what Konan had said.

Next second he was bolted upright, moving away from the girls and ending up against the stall door. Deidara tensed even further and his breathing caught on a little more as he watched the girls with wide eyes. They continued to smirk up at him before raising in sync, padding over to him. When close enough they both reached out one arm and gently placed it on Deidara's chest, feather soft so that the Blackett could barely feel it, as they stepped closer their arms bent and with a final grin Deidara was pushed backwards into the stall.

And the dark.

_: 2kitsune :_

"Deidara, you finished in there?"

"Yes, un"

"You wanna come out?"

"No. Never, un"

"Pwease?"

Deidara sighed and pouted to himself, looking down at the horror he had been placed in.

It was a floor length dress, just like Konan's. An ice blue shade and made of that little floaty material over cotton. The neckline dipped a little before turning out straight, down around his waist there was a pure black bow which was done up at the back letting it hang out a little, even Deidara had to admit it wasn't exactly ugly. But he was _not _wearing it to the prom. No. Freaking. Way.

"No, un" Deidara replied stubbornly, shrugging back his shoulders he pulled at the bottom of the dress, momentarily blinded when it was pulled over his head he missed Konan ducking into the stall, grabbing him, before hauling him back while the dress fell back over his skinny Jeans, he really wasn't changing out of them.

"Wait! Konan!, un" Deidara whined, looking down at the floor and pouting slightly. From in front of him he heard some breathy sighs and giggles. Looking up from underneath his eyelashes he saw the two girls standing directly in front of him, hands clasped up against their chests and eye's wide with awe, Deidara obviously didn't realise how cute he was, watching the two girls he realised that Konan had changed and was now wearing her black skinny Jeans and dark blue tee shirt.

"Awh, Deidara. You're so cute!" Konan giggled .The assistant nodded right beside her and giggled as well. Deidara figured he really should find out her name, but he was too lazy. And pissed off as well.

"I am not! Un. I don't want to wear this!" Deidara grumped, turning to take it off. He was already wearing skinny Jeans so he wasn't troubled in stripping in front of too girls. What threw him was when he was pulled to the ground, hitting the ground hard and hearing a small _thump _as he did; groaning and opening his eyes he noticed a heavy weight pinning him down. And once he had opened his eyes further he realised it was _konan _on top of him.

"Konan. Get off, un" Deidara growled, clenching his Jaw and giving the girl a hard stare. Konan was straddling his waist, both hands on top of his arms which she had pinned above Deidara's head. She stared back with an equally hard gaze, and a set Jaw.

"No" she replied, glaring down at him. Deidara sighed and blew out some hair that had fallen across his eyes, girls could be so annoying. Sheesh.

"Why do you want me to wear a dress? Un" Deidara asked, there was no point in trying to reason against the girl, she was obviously stronger no matter how much Deidara didn't want to admit that. He really couldn't see any perks in wearing a dress, apart from the fact that maybe he _did _look pretty hot in it, maybe.

"Because! Imagine Sasori's expression if you did wear it!" Konan begged, staring down at him and pouting. For a second Deidara really did imagine it, an image of Sasori with his mouth hitting the floor and eyes wide open as Deidara twirled around flooded his mind for a second making him self consciously smirk. That really would be funny, and Deidara really had nothing to loose seeing as he was a year 13.

"I-I really don't want to, un" Deidara's voice wavered and then fell short. Now that he thought about it, it was a _really _good idea. Somehow Konan caught on and she was now smirking down at him as though she had just read his mind, rolling his eyes Deidara felt Konan get off him so that he could get up.

Konan grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet, Deidara wobbled a little but steadied himself as Konan tugged him back into the stall to get changed.

Looks like he had something to wear for prom.

No matter how embarrassing It was

* * *

><p>So, Now that ive written this I know some of you might be all like "!KATSU!" well, Just because I made him Emo, and that he is a guy. Doesnt mean he doesnt have a sense of humor for wearing a dress ;) I think its cute, just saying.<p>

Anyway, Sorry this took so long :P at least, it felt like it did. And guess what guys? Im Year 11 this year! WOOOOOT! haha, im kinda scared actually. . .

And I just wanted to say, the next chapter shall be the last! unless I decide to make it more then 28 chapters. Please bear with me (And even cry a litte) as this story ends :) Im happy youve all commented this far. And remember, im trying to get up to 120 reviews so please.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

PLEASE. It'll only take a couple of seconds and its a big gratitude for me :) Love you guys 3


	28. End of school

Ch 28: Last day of school

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Naruto, Sai, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai please use them. Please.

Warning: Swearing, yelling, general happiness, you know how it is.

A/N: Im so sorry this took so long, my computer's been taken off me for around three weeks and now I finally have it back properly, so now I can finally finish this story before my studies become way to serious. I was planning to write at school because I didn't expect it back so soon but here I am, and its also really awkward when your writing and it comes to a scene when Sasori and Deidara or someone are making out or making sexual jokes and you don't realise it but your friends been watching you write this whole time, awkward.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock<em>

Deidara sighed for what felt like the millionth time and continued to stare down at the clock, behind him he could hear Sasori, Pein, and Itachi talking but right now he was paying no attention.

Now, all of you may be like 'What the fuck' well, today was the last day of school and the start of school holidays. It was last period of what so far had been an amazing day. Well, amazing to him and probly most of the students in school. All the Teachers had decided to be really slack, or where just that way anyway, and had payed absolutely no attention to whatever the students where doing _all day. _So basically Deidara had just been talking, drawing, and making out with Sasori in all his classes.

And now the class was loud and boisterous, all the students where sitting in their own groups and such, boys where yelling out to each other across the room. Down the front Deidara watched as Sakura pulled Hinata in and gently kissed her, they had been going out for around four months now and even though Hinata wasn't anywhere _near _popular before that happened she was now, of course she still hung around with her old friends and even they had been accepted into the popular group.

Beside them Kiba and his boyfriend Shikamaru where making out against the desk, no one was paying attention to them either, they had been popular since they started school and it never changed, but Kiba was nice to Deidara instead of being an ass.

And beside them Neji and Shino where holding hands while talking to Ten-Ten and Choji. Those four where probly the nicest and up until year ten Deidara they where friends, but now they where just acquaintances and maybe less then that. Deidara still got smiles from them when he passed them in the hall and Ten-Ten stopped to talk to him once when he was waiting for class and she was about to bunk with Neji, Shino, and Choji.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Five minutes to go and Deidara felt like he couldn't take it anymore, growling a little to himself Deidara leaned against the heel of his palm and stared outside. As usual it had been a perfectly sunny day, and Deidara was wearing Jeans, by lunch it was already 38c and climbing. So in all his periods' itd been stuffy and hot, even with all the windows open and curtains wide open, this period had been no different.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Three minutes left. Sighing Deidara turned his gaze back down to Iruka, he was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, which was very strange considering Iruka was a bit of a neat freak and refused to let students do that either. But now he was, He was busy reading a Doujinshii but Deidara couldn't tell what couple. All he could see was what looked like to males kissing, and that made sense seeing as he was dating Kakashi, but he couldn't see anything more.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Two minutes to go and even though they where so close Deidara felt like it was so far away, Sighing again Deidara turned away to lean against the wall and listen to Pein, Sasori's, and Itachi conversation. They where talking about a tattoo and piercing shop that had just opened a couple of block down, Pein was telling them he wanted Konan's name on his chest. They had gotten really serious lately and spent almost every moment together, Sasori was telling him to go for it and Itachi was just listening.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

"Why not get matching Tattoo's? un" Deidara asked, Pein turned towards him with a smile and Sasori was now watching him too. He and Sasori had gotten kind of serious too, last night they had, had sex again and Deidara could still feel small tingles at the bottom of his spine. Deidara had always wanted a tattoo, it sounded like a good idea now.

"Matching tattoo's? Isn't that a little corny?" Sasori's seductive voice sounded from beside him and Deidara smiled a little, of course now it did sound a little corny but still a nice idea.

"Yeah, like each others names. Her name on your chest, and your name on her chest, un" Deidara replied. From his peripheral vision Deidara could see Sasori full out smirking at him while his warm brown eyes where thoroughly eye raping his body, Deidara just rolled his eyes and turned all his attention back to Pein.

"Hm, that sounds cool" Pein replied, his grey eyes swept to the left, obviously watching the clock and now ignoring him. Deidara rolled his eyes again and turned back to the front to watch the clock, surprisingly there where only thirty seconds now. That made something in Deidara's stomache lurch and his heart beat a little faster, he was secretly really excited himself to be ending school but couldn't show that in a place like this, it would ruin his image he kept up for the last five years.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Now Deidara couldn't take his eyes off the clock, he watched excited as it finally went past ten and started counting down. Suddenly a hand took his, thinking it was Pein he was about to turn around and tell Pein to fuck off when he saw it was Sasori who had taken his hand. Deidara smiled tentivly at the redhead who smirked back, warm browns stared into his before Deidara squeezed his hand lightly and turned back to the clock.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Suddenly a huge shout sounded from the whole class room and nearly deafened Deidara, shaking his head and wincing Deidara made out what they where shouting. A smile found its way through and he loudly began joining in, beside him Sasori did the same.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**SCHOOLS OUT!**

The final shout was so deafening that Deidara only had a second to watch Iruka fall out of his chair in surprise before warm lips enveloped his. Sasori's lips.

A second of hesitation from Deidara before he was kissing the redhead back, his azure eyes closing immediately, The kiss was soft now but Sasori was pressing harder and harder against his lips. A hard pressure around his hips made his eyes snap open, Sasori was now straddling him and pressing against Deidara enough too push the Blackett right against the wall.

Tentivly Deidara opened his mouth and felt Sasori immediately begin to trace his lower lip, Deidara gasped a little at the sensation and reached up to pull Sasori flush against him. The kiss was now open mouthed and hot, making Deidara moan as fire hot sensations raced across his body and made his toes curl, Sasori's kisses always made him feel amazing.

Soon air was a necessity and with a final gasp Deidara gently pushed Sasori away, Sasori groaned himself and let himself be detached from Deidara but gently pressed down with a final inconsistent kiss. Looking up through his eyelashes Deidara kept his gaze on Sasori's face, the redheads warm brown eyes where staring back down at him; He was smiling gently now and Deidara could feel his heart swell.

"I love you, un"

Deidara blushed a lot and looked down even further, honestly it was just a little thought. Wincing to himself Deidara looked back up and now saw Sasori smiling down at him; Sasori placed a hand underneath his chin and gently tipped his head up further. Deidara black locks fell away from his eyes and for the first time Sasori saw both his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, I love you too. Now lets get out of here" Sasori whispered, it was amazing that Deidara could even hear him through all the noise happening around them, of course Deidara it was a background noise right now. All that mattered right now was Sasori.

Deidara nodded firmly and as his heart burst he grabbed Sasori's hand and felt himself being hauled up, without him really realising what was going on Sasori ran him outside into the corridor, around him faces distorted and smiled at him but all he could think about was Sasori's warm hand as he dragged him down the blue painted corridor, the staircase blurred past as did the foyer and suddenly the big oak doors where being pushed apart and sunlight blinded Deidara a bit as Sasori pulled him outside and onto the lawns.

Sasori's lips where back on his but this time it was gently and sensitive, Deidara smiled and pulled himself against Sasori's chest as the redhead clasped his hands behind the Blackett's back, Deidara's hands pressed against Sasori's chest.

More inconsistent kisses before Sasori broke away and started placing butterfly kisses along his neck. Right now Deidara was overbrimmed by Sasori, he could feel the redhead's heat, warmth breath, it filled his senses and his gaze; and all he could feel was warmth and happiness. He didn't even care if they where surrounded by the whole student body right now.

School was out, and Deidara was looking forward to a holiday with Sasori.

* * *

><p>So Yeah, as I said above im so sorry it took so long. I was banned from the comp ya know and such, right now im furiously writing the very last chapter of SasoDei emo.<p>

Half of me wants to cry and the other half is happy im finally finished because: this is actually the first chaptered story ive ever completed. Apart from Hair dye but I freakin deleted that, thinking about writing that again.

Please bear with me as I finish and such, and cry all you want. I already am.

**COMMENT, COMMENT :)**

AN: Sorry this took so long. Gomen :)


	29. Prom

Ch 29: Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Kakuzu, Hidan, Naruto, Sai, or the letter K. But I do own Kitsu and Tsai, you can borrow them if you'd like. Please, im begging now, use my OC's :) pwease?

Warning: Cuteness, fluff, guys in a dress, dancing, joking, kissing, and a great end to SasoDei Emo.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night that ended it all.<p>

After this school would be over for Sasori and Deidara. They would move into collage or maybe just straight into work, either way it was going to be a big step and they had both realised they wanted to do it together. A couple of times Deidara had cried actually _cried._ Not when Sasori was around, that would ruin almost all of his pride, the first time was in the bathroom when Sasori was asleep and the second time was in his secret place. They where banned from campus now until the prom but Deidara still snuck in to say goodbye forever.

Seita had given them a huge lecture about finding their own place, Sasori disappeared for about five hours after that without telling Deidara where he was going, and of course that made Deidara freak out and almost pull out all of his hair. So when Sasori came home Deidara demanded to know where he was, the redhead refusing to tell him really didn't surprise anyone, but when Sasori made the comment of '_I was thinking about what Seita said, about a house just for us' _Deidara had a pretty good idea just what he was doing.

And then, when Seita and Takashi where out. Sasori had treated him to the most wonderful night; the redhead cooked him dinner, gave him a massage, before picking him up bridal style and carrying Deidara up the stairs before ravishing him all night. Deidara hated to sound like a girl but he was almost gushing in the morning, the sex was amazing and nothing like Deidara had felt before, the best part was that Sasori didn't stop on the first round. They had seconds, and then thirds, and after that a fourth round which had made Deidara melt inside.

But this morning when he woke up Sasori was nowhere around, going downstairs Deidara found Seita and asked where Sasori was. Of course he got no answer what so ever and just a smirk in return. So giving up completely Deidara had returned upstairs and promptly fallen asleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Deidara groaned at the loud obnoxious sound, rolling over onto his stomach and slamming his hand down on the alarm clock which thankfully stopped the noise. Groaning again Deidara slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, when he opened his eyes next the first thing he did was look for Sasori, it didn't surprise him when the redhead was no where to be found, and Deidara couldn't really be bothered going downstairs to look for him.

Yawning, Deidara raised his arms and popped out the kinks in his shoulder blades and arms, with that done Deidara blinked a couple of times at the pitch black room before realising what he was really looking at.

A pitch black room.

"Shit! Un" Deidara yelled, twisting his body around and franticly looking for the clock, his eyes fell on the bright red numbers before letting out a long sigh of relief.

**4:10am **

He still had three hours to get ready for prom; Deidara really couldn't believe how girly he sounded just then, really. He was turning into a sap. Deidara sighed and pushed back the black duvet, twisting his hips around and placing his feet on the ground.

His silk black boxers had somehow slid down halfway down his thigh exposing himself a little, his ice blue tee shirt had also ridden up to expose his naked stomache. Yawning again Deidara slowly pushed his tee shirt back down and raised his hips a little to pull his boxers back up. Normally he would be embarressed to be caught in such a state but he was alone right now, so no one had seen him.

But then the image of himself in the dress that Konan had picked out for him ran through his head, he still couldn't believe he was going to _wear_ the dress, but seeing Sasori's reaction was going to be totally priceless, and as much as he hated to admit it Deidara thought that was a fair price to pay.

And now he actually _wanted _to wear the dress, from what he remembered in the dressing room the dress looked amazing on him. Partly because he was slim like a girl, and did have long hair like a girl. He was also glad that Sasori hadn't seen the dress at all; the day when he got back from dress shopping with Konan he hid the shopping bag in his school bag. Sasori was lying down on the couch and Deidara had managed to sneak past him, run up the stairs and hang the dress up in the back of Sasori's closet, behind the redhead's clothes.

Standing up in the pitch black wasn't a easy feat but Deidara managed, he staggered across the room towards the general direction of Sasori's door, fumbling across what felt like a wall, Deidara reached up and pushed against the light switch, immediately the room lightened and Deidara was able to look around.

Sasori's room looked just like it had when he had come back up here to sleep.

Sighing and running a hand through his pitch black hair Deidara padded over to the large closet, while dodging the many clothes and other things on the floor. Taking one final look around to make sure Sasori wasn't anywhere to be seen, he reached around to the back of the closet and slowly pulled out his dress.

To be honest it looked really nice, even hanging up. It was long and just as pretty as Deidara remembered, with a quick grin to himself that no one saw Deidara turn and strode back to the bed, throwing his dress on his bed as he did so, before starting to strip.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara was really amazed at how nice the dress looked on him, as well as sexy and completely hot.<p>

There was actually a full length mirror in the bathroom, before moving in with Sasori he really couldn't see the redhead with a full length mirror, that's normally what girls had, even though he did too. But after watching Sasori every morning he realised just how much the redhead needed it, in the morning he was just as hot as any other day. But Sasori actually spent ages trying on different Jeans and tops and admiring himself. At first Deidara found it very funny, even though he kind of does it too.

From where he stood in front of the mirror, a large spa tub was on his right, Deidara had been in it a lot since he started staying at Sasori's, and it was _heavenly _especially just after sexual activities. Just behind the spa and beside the door was a large walk in shower, the tiles in there where actually the same tiles as the floor; which was black and white checkers. To his left was the counters, covering the whole width of the room, that was painted black as where the taps, but the sink was black, of course the normal mirrors also covered that wall so Deidara didn't see why Sasori needed a full length mirror.

The bathroom was painted a red just a shade above blood red, the tiles in here where black and white cheeckered and black shag carpet was placed just in front of the shower, bath, and counters. Around the wall where negative and sepia coloured scorpion's, to start with they freaked Deidara out but now the Blackett really liked how it somehow fit in.

Right now he was standing in front of that exact same mirror, a hand on his hip as he surveyed himself in the mirror. The dress was exactly how he remembered it, falling gently to the floor in a hourglass curve, the curves that most guys had but he seemed to have developed a little bit more gave off the image of a figure underneath the dress, that of course made him a little peeved but actually happy. The top part over his chest was what annoyed him a little, he knew he was a boy but he wished he had a little something there, after contemplating if he should shove a some socks in there he just left it as it was.

The black bow around the middle made him look slimmer then he really was, but seeing as it was supposed to look like that Deidara really had no objection. He had left his hair out and it hung gently over his shoulders, with his straightner he had gently curled his hair from midway to the tips, even though it felt weird with his hair out even Deidara couldn't admit that it didn't make him look really cute.

But now, he was trying to decide whither or not to wear makeup. Konan had given him some makeup and shown him how to use it; he had picked it up really fast and could now put on mascara without poking himself in the eye. Which he had done, many times and probly had small dots of mascara on his eyeball.

So with another sigh Deidara picked up the small make up bag he placed on the ground and pulled out the eyeliner, pulling off the cap and gently pencilling it around his eyes, this time he put on a little more then usual but not so much that he'd look trampy. But next was the mascara, taking a deep breath he pulled out the tube and unscrew the brush, he fluttered his eye's half closed and gently brushed up against his lashes.

When he was done Deidara replaced the cap before gently fluttering his eyes, he had to admit the mascara looked really nice on him, it made his eyes look even darker and mysterious. Now it was pink lip-gloss, he had put this one when he was younger and experimented with his mothers, ahem.

Sighing to him Deidara pulled out the faintly pink lip gloss, twisting off the stick and slowly sliding it over his lips. It really didn't so much apart from making his lips look a little more pink and shiny. Quickly done Deidara twisted the stick back in and pushed it back into the makeup bag with the rest of the makeup.

Closing his eyes Deidara took a deep breath before looking back in the mirror, his eyes widened just a little and his mouth hung open, he looked so much like a girl now! The eyeliner and mascara made his eyes look dark and mysterious with out being trampy and the slightly pink lips made his rounded face look that little bit more feminine. His bang was still down but Deidara had pinned it back a little to expose both beautiful azure eyes, it looked memorising and totally sexy.

Inside he was screaming like a fan girl and jumping up and down, he looked amazing and Deidara really could admit it too himself. He even squealed a little but that quickly disappeared when he remembered those black canvas heels beside his bed, even if they where only about 1centimetre it was still scary considering that he had never wore high heels before.

Taking one final look down at his bare feet which poked out from just under his dress, before taking a quick breath and twirling around to pad out of the bathroom, flicking off lights as he did so. But when he was standing outside the bathroom and could clearly see those black canvas heels beside his bed Deidara felt like running away and hiding, but he couldn't really; Not when this was supposed to be his night with Sasori, and he still wanted to see what Sasori would do when he was wearing the dress. When Sasori showed up that was, he still wasn't back obviously.

Taking one look down at himself Deidara kept his gaze down as he padded across the room, dodging the small piles of tee shirts and jeans. When at the double bed Deidara quickly sat down on the side where the heels where and slowly pulled them over till they where sitting just in front of his feet, taking a small breath Deidara hesitantly lifted a foot before gently placing it in the shoe, it felt very comfortable so Deidara supposed that was a good sign. With no hesitation this time Deidara quickly slid his other foot into the other shoe.

Before standing up, and taking a step forward.

Immediately he stumbled and abroughtly fell over onto his ass, letting out a small squeak when he landed. Sighing Deidara reached around and rubbed his ass where he fell, that really hurt! Almost worse then sex pain. He wanted to pull the shoes of and throw them across the room, but instead of that he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before gently pushing himself back up.

This time he didn't stumble, letting out a small smile Deidara took a tentative step forward, and then another and then another. Soon he was striding around the room with little stumbles but nothing else and feeling confident and sexy, he was so ready to face the prom tonight. And the shoes had made him a little taller, bonus.

And now he couldn't stop smiling, striding across the room he grabbed his phone while hitching his dress up. Secretly he had put on some short shorts with deep pockets and now proceeded to shove his phone in the left pocket and his wallet in the other, letting his dress fall down Deidara took a long look at the clock. **6:15pm **and Sasori was no where to be found.

As soon as he had looked away Seita's voice called down the hall, Deidara stilled all movements and listened to hear what Seita was saying.

"Deidara, Sasori is waiting downstairs for you, don't keep him waiting any longer or he may leave"

'_So, Sasori's back huh? Un, well, I guess its time to go' _letting one final deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach and the pounding of his throat he took one more longing look around Sasori's room before striding over to the door and stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>The lights blinded him up here, standing right at the top of the staircase Deidara looked right down into the living room and caught Sasori's gaze.<p>

Of course it fell right onto Sasori's face; the redhead's mouth was hanging wide open while his eyes popped. It was the first time Deidara had ever seen him like that and it made him giggle a little, though as soon as it was there it was gone, Sasori slid in his signature smirk and his eyes returned to normal size. Any way Deidara loved the reaction and couldn't wait to tell Konan.

But then his gaze fell on what Sasori was wearing and it was his turn for his eyes to pop a little.

There was probly a reason why Sasori was away all day, and Deidara could see why now. He was dressed in a simple black and white tux that looked simply amazing, sure the top button of his white top was undone, and the tie was a little loose. The black jacket was rolled up to his elbows with the white top rolled up and pushed just a little over, the redhead had his hands in his pockets and looked sure and confident of himself, and completely sexy.

Then suddenly it hit Deidara that all eyes where on him, of course that made him blush like a little girl and look down through his eyelashes as he kept watching Sasori's face. Just behind Sasori stood Seita, he had his hands shoved in his pockets and looked really amused as well as surprised at what Deidara was wearing, though a smile was on his face and Deidara took that as a sign to come down the stairs.

So Deidara slowly turned and slowly descended down the stairs, it was sure and confident and Deidara was pretty sure that he had all of Sasori's attention on his heels. Though he kept his eyes down to make sure he didn't miss a step.

Some how Sasori had moved to the bottom of the stairs, a hand fell on his arm and he looked up in surprise. Sasori was standing at the exact same height at him and he smirked a little, with little elegance Sasori guided him across the living room to stand just in front of Seita who was holding a camera.

"Really Seita? Un" Deidara sighed; he hated photographs and always stayed cleared of cameras. Even with his friends he refused to be in photos unless Pein grabbed him and held him into place, he kept his head down even when he was forced into the photo. But once Itachi had grabbed his hair and forced him to keep his head up.

"Yes, I want a photo of my little brothers date. Even if he is wearing a dress" Seita chided, beside him Sasori groaned but dropped his arm and replaced it around his waist, pulling him close.

"A sexy dress at that" Sasori replied, Deidara stepped closer to Sasori and put his own arm around Sasori's waist. At that Seita grinned and raised the camera to place just in front of his face.

"Smile!" Seita half yelled, Deidara had just enough time to put on a small smile as the camera went off with a bright light. Deidara blinked a couple times as a bright circle swam in front of his own eyes, as he did Sasori stepped away a little and retook Deidara's hand in his own. Deidara looked up at Sasori questionably and watched Sasori roll his eyes and mouth '_I really don't know' _making Deidara giggle a little.

"How does it look? Un" Deidara stilled giggled, Seita had the picture on display and turned the picture for him to look at. For once Deidara was happy he had let his photo be taken, because he and Sasori looked simply amazing.

Looking up at Sasori just as the redhead was slowly leaning down, Sasori's plump lips touched his own in a soft and tentative kiss, Sasori reached down with his other hand so that both hands where being held in the redheads. Deidara sighed and pressed a little harder, beside him a white flash went off and he quickly pulled away to burrow his head in Sasori's chest when he realised Seita had taken another picture. Above him Sasori was chuckling and Seita was 'Awwhing' like a little girl.

"You ready to go?" Sasori whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickled Deidara's ear drum making the Blackett giggle a little as he nodded against Sasori's chest. Sasori gently let go of his left hand so they where still holding onto the right before stepping towards the door, Deidara stumbled a little at the quick movement and heard Seita laughing which caused him to blush.

Sasori kept guiding him towards the front door and Deidara wondered when they where going to turn to go into the garage, but when they never did, and when Sasori was opening the door to expose the cool night air on his skin Deidara saw _why _they didn't need Sasori's car.

When Deidara saw the pure white _limousine _parked outside their door his mouth fell open and his eyes popped as he took it all in, the car looked sleek and smooth with the white cover. It was the normal size for a limousine sure, but Deidara had only ever seen them on the TV and had most certainly never been in one. He totally ignored Sasori who had closed the door behind him, but when Sasori grabbed his hand he still stared for a little longer.

Deidara looked up at Sasori with a look as in to say _'Is that for us! Un'_ the redhead just nodded and smirk back down at him but Deidara had already turned back and continued to stare as they both walked slowly towards the limo, as they walked closer the limo driver nodded to them and bowed, actually _bowed._

Speechless Deidara nodded back and slowly but cautiously climbed into the limo before scooting across the seat, Sasori climbed in beside him and placed a hand over his as the door was pushed shut and they began their ride to the prom.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>Sasori and Deidara both stood at the back gates staring at the cafeteria.<p>

They had done up the whole drive back here, the lawns on either side where neatly trimmed and the cherry blossoms which where in full bloom had small twinkling lights woven around the trunks and ending in the small pink flowers, the cafeteria had a huge azure banner above the door with neon yellow letters which read 'Senior prom' inside Deidara could faintly see a huge dance floor and no tables in sight.

And from all the way back here they could hear the music playing, right now it was dub step but Deidara hoped it would change to something more like rock. He really hated dub step and didn't see how people could listen to it, at all.

"Wow, un" Deidara whispered as they started walking again. By the doors was Mr. Hatake who was ticking off people on a long list before pulling ushering them through the white lace curtains, pinned slightly aside, and inside. Before the door was a small line of five couples which Deidara and Sasori waited at the end of.

Soon all the couples where ushered inside and they where standing beside the door, with Kakashi's one showing eye Deidara watched the silver haired man look him over before rolling his eyes. The music was much louder now, so loud Deidara couldn't hear himself thinking, nor if he wanted to talk to Sasori

"Mr. Akasuna and Mr. Iwa, pleased to see you here tonight" Kakashi's voice was laced with amusement as he yelled over the music once again he looked Deidara over, beside him Sasori growled a little and tugged his hand a little harder. Kakashi chuckled a little to himself but swept his hand sideways to usher them inside.

A small nod himself and Deidara grasped Sasori's hand a little tighter as Sasori lead him through the white lace curtains and inside.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>It was amazing in here, the room was decorated with long white ribbons hung into bows off the wall, the large floor had been turned into a wooden dance floor with small white tables and chairs around the edge. To the left was a huge Dj desk, large speakers on either side and then hung up behind the desk. Large spotlights hung off the ceiling and right now were flashing off and on to the loud dub step that was playing, still the same song. The lights where off so it looked just like the lights where coming from nowhere, the dance floor was thronged with teenagers dancing together and doing impromptu things that where a little to much for public places.<p>

Over the far side was a huge table that covered practically the whole width of the room, it was loaded with food and drinks, and every now and again Deidara could see waitresses and waiters dis-and-reappearing with food.

Scanning the crowd Deidara quickly found Pein, even though it was dark they had placed candles on each table so at least you could see where you where going, and who was sitting there. Beside Pein he could see Konan and then the Uchiha brothers, he could only see their faces from here.

Gently squeezing Sasori's hand Deidara began pulling the redhead over towards Pein, quickly realising what Deidara was doing Sasori stepped in time with him as they dodged around masses of people, and pushed past heaps of teenagers before finally arriving at his friends table.

Konan was the first to see them and she began waving like a maniac, Deidara just nodded as Sasori grabbed two chairs and sat down.

"Hi guys!" Konan yelled over the music, her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and her small tendrils fell around her face, her eyes where lined a little more then what she would wear at school, her labret was gone this time and Deidara thought she looked better with it, maybe just because he always saw it in, as far as he could see she was wearing the dress she picked out, and it did look amazing on her, from what he could see over the table.

Pein had either been forced into a tux or had chosen to wear it, either way he didn't look particularly happy. His black Tie was pushed right up but at least he had the top button undone, though his white dress top was pushed right into his black pants with the top two parts hanging out. He had removed the black jacket and Deidara could see it resting on the chair behind him, and the sleeves of his top had been rolled up to just above his elbows. He still looked cool with the monkey suit, and Deidara could see all of his piercings still in.

The two uchiha brothers weren't wearing tux's though. From what he could see they where both wearing black skinny Jeans, Sasuke was wearing a dark blue dress top with the sleeves rolled up, and his three top buttons undone, the top wasn't tucked in at all. Itachi was wearing practically the same thing but it was a dark red top rather then deep blue, they both looked really sleek and hot. Not that Deidara would admit that aloud because Itachi would probly end up castrating him.

It was around then when he realised Kitsu was no where in site, cocking an eyebrow around the room he couldn't see her, and then around at the dance floor he couldn't see her either. _'Maybe she's just not coming tonight? Un' _Deidara thought, but then again she was so exited about coming! Why wouldn't she be here?

"Nice dress Deidara" Pein yelled over the noise, he was smirking at Deidara as he looked Deidara over. Looking over towards the uchiha brothers he could see them smirking at him too, feeling suddenly self conscious Deidara pouted a little and looked from underneath his now long eyelashes. From beside him Sasori wrapped a arm around Deidara's waist, the redhead leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I think he looks _very _cute" Sasori yelled once he had leaned away, waggling his eyebrows at Deidara and making the Blackett blush like a tomato under the bright lighting. Pein was smirking at him too, and Konan was stifling her laugh behind her hand.

"How did you get him to wear a dress anyway?" Pein yelled, Sasori turned to Deidara with his eyebrows cocked but the Blackett was busy watching Konan giggle as he secretly laughed with her. Raising his eyebrows Deidara was secretly asking '_Should I?' _Konan nodded in conformation and Deidara turned towards Pein.

"I chose myself, un" Deidara yelled, Pein's eyebrows cocked and his eyes widened a little bit, turning towards Konan Deidara watched as the Bluette nodded back to him. Laughing to himself Deidara, Pein started laughing to himself and from beside him Deidara could hear Sasori chuckling.

"Nice taste then!" Pein yelled, giving Deidara the thumbs up with both hands and grinning as wide as he could, it made Deidara roll his eyes but smile back. In the background Deidara heard the song change into 'Weightless' by Alltimelow, this was a song he could tolerate and he even liked it.

"How about we go dance? Un" Deidara yelled, turning toward Sasori he pulled off his full pouting face and looked up underneath his eyelashes, Sasori looked down at him amused and smirking, it didn't work for a couple of minutes but when Deidara clasped his hand and mouthed please Sasori finally nodded.

Not looking to see if anyone else was getting up, but he could hear their chairs scraping so he guessed they where, pushing his chair back Deidara elegantly stood up, heels and all. Sasori immediately grabbed his hand before slightly dragging Deidara to the dance floor, looking over his shoulder he could see Pein and Konan _where _following them hand in hand, and behind them Sasuke and Itachi where following too.

Turning back around Deidara found them already on the dance floor, surrounded by people he didn't know. Sasori let go of his hands and began casually swaying to the beat, smirking to himself and quickly deciding he was going to have a little _fun _Deidara stepped in really close to Sasori and began half by grinding against his chest, looking up at Sasori he smirked at the redhead's confused face. As soon as he did see the confused expression it disappeared and was replaced with the redheads signature smirk.

Suddenly he could feel Sasori hands on his back before sliding lower to grope his ass, Deidara eyes widened at the contact he wasn't really comfortable with public displays of affection, but right now It was a challenge and he was _not _backing down.

_Manage me, im a mess_

_Turn the page, im a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because_

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

Mouthing the lyrics Deidara put his arms around Sasori's waist and gently began groping the redhead's ass to, it must've worked because Sasori looked really surprise and accepted the challenge.

Over Sasori's shoulder Deidara cold see Pein smirking with his eye brows raised at him, he had his arms around Konan but it like what he was doing. Smiling innocently back at Pein he felt Sasori suddenly squeeze his ass, making the Blackett whine a little and his eyes flutter close, keeping his head rested on Sasori's shoulder.

_Im stuck in this fucking, rut_

_Waiting on a second hand pick me up_

_And im over getting older _

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by _

_Im over getting old_

Keeping his eyes closed but his mouth still moving, Deidara sneakily removed his hands from Sasori's behind and snaked his arms back over the redhead's waist to rest on his stomache, keeping his hands still for ages he waited to see if Sasori was going to move them.

_Maybe its not my weekend but its gonna be my year_

_And im so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear _

'_Cause ive been going crazy _

_I don't want to waste another minute here_

Sasori never did, so tentivly Deidara ran his hands down to Sasori's waist with a feather light touch before waiting. Sasori kept his hands planted firmly on Deidara's waist without movement of the squeezing type, smirking to himself while staying perfectly still Deidara ran his hands down to rest gently over Sasori's crotch

_Make believe I impress _

_That every word by design turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up because (Just because)_

_I wanna feel weightless 'Cause that would be enough_

And when Deidara moved even a little Sasori hands where suddenly on his wrists and where pulling them firmly away, groaning to himself Deidara pulled away his head to look Sasori in the eyes, the redhead was already looking down at him with an amused expression.

It was at that moment when Deidara stopped mouthing the lyrics, because Sasori had leant down and slowly, but forcefully connect his lips with the Blackett's. Deidara whimpered gently and his eyes fluttered closed again, without needed to bite down on anyone's lips Deidara opened his mouth and felt Sasori gently trace his lower lip with his tongue, it felt amazing and Deidara gasped against Sasori's mouth. Deidara felt his wrists be released and placed his arms on either side of Sasori's head, lacing his fingers loosely together.

Deidara slowly eased his own tongue out and flicked across Sasori's, the redhead hesitated a little bit but kept his tongue where it was, Deidara smirked against the redheads lips and gently continued licking up Sasori's. With a sigh Sasori was pulling away to place his forehead against the Blackett's, Deidara opened his eyes and met Sasori's browns.

Before going back to slowly dancing with Sasori

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

* * *

><p>As the night progress Deidara was having the best time, song after song he danced with Sasori till he couldn't dance anymore but continued even after that. He, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke even had a group dance before someone had the <em>great <em>idea to switch partners, Deidara had ended up with Itachi and that was awkward enough.

Someone had sneaked alcohol into the punch, so most of the teenagers where completely smashed. Deidara had already drunk around three cups so he was slightly tipsy, not enough to make him stutter but enough to make him not be able to walk properly.

The most memorable thing of the night so far was when Itachi and Sasuke began making out right on the dance floor, people stepped away and stared in awe, even the Dj put a spotlight just on _them. _Everyone watched as they made out for a good five minutes, tongues rings flashing in the spotlight. Finally when they both broke away Itachi looked around the whole crowd and yelled at the top of his voice

"Yes, Sasuke and I are together; if you don't like it then fuck off!" Before grabbing Sasuke's hand and running into the dark where no one could really see them, not even Deidara. The whole crowd was silent for ages, the spotlight still shining right down onto the dance floor and creating a far to bright light. After a couple of minutes someone started clapping in the background, then someone else joined in and eventually the whole crowd was clapping for Sasuke and Itachi. Deidara was absolutely beaming and Sasuke was watching with a surprised expression. After the clapping, and even some cheering, finished all the spotlights turned on again and sweeped the dance floor as loud dub step began playing again.

The next main thing was when Kitsu arrived halfway through the Prom.

Deidara couldn't remember much, itd been half an hour since the Uchiha brothers had disappeared so Deidara was much more sober. He could remember though that Kitsu arrived with a _bang _no, really. She threw back the large doors which banged against the walls, panting a little but keeping it composed.

She looked absolutely amazing; her dress was similar to Deidara's, only black. The neckline plunged down more then Deidara's, enough to see just under the top of her boobs, a grey ribbon was placed just under her bust and pushed them breasts up to look bigger and perky. A slit ran up to his waist and under that he could see fishnets with garters, at the top of the stocking where small brooches which where obviously hand made.

Thinking about it Deidara realised it did really look like Konan's dress, but some how it was _different. _Maybe just because it was her wearing it, Deidara decided not to dwell on it much.

So she had scanned the room before noticing him and making a bee line for the both of them, behind her Tsai trailed along without saying anything. He was wearing a black, dark blue tux, a white dress top with a black vest, no tie, and black dress pants. Obviously she was meant to be centre stage and Deidara wondered faintly _why _someone as hyperactive and always in the spot light like Kitsu, said yes to Tsai. A lonely guy with dark hair and dark eyes who hardly ever talked.

"Wow kitsu, you look awesome tonight, un" Deidara yelled over the loud pop music as soon as she was in considerate hearing range, she pursed her lips before stepping a little closer. Behind her Tsai placed his chin on top of her head and his arms around her waist, his dark brown eyes scanned them over before trailing off onto something behind them.

"Thanks Dei" Kitsu yelled back, her smile was indifferent but Kitsu suddenly put on a fake purse and yelled with a very serious voice "But I was upset that you couldn't come dress shopping with me, or at least with Tsai. He went with some of _his _guy friends" she yelled, Deidara was amazed that she yelled all that and still wasn't gulping for air at the end.

Deidara felt like laughing a little, it was ironic how _both _girls had wanted to go shopping with him but of course they couldn't all go together. Girls. Sighing Deidara rolled his eyes a little and yelling back.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Your disappointed, un. I _get _it" it was sarcastic, but of course Kitsu still grinned, behind her Tsai was laughing a little. Even though he could; Sasori, who was standing beside him, gently wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and was about to yell something out when the Dj interrupted them.

"All right kids, its twelve and so this is the final dance for the night. Guys grab your Girls, Girls grab your Guys. And if you swing that way then Guys grab your guys, and Girls grab your Girls" a cheer broke out from the crowd and the Dj grinned all down at them from where he standing behind all the Dj equipment.

"Anyway, its time for the slow dance so come on down" He finished, suddenly all the lights dimmed far down just enough to see who you where standing beside, a slow song did come on but he was too busy to focusing on Sasori right now to really hear what the song was.

"Ill just leave you two to it" Kitsu didn't have to yell, and Deidara heard her well. When he was about to turn to confirm that the girl was already gone, leaving them alone.

"I can't believe Kitsu came in so late" Sasori's voice sounded in his ear and Deidara squeaked a little when he was suddenly twirled around and pulled into Sasori's chest. Both of Sasori's hands where on his barely eligible hips, and a little uncertain at what Sasori wanted Deidara slowly raised his arms to place around Sasori's shoulders, and latch his fingers together behind the redheads head.

"Yeah, I think she just wanted to slow dance, un" Deidara replied, looking around Sasori and into the crowd he could see Pein and Konan already rotating just a little bit away, Konan's head was buried into Pein's chest and Pein had his own head gently rested on Konan's shoulder. Konan was looking away from them but Pein quickly spotted him watching and nodded before gently kissing Konan on the shell of her ear. Deidara looked away after that.

Looking around gently to his left he could actually see Kakuzu and Hidan not that far away, the thing was the people around them where keeping a long distance in a almost circle. Hidan had his hands clasped in both of Kakuzu's and he gently had his head rested against Kakuzu's chest while the brunette watched the crowd with a menacing glare. Kakuzu was wearing brown dress pants and a plain white top that had four of the nine buttons undone, the sleeves where rolled up above his elbows similar to Pein and Sasori, Hidan was wearing black dress pants but wore everything else in the exact same fashion. Except all the buttons on his top where undone, and you could see his Jashin pendant over his albino chest.

Both of them where ignoring everyone, but when Kakuzu had rotated around enough to have Deidara in his gaze they stopped. Hidan slowly brought his head away from Kakuzu's chest to turn towards them, immediately the smile that Hidan was probly wearing before was replaced with a small scowl-almost a smile if you squinted.

Not being able to say anything to them Deidara simply mouthed _'Im sorry' _before Sasori slowly rotated them back, letting out a small sigh Deidara replaced his head on to Sasori's chest. He was sorry that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't really his friends, even though he did forgive Hidan they still weren't really actual friends. Oh well, maybe they just weren't supposed to be.

"Hey, Deidara?" Sasori whispered, Deidara was close enough he heard it and slowly raised his head to look right up at Sasori. The redhead was close enough to rest his forehead against Deidara's. Light browns met azures and Deidara remembered just how much he _liked _Sasori's eyes.

"Yeah? Un" Deidara whispered back, leaning up just a little bit more to gently kiss Sasori's nose before dropping back down so that they where just touching foreheads.

"Recognize the song?" Sasori whispered, holding up a finger to his own lips and waggling his eyebrows, Deidara was about to speak again when he did realise exactly what the song was.

_My eyes are no good, blind without her_

_The way she moves I'd never doubt her_

_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner_

_Im in love and no beginner _

_Could every grasp or understand just what she means_

Deidara's eyes widened considerably as his eyes flashed back to three weeks ago, Sasori had taken him to fancy restaurant with a small dance floor and once they had finished with their food this exact song came on and Sasori had taken him onto the dance floor. After the song had finished Sasori had said that it was _'Their song' _and sealed it with a kiss.

_Baby, Baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side _

_Till the morning, through the night_

_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But im the only one dancing with you_

Gently Deidara pressed his head back onto Sasori's chest, the redhead hummed along with the song and Deidara felt so peaceful as they rotated under a spotlight that seemed to be trained directly on them. Deidara's eyes fluttered closed and the Blackett felt content enough to fall asleep.

_I drive her home when she can't stand _

_I'd like to thing I'm a better man_

_For not letting her do what she's been known to do _

_She wears heels and always falls _

_I let her think she's a know-it-all _

_But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right_

_My eyes don't believe her _

_But my heart swears by her_

He also loved this song because Deidara had blue eyes, he felt like it was Sasori's song to him even though it was defiantly wasn't. Letting out a contented sigh Deidara listened to Sasori's heart and fell into a daze as the song played on and they continued to slowly rotate, It felt like they where all alone and in a bubble made just for them.

_Baby baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side _

_Till the morning, through the night_

_(Cant get you out of my mind)_

_Well baby stand here holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But im the only one dancing with you_

_(Cant get you out of my mind")_

"Deidara?" Sasori's low voice whispered in his ear, warm and gentle. Deidara gently opened his eyes and pulled his head away from Sasori's chest to look into Sasori's brown eyes. In a slow moment Sasori leant down and slowly kissed Deidara, warm and sweet, before leaning back again.

"Yeah? Un" Deidara uttered, looking up through his eyelashes. Deidara's bang had fallen across his azure eyes and with a small smile on Sasori's part the redhead slowly pushed it back before tucking Deidara's hair behind his pierced ear. Deidara smiled back in thanks and patiently waited for the redhead to talk.

"You know I love you, right?" Sasori whispered, keeping his gaze deadlocked with Deidara's. The Blackett's eyes widened as Deidara tried to understand just where this was going; letting out a small hesitant nod Sasori took a little breath and smiled.

"So, you'd understand just how much I want to be with you forever?" The question thoroughly confused Deidara, so he just didn't speak and watched as Sasori slowly smirked a little to himself before reaching inside his coat and bringing out a small black box. As soon as Deidara's eyes locked on it he was speechless, he knew what that box was! And what it meant! "I-"Deidara really couldn't talk anymore. The music faded into background noise, muted as though he had water in his ears. As if Sasori understood he just continued speaking as Deidara listened.

"Well, I was thinking. And I realised that I really can't live without you, Deidara, you are all my life and I love you" Sasori's voice was smooth and filled with love, Deidara had to be stupid if he couldn't hear it. The music wasn't really anything he could hear anymore as Sasori slowly opened the box to reveal a ring.

It was really pretty, Deidara immediately loved it. It had a small delicate band that looked shined like nothing Deidara had ever seen before; at the front a small light blue stone was placed and immediately drew all attention to it, nestled in pure white ruffled silk. Not being able to speak still Deidara watched awed as Sasori gently picked the ring out, while closing the box and shoving it back into his jacket. Sasori gently clasped Deidara's left hand and brought it up to his level, before slowly and surely sliding it into place beside his pinkey finger.

"Deidara Iwa" Sasori's voice forced Deidara to look back up at the redhead, their noses where gently touching and sure brown eyes stared into widened azures "Will you do the honour of marrying me?" Sasori's eyes where now searching Deidara's for an answer.

Deidara couldn't believe it, he was hesitating and he shouldn't be. He loved Sasori and would do anything to be with him forever, but _marriage? _What if it didn't work? What if they had to divorce? '_No, un' _Deidara thought _'we would never file a divorce. Because we love each other so much we won't need it' _Deidara's heart pounded in his chest and butterflies flew around his stomache, tears threatened to overflow but Deidara took in a huge shaky breath before answering in a clear voice.

"Yes, ill marry you Sasori, un"

In a fluid moment that Deidara missed Sasori threw his hands around the Blackett's waist and picked him up before twirling around, Deidara was laughing and small tears of joy sprung from his eyes and he grinned from ear to ear, all he could see was Sasori's face and that only, warm brown eyes bored into his as Sasori gently put him down but kept their bodies pressed against each other in close proximity.

Deidara leant up and Sasori leant down, their lips met in the middle. It was opened mouth and completely sweet, all Deidara could taste was Sasori's tantalizing scent and he drew in a deep breath as his eyes fluttered closed, Deidara let out a small giggle against the redheads lips as the redhead pulled away and pressed an small kiss against his nose.

"I love you Sasori, un" Deidara sighed as he snuggled back into Sasori's chest.

"I love you too, Deidara"

* * *

><p>so. last chapter is up and finished. To tell you the truth im crying so bad right now! I dont want it to end! Oh well. Anyway; some of you may think that Sasori asking Deidara to marry him is a little far fetched, and shouldnt be ended like that, but I think it was a great idea and I was thinking about it for ages.<p>

I also want to say thank you to all of you, one for following me through this whole story and with my ups and downs. And two for the amazing reviews :) Just thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it.

Oh, and **REVIEW, REVIEW **please? please? I want to _try _and get over 140 so just review :) and keep this story alive by recommending it and keeping the reviews coming for maybe a while.

To end this: thank you so much and goodbye! im looking forward to seeing you all again when I start my next story! but no clues yet about what it is.

BYE :)


	30. Conclusion

Ch 30: In the future

Warning: Cuteness, kids, love, kawaii shit. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Naruto, Sai

AN: Ok, so I know how I said chapter 29 was the last, Buuuut; I couldn't resist. So, this is where Sasori and Deidara are older and both have a kid :) its really short by the way and doesn't really have a plot.

* * *

><p><em>: 2kitsune :<em>

_11 years ahead where Deidara is 27 and Sasori is 28_

* * *

><p>Deidara smiled as he quietly watched the loud kids play on and around the playground in front of him; from here he could see a little girl and boy tentivly pecking each other in the sandbox. Deidara thought it was so cute, they where also holding hands as they built a sand castle together.<p>

Looking around more Deidara unconsciously watched all the other little kids, but his eyes where really trained on one. A little girl around the age of four with bright blood red hair, in pigtails, which shone like nothing Deidara, had seen before in the sun. Bright Azure eyes that danced in the sun and twinkled when she was happy, ivory skin with a hint of a tan and blushing cheeks. She was wearing small blood red dress that came just above her knees, frills at the top and on the edges of the thick straps which covered her shoulders.

"We did a good job, huh?" a soft voice sounded from his left, Deidara looked up from where he was sitting on his wooden bench underneath a large Sakura tree and there stood his husband, Sasori, holding two ice creams which where melting under the hot sun. He was wearing white Jeans and a red singlet, but still looked very flustered in the sun.

"Yeah, we did, un" Deidara replied, smiling as he gently took one of the ice creams from the redhead and gave it a tentative lick. He could hear Sasori chuckling at his playful manner as he stepped in front of the Blackett and gently sat down beside him, once seated he too took a lick of his ice cream as he leaned back to rest.

"I cant believe she was even born" Sasori said between licks and Deidara nodded at the sentence, somehow he had been born with some female organs and managed to have a kid, even if it had meant to have his stomach cut open. To their surprise she had inherited Sasori's blood red hair, and Deidara's bright azure eyes, and instantly loved her.

"Neither, but she's our little miracle" Sasori replied, gently he grasped Deidara's hand in his own and squeezed. They both sat in silence after that and continued to lick their still melting ice creams, some drops landed on Deidara's own light blue Jeans and white singlet top but the Blackett couldn't be bothered licking it up, he was to busy watching their little angel.

Neither of them noticed it but they slipped into a small trance, watching as blurry shapes ran around the playground. The white haze of the sand, and blurry bright blue sky. Deidara's head lolled back so that he was now watching the gentle waving of the Sakura trees, and the puffy white clouds which where floating across the sky. Deidara thought that one of the clouds looked like a small love heart, and the other a flower, but then a huge cloud came into view which looked like a dragon, Deidara laughed a little at that.

The once firm ice cream had now melted and was dripping down the cone, across his fingers, down his palm before zooming down to his elbow. Beside him Sasori was still watching the playground, he was much more tentative, but his ice cream was melting in pretty much the same fashion.

A shrill cry sounded out, both parents snapped their heads up hardly noticing their now fully melted ice creams as they now have their eyes trained on that little girl. She was now sitting in the middle of the play ground, head thrown back towards the bright blue sky as hand rubbed at her closed eyelids, tears streamed from under her little hands. Deidara was the fastest to react and he threw his ice cream aside, shooting up and sprinting across the footpath, the grass, the wooden rim of the playground, the bright white sand which was a little hot under his jandal feet, before crouching in front of the little girl.

Deidara knew that Sasori wasn't that far behind him, proving that though the redhead was beside him in seconds, crouching in the same position. Deidara quickly placed both hands on the little girl's shoulders and pulled her a little closer, her crying continued and was much louder now that he was closer, but somehow his voice was still heard above her wailing.

"Jiyu! Are you ok? What happened baby? Un" Deidara half by yell, a hand was on his own shoulder now, telling him to calm down. Deidara took a deep breath and gently pinched the bridge of his nose, before letting out a small smile and watching the girl continue to cry.

"I-I hu-hurt my kne-knee! Uun" she cried, beside him Deidara heard sasori sigh and gently plop himself down, letting out one more small wail Jiyu stopped crying and watched as Deidara gently pulled her right leg. A small cut was seeping blood just underneath her knee and Deidara could see a little sand in it, letting out a "Tsk-ing" noise Deidara rolled his eyes and gently reached around to his back pocket.

He had began carrying around bandages when Jiyu was two and had banged into a wall, she had ended up with a small cut on her forehead and Deidara had quickly patched her up before she was on her way again. Today was a perfect reason why he needed them, that and he could already tell Jiyu was always going to be covered in cuts and bruises.

"Here Jiyu, this'll make you feel awwhhhllll better! Un" Deidara sung, beside him he knew Sasori was probly laughing like hell inside his own head at Deidara's baby ways, but the Blackett did it because Jiyu sometimes did it too. Smiling like a maniac Deidara ripped the plaster from its case, gently pulled away the backing, and lined it up with Jiyu's leg, before gently placing it over the cut.

"Th-thank you mummy, un" Jiyu whimpered, Deidara "Tsked" again and gently leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaning back, beside him Sasori was actually chuckling now. Whipping his head around Deidara gave Sasori a death glare, Sasori took one look at him with eyes wide and a fairly innocent look before bursting out laughing, he was laughing so hard the redhead had to hold his own stomach.

And the Jiyu joined in, her own high pitched laugh mixed with Sasori's deep one and raised into the air, by now everyone was watching them but Deidara didn't care anymore because suddenly he was laughing too. Sasori and Jiyu had stopped laughing by now but Deidara was still laughing, water dripped from his eyes he had to even reach up and rub them away, his laughing turned into gasping before stopping completely.

Sasori was staring at him weirdly, and so was Jiyu, Deidara shrugged a little to himself before putting on a maniac grin and sticking out his arms to wrap around their bodies and pull them closer, Sasori and Jiyu where now smashed up against him but at least they had put their arms around Deidara bodies in a warm hug.

"I love you Jiyu, un" Deidara whispered, he heard a small giggling from where Jiyu was smashed against his chest and in her cutest baby voice she replied.

"I love you too mommy, un" She whispered, Deidara grinned a little and a lone tear escaped from under his closed eyelashes, from where his head was against Sasori's chest he could clearly hear the redhead "Tsk"

"What about me?" Sasori asked in a deep voice, his voice had matured a lot since high school and was much deeper now, he had gone through a kind of second puberty and one day he just couldn't talk properly, his voice was ranging from high to low and kept cracking. To start with Deidara was laughing so hard, so hard that he was crying, after a while it did get a little annoying as he sometimes couldn't understand what Sasori was saying. But then one day it cleared, and Sasori amazed him with a much deeper voice then before, on the outside he loved it, but on the inside he was a little jealous because his voice stayed the same.

Deidara and Jiyu smiled at the same time, even though they couldn't see each other and replied in the exact same time in the exact same high pitched voice

"I love you Sasori! Un"

Before bursting into a fit of laughter

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! haha, I bet you didnt expect this.<strong>

I was at home moping about my story ending and such when im suddenly like "I should write one more chapter just to conclude" And so I did, and here it is.

Uh, about this chapter. Jiyu means freedom in Japanese and I thought that was simply perfect, I dont know If ya'll did too.

Anyway please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **I did get all 140 comments which I did want but now I would like a little more, so thank you guys.

And now for the last time, thank you very much for following me through this whole story I deeply appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow me through more stories I may write. I have a secret, im already thinking up a new one. And I have the title and plot. Buuuut, im evil. Soooo, Im not telling anything yet :P

Bye


End file.
